Light's Adventures
by EeveeInHeat
Summary: Light, an Eevee, is born under the ownership of a trainer named Nick. As he starts to battle and train, he quickly learns the secrets of fighting, leading him to success. As he travels, though, he finds that there is more to life, and ultimately must make several life changing decisions whether he thinks he's ready or not. Rated M for lemons in chapters 21 and 40. MoonRayShipping.
1. Flying Entrance

**Author's Note: **Yes, I've got back this story. Hang on a little, though, for my connection is still horrible. However, I'm now reuploading "Light's Adventures" and continuing on it. Cheers! Oh! and this is the same as before, so don't think I edited it or anything. Shout out to Wolfman32 for sending me the last needed chapters to reupload this. Thanks a lot, man!

**Caution:** This story will contain mature scenes later on. Chapters containing these will have '**Warning**' on them with an explanation of the warning.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this will be the first story where I will put author notes in. I want to try this idea to see how it works. Anyway, I came up with this idea with a passing thought (like most of my stories) and have decided to see how it works (meaning story continues with comments). I plan for this to be a much longer story than my others. As my connection problems are an issue, please be patient with my updates. Okay, what you've been waiting for (and probably skipped to):

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 1: Flying Entrance**

He laid comfortable in his case, perfectly at ease. He did not know how long he had been here. He had no previous recollections, nor was he sure he was retaining these recollections. Time seemed to drift for him. Everything seemed unchanging and constant.

Somewhere along the line, something changed. A warming presence seemed to hold the case he was in. _What is that?_ he wondered. The presence faded, making him feel a small part of him leave. He wanted the presence to come back. He wanted the warmth again.

He did not know how long it was before he felt it again. He pushed slightly against the presence to let it know he was there. Soon, too soon, it faded again. This process seemed to continue and continue. Finally he was tired of this. He didn't want the presence to leave him again. He didn't want to feel whatever the feeling was when the presence left again.

He waited until the presence was there again. This time seemed to take longer, but he knew it would come. Soon enough, it did. He gathered all of his strength and rammed against his holding case. If he didn't break it, at least the presence might help.

He felt a wave of accomplishment hit him as he felt the wall sag a little. He heard a crack, but there was nothing else. He wasn't about to give up. He gathered his strength again and rammed the same spot. The wall gave way and a sudden brightness hit him.

He had no time to react as he felt weightlessness take over. He felt like he was flying through the air, free from everything. He heard a cry of alarm from above. He rejoiced in the sudden exhilaration that captured him and he knew he never wanted to be stuck in anything again. Why suffer in cramped places when there were open places like this?

Suddenly the feeling of weightlessness left him as he fell into a suffocating mound of something soft. He panicked. The soft stuff enclosed him, made him feel trapped again. He struggled in vain. The stuff seemed to be everywhere. Was there no way out?

Something latched on his body. It was the presence, but now he felt it touch his fur, not the shell like case that had surrounded him. He let go of everything and let the presence pick him up. The mound of soft stuff left and his eyes finally adjusted to the light. He could see the world.

He looked and saw something in front of him. The words appeared in his mind of what it was: _human, face,_ and _trainer_. He didn't completely understand them, nor understand how he knew, but he knew he could trust this thing.

It brought him up to its face and he studied it. The human's face had a slightly roundish shape to it, though not in a fatty like way but in more of a youngish way. The human had startling blue eyes and light brown hair. Its face sported a few pimples, but no scars or other blemishes. Its hair came down almost, but not quite, to its shoulders. He thought it was perfect.

He stared at the human right in the eyes. It stared right back. Finally, it laughed. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" it said.

He didn't know how to respond. He continued to look into the human's eyes.

"Okay, okay, you win. I've lost the staring contest already, little buddy," it said. It put him down on its lap. He looked up at the human's face still. "Okay, introductions first. I'm Nick," it said, pointing at itself. "And that is Blaze," Nick said, pointing behind him.

He turned and saw a large reddish orange creature standing on its four paws. It had a mane, tail, and a head of hair that were yellowish and fluffy looking. He must have fallen in one of those. He backed away from the strange creature.

"I know he looks intimidating now, but you'll get to like him. Now about you. What should your name be?" Nick asked. Nick made a sort of mmm sound as he put his fist to his chin. "I got it!" he shouted, snapping his fingers, "I'll call you Light. How does that sound."

The name seemed to echo in his head, _Light, light, light, light . . ._ It seemed perfect. "Sure," Light said.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Nick said. He started to pet Light and groom his fur. Light felt a purring noise reverberate from his throat. "You gave us a fright when he popped out of your shell like that and flew through the air. Luckily, Blaze caught you with his mane, or you could have seriously been hurt."

Light looked around and for the first time noticed eggshells all around his feet on Nick's lap. He also noticed something twitch behind him. He looked back, but it veered out of sight and all Light saw was a light brown tuft of fur. He suddenly felt the need to attack it. He darted for it, but as he did, it also moved away. He started to go in the other direction, but it changed directions, also.

"You look like such a cute Eevee when you do that Light," Nick said.

When Light heard 'cute', he stopped and checked himself. He would let the object get away, at least for now. He made a mental note to go after it later on.

"Well aren't you even going to say 'hi'?" Blaze asked.

Light flipped around. He had completely forgotten about Blaze. "Oh, uh sorry. Umm . . . hi," he stuttered.

The Pokemon gave a short laugh through his nose. "I'm not going to bite. I'm just a Flareon," he said.

"Here guys get acquainted. I need to go right now," Nick said. He picked Light up and put him on a soft like thing next to Nick. Nick got up and headed for a door.

Light tried to scramble after him, but he came to an edge and couldn't follow any more. Light summoned all his voice and cried out, "Wait, don't go!"

Nick tried his head as he walked and said, "Don't worry; I'll be back." And with that, Nick left the room.

Light laid down and put his head on his paws. Blaze jumped up beside him. "What's wrong? Nick will be right back. It's not the end of the world," Blaze said.

"I-I just didn't want him to leave," Light said.

"So, your name's Light. Seems slightly well placed since you're a special colored Pokemon," Blaze commented.

So Light was a special colored Eevee. Was that supposed to change things? He didn't feel weird or anything. So what if his a different color?

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way. It's just rare to be born the special color of your species. Anyway, I see you're on the dramatic side."

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"I'm just talking about how you suddenly leapt out of your shell with a flying leap thinking you could fly or something," Blaze teased.

"I-I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get out of my shell," Light said.

"Don't worry; no harm was done," Blaze said.

"So how long have you been with Nick?" Light asked.

"I was given to him about six months ago as his first Pokemon," Blaze answered.

"So, what do you guys do?" Light asked.

"We battle other trainers and gym leaders and that sort of stuff. Nick now has two badges from gym leaders. Humans like to test out skill, though many times I think they represent us as their strength or something like that," Blaze said.

"Am I going to be battling?" Light wondered out loud.

Blaze chuckled, "Not right now. In a few days Nick will start teaching you. You're still a newborn."

Light felt a little disappointed that he would have to wait, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. He turned his head at the sound of the door opening. Nick came into the room holding a little bag. Light jumped up into a standing position, glad to see he was back. Light could feel his tail waving as he watched his trainer.

Nick came over to Light and crouched down. Nick reached into the bag and pulled out a black collar with a small tag on it. Light looked at it confused. "This is identification in case you ever become lost, or something. I made sure to print your name on it," Nick explained as he slipped it around Light's neck.

Light looked down at it and smiled at his new collar. The little gold tag swung a little from his neck. He resisted the urge to bat at it. Nick got up and went through the bag again. Light's attention went back to Nick as he pulled something out. It was a ball, half red and half white with a black ring around it. Nick pressed a button and the small ball grew in size a little.

"This is a Pokeball, Light. I've got to put you in it real quick so that you're a captured Pokemon, but it will only last for a little," Nick said. Light nodded and waited as Nick tossed the ball into the air. The ball hit Light and opened. A flash of red hit him and then all was black.

Light started to panic. Once again, he was in a closed space. Light felt something try to take control of him and he remembered what Nick said. He stopped and let it take control. He heard a ding that rung in his ears. Light was starting to have a hard time breathing and staying calm. He would be let out soon, right?

Suddenly, the red light flashed again and Light was once again outside. He was thankful that the experience was over. He never wanted to go in that thing again. He looked around and saw he was on the floor in front of the couch. Blaze was still laying on it. Nick was standing where he had been before.

Light looked up at Nick and saw a big grin on his face. "Welcome to the team, Light," he cheered. Light cheered with him.


	2. Winning a New Friend

**Author's Note: **Okay, I got the second chapter up. This is one of the longest chapters I have made. It's also a way to make up for the last chapter, though, as it was slightly short. I like to keep my chapters to a 2,000 word average.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 2: Winning a New Friend**

"Okay, Blaze, I need you to help me here, seeing as you were once an Eevee," Nick said.

Light crouched down and waggled his rear, ready to pounce. It had been a week since Light had been born. Nick had finally brought them to the local park to teach Light how to battle.

As Nick talked to Blaze, Light imagined a mysterious enemy in front of him and pounced. He landed where he had thought of the opponent and started to swipe at the air. He imagined the enemy taking a swipe at him and rolled over. He crouched down, preparing to pounce once more.

Suddenly, a paw pressed down on his back and his attention came back to Earth. "Huh, what?" Light started. Light looked back and saw Blaze had been the one to stop him.

"Did you hear me?" he asked.

A blush rose on Light's cheeks and he lowered his head in embarrassment. "N-no."

Blaze sighed and took his paw off of Light. "Well listen this time. Nick wants me to help teach you Tackle. Technically, you should already know it, but you still need to learn how to use it. Now first, we need to take advantage of instinct," Blaze started.

"And how do we do that?" Light asked. He noticed Nick went over and sat down on the bench of the fountain and pulled out a Pop-Tart package.

"That's easy. Now, I want you to do the first thing that pops into your head. Aim for that tree there," Blaze said, pointing toward a nearby oak tree. "Okay, get ready. Tackle!"

Something triggered in Light's head and his mind wanted to do something. As Blaze had instructed, Light did it. He lowered down for a second and then burst forward. He ran right at the tree and rammed into it. He bounced off with the impact, but didn't feel too much pain.

"Good, good. Your instinct for that move was good. Now, the second part is form. Get into the position right before you started forward," Blaze said.

Light tried to remember how he had done it and got into the position. He crouched down and paused in the position.

"Here, let me help. You should keep your rear lower, so your back legs will have a more forceful push. Also, keep your tail straight behind you, if your able to keep the wind from hitting your as much and slowing you down," Blaze said, pushing him down some.

Light took the advice and repositioned himself. When he saw a nod from Blaze, he shot out again and hit the tree. This time, he was a few seconds faster, but he also hit the tree harder. He gave a yelp as he hit the tree.

"Okay, time for lesson three: impact. When you hit your opponent, you have to hit right, or you also receive pain from the impact, as you just did," Blaze said.

"Well I think that should have been my first lesson," Light muttered.

"Okay, when you come at the foe, you need to push your weight into him if you weigh more. That will unbalance them and make them take most of the damage, though it will be rare for you," he said, referring to Light's size. "Whether you weigh more or not, though, you need to . . . how do I put this? You need to let your body finish the move. When you hit the tree, let your body react and follow through." Blaze sighed, his explanation sketchy.

Concentrating on what he said, Light got into position and charged at the tree again. As he hit the tree, he felt a strange tug to put his back paws down and then his front paws. Thinking this was what blaze meant, he did. He was surprised to see he didn't bounce off and he didn't receive any pain.

"Good, you got my meaning. Now one thing to note, the reaction may differ significantly, so you need to always be ready. Don't worry; it becomes a habit quickly," Blaze said.

"So am I finished?" Light asked.

"Well with that move. It's called Tackle. You need to remember the name as that's what Nick will call it when telling you what to do," Blaze said.

"Why would Nick tell us what to do? Wouldn't we know what to do in a fight?" Light said.

Blaze looked at him incredulously. "Of course Nick tells us what to do. He's the trainer, plus, he has the strategy," Blaze said sternly.

Light sighed, "Fine, but what's the next move?"

Blaze's expression lightened a little. "Okay, next is Sand-Attack. Okay, like before, we need you to trust on instinct the first time," Blaze said. Light crouched and nodded. "Get ready. Sand-Attack!"

Light followed his instinct again and he turned around and kicked dirt up into the air at the tree. The dirt drifted for a second before dropping back to the ground. "Is that all?" Light asked, disappointed in the weak attack.

"Pretty much, now on to form. When you kick out, take your claws and rake the dirt instead of kicking it out of the ground. This will create a longer lasting, smaller particle Sand-Attack. Also, as the name implies, this attack works best with sand," Blaze said.

"But wait. Why am I learning such a weak move? What's the point of this attack?" Light asked.

Blaze sighed. "The attack is meant to blind the opponent temporarily and gain you some time. Also, a well-aimed Sand-Attack will weaken a foe's sight for the whole battle," he explained.

Light thought about the explanation, but still thought a swift back kick would be better. But for now, Light got into position and did a Sand-Attack. He racked his claws over the dirt instead of his paws and was glad to see a fine spray go out.

"Very good. As for impact, if there is wind blowing toward you, don't use it and instead position yourself opposite the wind. Now onto Tail Whip," Blaze said.

Light didn't wait for him to continue and instead acted right then. He jumped at the tree and turned around, whacking the tree with his tail. However, instead of making impact, his tail rather slid around the tree.

"Well that was pretty good, but stop getting ahead of me. Now-" Blaze started.

"But I didn't make impact, my tail just slid around the tree," Light injected.

Blaze sighed again before continuing, "It's supposed to. The move lowers the opponent's defense. When the defense lowers, you can then do more damage with your attacks."

Light wanted to scream into his head. Another pointless move. Instead of lowering the defense a little, he could hit the opponent with a full on attack. "But doesn't also lower your defense when you turn your back to the enemy? That would leave wide open for an attack," Light pointed out.

"Look, I didn't make these moves up. Their just the ones you already have learned from birth," Blaze retorted. "Now, as for form, try to do it without hesitation so you're not open for a counter attack for long. And for impact, make sure you follow through like before."

Light nodded and asked, "Anymore?"

"Nope. That's the last of them." He turned and jumped up onto the bench.

Nick saw Blaze was done and got up. He came over to Light and said, "Okay, let's try these moves out. First, Sand-Attack!" Nick pointed dramatically at the tree.

Light jumped a little closer and spun around. He raked his claws over the dirt and sent up a good Sand-Attack. The spray of loose dirt hit the tree and some clung to the bark.

"Okay, now Tail Whip!" Nick cried out, once again pointing.

Light obliged and hit the tree with his tail. Once again it slipped around it and Light landed perfectly next to the tree. He walked back over to Nick.

"Now finish it up with Tackle!" Nick yelled. For a third time, he pointed at the tree.

_I don't need assistance on what to attack,_ Light thought. He crouched and sprang quickly. He hit the tree and followed through, landing unhurt on all fours. He came back up to Nick.

Nick leaned down and scratched Light between the ears. Light let out a purr. "Good job, Light. Do you want to go practice? I finally saved enough for another Pokeball. Man those are expensive. I was almost broke after buying yours. So I'll test you and catch another Pokemon all in one," Nick said.

Light nodded and followed Nick. Blaze leapt off the bench and also followed. Nick took them out of the park and they ended in the woods. They followed a small path. Nick kept looking around.

Soon, Nick gave a shout as he saw a small brown and white feathered bird roosting on a branch. The bird, awoken from its slumber, opened one eye lazily, not really caring about the trainer.

Light leaned over to Blaze and whispered, not wanting to alert the Pokemon anymore, "What's that?"

Blaze stared at the Pidgey, his focus entirely on it. "It's a Pidgey. Careful, they can summon large gusts of wind easily called a Gust attack. It also knows Sand-Attack and Growl," he whispered back.

Light snorted at the attacks Blaze listed. Some wind, dirt, and noise wouldn't stop Light.

"Hey, Pidgey, I challenge you to a battle," Nick shouted at it. So much for being quiet.

The Pidgey opened both eyes now and tilted its head a little, before nodding a little. It could do with a little competition today. The Pidgey stretched a little and batted its wings a few times.

Nick smiled. "Okay, Light, you're up," he said.

Light eagerly jumped in front of Nick, ready for his first battle. The Pidgey chirped a few times and Light was sure it was laughter. "Come on, or are you too scared to fight?" he taunted.

The Pidgey chirped again and launched off the limb and flew down closer to Light. Light saw his chance and launched up toward the Pidgey a second before Nick hollered, "Tackle!"

Light berated Nick silently for giving his attack away. The Pidgey quickly opened its beak and let out a loud 'GEY' right before Light hit him. Light was startled at the sudden cry and only hit Pidgey at half power. He also was a little too distracted and landed poorly. A little pain shot through his right hind leg as he landed on it, but it wasn't too much to continue.

He shook his head as he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe he had fallen for such a simple trick. He looked back up and saw the Pidgey soaring over, preparing for a second pass. He thought of his moves and an idea formed. He got ready to spin.

Soon, the Pidgey came soaring down at him. When it got close enough, he spun to use Sand-Attack. But once again, Nick yelled out, "Sand-Attack!"

Light continued through with the attack, wishing Nick would be quiet and let him battle. The Pidgey, once again alerted to his intentions, slowed and then suddenly flapped its wings at him. Light had just thrown up the dirt and was spinning back around, when the wind from its flapping hit him. He was pushed back a little, the wind ripping at his fur. Also, all the thrown dirt rushed at him, getting into his eyes.

Light shook his head to try and get the sand out of his eyes. His opinion about the effectiveness of Sand-Attack was changing. He had finally got it out when the Pidgey once again used its Gust attack. Unprepared, he flew through the air a little. He slid to a stop next to the tree the Pidgey had roosted on.

He looked and saw the Pidgey going up to circle him once more. He needed to get the Pidgey out of the sky. Then it would almost be powerless. He came up with an idea and clawed his way up the tree quickly. He sprang onto the lowest branch as the Pidgey started to come down again. He saw Nick's confused expression out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it.

The Pidgey was looking at the ground for him, having not seen him climb the tree. The Pidgey was going to fall for this one, hook, line, and sinker. The Pidgey flew under his branch and Light launched himself at it. He landed squarely on the Pidgey's back.

The Pidgey gave a startled cry as the sudden weight sent the Pidgey crashing to the ground. Once back on the ground, Light pinned the Pidgey. Once he was sure he made squashed it flat for a little, Light jumped in the opposite direction of the tree. As the Pidgey tried to get up, he crouched for his next move.

As if on cue, Nick said, "Tackle it!" Light sprung forward, not wanting to lose his chance.

Luckily, the Pidgey hadn't got up in time to react to Nick's command. Light was able to land a direct hit. The Pidgey fell back against the tree. It slumped down to the ground, defeated. Light breathed in, slowing his rapid heartbeat.

Nick cheered at the victory and threw the Pokeball. It hit the Pidgey and it was covered in a red light, before disappearing inside it. The ball fell to the ground and started to shake at regular intervals. After a little, Light heard a 'ding' and he knew the Pidgey was captured.

Nick cheered once more. "Yes, I captured a Pidgey!" He jumped up into the air and then quickly rushed over to the Pokeball.

You_ caught the Pidgey? _Light thought, _I thought I was the one doing all the work._

Nick picked up the ball and threw it, saying, "Go, Pidgey." The ball released the Pidgey into the air in a flash of red light. It circled once and then landed on Nick's shoulder. "Hey, little guy, are you okay?"

The Pidgey looked slightly hurt, but it nodded anyway.

"Good, well time for introductions. I am Nick. This is Light, and this is Blaze," he said, pointing to us respectively. "Now we need a name for you."

"You better not give me some silly name," Pidgey said.

"That's something I've always wanted to be able to do: understand Pokemon. Oh, well, now your name will be . . . Ace. How is that?" Nick asked.

Pidgey tilted its head, considering the name a little before nodding. "I guess that will do."

"Good, now let's get back to Cerulean City and train a little more before dark," Nick said. He headed back down the path the way they had come. Ace stayed on his shoulder while Light and Blaze hurried to catch up.

They got back to the city quickly, and went back to the park. Once there, Nick pulled out some kind of red device. He pointed it at Pidgey and it said in a static like voice, "Pidgey. Normal and Flying type Pokemon. Known moves: Gust, Sand-Attack, and Growl."

Nick put the device away and sat down, thinking for a second. Light finally turned to Blaze, seeing Nick would be busy for a little.

"That battle would have been easier if Nick hadn't shouted everything I did. Ace always knew what I wanted to do," Light grumbled.

"I was actually surprised you won. That Pidgey is about three levels ahead of you," Blaze said.

Before Light could reply, Nick stood up and shouted, "Ah, hah." Blaze and Light turned to look at him. "I'll teach you two," he pointed at Light and Ace, "how to use Quick Attack. You're both about at the level to use it and it will help us greatly in the gym battle."

"What's Quick Attack?" Light asked Blaze.

"It's like a super speed Tackle," Blaze answered.

"Okay, now I want you both to . . . oh great, how am I supposed to teach you guys?" Nick said.

"I'll do it," Blaze said. "Okay Ace, come off Nick's shoulder and I'll try to teach you two how to do the move."

Ace flew off Nick's shoulder and landed on the lowest branch of their oak tree. Light sat down near the tree. He was glad to actually learn another power move, instead of whipping someone with a tail.

"Now I want you both to charge at the tree repeatedly, trying to go faster than your fastest," Blaze ordered.

Light and Ace nodded. Light started to charge at the tree like he did with Tackle. He pushed himself to go faster and faster. He simply hit the tree, though and he came back to his starting position. He saw Ace came flying overhead and fly at the tree. Light was surprised at the speed he summoned, but Ace didn't seem to have reached the goal yet. Ace pulled out of the collision course with the tree at the last second.

Light continued to charge at the tree. On the fifth pass, he felt himself shoot forward and he rammed into the tree painfully. "Ow, that hurt," he said.

"That's it, Light. You did it," Nick shouted. Did Nick have to shout everything?

Blaze approached Light, "Now do it two more times to make sure you know it. Your form is the same with Tackle and you should react at the end like normal."

Light nodded and once again charged at the tree. He sped up again and barely reacted in time to avoid injury. As he landed on his feet, he saw Ace suddenly shoot past him and ram into the tree. He saw Ace react like Blaze had taught him and Ace came away unharmed.

"Good, Ace. You've got it. Now practice a few more times to get it down," Blaze ordered.

Light and Ace practiced a few more times, before Nick called it a day, and they started back to their room in the Pokemon Center. Ace turned his head to Light and said, "You're a pretty good battler, Light."

"Thanks. You were a pretty good battler, too," Light replied.

"I think I'm starting to have fun as a captured Pokemon. Nick seems nice, too," Ace stated.

"Yeah, he's a great trainer. So you're not mad I got you captured?" Light asked.

"Nah, I knew I would probably be captured one day, but I'm glad I was caught by a good trainer and not one of those snobs," Ace said.

Light laughed, "So, is that a truce, friend?"

"In a roundabout way, yes," Ace said.

"Good," Light said. He inwardly cheered at gaining a new friend.


	3. The Cascade Badge

**Author's Note: **Nick had been staying in Cerulean for a while, unable to battle the gym because he needed three Pokemon. This chapter is my first long, drawn out battle between two trainers (technically four if you count each sister). I had a lot of fun writing Light's reactions to everything and the sisters' dialect. So, without further ado, the story:

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 3: The Cascade Badge**

Light yawned and stretched as the sunlight hit him. He looked around groggily and saw Ace already awake, grooming himself. Blaze was still asleep as was Nick. Suddenly, a loud noise came off from some device on the nightstand. Nick's hand went out instinctively and slapped it, causing it to stop. Nick groaned and got up, Blaze awaking with his movements.

Nick took them to the park and they ate a quick breakfast and warmed up for the impending battle. Nick had asked for a match between him and the Cerulean sisters: Lily, Violet, and Daisy. Misty, the main gym leader was out on a trip, so the others would stand in. Now that Nick had three Pokemon, they had agreed to a fight.

Soon, they were on their way to the gym. It was a large building with a Dewgong on the front. Nick led them right in. After a few hallways, they ended up in a large room. Auditorium seats lined the walls. In the center was a large pool with a few large, artificial lilies.

Lily, Violet, and Daisy were already on the other side of the pool. Another woman sat in a fold-up chair on the sidelines with two flags, a red and a green. She stood up as Nick approached. "Welcome, challenger, to the Cerulean City Gym," the announcer called, "You have challenged Violet, Lily, and Daisy to a one-on-one match between three Pokemon. The challenger may at any time return his Pokemon to switch for another. The gym leaders may not. Both the challenger and the gym leaders are allowed only three Pokemon each. The winner is the one to first defeat all of the other's Pokemon. Ready? Begin!"

Daisy stepped up first and threw a Pokeball into the air, calling out, "Go, Goldeen." A red and white splotched fish was released into the water. It had a rather large horn on its forehead.

Nick turned his head to Ace, who was on his shoulder. "Okay, Ace, you're up first."

Ace nodded and took flight. He flew over the Goldeen twice in lazy circles, waiting for the Goldeen to make the first move.

"Goldeen, use Water Gun!" Daisy cried out. Did all Pokemon trainers have to yell?

Goldeen suddenly shot a blast of water at Ace. Ace easily dodged it at his height. The water was too slow to get him unless he came lower. But then, Ace couldn't really hurt the Goldeen that high up, ether.

Ace dived down at the Goldeen. Daisy saw him coming and called out, "Horn Attack!"

The Goldeen shot out of the water to intercept Ace's approach.

"Gust!" Nick called out.

Ace stopped in mid-air suddenly and flapped its wings at a ferocious pace. Wind quickly picked up and the Goldeen was slowed too much to reach him.

"Follow it up with Quick Attack," Nick ordered.

Ace shot down past the Goldeen and, as it fell further down, hit it right on. The Goldeen flew in the air onto one of the three lily pads.

"Finish it off with one more Quick Attack," Nick shouted. Light covered his ear closest to Nick. He really didn't need to yell for Ace to hear him.

Ace shot down once more at the flopping Goldeen. It was helpless now that it was out of the water and Ace made a direct hit on it. Goldeen flew out of the arena and fainted.

The announcer held up a green flag. "Goldeen is defeated."

"Oh, no, Goldeen! Return, you deserve a good rest," Daisy said. She held up the Pokeball and it disappeared in a flash of red. "Your turn, Violet," Daisy said, stepping back.

Violet stepped up to the edge and threw a Pokeball of her own. "Go, Dewgong," she shouted. A slick, white creature appeared. It, too, had a large horn on its forehead. However, this Pokemon was much larger than the last.

"That's not good. It has an ice type advantage over Ace," Nick muttered. "Ace, came back and rest for a little." Ace returned to his perch on Nick's shoulder. "Good, now Blaze, it's your turn. Dewgong's part ice so your fire attacks will do normal damage," Nick said. Light grumbled quietly next to Nick about being the last to fight.

Blaze jumped onto the first lily. Light was a little worried about the match up, though. Fire Pokemon were weakened when wet and this pool like arena basically insured getting one wet when battling.

"Dewgong, Aurora Beam!" Violet shouted. Light groaned. She was even louder than her sister.

The Dewgong went under the water a little. Blaze tensed, ready to move as so as the Dewgong showed itself again. Suddenly, the Dewgong reappeared at the edge of the pool farthest from the lilies. It leaned its head forward a little and a small sphere appeared for a second, before it shot toward Blaze as a beam. Blaze jumped forward onto the next lily, barely dodging the move.

"Double Team, Blaze!" Nick yelled.

"Hydro Pump!" Violet yelled at the same time.

Blaze's form suddenly split into six forms and two jumped onto each of the lilies. The Dewgong, who had opened its mouth, hesitated for a second, allowing all the Flareon to separate and make six different targets. Finally, it decided who to attack and a large stream of water shot at the middle two Flareon.

Right before it hit, Nick yelled, "Flamethrower!"

The Hydro Pump went right through the middle two Flareon and they disappeared. The four remaining Flareon all opened their mouths and shot a barrage of flame at the Dewgong. The Dewgong didn't have enough time to react, and the Dewgong was hit. It was too distracted to notice which of the flamethrowers were actually doing damage. Finally, the fire stopped and the Dewgong looked burnt, though the burnt marks quickly faded.

"Great, it has the Thick Fat ability," Nick muttered. Light wondered what that meant, but was distracted by a yell.

"Use a sweeping Ice Beam, Dewgong!" Violet cried out.

The Dewgong opened its mouth and a light blue sphere for a second before it became a beam and headed right for the two Flareon near Violet. It went right through them, however, so the Dewgong swung its head, still using Ice Beam. It aimed the attack at the other two. One of the Flareon leapt up and the Ice Beam hit only one. That one also disappeared and all that was left was the real Blaze.

Dewgong had over used Ice Beam, though, and was unable to aim up at the last one. Unfortunately, the attack also froze the water near it, making a new ice path leading to each lily pad and its side of the pool.

Nick smiled a second, letting Blaze land again, before saying, "Flame Wheel!"

Blaze headed straight for the Dewgong over the ice. He breathed fire out and it covered his body, making him a flaming projectile. He left behind a trail of melted ice behind him. He hit the Dewgong before it could react. However, when he followed through with the attack, he slipped on the ice and stumbled. The Dewgong quickly recovered from the attack, though.

"Horn Attack, Dewgong!" Violet yelled.

Dewgong dived a second, before breaking through the ice under Blaze. It made a direct hit with its horn and Blaze flew across the ice. Blaze barely stopped himself before he slid into the pool. He got to his feet and prepared himself for the rest of the fight.

"Flamethrower!" Nick yelled.

Blaze sent a volley of fire at Dewgong. Dewgong tried to escape under water, but the hole in the ice it had made restricted its movements and was hit. When the flames stopped, Light noticed the Dewgong was finally starting to weaken. He also noticed that the attack had melted most of the ice and Blaze was standing on the last of it.

Violet cheered her Pokemon on, "Hold in there, Dewgong. Use Hydro Pump!"

Blaze tried to move, but once again slipped on the ice. He was falling into the pool when the attack hit him. He was blown against the edge of the pool and hit it hard. Blaze began to sink into the pool.

"Flareon is defeated," the announcer said, holding up a red flag this time.

"Return, Blaze, you did a good job," Nick said. He returned Blaze into his Pokeball.

Before Nick could say anything, Light jumped onto the first lily. "Now it's my turn!" Light said.

"Uh, Light . . . okay then. Let's win this, Light," Nick said.

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam!" Violet shouted.

Light smiled, knowing what would happen. The Dewgong shot the stack at Light, but he jumped to the next lily and then the next as the Dewgong followed his movements. As the Dewgong came to the final lily, Light bunched his muscles and leapt over the move, landing him on the previous lily.

As Light had thought, Dewgong was unable to continue the attack. He then used his Quick Attack. About a second later, Nick yelled, "Quick Attack!" Could he never be quiet?

He was able to hit the Dewgong. He followed through with the attack, but instead on landing on the ice, where he would easily slip, he landed on the Dewgong's head. Using that as leverage, he leapt off and onto a lily pad on all four paws.

"Quick, Dewgong, use Aurora Beam!" Violet yelled.

Light smirked at how he now knew the incoming move. Having seen how Dewgong used it, he knew Dewgong couldn't see above it. The Dewgong lowered its head and the attack was prepared. Light ran out onto the ice, using Quick Attack as a boost to his speed.

The Dewgong launched the move and adjusted it to reach the nimble Eevee. Light was slowly approaching Dewgong the whole time, though. Finally, he thought himself close enough and launched a Tackle at it, glad when he didn't hear Nick letting his move known. He hit the Dewgong head on and the momentum was enough for it to hit the edge of the pool. The Dewgong then fainted.

"Dewgong is fainted," the announcer yelled, once again raising a green flag.

"Return, Dewgong. Okay, Lily, like, you're up," Violet said.

Light returned to a lily pad as Lily took Violet's place. "Finally, now I'll show you all up. Go, Corsola. Let's, like, finish this," she said throwing a Pokeball. Light liked her much better. She wasn't as loud.

A pink and white Pokemon with hard, stump like things pointing out of it everywhere was released on a lily pad. Light realized that it was able to be out of water and much as in. That meant getting it on land wouldn't help as much as it did with the Goldeen.

"Corsola, Tackle," Lily said. Her quiet tone continued.

Light leapt out of the way as Corsola came close, only to realize that he had jumped over the water. He landed in it and struggled to keep his head up. He vaguely noticed that the Corsola jumped into the pool, also. He pulled himself up onto a lily pad. However, this made his condition worse as he felt ten extra pounds added to him with his fur wet.

"Corsola, Bubble," Lily said.

Light prepared for the attack to hit him, however, the bubbles from the attack ended on the surface. That Corsola was a genius, he realized. With the bubbles covering the surface, he wouldn't be able to see where the next attack came from.

"Now, use Bubblebeam," Lily said.

Light heard the attack and anticipated what it would be like. Thinking quickly, he crouched down in a ball and started waving his tail in a Tail Whip. The attack came from behind. His plan worked as his tail brushed the bubbles away without making contact. He grinned as he realized that he found a new use for Tail Whip.

Soon the attack ended. Light leapt into a standing position and saw the Corsola hadn't submerged again. He aimed and leapt with a Quick Attack, taking in his new weight. He reached the Corsola before it could react and he followed through and landed on its head much like the Dewgong. He leapt back onto the lily pad.

"Corsola, Recover," Lily said, a hint of panic in her voice.

Corsola leapt up onto the next lily pad. Before it could continue, Light ran at it with a Quick Attack, just as Nick shouted, "Quick Attack!" Why did he need to intervene now?

As Light got closer, the Corsola hadn't moved. Instead, its wounds seemed to disappear. It was healing itself! Light increased his speed as fast as he could and hit it before it could recover fully. Corsola flipped into the water again.

"Surf," Lily said, her voice starting to rise.

Corsola came to the surface and, Light couldn't believe his eyes, started to skate on the water. Light was too stunned to react in time and took a direct hit and Corsola came crashing in. Light flipped onto the lily pad closest Nick.

"Stop, Light. Ace will take over from here," Nick said. He reached down and picked Light up and put Light next to him. "Go, Ace. This is their last Pokemon." Ace jumped off his shoulder and took flight. Light was glad he was allowed to see the end of the battle.

"Go, Corsola, use Bubblebeam," Lily said, once again using a quiet tone.

Ace dodged the attack barely. The attack was much faster than Water Gun. Ace picked up speed in the air, ready to dodge and attack at will.

"Use Quick Attack!" Nick yelled. Light quickly remembered to cover his ear again.

Ace dived toward the Pokemon. Corsola dived under the water, though and Ace had to rise again.

"Now, Bubblebeam before it gets away," Lily said. Light barely heard her with one of his ears covered.

"Use Gust!" Nick yelled right after.

Ace turned to face the water just as Corsola surfaced again. Ace flapped his wings and a strong wind shot toward Corsola. It started to shoot its attack, but the sudden wind blew the attack into its own face. The wind also carried Corsola near the ice.

"Now, finish it with Quick Attack!" Nick shouted.

Ace dived again, gaining more and more speed. It hit the Corsola and it rammed back against the ice. The added damage was too much and Corsola fainted.

The announcer raised the green flag again. "Corsola is defeated. The challenger wins!"

Nick jumped up into the air and cheered. "Yeah, we did it!"

Lily returned her Pokemon with a sigh.

Light got up from the floor, the victory giving him some more strength. He followed Nick as he walked around the pool toward the three sisters. Ace landed on his shoulder. "Great job, Ace," Light said.

"Yeah, well you weren't too bad yourself," he replied, blushing a little at the compliment.

Nick met the three sisters half way around the pool. Lily stepped forward, "You were, like, an awesome trainer, you know. Congrats on winning. You made, like totally, an awesome show. Here you go, the Cerulean City Gym badge, the Cascade Badge." She handed nick a small badge in the shape of a tear.

"Yes!" Nick shouted as he took the badge. "That's three badges now." He leapt up again and put the badge away in some case in his pocket. "Thanks for battling me," he said to Lily.

"Oh, it was, like, nothing, bro. But if our little sister, Misty was here, she would have wiped the floor with you, totally," Lily teased.

Nick picked Light up and held him against his chest as they headed out to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy quickly took Light, Ace, and Blaze, who was still in his Pokeball. Nurse Joy said Light only needed rest and Light gratefully sank down on the bed he was put on. He fell asleep in no time.


	4. The Past

**Author's Note: **Okay, if there are more than one Author's Note, than that means I had to upload a corrected version. The first Author's Note is always the newest. In this chapter, I missed a several first person mistakes when it's third person view (when I switch views, I usual can't stop the switch, so I make many mistakes when I do something wrong before I can stop myself) and other (what I think) are stupid mistakes. So I revised the chapter (no new content) and made _only_ grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:** This idea came after Chapter 6, though I was able to write it before I posted, luckily. This shows why Blaze is reluctant to talk much about the past. This is my longest chapter yet.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 4: The Past**

Light eagerly awaited Nick at the front of the Pokemon Center. Even though Nick was staying in one of the rooms, Nurse Joy wouldn't let him past the counter until Nick checked him out. Light started to chase himself in circles. There was nothing to do in here. Ace was still roosting on the counter, though Light was sure Ace had opened his eyes once. Blaze was sitting quickly, showing no intention of playing.

Light was sure he was going to wear the floor out if he continued, but he did anyway. Maybe he would make a dip low enough to go under the counter. Oh, what was taking Nick so long? He jumped onto one of the chairs near a computer and stared at the door leading to the guest rooms.

"A watched Slakoth never moves," Ace warned.

Light darted a look at him, but he was already in his roosting position again. Light huffed and turned to the door anyway. He waited and waited. He could see the sun almost to its zenith by now.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Nick came running out. "Oh, sorry guys, over slept. Come on, we gotta go, now. I'm taking them Nurse Joy, thanks," Nick said, starting to head to the door. He stopped and turned suddenly. "Oh and here's my keys. Bye!" And with that, much to the inconvenience of the flustered Nurse Joy, Nick ran out the door.

Light jumped off the counter and ran after him, Blaze running behind him. Ace flew ahead and landed on Nick's shoulder. For once, Light didn't envy his bumpy ride. Nick jogged all the way out of town going south.

They rested at sunhigh, Nick catching his breath. After that, Nick thought they were pretty much on schedule and they started walking. Light wondered what schedule he was talking about. He saw Blaze also confused for a second. Then Blaze nodded his head, as if understanding. Light was startled to see his shoulders suddenly sag and his tail start to drag the ground. What was wrong with him?

Light thought about approaching him, but knew that it would make him sadder, maybe even mad for him bringing it up. Light did come closer though and brush against him to comfort him. He knew Blaze wasn't always happy, but he had never seen him sad. Light wondered what it meant as they went down the road.

Soon, they reached a large space enclosed by a fence. Inside were many different Pokemon. Nick was startled to see it, but went ahead and headed around it. The fence led around to a large two story, ranch style building. On the front was a large artificial sun image (a yellow circle with lines around it) and the word 'care' after it.

A man was sitting in a rocking chair on a porch in front of the building, slowly rocking back and forth. He waved to them as they were about to pass. "Hey, traveler, are you a trainer?"

Nick looked up and grinned, "Yep, do you want to battle?"

The man laughed, "No . . . no . . . I'm not a trainer. Come here, I want to tell you something."

Nick looked at his watch and shrugged. He walked up the three wide steps onto the porch. "What did you want to tell me?" Nick asked.

"Do you know what this here building is?" the man asked.

Nick shook his head.

"Well it is kinda new here. See this is a Pokemon Day Care. You leave your Pokemon here for a small fee and we'll train them for a little. It also gives you a little time off. Want to try it? I'll give you two Pokemon passes for a night and we'll see how it goes, okay?" the man offered.

Nick scratched his head for a second. "Are you sure about it being free for this first time? No strings attached?"

"Absolutely," the man said, giving a toothy grin. Light saw some of the teeth about to fall out while others were already missing.

Nick thought about it for another second before nodding. "Okay, I'll give it a test run for today. Here, I'll let Light and Ace stay and we'll see the results," Nick said.

Light was devastated. How could Nick just leave them? Nick held a hand to Ace and he jumped on it. How could Ace be complying with this? Nick then offered the Pidgey to the man, but pulled back before the man could take him.

"Wait . . . I need some kind of proof besides just your word. How do I know this thing isn't just some way to steal my Pokemon?" Nick interrogated. Light almost cheered. Maybe they wouldn't have to go.

The old man paused and put a hand into his pocket. He pulled it back out and showed Nick a card. "This is my proof. Also, you can ask all the other trainers who have left Pokemon in my care," the man said.

Nick stared at it for a little before nodding and handing Ace over. Ace hopped onto the man's shoulder. Nick picked Light up and handed him to the man. "There, now be good Light and Ace. I'll be here to pick you up in the morning," Nick said getting back on the road. He waved as he left the path and went into the forest, Blaze slinking. Where were they going?

(0)

Blaze followed Nick into the forest. He could fell tears almost falling already. But he was glad Nick had brought him. He wanted to see it again, for just a moment to be with her again. He was also glad the others weren't coming. This didn't involve them. This was between Nick and him.

He let his tail drag the ground, not caring of all the dirt getting into it. Soon, they came upon familiar landmarks. Blaze soon took the lead as he started to remember exactly where they were. They were almost there.

Blaze was the first to reach it and the tears started to fall as he saw it. It was still the way they made it. The grave was still untouched. Blaze came up to it and fell, crying, to the ground in front of it. Oh how he missed her.

Nick knelt down and put a hand on Blaze's back. He rubbed Blaze's back as his Pokemon lamented at the grave. Blaze wanted her back so much, but now she was gone. He would never see her again. He cried as his grief became anew as he remembered the old times.

(0)

Blaze hurried in front of Nick, clearing the area in front of his master's feet as they trudged through the snow. They needed somewhere to stay, fast. This winter blizzard was bad enough without them staying out in the elements.

Blaze shook the snow out of his brown pelt. Unfortunately, Eevee have a very absorbent fur. All of the snow melted by his body heat soaked into his fur. He was now drenched to top it all off. Could this day get worse?

All of a sudden, the ground went out from under Blaze and he found himself inside a snow bank. He struggled to get out. Great, now he was cold to the bone, too. Anything else, Arceus?

Blaze continued to plow a path for Nick, even now. He knew his master had no fur to warm him except those thin rag thingies and that he was very easy to become sick. Blaze searched around as he looked for shelter.

Suddenly, Blaze had hope. There, in the distance, was something black. Blaze motioned for Nick to stop with his tail and bounded forward. He soon reached it and saw he was right. It was a cave! He quickly retrieved Nick and brought him to the cave.

He rushed back outside to find something to use as kindle. He found a pile of sticks and brought them to Nick. Nick nodded numbly and pulled his backpack off. He pulled his backpack close and started to search through it. Blaze saw his hands were trembling too much to do anything and pushed Nick's hand away. He looked through it himself and quickly found the two stones. He pulled them out and put the sticks into a pile. He held one stone down and, holding the other in his mouth, struck it. He had seen Nick do it many times and was glad when a small fire started.

Blaze huddled close to Nick as they got near the fire. Once Blaze was warmed some, he went back outside and collected some more sticks. Once on the fire, it produced some more heat and Nick and Blaze eagerly warmed themselves. Soon, they both stopped shivering and sat there, glad to be out of the snow.

Soon, Nick went back to the entrance and Blaze followed. Nick started to pile snow against the entrance and Blaze helped him. They left a short tunnel only big enough for Blaze and the cave instantly grew warmer. Nick went back to the fire and laid down next to it. Blaze snuggled himself into Nick's arms and Nick soon fell asleep.

Blaze wanted to go asleep, but he knew he had to keep watch. Many wild Pokemon may come seeking their heat. But as night started to fall, Blaze felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He was sure he dozed off for a second somewhere, but couldn't remember. But he was instantly alert when he heard something outside. Something was trying to get in. Blaze slipped out of Nick's arms gently, as to not wake him and positioned himself near the tunnel entrance.

The creature came through with a struggle and Blaze knew it was bigger than him. That was just great. Blaze bunched his muscles, ready to spring. The creature came closer and closer. Blaze was ready to use his Takedown move.

The creature pulled out of the tunnel and Blaze leapt. He wrestled the creature to the ground and pinned it there. He was surprised at this as he was a third of its size, but he managed it somehow. The light from the fire allowed him to partially see the creature. It was slightly like him, except reddish-orange and yellow instead of brown and tan.

Then he heard the Pokemon whimpering and he decided he had been too rough with it. Blaze got off and saw the Pokemon back up to the entrance, about to slip back through. Something inside of him told him to stop it, however. Blaze looked at the creature and whispered, "Wait."

The Pokemon stopped and waited, but didn't say anything.

"You can . . . come and sit by the fire . . . for a little, if you want," Blaze whispered. He knew he shouldn't, but something was driving him to do otherwise.

The Pokemon gave him a doubtful glance, but saw he was being honest. It came over and sat by the fire on the opposite side of Nick, warming itself. As it got close to the fire, Blaze realized it was a Flareon, one of his evolutions. He went back to the fire and sat in front of Nick.

"T-thanks," the Flareon said.

Blaze heart did a double take. It was like listening to an angel. _Wait, what? Did I just think that?_ Blaze asked himself. "Don't mention it, umm . . ."

"Angel," she said. Oh, the irony.

"My name is Blaze," he said.

"What are you doing here? If you're a captured Pokemon, why aren't you in a house?" she asked.

"My trainer tried to take a shortcut and we got lost. We've been hiking through here for two months, trying to get out," Blaze answered, sighing.

Angel started to come around the fire and he tensed. Angel saw it and sat back down. "Then this must be hard. Is this your first winter as well?" she asked.

Blaze nodded. He had decided winter was his least favorite season.

"Do you guys have any food?" she asked.

Blaze wanted to say yes and give her some, but they were honestly out. They had ate the last and were about to replenish their berries when the blizzard came in. He shook his head.

"Well . . . I know where you could get some close to here," she said.

Blaze jumped up, ready to go out, "Could you show me?"

Angel nodded and led the way to the tunnel. Blaze waited as she struggled through and then slipped through easily. Angel led him over to some tree and motioned him to stay back. She then sent a burst of flame at the snow and it easily melted. Under the snow cover was a very large berry bush. There must have been dozens of them.

Blaze reached down and pulled three branches off, taking the berries with them. Angel also bent down and got a few. Blaze took them through and then came out and took Angel's also so that she could fit through the hole. Blaze carefully pulled the berries off the branches and threw the branches into the fire.

They got back into their positions around the fire, Blaze taking a berry to munch on. Angel also took one and Blaze found himself mesmerized by her as she ate. She glanced up once and Blaze quickly looked away. He could fell heat rising into his cheeks.

After eating, Blaze snuggled into Nick's arms again. Angel laid down by the fire. Blaze could see she was still shivering a little, though. Making sure not to wake Nick, Blaze slipped out of his arms again and went over to Angel.

She raised her head as he came near. "Would you mind I laid next to you for warmth?" Blaze asked, berating himself for making the question seem so stupid.

Angel blushed and shook her head. Blaze laid down next to her. He felt her shivering soon stop. He fell asleep to her breathing.

(0)

Blaze woke to Nick's startled cry. He looked over and saw Nick backing away from him. Then he remembered Angel. Blaze got up and approached Nick. He padded Nick's leg and motioned toward Angel. Nick seemed reluctant at first, but came closer to Angel.

He reached a tentative hand out. He stopped as soon as Angel started to shift. She looked up and saw Nick's hand, but stayed still, not even tensing. Nick continued and started to pet her. Blaze heard her start to purr.

Blaze took a few berries and brought them to Nick. Nick gladly accepted them and ate them all. Blaze was sure Nick would have a stomach ache later. Well at least he was full. Nick sat back and sighed. He then went through his backpack and pulled out his Pokedex. He pointed it at Angel and it soon booted to life. Blaze knew Nick would soon be reading all about Flareon and such. Bored, he went over to Angel.

"So, what are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"I was looking for a place to stay out of the cold," she answered.

"Are you a wild Flareon?" Blaze asked.

She nodded.

_Maybe Nick could catch her, _Blaze thought. "So, uh, do you have any family?"

She shook her head, "Not that's with me anymore."

"Do you have . . . like a mate or anything?" Blaze asked. _What did I just say? That was definitely poorly worded, _he thought.

She seemed slightly startled at the question but shook her head. "No, I just haven't found the right Pokemon to have as a mate yet," she said, a wistful tone in her voice.

Blaze could see she was starting to shiver again and pressed against her. She hesitated for a second, and then pressed against him, too. "I've always wanted to be a Flareon," Blaze said.

"That would explain the name," Angel said. "Thanks again for letting me in."

"No problem. Thanks for helping me get food," Blaze said.

She nodded, "Well now we're even."

Blaze looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was so gorgeous. Her pelt was smooth and soft and- _ What am I thinking?_ Blaze thought.

"So, uh, when are you guys leaving?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Probably when the snow melts. We have food, water, and shelter here, so we'll stay at least for the storm," Blaze said.

Angel seemed to be disappointed. She turned her head sadly away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"I was kinda hoping you guys would be staying longer . . . or . . . permanently," she said, keeping her head turned.

Blaze wondered why. Was she feeling something towards him, too? "W-why?"

She sighed again, "It doesn't matter now."

"Well Nick could catch you. You could come with us," Blaze said.

"Really?" Angel said.

Blaze decided to tease her. "Only if you tell me why."

She gave a little sad face, but finally relented. "O-okay, it's . . . it's . . . because I think I like you," she whispered, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Blaze's heart gave a leap of joy. She liked him, too! "I-I think I like you, too," he whispered back.

She gave a little gasp and smiled. Then she leaned forward and kissed Blaze lightly on the lips. Blaze was too shocked to react.

"EW! Go get a room, guys. Not in front of me," Nick exclaimed.

Blaze looked away, embarrassed. When Nick went back to his Pokedex, Blaze got up and went over to Nick. He reached a paw around him and pulled the empty Pokeball off. He dropped it in front of Nick and nuzzled his leg to get his attention.

"Uh, what's," Nick started. He stopped when he saw Blaze pointing at the Pokeball and then motioning toward Angel. "Do you want me to catch the Flareon?"

Blaze nodded eagerly. Angel slowly approached.

"Okay, if you want me to," Nick said. He took the Pokeball and tossed it onto Angel. It rolled on the floor for a little before dinging. Nick quickly released Angel and hugged it. "Great, my second Pokemon!"

Suddenly, Angel's eyes opened wide and she struggled out of Nick's grip and ran to the entrance. Before they could react, she shot through it with a Flame Wheel. "Quick, get out, you two," Angel yelled.

Blaze immediately ran out. Nick started to follow, but turned back to grab his backpack. Blaze turned to help, but Angel rushed by him. Nick grabbed the backpack and Angel started to rush him out. Suddenly, the earth started to shake a little and parts of the ceiling started to fall. Angel's eyes went wide again and she used a Tackle on Nick's back. Nick was shoved right out.

Blaze checked on Nick, but looked back as he heard the rocks shaking. Angel was trying to get out, but was unable before a rock came and blocked the entrance where Nick was standing a moment ago. The cave started to collapse in on itself.

Blaze was unable to do anything as he watched Angel get buried, tears coming down his face. Nick got up from where he landed and started to call out once the cave in was over, but Blaze couldn't understand him. Everything was coming as a blur to him.

Blaze rushed to the wreckage and started to dig. He reached Angel soon and uncovered her. Her back end was flattened by a boulder and blood was slowing seeping out of her. Blaze got close to her and realized she was still barely alive. He started to cover her face in frantic licks.

"Oh, Blaze . . . you're okay. Good . . . I was able . . . to save you. I . . . want to tell . . . you one last thing . . . I love you. I loved you . . . from the moment I saw you. I . . . know it's corny . . . but I did . . . Have a good life, for me, okay?" Angel asked.

Blaze nodded as he started to weep. She was dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Good bye," she said. She shuddered and then died.

Blaze howled at the sky. How cruel this world was. It took away his first love, before he could even say those words. He wept even more when he realized that he never told her that he loved her back.

He felt a hand on his back and leapt into Nick's embrace. They wept together as the sky became clear. She was gone now, never to speak to him again. Blaze wished he could speak to her one last time.

(0)

Blaze woke from his memories as they finished. He saw it was starting to get light. Nick was sleeping on the ground nearby. He nudged Nick awake and they headed back to the Pokemon Day Care.


	5. Day Care

**Author's Note: **This chapter happens at the same time as the previous and combines at the end.

**Warning:** This chapter hints toward mature scenes, but does not actually have any in it.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 5: Day Care**

Light looked at Nick sadly as he left. Why would Nick just leave them? He was even more confused when Nick left the path and entered the forest. Where were they going?

"Well let's get you two settled in here," the man said.

Light hung limply from the man's arms as he got up and shuffled inside. Inside, a long counter went around half the room, separating it. The walls were a pale yellow and there were a few plants in the corner. There was also a computer next to the counter with a Pokemon transfer machine.

The man put them down on the counter and rung a bell. A woman bustled out of a doorway behind the counter and came up to the counter. "What now, honey? Can't you see I'm busy," she said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"We have two more first visitors," he said, motioning to Ace and Light.

"So you're still giving out free passes. We're going to go broke if you continue this," she said. She reached down and picked up Ace and Light. "Come on, now. I'll show you the area."

Light sighed as she carried them into the next room. It was much more decorated and had stairs in the corner. Another door stood at the opposite end. She headed straight for the door and somehow opened it without her hands. Light was still marveling how when she put them down.

"Now, this is the plains area. Over there is the lake. There is the rocky area. And there is the sandy area. No battling here guys. No bullying, no running in the house, and no crossing the fence. Our Abra can and will easily catch you if you try. Now go along and have fun," she said, making a shooing motion at the end. She turned and went back in, shutting the door behind her.

"So where do you want to go," Ace asked.

"I don't know. Let's find a tree," Light answered, not exactly in a good mood.

Ace took flight and circled above once before coming back down. "There's a tree over there near the rocky area," Ace answered.

Light nodded and followed him to it. The tree wasn't too large, but it had enough space for Light underneath. He laid down in the shade and rested his head on his paws. Ace alighted on a branch in the tree.

They stayed there in silence for a little, before Ace suddenly called out, "Look! A Pokemon approaches."

Light raised his head and saw it. It was a small, light purple Pokemon with a long tail. The Pokemon approached rather quickly, though not aggressively.

As it got close, it said, "Hey, are you guys new here?"

Light sat up and nodded. "What kind of Pokemon are you?"

"My species isn't natural here. I'm a Glameow from another region. You're pretty cute, you know," the Glameow said.

Light blushed and looked away.

"So what's your name, cutey?" she asked.

"L-Light," he stammered.

"I'm Ace," Ace spoke up.

Glameow gave him an annoyed look and then turned back to Light. "Why don't we go somewhere where we can be alone? Just the two of us," she asked. She brushed up against him and he pulled away, uncomfortable with the contact. Light noticed some sort of weird smell was on her.

"N-no, I'll stay here with Ace," Light answered, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Don't you like me?" she asked, pouting a little. She put her tail on Light's back and he backed away.

Light looked at her and was instantly caught in her gaze. Her eyes seemed to be mesmerizing. He started to sway as he looked into them.

"Light. Liigghht. Light!" Ace called out, worried for his friend.

"Get out of here, birdbrain," the Glameow hissed at Ace.

Ace was taken aback from her sudden change and was even more startled when Light didn't react. _Something's wrong,_ Ace thought.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private," she said. She started to walk off and Light followed, never leaving her gaze.

_Now Light wouldn't just go for no reason when he just said no. I need to help him,_ Ace thought. He shot off his branch and dived at the Glameow. The Glameow hissed and jumped back, taking her eyes off of Light for a second.

Light shook his head. What just happened? He looked around and saw he wasn't under the tree anymore and Glameow was hissing at Ace. "What's happening, Ace?"

"She was using some kind of move on you. Don't look at her eyes!" Ace called out.

Light turned and ran back to the tree and scampered up it. The Glameow looked furious. She looked at Light again, but he quickly looked away, remembering Ace's warning. Ace landed on the branch his was own.

"Thanks Ace. I didn't know what I was doing," Light said.

"Don't worry; I've got your back. That's what friends are for," Ace said, pushing Light playfully.

Below, the Glameow hissed again and walked off. When she was fully out of sight, Light climbed back down and laid down again. He knew they never should have come. He closed his eyes, but right before he fell asleep, Ace once again gave a warning.

"Look! Pokemon approaching. Three of them," Ace said.

Light got up and saw the three Pokemon on the distance. One was the Glameow from before. To her right was a purple Pokemon with a red gem on its head. Light knew this was an Espeon. To her left was a small, light green Pokemon, with a large leaf on its head.

"This looks like trouble, Light. Get up here, quick," Ace said quietly.

Light complied and ran up the tree at top speed. The three Pokemon saw him and started to quicken their pace. Light really didn't like the looks of this.

The Pokemon reached the tree and they sat in a semi-circle around it. "I'm sorry about before, little Eevee. Will you come down and play with us?" Glameow asked in a pleading voice.

Light wasn't to be fooled again, however. He still remembered how quickly she could change her personality. "Uh, I don't really want to," he said, trying to put some conviction behind his voice, though he thought he failed horribly.

"Oh, please? My friends Espeon and Chikorita want to play, but we need four Pokemon. Please?" she asked. She gave a pretty convincing look that would have got Light before.

Light shook his head, "I really don't fell like it now. How about in a few days?" He knew he definitely wouldn't allow Nick to put him in here again.

The Glameow sighed and whispered something to the Chikorita and Espeon. Chikorita suddenly shot a vine out of its side and reached up to Light. He jumped onto the next limb of the tree to escape it and the vine closed around empty air.

"I didn't want to do this, but you've left us no choice," Glameow said, her anger once again showing.

Light knew he needed to escape. He nodded to Ace and knew he got the message. Ace dive bombed off the branch. All three darted away to escape the sudden attack. Light jumped off the back of the tree and ran like he never ran before. He strained himself to go faster and faster. He heard exclamations behind him and he knew they had found him gone. He didn't dare look back, though.

He saw the rocky area ahead and dived into a small tunnel. He ran along it and to the exit. The exit was pointing toward the lake. He saw the three Pokemon trying to look for him at the beginning of the rocky area while also trying to escape the attacks from Ace.

Light darted out and kept low as he got close to the lake. He reached the lake and looked for a place to hide. Unfortunately, there were only thin reeds and a few lily pads. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold his breath forever. What would he do?

He heard the other Pokemon cry out and he knew they had found the tunnel. He looked around again and his gaze lingered on the reeds. An idea formed in his head. He snapped a reed off and waded into the water. He let only the reed appear above the surface and got under a lily pad. Luckily, the sun was setting, so the poor lighting should help hide him.

The three were soon there. They looked around confused on where he was. Eventually, they regrouped and they said something to the Espeon. It nodded and its eyes glowed blue. After a little, the glowing stopped and the Espeon pointed right at Light.

Light knew he was spotted, somehow. He pushed off the edge of the lake and started swimming across. He had never swum before, but in his desperation, he didn't really think about it. Swimming seemed to come to him naturally as he quickly crossed the lake. Luckily, the lake was longer than it was wide. He crossed quickly and got out. He shook himself dry.

He looked around and saw the Espeon coming one way while the Chikorita and Glameow were coming from another. He soon saw Ace heading for the Glameow and Chikorita. He knew he had the best chance at getting away if he headed for the Espeon and fought past it. He knew he wasn't supposed to fight, but if he got kicked out, that was all the better.

He charged at the Espeon, using Quick Attack. It seemed surprised that he was charging at it. It flinched as Light came close, but Light diverted at the last second and headed right past it. That was easier than he thought.

He headed straight for the house. He was almost there, when he heard a loud ding. Soon, it was joined by a voice, "Okay, dinner time!" It was the woman.

Light sped up. If he could get to her, he should be safe. He reached her and she laughed a little. "Well, well, hungry are we?" she asked. She put down a bowl of food in front of him.

Light looked back and saw Ace speeding across the sky to reach him. Below, Light saw the three Pokemon trying to catch up. Light turned to his food and ate quickly. He was almost finished when Ace reached him. He was completely finished when the others reached him.

Light tensed, but they headed for the woman and got their food, though they kept looking at him. He made sure they didn't get close. He headed over to the woman as she started to go in. He pawed at her leg. She looked down at him. He motioned toward the house and started to beg.

"Awe, do you want to go in?" she cooed.

Light nodded and begged as much as he could. He sat back on his hind legs and held his front paws out, as he had seen other Pokemon do for things.

She looked around, thinking about it. "I'm not supposed to allow you in, but . . . I guess I could allow you in for the night, as long as you don't break anything," she said.

Light rubbed up against her happily. She reached down and rubbed his back. He followed her in and looked back at the last second. Ace seemed to be laughing at something, while the three other Pokemon were all giving him extremely nasty looks.

Light slipped in and curled up in a corner. He never wanted to come here again.

(0)

Light stood on the counter, anxiously awaiting Nick and Blaze. Ace was roosted on some kind of metal tree where some clothing hung. Light was glad when he saw Nick approaching through the window.

When Nick opened the door, Light flung himself at Nick. He jumped up to his chest and clung there for dear life. Nick petted him, trying to calm him. Ace jumped onto Nick's shoulder, though he pierced the fabric for a second to send his opinion to Nick.

"So you guys didn't like it, I take it?" Nick asked. Both Light and Ace gave him a glare. "Okay, okay," Nick said. "Okay, I'm taking them, miss. Have a nice day," he said to the woman.

She bowed a little and then went back into the back room. They went outside and headed down the path. Light saw the three other Pokemon slowly following their progress. He didn't let go of Nick until the whole thing was out of sight.

Light jumped down and started to walk. He saw Blaze trudging alone slightly behind Nick, looking worse than before, but was unsure how to approach him. He wondered once again why Blaze was sad. Did it have something to do with Nick leaving the path? He hoped to find out someday.


	6. Evolution

**Author's Note: **The name pretty much gives away the chapter. Though, who and into what you'll have to find out. Also, I wrote this before chapters 4 and 5 came into my head. This is still chapter 6, though. Not much to say this time so, here you go:

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 6: Evolution**

Light walked next to Nick as they walked down the road. Ace was on his usual perch, while Blaze walked on the other side of Nick. They had been walking for two days now, camping out on the outskirts of the nearby forest. According to Nick, they were headed for a place called Saffron City. There, they were supposed to battle the next gym battle.

Nick had found out that Sabrina had retired and a new gym leader, a man by the name of Mark, has taken over. Unfortunately, the gym still uses psychic Pokemon. In fact, there are rumors that the gym leader sometimes uses a ghost type Pokemon. Blaze informed him that normal type moves can't affect a ghost type Pokemon and vice-versa. Meaning, Ace and Light would be practically useless.

The gates to the city were in sight now, though still a long way off. Recently, security has gone up when some bad guy group was found there. The old gates were replaced with ones seen a mile away. Light didn't understand why, as it didn't stop flying Pokemon, nor make crossing for ground Pokemon any harder. But he had learned humans didn't make a lot of sense most of the time.

Soon, a young boy came jogging down the path. He wore a yellow cap with a short sleeve white shirt and loose, red pants. The boy saw them and changed his course to intercept them. Nick stopped moving and wanted for the boy to approach.

He reached them ad panted for a second, out of breath. "Hey, would you like to battle?" the boy said.

"Sure, my name's Nick," Nick introduced.

"I'm Sam," the boy replied. He backed up a few steps and threw a Pokeball in front of him. In the regular flash of red, a rat like creature with tannish fur and long whiskers appeared. It was a Raticate. "Is a one-on-one okay?"

"Sure," Nick answered.

The Raticate snarled at Blaze and Ace, trying to appear fierce. Blaze turned his head, not to be intimidated by the Pokemon, while Ace just looked forward. Ignored, the Raticate looked at Light and then shrugged and looked at its trainer, as though Light wasn't a problem. The Raticate was starting to get on Light's nerves.

Light turned to Nick and padded his leg. "What's that, Light? Do you want to battle?" Nick asked. Light nodded his head eagerly. Now he would show that Raticate. "Okay, Light, you're up then."

Light jumped forward, while Nick took a few steps back for allow them space. The Raticate simply looked out to the side, as though uncaring about the battle. Light was _really_ getting agitated now.

"Wow! Is that a shiny Eevee?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, his name's Light," Nick said.

Seeing they were done with the pleasantries, Light decided to start the battle himself and quickly spun around to use Sand-Attack. The Raticate was still looking away and was oblivious until it was too late. The Sand-Attack hit him dead on. It spat and tried to get the dirt out of its eyes.

"Raticate, use Fury Swipes!" Sam yelled. Light was starting to think it was a regulation for trainers to have to yell.

The Raticate hadn't got all the dirt out of its eyes, but still complied with its trainer's orders. Light easily jumped out the badly aimed attack. Maybe Sand-Attack wasn't completely useless. Seeing he had some time, Light darted in and used Tail Whip. The Raticate tried to get him, but Light slipped away before he was caught.

"Good, Light, now use Tackle!" Nick shouted. Light really didn't need his help, but he guess he would have to endure.

"Don't let it get close. Use Tail Whip!" Sam yelled.

Raticate crouched and started to whip its tail around it to try and keep Light away. Knowing Tail Whip actually didn't hurt, he darted in and hit Raticate with only one hit from its tail. He knew he would have to be careful, or he would get easily hurt now, though.

"Raticate, use Fury Swipes again!" Sam hollered.

The Raticate could mostly see again, so this time its attack was much better aimed. Light tried to move away, but it still managed to land three blows on him. He felt like he was on fire from the cuts. Before the Raticate could maneuver away, Light growled and used Tackle.

They fell into a heap of fur as they each tried to get the advantage. Light was at a disadvantage, though, for the Raticate was slightly larger in size and weighed almost twice as much. Eventually, Raticate's strength overpowered Light and he pinned Light down.

"Great, Raticate. Now use Super Fang!" Sam yelled.

Raticate reached down and bit Light on the shoulder. He suddenly felt much weaker. In fact, he was a lightly dizzy for a second as Raticate raised its head. He knew he would lose if he was pinned any longer.

"Light, get out of there!" Nick yelled.

_What do you think I'm doing?_ Light thought.

Then a solution hit him. The Raticate had pinned down his limbs, but not his head. Light reached forward and, imitating Raticate, bit into his left foreleg. It let out a screech and flinched from the pain. With his right foreleg free, Light pounded into Raticate's chest and shoved it off.

When Light got up, he saw Raticate was already up, but was favoring his left foreleg. Seeing victory was at hand, Light used Quick Attack. Raticate was unable to move out of the way and was sent flying into Sam. Sam fell onto his rear from the weight of his Pokemon.

"Awesome, you learned Bite!" Nick cheered as he came to Light and picked him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Light replied with a nod so Nick would understand.

"Great job, Light. I thought you were a goner when it got you pinned," Ace congratulated.

"And you learned a new move while in battle. That's rare. What move did you forget?" Blaze asked. Light wanted to ask what he meant, but Nick and Sam started to talk again. He made a mental note to ask Blaze afterward.

"Man your Eevee's strong. Does it always fight without orders?" Sam asked as he got out a few coins.

"Uh . . . oh, yeah, I guess it does. I haven't really noticed," Nick said, ruffling his hair before taking the offered money.

"Well thanks for the fight. We're going to go practice. Bye," Sam called out as he went down the road.

"Come on, Light. Let's get you to a Pokemon Center. That Super Fang has probably done some damage," Nick said. They headed on to Saffron City, Nick's pace a little faster now. He continued to hold Light in his arms.

On the way, Light asked Blaze what he meant, and he found out that a Pokemon can only remember how to use four moves. Bite was his fifth move, so he must have forgot a move. Light thought about it and realized that Blaze was right. He had forgotten Tail Whip. He asked Blaze about which move would be forgotten and found that the move least liked would be replaced. That made perfect since. He really disliked Tail Whip.

When they reached the gate, a guard checked them quickly and let them pass. Nick hurried straight to the Pokemon Center and left Light there. Light was uncomfortable without Nick, but Nurse Joy was constantly encouraging him. He wondered why the woman had followed them to Saffron City from Cerulean City. Did she run all the Pokemon Centers? How did she reach them all? He tried to ask a Chansey, but it told him that Nurse Joy had always been here.

Nick came back as Light pondered what he found out. Nick checked out a room. As they all rested in the room, Blaze told him that Nick had arranged a battle with Mark tomorrow morning. Light thought they should be training, but Blaze insisted to relax. After much convincing, Light gave in and played with Ace, as Blaze wasn't much fun.

It became dark quickly and they headed to bed. It took a while for Light to relax enough to sleep. He was anxious about tomorrow, but he eventually fell asleep.

(0)

Light yawned from the sidelines as the announcer, also stifling a yawn, told them the rules. It was to be a one-on-one battle with two Pokemon each. Mark, a short man with tight, dark clothing, looked wide awake. Sunrise was not a good time to fight for Light.

Mark threw his Pokeball into the air as Nick sent out Blaze. A short, spiny like Pokemon appeared. Light heard Nick mutter, "Great, a Kadabra."

The fight began as Kadabra disappeared and reappeared behind Blaze. Blaze was looking in the wrong directions. Light tried to warn Blaze, but it was too late. The Kadabra raised a hand and stretched out a palm. A blue light covered Blaze's body and he was lifted into the air. Light noticed Kadabra's eyes were also glowing blue. It must be an attack, but Light hadn't heard mark say anything. Did the Kadabra fight on its own like Light?

Light didn't have any more time to think as he saw Blaze suddenly shoot through the air. Blaze got up slowly. The attack must have done more damage than was visible.

"Blaze, Flame Wheel!" Nick yelled. His voice seemed to echo around the large room.

Blaze charged the Kadabra, his body becoming a flaming bullet again. The Kadabra simply stood there until the last second. Light was sure Blaze had made contact, but when Blaze kept going, he noticed Kadabra was gone. Light looked around and saw the Kadabra on the clear other side of the room. How had he got there?

Blaze stopped his attack and looked around. He saw Kadabra, just as it raised its hand again. Just like before, Blaze was lifted off the room and rammed into the floor twice before being dropped. Blaze was defeated.

"Flareon had fainted," the announcer said, stifling yet another yawn and raising a purple flag.

"Return Blaze," Nick said. Blaze disappeared into his ball. "Okay, Ace. We need your speed." Ace flew into the battle.

"Ace, Quick Attack!" Nick shouted.

Ace dived toward the Kadabra. As it got close, the Kadabra waved a hand and Ace fell to the floor, asleep. _What happened? _Light thought. It must have been one of Kadabra's moves. It raised its palm again and Ace started to rise into the air.

"Wait! I give, I give, just don't hurt Ace," Nick cried out, already running across the floor. Kadabra lowered its hand and Ace fell to the floor. Nick bundled into his arms and got up.

"You're not ready to face me, kid. Get out of here," Mark said with a flick of his hand. Kadabra vanished over to his side as he walked away.

Nick rushed to the Pokemon Center. Nick and Light dozed off while they waited for Blaze to get healed. Once he was, Nick demanded that they go and train. Light thought that he should have done this yesterday. Blaze refused to talk to anyone, annoyed that he lost, though Light was sure something else was still bothering him.

They went into the nearby woods and started to train. Nick mostly focused on Ace, so Light went off to practice by himself. He also practiced his strategy. He knew the hardest part of battling the Kadabra was going to be its Teleport attack. Light had no long range attacks, so he needed to find a different way to win. He would have to focus on speed in order to damage it. He found a tree that had little spinning things that fell from it. Using it as practice, he darted around, trying to get each little seed before it hit the ground. He knew it would be harder than this with all the open ground in the gym, but how else could he train?

Finally, he heard an exclamation from Nick, who was out of sight, and Light rushed over to him. When he reached him, he at first didn't see anything. Then he noticed Ace. Ace was different, somehow. He was about twice as big, and was growing large, colorful feathers from its head.

"What happened?" Light asked.

"I-I evolved," Ace answered. Light couldn't help it. He laughed. The look on Ace's face was priceless.

Nick was cheering and running in circles, doing some kind of weird dance, his past failure forgotten. Light joined in and Ace with him, trying to imitate and keep up with Nick. Soon, they all fell to the ground, laughing and trying to catch their breath at the same time.

When Nick finally calmed down, he grew more serious. "Well, time to continue training. Come on, Light, it's your turn," Nick said. "Ace, you practice your new Wing Attack." Ace nodded and took to the air.

Light followed after Nick. Nick walked a ways and sat down on a small boulder. "Hmm . . . what do I do with you? If I had the TM, I could teach you Dig, but I don't. We could practice your new Bite attack. Speaking of which, I wonder what move you forgot," Nick said. He pulled out his strange device and aimed it at Light. "So you know Bite, Quick Attack, Tackle, and Sand-Attack, which means you forgot Tail Whip. So you kept all the good moves, that's a relief," Nick said. "Okay, let's practice Bite. Use it on . . . I know. I'll throw a stick and you need to catch it and break it, okay?"

Light nodded. Nick walked around and gathered a small pile of sticks before returning to the boulder. Nick pulled back a stick and threw it far and high. Light dashed off after it, careful to not run into anything, but also not letting out of his sight. He reached the stick as it came close to the ground and Light jumped up. He reached out and grabbed the stick in between his teeth. He crushed the stick with a Bite and landed on all fours.

He trotted back to Nick, happy he had been able to attain it. Nick petted him a little and threw another stick. Light repeatedly bit the sticks, receiving a pet for each one. They kept on after sunset. For the last stick, Nick got up and threw the stick as far as he could. Light saw his chances of reaching it just running were slim and used Quick Attack to speed up. Nick came running also, as it would land out of sight.

Light was almost to it. He saw it spinning through the air. He was almost within jumping distance. Closer. Almost there. Light had almost reached it when the ground disappeared out from under him. Light looked down as he fell and realized that he was going over a cliff! The ground beneath was about fifty feet away, enough to kill him.

Light cried out loudly and closed his eyes. He was surely going to die. Nick was left in the dust when he had been running. Suddenly, there was a loud whoosh and he felt himself land on something soft. He peeked open an eye and saw he was on a Pidgeotto. Not just any Pidgeotto, he was on Ace!

Light opened both eyes and hugged his friend. He heard a slight gasping sound. "L . . . Light, I'm . . . glad to help . . . but you're choking . . . me," Ace said.

Light quickly let go and sat back up on Ace, making sure to hold on tight, still. "Sorry, I was just glad you saved me," Light said. "I thought I was a goner."

"Pretty lucky I evolved then, right? I wouldn't have been able to catch you if I hadn't," Ace said, turning toward the forest again. He soared over to the clearing where he had been training. Light saw Nick running through the forest, following them.

Ace landed and Light jumped off the ground and gave it a quick peck. He was on the ground again.

"Now I'm offended. Am I really such a bad flyer?" Ace said.

Light laughed. "No, but if you fell off a cliff and almost die, you would be glad to find ground again, safely anyway."

Blaze strolled over from the tree he had been dozing by. "What did you say?"

"I was trying to catch a stick and ran off the cliff before Ace caught me," Light said, hugging Ace again.

Blaze snorted, "You need to watch where you're going." He went back over to the tree and laid down. Light would have been offended if he hadn't known he was in a bad mood from the battle. He would have been, too.

Nick came crashing through the undergrowth and slid on his knees the last five feet to Light. He grabbed Light and squeezed him to his chest. Light struggled and gasped for air. Finally, Nick loosened a little, but still didn't put him down.

Light felt something wet hit him and he realized that Nick was crying. He put a paw on his face, albeit with some difficulty, and tried to soothe Nick. Nick smiled and hugged Light closer. "Oh, Light, I thought I was going to lose you," Nick sobbed.

Suddenly, Light felt suddenly paralyzed as something happened to him. He couldn't really explain it. It's something one had to experience. Light felt his shape changed. He saw a radical white light was shining from his body and Nick was staring at him in amazement.

Then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Light looked at himself and saw he was completely black, save for a few strange, blue, glowing rings. What had happened to him?

Everything was quiet for a second, before he heard Ace suddenly start laughing. He looked over at Ace and was surprised to see Ace was slightly smaller, though still a Pidgeotto. Then Nick found his voice, "Light, you're an Umbreon!"

The realization then hit Light. He had evolved. He looked down at his new form and could feel new muscles in him. He knew he was now stronger and faster. Light smiled. Now no one stood a chance against him.

"Oh this is great! Now we'll definitely win the next battle. With a dark Pokemon, we'll blaze through his psychic Pokemon," Nick said, starting his little dance again afterward. Light laughed and joined in again, trying not to stumble under his paws.


	7. Hero

**Author's Note: **I have a lot of fun writing this as this story has many more possibilities than my others. Almost anything can happen with only a little bit of a plot twist. Here's this chapter:

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 7: Hero**

Light leapt past the Totadile and used Sand-Attack as it turned to follow him. Blinded, the Totadile was unable to make a hit. Light ended it with a Quick Attack. The Totadile hit a tree and fainted.

"Yes, we won!" Nick yelled.

The opponent, a nicely dress gentleman, returned his Totadile and gave a bow to Nick. "That was a well fought match. I'm surprised that your Umbreon's speed. It's the first Pokemon able to keep up with my Totadile," he said, shaking hands with Nick. He pulled out a few coins.

"Thanks, we work hard on it," Nick said, taking the coins.

Once the man had walked away, Nick sat against a tree and pulled out a sandwich. Light yawned and laid down next to him. This was their fifth day of camping in the wild to train. Nick said as soon as Light learned a long range dark attack, then they would face Mark again.

Nick had found out that Umbreon could learn a pretty good attack called Dark Pulse, but it was a high level move. Even so, that was their current goal. Unfortunately, trainers were the easiest way to train, but not many were coming through. The current Pokemon League was happening and many trainers even without eight badges had gone to watch the battles.

Ace roosted in the tree's branches. Blaze was still in a pretty bad mood, though Light was positive it wasn't about losing anymore. Nick handed Light a treat and he happily ate it.

Soon, Nick was done eating. He pulled out his coins and counted them. "Hmm . . . maybe . . . It would be faster, but I would like a few more Pokeballs first. Hmm . . ." Nick thought out loud.

Light pawed him and tilted his head, to signify him to explain.

"Well, there is a Dark Pulse TM, but I have to find one, which is almost impossible, or I buy one. I think I may have enough, but I also wanted to get some more Pokeballs. What do you think?" Nick asked.

Light pointed at one of the Pokeballs on Nick's belt. "I think you should get more Pokeballs. I want to learn this move the regular way," Light said, though Nick wouldn't understand him.

"You think I should get Pokeballs. You probably want more friends to talk to. I know, I know, this training is boring for me, too, but it's needed in order to beat Mark. It would be easier if we knew a Pokemon who could use it," Nick said. He put the coins up and got up. "Well, we better get back to-"

Suddenly, Nick was interrupted by a loud explosion. Light looked up and saw tons of smoke arising from where the sound came from. The sound was still ringing in their ears when another explosion came.

"What was that? Come on guys, we need to check it out," Nick ordered.

Blaze got up with Light and they dashed after Nick into the forest depths. Ace flew overhead and quickly overtook them. Another explosion sounded and Light knew they were headed in the right direction.

Eventually, they reached what used to be a clearing. The ground was torn up and thrown everywhere. In the middle of the clearing was a buff looking man on a motorcycle. He wore all black pants, shirt, and jacket and had black hair. His hair line was starting to recede also. Near him were three Pokemon. One was all purple with spikes all over its back and a large horn. Another one was a giant, dark gray creature that walked on two legs with steel plates all over it. The third one was like a spider, but as large as or larger than Light himself. Nick's Pokedex labeled them Nidoking, Aggron, and Ariados respectively. It was now obvious the damage was done by them.

At first, Nick and his group were confused on why the man was doing this, until they saw what the man was looking at. It was a small pink Pokemon with a long tail that had a bulb like end. They all gasped when they realized that it was a Mew.

The Mew looked tired and was trying to get away. The man pointed and shouted a command, though Light couldn't understand it. The Aggron reared back and then shot its head forward, shooting out an intense beam. The beam came straight at Mew. The Mew curled up and a pink bubble formed around it. The beam hit it and sent the bubble, with Mew in it, flying away.

The man growled at what had happened. Then he noticed Nick. "Get out of here. That Mew's mine," he yelled.

"Stop destroying the forest, or I will make you. You're hurting innocent Pokemon," Nick shouted back. Light was proud Nick wasn't thinking of capture, but the wild Pokemon's wellbeing instead.

"Oh, what are you, a little ranger or something? I don't care. I'm going to get that Mew," he said.

"Fine, I challenge you to a match. Loser leaves," Nick said.

The man looked at Nick's Pokemon and almost laughed. "Fine, two-on-two right here. Come on Aggron, Ariados, let's win this quickly. Nidoking, go after that Mew and bring it back alive," he said. The Nidoking took off into the forest.

Nick leaned down to light and whispered, "I know you fight the best on your own. Take down that Nidoking with as little damage to the land as possible. I'll hold off this man here."

Light nodded and backed off into the trees. He dashed around the torn up clearing and quickly found Nidoking's trail. It was pretty easy as it had torn the undergrowth as it went. Light rushed after it. The Nidoking was surprising slow and Light soon caught up. He knew an outright match would be hard, so he snuck past it to do an ambush.

Light was surprised when he came upon the Mew, itself. It saw him and started to struggle. Light stopped his approach and lowered his head and front end to the ground. The Mew stopped and looked at him confused.

"I'm a friend. I'm trying to stop the Nidoking," Light whispered. The said target was getting close.

Mew nodded and hid under a large part of the undergrowth. Light jumped into the Nidoking's path and used Quick Attack on its side. That definitely got its attention as it roared at him. Light nimbly dodged a Poison Jab and headed away from Mew's hiding place. The Nidoking, now enraged, headed after him.

Light soon got away and carefully started to observe the Nidoking. It was past Mew, so he didn't think it would find it, but he still had to make sure it didn't just start attacking again. Suddenly, the Nidoking stomped the ground. The spot on the ground crack and Light felt himself thrown up as it used Earthquake.

Light painfully hit the ground. He got up and saw the area now looked like the clearing before. Then he saw a few Pokemon trying to get away. Nearby, a Rattata was trying to free its leg from a rock. Light rolled the rock off and pushed the Rattata on its way.

The Nidoking was looking at all of the Pokemon, trying to find the Mew. Light dashed over to a Natu who was stuck in a crack. He looked for more victims that were stuck and ended up helping a Marill, two more Rattata, a Caterpie, and a Weedle.

Light had just finished helping the Weedle get away, when the Nidoking started attacking again. It charged a beam and shot it into the air. Light knew it was a Hyper Beam and that it would have to recharge its energy.

He darted forward and was going to hit it with a Quick Attack, when he stopped. Nearby, an Eevee was frozen in fear. Its fur was covered in dirt and he realized its den most have collapsed because of the Nidoking. Light ran to help it when the Nidoking took action. It saw Light and started to charge another beam.

Light knew there was no way he could get the Eevee and escape the beam in time. He spun around in front of the Eevee and steadied himself for the attack, ready to take the blunt of the blow. As he put his front right paw down, it slid between two rocks and got wedged. Light didn't care as he didn't plan to move.

The Nidoking finished charging the attack and Light closed his eyes. He knew this was going to be painful. He made himself as big a target as possible and concentrated on shielding the Eevee. Light waited for a second, and then blinked open his eyes.

He saw the Hyper Beam coming at him, but when it got within three feet, it hit something and was reflected off into the air. Light opened his eyes wide in astonishment. What was happening? Then he noticed a slightly blue bubble around him, barely visible. When the attack reached it, it bounced off. It must be a Protect move.

Light's eyes went even wider as he realized that the move was being used by him. He felt some strange energy at his paws. He looked down and saw in the crack where his right foreleg was, was a disc with a hole in the center. Nick had shown him a few and told him they were TM's, used to teach Pokemon new moves. It must be a Protect TM.

He moved his paw away from the disc and it shattered. He looked back up and saw the attack end. The Nidoking was breathing hard from the exertion of the attack. "Get out of here, little Eevee, or you'll really get hurt," Light yelled at the Eevee.

He didn't look to see if it obeyed as he used Quick Attack. This time, he hit the Nidoking right in the stomach. The Nidoking bent over in pain. Light quickly backed up from the now thrashing Nidoking. Light felt his power and quickly realized how to use the Protect again. He had felt a little drained after the last time, but he was good now.

The Nidoking got back up and roared at Light. It charged another Hyper Beam and shot it at Light. Light stood his ground and used Protect again. The attack bounced off and Light was left untouched. Light charged in again and used Quick Attack. Once again, Light backed away from the Nidoking.

Light despaired as he saw his attacks doing little damage. The Nidoking had a tough armor and his physical attacks wouldn't be able to get past much. He needed a mental attack, a long range attack, or the battle would wear him out. He couldn't use protect forever.

The Nidoking shot another Hyper Beam at Light, and Light once again used Protect. Light needed to try something else. He ran up to the Nidoking and used Bite its back right leg, hard. Nidoking howled out in pain and flinched. Light let go and started to back away, but the Nidoking changed tactics. It rolled right toward Light in a Rollout attack.

Light was hit right on. Before he could get up, the Nidoking hit him a second time. Light knew he couldn't the third one, so he used Protect. The Nidoking rolled over it and stopped. It uncurled ad faced Light, who was just getting up. The Nidoking started to charge a Hyper Beam. Light was too tired to dodge and he was sure a Protect wouldn't work after using it so many times. He stared at the Nidoking, sure he was going to faint with this next attack.

Light stared the Nidoking down. It soon had the attack charged and . . . it turned its head and shot it into the sky. Light looked at it confused and then saw a faint blue light around it. He looked over and saw Mew barely floating off the ground, panting heavily. Its eyes were also glowing blue. Mew was using Psychic!

Mew stopped the attack and started to rest. It must have been hurt badly. Light didn't waste time. He charged at the Nidoking and used Quick Attack right at its stomach again. It bent over again in pain. Its tail once again started to whack everywhere to try and get Light. Light jumped onto its back, watching his footing around the spikes, and used Bite on one of its ears.

Light was thrown off as it started to rapidly thrash around in pain. Light smiled as he realized he had found a weak spot. Mew hovered a few inches off the ground next to him. It smiled at him and he smiled back. The Nidoking turned to them and started to charge a Hyper Beam.

Light knew Mew wouldn't be able to use Protect in time, so he jumped in. He had rested enough and was sure he could use Protect at least once more. The Nidoking shot the attack again and Light used Protect. Once the attack stopped, Light rushed the Nidoking and jumped. He used Bite on the other ear as he got close. The Nidoking started to thrash around again. Unfortunately, Light landed next to it.

The Nidoking's tail whacked Light in the chest and he was thrown away into the ground. Light looked up, slightly dazed and saw the Nidoking about to use Earthquake again. As its foot came down, however, it lifted off the ground and did a quick front flip and then was dropped onto the ground. Mew had prevented it from touching the ground.

Light got up and rushed the Nidoking. The Nidoking was still on the ground and Light used Bite on the first ear again, jumping back before it hit him. The Nidoking thrashed around for a little, before getting up and growling at them again. Light growled back, not letting it see how intimidated he actually was. The Nidoking had taken all of their attacks and was still standing. They would most likely lose if the battle continued any longer.

"You better get out of here, Mew. If that Nidoking lasts much longer, or that guy beats my trainer, then you'll get captured. That's all they want. Go, I'll hold it off," Light ordered, putting as much determination and authority in his voice as he could.

Mew shook its head.

"No, if you're gone, then they'll leave. I can hold out a little longer," Light insisted.

The Nidoking started to slowly approach, though its weariness slowed it down. Light was glad it wasn't going to use Hyper Beam again. He shoved Mew to get it going and then charged at Nidoking. He feinted at it and got it to waste a Poison Jab. It crushed the ground underneath it. Light couldn't allow it to hit him with one of those.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Mew leaving. The Nidoking followed Light's line of sight and saw Mew leaving also. It started to head after it. Light used Quick Attack and hit it in the side. He jumped back and avoided another hit. He saw he had agitated the Nidoking greatly.

The Nidoking once again swung with a Poison Jab. Light backed away and got out of range of the attack. He hoped Nidoking didn't have any other range attacks. He realized he had forgotten about Rollout as the Nidoking rolled into a ball and charged at him. Light was hit and thrown to the side. As he was hit twice more, he knew he was going to lose. He needed to buy more time.

The Nidoking stopped after the third pass and uncurled. It turned and faced Light. Light turned and dashed away. The Nidoking had forgotten about the Mew by now and used Rollout. Light saw it catching up and used Quick Attack. He couldn't go into the forest without the Nidoking destroying it. He turned and started to go along the perimeter along the clearing.

Light was unable to continue for long. He saw the Nidoking was still using Rollout and he realized that it should last three times as long as Quick Attack. The Nidoking was really catching up, now. Light just needed to buy a little more time. He jumped over the line between the devastated area and the forest. The Nidoking was unable to turn as fast and it rammed into a tree. The tree bent and cracked under the power of the attack. Soon, it snapped and fell over into the other trees.

Light looked at the Nidoking helplessly as it started to uncurl. He backed up slowly, most of his energy gone. He wouldn't be able to summon another Quick Attack. The Nidoking smiled, realizing the state of his opponent. It reared back one arm and paused. Light realized that it was charging up a Focus Punch.

Suddenly, there was shouting nearby and a Fire Blast hit the Nidoking. It flew into the devastated area. Light looked back and saw a large dragon like creature. It was mostly orange and had a long tail that ended with a flame. It had two large wings on its back that it was using to keep itself in the air. It was a Charizard.

The Charizard dropped down beside Light and looked down at him, "Hello, are you that weird trainer's Pokemon? He said you were a shiny Umbreon and there aren't many of those." It had a deep, rough voice that put fear into Light just by hearing it.

Light nodded. "W-who are you?" he stammered.

"Introductions later, but I am a friend. Step back," it ordered.

The Nidoking had gotten up and was starting to approach again. The Charizard roared and fly at the Nidoking. It grabbed the Nidoking and lifted it into the air. The Nidoking stopped struggling as it realized its predicament. The Charizard flew over the cloud cover. After a few seconds, it came diving down with a Seismic Toss. Near the end, it threw the Nidoking into the ground and stopped itself. It landed on the ground lightly. Light stepped closer and saw that it was over. The Nidoking had fainted.

The Charizard studied the Nidoking a little more to make sure it had fainted, before approaching Light again. Light didn't complain as it picked him up and flew into the air. If it was an enemy, Light wouldn't be able to stop it.

Light didn't remember how long it was before the Charizard put Light down. Someone else picked him up. He couldn't distinguish who as he passed out.


	8. A Rival

**Author's Note: **I've finally worked a rival in for Light. Rivals are a great part of a story. They contrast each other's personalities and help each other to grow. Please review.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 8: A Rival**

Light opened his eyes and squeezed them shut as the light stung them. He waited a while and tried to think of where he was. Then he remembered the battle and the Charizard and sat up, his eyes wide. Light blinked out the light blotches as he ignored the pain of the light.

He looked around and saw Nick slumped in a chair nearby, sleeping. Blaze was lying on a bed beside him, looking like he did after the gym battle. He saw Ace roosting on the windowsill of the window that was letting in so much light. He looked at the room in general and saw he was in a Pokemon Center.

Light yawned and a headache immediately attacked him. Light collapsed back onto his bed and groaned loudly. Nick and Ace startled from their sleep. Nick rushed to Light's side and almost crushed him in a hug before he stopped and reconsidered. Instead, Nick knelt down next to Light and brushed his head. He reared back as Light moaned again.

"I'm so sorry, Light. I'm just so glad you're awake. You gave us a scare there," Nick said.

"Uh, Ace . . . what's he talking about?" Light asked.

Ace jumped onto Nick's shoulder and Nick fell silent as he watched Ace answer the question. "He means we were scared you wouldn't pull through and survive. The nurse told us you really overdid it. Your body was ready to shut down completely," Ace explained.

"Oh, well I didn't . . . win. A Charizard helped at the end . . . and the Mew helped before that," Light said with a sigh. He wasn't able to stop the Nidoking. He needed to become stronger.

"Speaking of that, that Char-" Ace started.

Ace was interrupted by the door opening. A boy at about Nick's age, maybe a little older, walked in. A normal colored Umbreon walked beside him. "Are you ready to speak now?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for my Umbreon to awake," Nick said. He got up and shook hands with the boy. "My name is Nick."

"I'm Benjamin," he said. "I must thank you for tackling that guy. You never would have won by yourself, but you allowed me to catch up and weakened him enough for me to beat him."

"Well thanks for helping. Who was that guy?" Nick asked.

"That was a hunter. His tutor was a rough man who had a collection of what we call dark balls. They instantly increase the level of a Pokemon way more than the normal amount. He took some and now his three Pokemon all are caught by those dark balls," Benjamin explained, "He's been hunting down Mew for a while. He destroyed two areas before now trying to get it, but failed. I tried to get him both times, but he beat me.

"Those Pokemon can't be beat in a normal fair fight. But there's something I find extremely interesting. When I showed up, you told me to help your Umbreon first. My Charizard found him almost defeated, yet still standing. The Nidoking, the man's strongest Pokemon was almost defeated and my Charizard beat it without a scratch and without my help in giving orders. Your Umbreon did not only almost beat the Nidoking, it did it without orders. How did it do it?" Benjamin asked.

Nick was slightly taken back and looked at Light in a different way. "Well, Light here has always battled without orders perfectly. He dislikes orders, though he obeys them. He comes up with his own strategies and such. That's why I sent him ahead. But if what you saw is true, I don't know," Nick said.

_How did you do it?_ Light heard in his head. He looked around but couldn't see who said it. _It's me, the Umbreon. I'm speaking through telepathy._

_Uh, okay. I fought it and then Mew helped some, though it was too hurt and I sent it away. Then a Charizard came and defeated it,_ Light thought.

The Umbreon turned its head to Benjamin for a second. "Well, Nick, you Umbreon says it had a little help from Mew. But I still don't think that's fully the case. Would you like to battle once your Pokemon are healed?" Benjamin asked.

"Sure, but how did you know what Light said?" Nick asked.

"My Umbreon asked and told me through telepathy," Benjamin answered, "I'll see you later. Just ask for me at the front counter when you're ready."

Light watched them leave. He turned back to Ace, "So what happened when I left?"

"Well, Blaze and I attacked. Blaze attacked the Aggron, while I tackled the Ariados so that we both had type advantages. We had barely hurt them, though, when Benjamin showed up on a Charizard. He released a Luxray and helped with an attack. While the enemy was stunned, Nick stopped him and told him to first help you fight the Nidoking. Benjamin was hesitant, but gave in and sent Charizard after you. He also released a Tangrowth and we soon beat that bad guy. We rushed to the Pokemon Center. I wasn't too hurt, but Blaze had been. Then Charizard landed outside and Nick got you and we've been waiting here all day, night, and now day ago for you to awake," Ace explained rapidly.

Light was barely able to hold it all in. His headache was really starting to hurt now. He didn't look over as the door opened again. Nurse Joy came into his line of sight. She put a hand on Light's head and then checked a beeping machine nearby. Nick waited anxiously for her announcement.

Nurse Joy finally turned to Nick with a smile, "Don't worry; your Umbreon's going to be okay. He might have a few headaches, but we need him to feel them in cause something happens. You should be able to leave in three days. As for your Flareon, he should be completely healed by tonight."

Nick released the breath he had been holding. "Okay, thanks," he said.

Nurse Joy bowed a little, "Just doing my job, sir. If you want, you can stay in here with your Pokemon. The couch is a pull out bed. Good day."

(0)

The next three days were the worst ever for Light. The headaches ended soon and he didn't have to swallow any medicine. The problem was he was bored out of his mind. The nurse wouldn't let him up except twice a little bit on the last two days.

Light wasn't allowed to do anything as he just laid there in the bed. Nick stayed by his side most of the time, but there are only so many things one can talk about with a one-sided conversation. Ace and Blaze, once he was out, were often outside training.

On the third day, Nurse Joy actually had to threaten to keep Light in bed. He needed to go outside and exercise. He wanted to feel the wind and the grass. He wanted to do something. When Nick checked him out, Light instantly went outside and started to roll in the grass. It started to drizzle a little, but Light didn't care. He was finally outside.

Nick gave him an extensive bath, much to his disgust. Once done, he allowed Light to wander the room as he went to bed. Light stayed up a while until he could see the moon from the window. He watched it for a while, before he felt tired enough to sleep.

(0)

Light got up and stretched. Nick was already up eating breakfast. Light gobbled down his breakfast and followed Nick out. Nick went to the front and asked for Benjamin. Nurse Joy rang Benjamin's room and he soon appeared.

He was wearing casual clothing. His Umbreon was also there beside him. Benjamin came up and shook hands with Nick. "So, are you ready for a battle? How about a one-on-one battle with three each?"

"Sure, let's go out the battle park," Nick said.

Light couldn't wait for another battle. Nick led them to a small square area. No one was there at the time, so Nick and Benjamin were able to fight right then. Nick and Benjamin took their respective positions on either side of the area.

Nick chose Ace while Benjamin threw a Pokeball. A large figure covered in bluish vines appeared. That must be the Tangrowth Ace told him about. Ace should have the type advantage here.

Benjamin started it off, "Green, use Vine Whip."

Tangrowth shot out a few vines at Ace. Ace quickly flew around them.

"Ace, use Gust. Stay out of the way of those vines!" Nick yelled. Light was surprised to notice his tone had lowered since the last time he had heard him battle.

Ace started to blow wind at the Tangrowth. It quickly retracted the vines and braced itself against the wind. The Tangrowth seemed to have a strong endurance.

"Green, Mega Drain," Benjamin said.

Tangrowth suddenly started to glow with a soft green light. Ace cried out while in the air and glow green too. Light was sure he saw some of the glow leave Ace and go to Tangrowth. Ace almost fell to the ground, but steadied itself.

"Use Wing Attack!" Nick shouted.

Ace dived at Tangrowth and hit it with one of its wings. The Tangrowth was thrown on its back. Light thought Tangrowth didn't seem very hurt, though. In fact, he seemed to be . . .

"Ace, watch out!" Light cried out.

But it was too late. Tangrowth suddenly shot out its vines and wrapped them around Ace. Ace cried out as it pulled Ace to the ground. It then held it there as more vines appeared and started to whip the Pidgeotto.

"Okay, okay, you win the first match. Return, Ace," Nick said. He returned Ace and Benjamin returned his Tangrowth.

Benjamin threw another Pokeball as Nick sent in Blaze. A large black furred creature appeared. It had a long tail and was blue under the fur. Its body sent off small electric shocks. It must be the Luxray.

"Great, it had the ability to shock enemies using physical attacks. Hmm . . . okay, Blaze, use Flamethrower!" Nick called out.

Blaze opened his mouth and sent a torrent of flames at the Luxray. It quickly darted out of the way.

"Sparky, use Thunderbolt," Benjamin said.

The Luxray sent out a stream of electricity at Blaze. Blaze quickly jumped backwards. The area in front of him was fried. A black patch of ground was all that was left.

"Blaze, use Double Team and then Dig!" he called out.

Blaze's form split into seven forms. Blaze was improving. The forms quickly used Dig and they were soon all under the ground. Luxray looked quickly around, wondering where Blaze would appear. Suddenly, three Flareon appeared in front of, to the right of, and to the left of the Luxray.

"Quick, use Shockwave," Benjamin called.

Sparky's form started to glow yellow and then a circular ring of electricity shot away from it, dissipating all three forms. Luxray jumped to the side as a Flareon came up from under it. It shot the Flareon with a quick jolt and it disappeared.

Light and Sparky listened for Blaze. Suddenly, a form appeared behind Luxray and shot a Flamethrower at it. Luxray jumped to the side and formed a sphere at its mouth. It was a dark, cloudy sphere. Light recognized the attack as a Shadow Ball. It shot it at the Flareon.

Before the attack hit the Flareon, the ground ripped open under it and Blaze hit Luxray square in the stomach. Luxray toppled over to the side as Blaze jumped away. The Shadow Ball hit the other Flareon and it vanished.

"Great, now Blaze use Flamethrower!" Nick yelled.

Blaze quickly formed the fire and shot it at the Luxray. It made a direct hit. A lot of its fur was slightly singed when it got up. Light could tell it couldn't take much more damage.

"Now, finish it off with Dig!" Nick shouted.

Blaze quickly disappeared into the ground.

"Sparky, use Detect," Benjamin said.

The Luxray stopped moving and Light saw a strange glint into its eyes. It jumped back as Blaze appeared up from the ground, trying to hit it. Luxray charged a strong Thunderbolt and sent it straight at Blaze. Light knew Blaze would lose if he got paralyzed.

The attack hit Blaze . . . and passed right through. He disappeared in the flash of an eye. Light was confused as he saw Blaze quietly dig up behind Sparky. Then he remembered: it was the last Double Team clone. Light knew Blaze had won when he shot a Flamethrower at Sparky's back. It made a direct hit and Luxray fainted.

"Yes, I won the second match!" Nick hollered as Blaze returned to his side.

"That means the one to win this last one wins," Benjamin said, returning Sparky.

Light stepped forward, ready for battle. He glanced at Nick and saw him nod. He would fight on his own. Nick sat down as Light entered the area. Benjamin's Umbreon also entered on the other side. Benjamin crossed his arms as he watched.

The opposing Umbreon started the battle. It raised its head and formed a shadowy ball. Two rings circled the ball. Light jumped to the side as it shot the attack, but watched it intensively. The ball became a beam and the rings multiplied all down the beam. The attack hit where he had been and destroyed the ground. Light moved away further as the Umbreon followed him with the beam. It must be a Dark Pulse.

Light charged in with a Quick Attack as the Umbreon stopped the attack. He got the Umbreon in the side and it skidded across the ground a little. The Umbreon raised his head and a Shadow Ball formed. It shot the ball at Light. Light dodged to the side, yet the ball seemed to follow him and he was hit. Light was blown back by the attack.

Light got up and saw the Umbreon about to use Dark Pulse again. Light knew he couldn't dodge, so he decided to let his new move be known. He stood his ground as it charged up. The Umbreon paused a little, confused as to why Light wasn't moving.

"Light, move!" Nick cried out.

Light felt himself try to hurl out of the way, but he resisted and waited. The Umbreon finally resumed and shot the attack. As it came, Light used Protect. The attack bounced off his light blue shield. Light saw Nick out of the corner of his eye dumbfounded, though he hid it quickly. Light wanted to manically laugh as he blocked the attack.

After he set up Protect, he tried to remember Dark Pulse. The Umbreon had formed a ball and extended the energy in a beam. That should be pretty easy to copy. He opened his mouth and formed his energy into a sphere. It soon came and he saw the two rings form. He was doing it!

As soon as the attack stopped, he let his Protect drop and shot the attack. Both Nick and the Umbreon were startled at the attack. This time, Nick didn't hide it. The attack hit the Umbreon head on and it was thrown back, not preparing for the attack beforehand.

Light formed another Dark Pulse and shot it as the Umbreon tried to get up. It was hit once again, though the Umbreon did a pretty cool trick at the end and finished on its feet. It quickly charged a Shadow Ball and sent it at Light. Remembering how it followed him before, Nick got as close as he could before being forced to use Protect. The attack bounced off just like all others.

The Umbreon charged at Light and hit him as he lowered the shield. As Light skidded back some, he saw the Umbreon also take some damage. Knowing this experienced Umbreon would never let itself miss the follow up, he knew that the attack must have been Double Edge.

Light stretched from the attack, enjoying the good fight. He saw the Umbreon about to charge a Dark Pulse. His first instinct was to shoot one of his own Dark Pulse, but he knew the Umbreon had more experience with the attack, so he didn't. He knew the attack took about two seconds, enough for one fast blow.

Light used Quick Attack and hit the Umbreon right before it let the attack go. The unfinished attack blew up and both Light and the Umbreon were blown back by it. Light got up first and saw the enemy was badly hurt. But then, so was he. He needed to get a blow in first. Now it all depended on this one last move.

The Umbreon quickly charged a Shadow Ball and shot it at Light, who countered with Protect. As the attack cleared, he shot his charged Dark Pulse. However, the Umbreon had already approached and the attack landed. The close proximity with the Dark Pulse sent them both flying.

Light tried to get up, but he couldn't. He had lost his strength. He looked over and saw the Umbreon was in the same position. At least it had been a tie. But he promised himself to defeat that Umbreon if they ever met again.

"What! A tie! Nooo!" Nick cried out.

"Well, all's well that ends well. Good match," Benjamin said, as he returned his Umbreon, "Why were surprised halfway through the match?"

"Actually, to tell the truth, I didn't know Light knew Protect or Dark Pulse," Nick confessed. He held out Light's Pokeball and tried to return Light. Light flipped over and the red light hit the ground beside him instead. Light shook his head quickly, though he was panting. "You don't want to be in the Pokeball? Okay," Nick said, picking up Light, albeit with a little difficulty.

"My Umbreon told me that yours didn't know Dark Pulse before the fight, though it already knew Protect," Benjamin said.

"Light's pretty smart," Nick said, making Light look away, embarrassed, "He learned Bite during a battle also. Protect will stay a mystery, though, as Umbreon don't naturally learn that."

"He may have touched a TM. Are you sure your Umbreon fights on its own? It had some pretty good tricks," Benjamin asked.

"Nay, Light's always fought without commands, or at least commands it used. It was always a step ahead of me, so I gave up trying to help. Your Umbreon was pretty good without instructions, too," Nick said.

"Oh, no, I gave my Umbreon instructions through telepathy. It doesn't work while he uses Psychic, though," Benjamin said.

"Wait, Umbreon can learn Psychic?" Nick asked.

"Oh, yeah, they aren't the best at the move, but all Umbreon can learn it, though only by a TM of course," Benjamin said. "Well I'm going back to the Pokemon Center and then I'll be on my way. We'll see if you're any better if we meet again, bye."

Nick waved as Benjamin left. "Well, Light, it looks like we have our first rival," Nick said to Light. Nick started to walk to the Pokemon Center also. Light completely agreed. He would make sure to beat that Umbreon the next time they met.


	9. Psychic Problems

**Author's Note:** Not much to say, except my usual connection is acting up even more (though I can't complain since it's free) and I don't know when I'll be able to update. Here's the next chapter:

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 9: Psychic Problems**

Light stretched as Nick took them outside again. He had been healed much faster this time. Nick took them back to the area they had been training at for a while. Light and Blaze sat down as they waited for Nick to get something out of his backpack. Ace took flight to a nearby branch.

After a while, Nick finally found what he was looking for. "Ah hah, I found it. For a second, I thought I had lost it," he said, pulling it out. In his hand was a disc with a hole in the center, a TM. "This is the Psychic TM. Blaze and I found it early in our adventures, though I haven't had anyone to give it to until now."

Light thought about it. He had seen Mark's Pokemon use Psychic and it provided a large amount of power. He decided he would do it. This move should really help him. He nodded at Nick.

"Good, now . . . um . . . how do you use this?" Nick asked, scratching his head with his free hand.

Light pointed at the ground and Nick put it down. Light was about to put his paw on it, when he remembered that he would lose a move. He needed to decide what move to lose. _Hmm . . . definitely not Dark Pulse or Protect. Quick Attack is a normal move while Bite is another dark move. I'll go for variety,_ Light thought.

As he put his paw on the TM, he concentrated on keeping Protect, Dark Pulse, and Quick Attack, while letting Bite be forgotten. Soon, he felt power being transferred into his paw. He felt a new power in him.

"Uh, okay then, Light, use Psychic," Nick said.

Light closed his eyes and concentrated. He reached inside himself and activated his new power. He felt a sudden freeness as his consciousness left the boundaries of his mind. He felt Nick's, Blaze's, and Ace's presences nearby, but not in the seeing sense. It was more like . . . feeling their presences. He could also feel the objects around him.

Testing his power, he touched a nearby twig with his consciousness and felt it attach to him as though he was a magnet. He tried to move it and it moved. He heard a gasp and opened his eyes. He saw a twig nearby floating in the air, a soft blue glow around it. His excitement bubbled up and he stopped concentrating. The twig fell to the ground again.

"It worked!" Nick yelled. He started his little dance.

Light didn't feel as excited. He had only moved a twig a little bit. He wanted to do more with the move. He closed his eyes and reached out again. He felt the presences around him and started again. He reached for the twig and picked it up. He opened his eyes, but continued to concentrate. He saw the twig once again floating again. He started to move it a little and it moved where he wanted it to.

Suddenly, a headache started and Light lost his concentration. The twig fell to the ground again. The headache soon disappeared. Trying again, he reached for his power. But soon after he activated it, the headache came again, this time a little larger.

Light stopped and shook his head. The headache once again cleared quickly after he stopped. Nick saw him and became concerned, "What's wrong, Light?"

Light tried to think of a way to tell him, but couldn't think of one. He shook his head.

"Well, I guess I should set up a battle with Mark again. This time we'll crush him," Nick said. As they headed for the gym, Nick brought his Pokedex out and pointed it at Light. "So, you now know Protect, Psychic, Quick Attack, and Dark Pulse. That makes three different attack move types and a defense move."

They soon reached the gym. Mark had nothing to do, so they were able to face him then. Light would have preferred to practice Psychic some more, but guess it would have to wait.

Nick and Mark stood at their respective places. The announcer stood up and went through the normal opening, "Welcome, challenger, to the Saffron City Gym. You have challenged Mark to a one-on-one match between two Pokemon. The challenger may at any time return his Pokemon to switch for another. The gym leader may not. Both the challenger and the gym leader are allowed only two Pokemon each. The winner is the one to first defeat all of the other's Pokemon. Ready? Begin!"

Mark threw a Pokeball and his Kadabra once again appeared. Light stepped up. Kadabra raised its hand. Light felt a presence touch his. He realized that it was trying to use Psychic on him. Light stood his ground, knowing psychic type moves wouldn't hurt him.

Light charged a Dark Pulse and shot it at the Kadabra. Right before the attack hit, Kadabra disappeared. Light looked around quickly and saw Kadabra off to his right. This wouldn't work. He may not be affected by the Kadabra, but he couldn't hit it, either. He needed to prevent it from using Teleport, if only temporary, or match its speed.

Light charged another Dark Pulse and shot it. He quickly stopped it and got ready to spring. The Kadabra once again used Teleport and dodged. However, as soon as it reappeared, Light used Quick Attack. He got to the Kadabra before it could react. He was surprised to see how little defense it actually had. The single Quick Attack seemed to stun it and do a lot more damage than normal.

The Kadabra picked itself up and used Teleport. Light found it on the opposite side of the room. It stood stock still for a while, before its wound suddenly disappeared. It had used Recover. Light was now getting aggravated. This strategy wouldn't work. He wouldn't be able to do more than one attack before it got away and healed. He needed another idea.

Only one idea came to mind: Psychic. He remembered the headaches he had endured, but he couldn't think of anything else. One question left, how did he use it? He had moved the twig, but if he moved Kadabra, he would have to stop before attacking. He needed to blow the Kadabra back, enough to distract it for at least a second. Then an idea came.

Seeing Kadabra didn't seem ready to attack, Light closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the power and started to use it. Instead of searching for something to control, Light blew his consciousness toward Kadabra and opened his eyes. The effect almost startled Light. He saw a ripple in the air blast the Kadabra back against the wall. However, the ripple hit the wall and moved to the side, knocking the announcer away and going past Mark, though he seemed resistant to the attack. A headache almost as bad as the previous one hit him, but he ignored it, focused on winning.

Seeing Kadabra stunned, he quickly charged a Dark Pulse. He shot the attack and it hit the Kadabra right in the chest. It was blown against the wall. After the attack, the Kadabra slumped to the ground, but Light knew it wasn't defeated and wouldn't wait for it to heal itself. Light charged another Dark Pulse and shot it. The Kadabra was only halfway up before the attack hit. This time, the Kadabra fainted.

The announcer looked up from his position from the floor. Seeing the battle over, he quickly got up and raised a blue flag. "Kadabra has fainted," he said. After he lowered the flag, he rubbed the side he fell on.

Mark returned Kadabra and threw out another Pokeball. A lithe, purple Pokemon appeared. It had a tail that split at the end and had a red gem on its forehead. It was an Espeon. Light gasped. It wasn't just any Espeon. It was _the_ Espeon, the one from the Day Care. A small shiver went through Light. He hoped it wouldn't recognize him, but Nick was there with Blaze, and he was still a shiny Pokemon, if not an Eevee. He could see that she recognized him in her eyes.

This Pokemon also didn't need to know its trainer's orders. It jumped at Light and came at him with a Quick Attack. Light was still stunned at who it was and was hit. He hadn't even prepared for an attack, so he ended up sliding across the floor on himself.

Feeling the pain from the hit, Light got up. He needed to concentrate, or he would lose. This Pokemon knew more than just Psychic moves. He prepared himself and started to make a strategy. He knew that the Espeon knew Psychic, or at least she did before, though he hadn't recognized it then. She also knew Quick Attack, which he just painfully figured out. But there were still two unknown moves.

The Espeon came at him again with Quick Attack. Light quickly used Protect and she bounced off it. She stumbled from the unexpected impact. While she was unstable, he used Dark Pulse. He was able to make a hit and the Espeon flew across the ground.

The Espeon picked itself up and her wounds suddenly disappeared. So Recover was her third move. She still had a trick up her sleeve, though if it was a psychic move, it would be worthless, and therefore would remained unknown.

Light had zoned out for a second. He saw something flicker at the edge of his sight and rolled over on his side. The projectile missed him, but didn't hit anything. He looked back and saw it coming again. The fourth move she knew was Shadow Ball. He rolled to the side again and suddenly came up with an idea.

Light saw the Shadow Ball turn to come at him again. He relocated the Espeon and cam right at her. He used Quick Attack to stay ahead of the Shadow Ball. Espeon prepared herself against his attack, but he passed her, much the same as at the Day Care. He saw her confused expression for a second before she realized his plan. But by then it was too late. Her attack hit her and exploded on contact. The best part was that ghost type moves were super effective against psychic types.

While she was still dazed at the attack, Light shot a Dark Pulse and the Espeon was hit. This attack didn't catch her off guard, though, and her readiness prevented her from being flung away from the move. He knew that she would use Recover and he would be back to square one. He had been hoping that the two combined attacks would defeat her.

Frustrated, Light used Quick Attack and got to her before she could use Recover. This move, however, _did_ catch her off guard. She skidded across the ground. Thinking quickly, Light focused on Psychic and grabbed one of her legs. He yanked and she toppled onto her side. A headache worse than all previous ones hit him. He flinched, but focused and used Dark Pulse. The Espeon was unable to dodge and was hit. This move finally made the Espeon faint.

"Espeon has fainted. The challenger has won," the announcer said, raising the blue flag again.

Nick crossed over to Mark as he returned Espeon. Mark shook hands, but remained silent. He even seemed a little troubled. Light came over and sat beside Nick. Blaze also sat, detecting a long conversation.

"Great job, Light. You were like, pow, pow, pow, and then pow!" Ace congratulated.

Light dipped his head, glad for the praise. He then held his head high as Nick and mark started to converse.

"You seem troubled. Is something wrong?" Nick asked.

"Your Umbreon knows Psychic?" Mark asked.

Nick nodded. "I used a TM earlier today, why?"

"Your Umbreon should not use it again until it has been taught how to use it correctly. That ripple was made by it, but that is only a small example of the damage it can do if it isn't taught well," Mark said.

Nick looked surprised. "I didn't know. Wait, you have Pokemon that know Psychic. Could you teach Light?" Nick suddenly asked.

"I could let one of my Pokemon if you don't mind. While it does, you and I can converse about Pokemon on the back porch," Mark said.

"You have a back porch on a gym?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's the only area I get to relax, so I made it comfortable. There's a small garden back there, secluded by some walls for privacy. I take by your face and emotions that you agree," Mark said.

Nick nodded, still stunned. Light didn't understand about what, but then, he didn't understand Nick very well at all. They headed back through a few hallways and came to a back door. Outside, the sun shown down on a small garden with red and purple flowers all along the perimeter of the wall containing it. A large fountain was in the middle with small yellow flowers surrounding it. The place seemed very serene.

Light walked into the garden while Blaze stopped on the wooden porch and Ace flew to perch on the wall. Nick and Mark sat down in a few wicker chairs. Light sat near the fountain. Mark drew a Pokeball and released a Pokemon. It appeared beside Light. He was despaired to see it was the Espeon.

"Wait, isn't that the Espeon Light beat. Didn't it faint?" Nick asked.

"I caught all my Pokemon with Pokeballs that heal slowly over time. Once past the point of fainting, my Pokemon can simply use Recover," at this, Espeon used Recover and all the wounds of the battle disappeared, "and be fully ready for battle again," Mark finished.

"Wow, so where-" Nick started, turning to Mark. At that point, Light tuned them out.

"So, Mark wants me to teach you Psychic correctly, handsome," Espeon said. She touched Light under the chin with her tail.

Light jerked away from the contact. "Just tell me and get it over with," he said, being short with her.

"Well, someone's got a temper, cutey," Espeon said.

"Get it over with or forget it. I'll teach myself if I have to," Light said, annoyed.

Espeon bristled slightly, but stopped when she noticed Ace and Blaze watching, "Fine, there are three fundamentals of Psychic: telepathy, contact, and vibration. Now for telepathy- blah, blah, blah -and that's how you use it for telepathy. For contact you- blah, blah, blah -and that's how to control with contact. Vibration is the hardest and- blah, blah, blah -and that's why only experts use it."

"Anything else?" Light asked. He thought he had more information than he could handle with just the telepathy part, but somehow he retained.

"Yes, can we go somewhere more private where we can be alone together, if you know what I mean?" the Espeon asked seductively, curling her tail around Light's shoulder and putting a paw on his chest.

Light felt like slapping her, but thought of something better. Using his newly gained information, he concentrated on Psychic. He found it much quicker and used the vibrations of the air, as Espeon called it, to throw her back against the wall of the garden with a mighty gale. This time, Light knew how to just concentrate it on the Pokemon and the attack didn't hit anything else. He felt the headache ready to spring, but Espeon told him why they happened and how to avoid them. It was similar to avoiding recoil damage from normal moves.

Mark stood up abruptly when he saw his Espeon get thrown. Nick glared at Light. Light shrugged and used the telepathy part of Psychic to open a channel between him, Nick, and Mark, wanting him also to hear his reason. He felt Nick's mind a little and made sure to remember it.

_I just reacted to her trying to seduce me. I told her to stop, even back at the Day Care,_ Light sent to Nick and Mark. Nick stared, dumbfounded at Light.

"D-did y-you j-just speak?" Nick asked.

_Not out loud, obviously,_ Light channeled.

Mark picked up his unconscious Espeon and looked at Nick. When he saw the expression, he started to laugh. "Light's using telepathy," Mark said. He turned to Light, "Sorry, my Espeon's in heat, so she often . . . comes onto Pokemon strongly."

Light grunted and returned to Nick's side. He lowered the channel to only Nick and him, _You will _never_ take me to a Day Care again, or you will definitely regret it, and that's a promise._

Nick nodded, though he still seemed a little stunned. Nick gave Mark a farewell, and then the group headed for the entrance of the gym. At the last second, Nick remembered the badge and ran back in for it. Light shock his head. He would never understand Nick.


	10. Shy

**Author's Note:** Not much to say. Here's the next chapter:

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 10: Shy**

Light concentrated on making the campfire. He was trying to make it using Psychic only once. He placed the last twig on it and stopped the move. Unfortunately, he forgot about the headache in his celebrations and suffered one for a little.

Once he recovered from the headache, he looked around to locate the others. Nick was still on the first limb of a tree, binoculars up to his face. He hadn't moved for hours and if Light hadn't communicated with him, he would say that Nick had fallen asleep.

Blaze was sitting at the edge of their clearing, but approached as Light saw him to start the fire. Ace was perched in a tree, conversing with three wild Pidgey. By the movements of his wings, Light was sure he was bragging about something.

Light sat down, bored. Nick told them they weren't leaving the Saffron area until he caught at least one more Pokemon. Light was excited until he realized Nick wanted only a certain Pokemon. Not a certain species, a Pokemon with certain looks and was 'cool'. Nick had been searching and searching, but he hadn't found one he liked.

Light didn't know how to help. He didn't know what Nick meant, so he didn't know what to look for. If he did, he could get both Ace and Blaze to help and they would be gone quickly, but at this pace, it seemed like it would take forever. He tried to tell Nick the Pokemon he was looking for may be in another area, but he was too stubborn to consider it.

Blaze started the campfire. Now they needed dinner. Light wasn't about to wait for Nick's hunger to get the best of him. Using Psychic, he pulled Nick off the branch, much to Nick's surprise, and put him in front of the campfire.

He opened a channel to Nick, _Dinner first, and then you can stay up as long as you want._

Nick gave him a mutinous look, but dug through his bag and pulled out their dinner. Nick, being himself, had only brought microwave food. So, they had to do with heating the food over the campfire, as Blaze couldn't lower the temperature of his fire or lengthen it to last long enough.

As they waited for the food to cook on a pan above the fire, Light continuously used Psychic to rotate the food to keep it from burning. Even though it was microwave food, a delicious aroma came from it. Ace's head shot around when the aroma reached him. Ace sent the Pidgey away and alighted on Nick's shoulder.

After the last rotation, Light released the move and waited for it to finish. All of them were quiet; the only noise the bug Pokemon starting up in the forest and the fire, crackling as it burned the wood underneath it.

Suddenly, a twig snapped at the edge of the clearing behind Light. He looked at the others and realized they hadn't heard it, intent on the food. Not wanting the Pokemon to run, he touched its mind. It was concentrated on the food. He knew Nick would yell at him for sending a Pokemon away as it might have been the one he was looking for, not that it wanted to eat their food or attack them.

Using Psychic, he grabbed the Pokemon and lifted above his head level. He then brought the Pokemon to Nick's lap, quickly. Nick's attention snapped to the Pokemon as it landed in his lap. He jumped back, startled, and Ace flew off the bumpy perch.

Light looked at the Pokemon. It was a regular Eevee. It was slightly smaller than Light had been when he was an Eevee. It also looked thinner than regular Eevee. Light realized that it must be really hungry.

The Eevee curled up in a ball and hid itself with its tail. It either knew running was pointless with all of them around it, or it was too scared to move. It started to make a low whimpering sound. It was scared.

Nick got up from lying on his back. He stopped as he saw the Eevee and stopped. He stared at it a long while. Finally, he exclaimed, "That's the one I want to catch!"

Blaze and Light moved strategically to block all the escape routes. The Eevee peered out from under its tail to watch them. It saw Light and quickly looked away, but gave Blaze a long frightened look.

Light and Blaze stopped and didn't move once they were in position. They waited for Nick's command. Nick stared at the Eevee for a little, and then crouched down. While crouched, he slowly approached the Eevee with one hand held out. The Eevee tried to back away, but the fire got in the way.

Nick stopped and thought, _Light, I need a small portion of food placed in my hand as I put it behind my back._

Light nodded. He had gotten used to opening a channel as soon as battle was imminent. He used Psychic and lifted the whole tray off quietly so that nothing would burn. He then picked a piece off and moved it into Nick's hand without the Eevee seeing.

Nick put his hand back in front of him and held out the food. The Eevee moved its tail away and brought its head closer. It cautiously sniffed the food. It then completely uncurled and approached Nick's hand. The Eevee sniffed the food once more and then took a small bite. Obviously liking it, the Eevee quickly devoured the rest.

As it was eating, Nick reached out and petted it. The Eevee tensed at first, but relaxed after a little. After it was done eating, Nick scratched it on the head and asked, "Would you like to come with us?"

The Eevee darted a glance at Light and then looked back at Nick. It nodded.

"Okay, then, hold still," Nick said. He took a Pokeball out and tossed it onto the Eevee. The ball fell to the ground and started to vibrate. After a little, the Pokeball stopped and a small ding could be heard. Nick leapt up into the air, "Alright, I caught an Eevee!"

He picked the Pokeball up and released the Eevee. The Eevee looked around for a second and then returned to looking at Nick.

"Hi, I'm Nick. What's your name?" Nick asked.

The Eevee tilted its head in confusion before hesitantly saying, "M-my name is Cream." Light sent the answer to Nick.

"Well welcome to the team, Cream," Nick said. Cream looked at him in surprise as he stood up. "Over there is Light, he is Blaze," Nick said. Ace landed on his shoulder again, "And this is Ace. Light told me your name through telepathy."

Cream glanced at Light, though she quickly looked away. "H-hello, everyone," she said.

Blaze nodded and he returned to the tray and got his food.

Ace nodded and said, "Great to meet you. Don't mind Blaze, he doesn't talk much."

"Nice to meet you," Light said.

"Oh, wait, the food!" Nick exclaimed, going past Cream to the campfire. "Where's the- oh there it is. For a second, I thought it was burning," Nick said. He picked the food up and distributed it out to everyone. Light noticed that Nick shortened his amount so Cream could have some.

After the meal, Light went back to his spot and fell asleep, suddenly tired from using Psychic so much today.

(0)

Light got up and stretched. He looked around and saw the others were still asleep. _Early to bed, early to rise,_ Light thought. Ace was roosting in a tree while Blaze was sleeping in his spot. Cream was sleeping next to Nick's pallet.

Light meditated until Ace awoke. He had expected Ace to wake sooner, as the sun was already up. Ace nodded at Light in a greeting and started to groom himself. So much for a conversation.

Soon, the others awoke. Blaze of course didn't say much, as was expected. Light tried to start a conversation with Cream, but stopped when he saw she was uncomfortable. Nick, as always, was too groggy to talk this early.

Now that Nick had another Pokemon, he wanted to go on to the next gym. Nick wanted to head toward the Fuchsia City Gym. Blaze had told him that Fuchsia City was directly south. Light was really confused when they headed west toward Celadon City first.

_Why are we going to west? Wouldn't it be faster to go straight south?_ Light asked Nick.

"Yes, but we would have to cross a large river, something we aren't able to do right now. We'll pass through Celadon and take a road from there to reach it. There's a bridge that we can use on the road," Nick said. Cream looked confused, not hearing Light's question. Blaze and Ace were already used to it.

_Is there a gym in Celadon City?_ Light asked.

"Yes, there is, but me and Blaze defeated it. We also have already beat Lt. Surge's gym in Vermilion City. Both gyms allowed me to use one Pokemon, so I challenged them first. Also, Blaze and I got lost and ended up on this side of the region so we had to face the gym leaders here first," Nick answered. Cream was looking even more confused.

Light changed the channel to Cream. _I was talking to him through telepathy._

Cream jumped as he talked to her through her mind. She glanced at Light but looked away quickly. How many times was she going to do that?

When sunhigh came, Nick stopped and pulled out his Pokedex. He read Cream's moves over lunch. "So, you know Tackle, Sand-Attack, and Tail Whip," Nick murmured under his breath.

Blaze looked at Light, "Well now you have someone to teach."

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"Cream needs someone to teach her how to battle," Blaze said.

_Why can't you?_ Light said mentally, keeping the channel between them.

_Because, I taught you,_ Blaze answered.

_Exactly, which means you're the better teacher. I haven't taught anyone. Also, Cream won't so much as look at me as listen,_ Light reasoned.

_Take it as practice for when you become a father,_ Blaze teased.

_Why don't you take it as practice for when_ you _become a father?_ Light asked.

For a second, Blaze glared at him. In that glare seemed to be an equal mixture of grief and anger. But it passed so quickly, Light thought he imagined it. _Just go and teach her already,_ Blaze said tersely.

_But-_ Light started.

_Fine, I'll teach her,_ Blaze stopped him, though he looked annoyed.

Blaze took Cream to the side and started to instruct her. Light noticed that she wasn't shy around Blaze at all. Why was she so shy around him? Light sighed, knowing the answer wouldn't come.

"Come on, Ace and Light, let's practice some of your moves," Nick said.

They were just beginning to practice when Blaze stomped over angrily. "She won't listen. She says she doesn't want to battle anyone. She says she doesn't want to hurt anyone," he said with a snort.

Nick looked worriedly down at Blaze, knowing something was wrong. _Cream doesn't want to battle or hurt anyone and Blaze is fed up with helping her,_ Light informed.

"Well, this is a predicament: a Pokemon that doesn't want to battle," Nick said, scratching his head. He turned to Cream, "Well, I can't make you battle, but . . . that's kinda what I caught you for."

Cream suddenly put on a sad, pleading face. "Please don't make me battle, Nick," she said. Light translated for her.

"Alright, then, I won't make you battle. Do you want to go back to being wild then, because I'm going to be battling with the others often," Nick said.

Cream shook her head quickly.

"Okay, then," Nick said.

Light looked at her. He was still a little stunned that she didn't want to battle. He loved to figure out how to beat an opponent, as long as he wasn't battling for his life like with the Nidoking. Cream was certainly a different addition to the team.


	11. Fox

**Author's Notice: **Another mysterious member to the team. You'll probably be able to guess from the chapter title. Keep up the reviews.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 11: Fox**

"What do you mean I can't walk on the bridge?" Nick asked.

The lady behind the counter seemed to be expecting the outburst. "I'm sorry sir, but this bridge was built for bikers and vehicles only, no walkers," she said calmly.

Nick angrily ruffled his hair and sat down on a nearby chair. They had reached Celadon quickly, but now they were restricting access to them. Light didn't understand. If they allowed bikes, why did they not allow walking? Then again, if they walked they would mostly have to camp out on the long road.

"I'm not going to be able to afford a bike, guys. I guess we'll have to traverse the river by the east route. Come on, we need to hurry to catch up on time. At this rate we won't get there until the fall," Nick said, getting back up.

Light, Ace, Blaze, and Cream got up from the corner they had settled into and followed him out. Light really didn't mind the wait. The longer route would allow him more time to practice. Nick, though, seemed angered at the delay.

Since it was already getting late, Nick decided to spend the night in the Pokemon Center. Light was sure something was up as they entered. Nurse Joy was somehow also here. She was somehow at every Pokemon Center he had been to so far, which was three.

Nick checked out a room and started down the hallway. They paused as they heard shouting from down the hallway. "I don't care, I don't want a Pokemon," a voice said.

"It won't be yours, it will be mine," a second voice replied.

"You know how I feel about Pokemon being captured, now release the poor Pokemon," the first voice said.

"But . . . but . . . This is a rare Pokemon, and can become really strong. Please let me keep it," the second voice pleaded.

"Fine, but _I_ won't be yours then. I won't be with you if you keep a Pokemon captured," the first voice retorted. The person came into view as it finished the statement. It was a young lady with blonde curls.

The owner of the second voice came into view and it chased her. It was a man a little older than the woman. He was slightly shorter and had a pair of glasses on. He had shaggy brown hair, and wore loose clothing. "Wait, please come back, I'll . . . I'll," he said.

The lady continued, not looking at him. Nick and his group watched her until she left the door into the main area. The man stopped by Nick. He was on the verge of tears and was looking around quickly.

He turned to Nick and thrust a Pokeball into Nick's hand quickly. "There, I don't have it anymore, please come back!" he shouted, running after her.

Nick stood there stunned at what just happened. It took a while for it to process in Nick's head. He looked at the Pokeball and then pinched himself. He flinched and Light almost laughed at him. "What . . . just . . . happened?" Nick asked no one in particular.

_You were given a Pokemon. Release it and see what it is, _Light said.

Nick returned to his senses and released the Pokemon. A small fox like creature appear. It had six tails. It had a reddish pelt while its paws were brownish. It had a tuft of hair on its head that matched its tails in color. It was a Vulpix.

"Wow, a Vulpix!" Nick exclaimed.

The Vulpix looked around, confused.

Nick crouched down in front of the Vulpix. It backed up a little. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you. You were given to me by a man a few moments ago," Nick said.

The Vulpix looked at him suspiciously. It pulled back its lips and tensed.

Nick immediately backed away, part in fright, part in understanding. "Wait, it's true. The guy gave me you when a girl told him to leave unless he let you go," Nick said, moving his hands in front of his face.

At the sound of footsteps, everyone stopped and looked toward the source. It was the man, hand in hand with the woman. He looked very happy. Vulpix looked at him, but he ignored it and continued past them.

When they were out of sight, Vulpix laid down and hid its face with its paws. It tensed as Nick dared to pet and comfort it, but soon relaxed. It recovered after a while and sat up. It looked around at the others.

"I'm sorry Vulpix, but I hope we can become friends. I am Nick. This is Blaze, Light, Cream, and Ace," Nick said, pointing to them respectively.

"Hello," Ace said.

Cream nodded in greeting, as did Blaze.

"Hi," Light said.

"H-hi, my name is Red," she said. Light translated to Nick.

"Well welcome to the team, Red," Nick said, laughing at Red's startled face. "Light can talk to me through telepathy."

Red nodded, now understanding. Every head turned to Nick has he gave a large yawn. Light, Blaze, and Ace chuckled, remembering the reason for his tiredness.

"Well, let's go on to the room and get some sleep," Nick said.

Red sat down in front of Nick, but he started walking down the hall. "Isn't he going to put us back in the Pokeballs?" she asked.

Blaze shook his head, "No, Nick likes to keep us out where we can be with him."

They headed after Nick and into the room. Blaze and Light called the couch at the same time, and finally decided it was big enough for both of them. Red jumped up into a padded chair, while Cream went to a corner. Ace found a roosting spot on the windowsill. Light fell asleep quickly.

(0)

Light yawned as they walked down the road. They had woken early, as they had for three days now, in order to try and reach Fuchsia City faster. Light would have rather slept in, but Nick insisted, though Light could see bags starting to appear under his eyes.

Today, they would be entering Vermilion City, but they wouldn't even be staying in the Pokemon Center there, as Nick had defeated Lt. Surge already. Light would enjoy a night on a soft cushion.

Light was also itching for a battle. The trainers they had met didn't want to battle Nick, so Light hadn't been able to have an actual battle in a while. Red didn't need any battle training, and actual liked battle, unlike Cream. Unfortunately, no battles meant they couldn't find out how powerful Red was, though she was quick to boast about how strong she was.

As they entered the city, they saw a few people jogging around a patch of bare ground that was fenced off. A few Machop were running after them. Nick laughed and Blaze chuckled. "What's so funny?" Red asked.

Guessing the question, Nick said, "Those people were here four months ago, doing exactly what they're doing now. They say that they're building something, but they still haven't made any progress."

Light chuckled with them. The laughter was contagious and soon everyone was laughing, including Cream.

Soon, they saw the exit of the town. However, a young boy was standing in the exit. He had a twig in his mouth and his cap was pulled slightly over his face. Light thought he may be trying to look cool, but in his opinion, the boy had failed. The boy also appeared to be waiting for someone.

As they were about to pass the boy, he started and stopped them by stepping in front of him. "Hold on. To go any farther, you have to beat me," the boy said, pointing at himself.

The boy's attitude was starting to irritate Light. No one could just push them around. He stepped forward, ready to teach him not to test them, when he heard, "No, Light. I want to test Red's strength. Are you up for it Red?"

Red nodded and scraped the ground, ready for a fight. She stepped forward and took Light's place. The boy threw a Pokeball out and a small brown creature appeared. It sucked a paw and had a mark on its forehead.

Light was wondering what it was when the boy yelled, "Teddiursa, use Slash!"

And the fight began. Red sidestepped the attack and waited for a command. Nick slapped his face. "Uh oh, I forgot to learn Red's moves," he said in a low voice. In a slightly louder voice, he said, "Red, attack!"

Red glanced at him, confused for a second, before attacking. She formed a Flamethrower and shot it at the Teddiursa. It hit and the Teddiursa was scorched in the flame. Before it could recover from the attack, Red disappeared in the ground.

Teddiursa looked around and saw Red gone. Not realizing she had used Dig, it looked around completely confused. Red suddenly appeared under it and hit it. Teddiursa flew back and hit a section of fence. It fainted on contact.

"Teddiursa, return," the boy said. He pulled out another Pokeball and threw it, "Go, Sandslash!" A medium sized Pokemon appeared. It was yellow and brown and had long claws as hands.

Red's tails flew up and six small, blue flames appeared. Soon, the flames went sailing at Sandslash. The Sandslash expertly dodged them, but they changed course and hit it. Instead of doing damage, Light saw they left burn marks where they landed.

"Sandslash, use Fury Swipes!" the boy yelled. Light covered his ears. He had forgotten how loud trainers got when battling. At least Nick was quiet.

The Sandslash lunged at Red. She dodged the first few attacks, but soon started to get hit. She skidded back as the last one hit. Red recovered quickly and jumped above the Sandslash. When she was right over him, she turned downward and started to spin. She then let loose flames down on the Sandslash. Light recognized the move as Fire Spin.

The Sandslash was trapped. The flames enclosed on it and it cried out in pain. When the flames cleared, Sandslash fainted.

Light was sure he heard a curse from the boy has he returned his Pokemon. "Okay, last one, go Mareep!" he shouted. He threw a third Pokeball and a fluffy Pokemon appeared. It had a yellowish coat and a long tail that ended with a ball.

Red started the battle the same as the last, sending out the blue flames. The Mareep dodged them, but as before, the attack changed directions and hit it.

"Mareep, use Thundershock!" he yelled.

The Mareep covered itself in lightning and then directed it at Red. Red tried to jump out of the way, but the attack still hit. Light held his breath, waiting to see if Red had been paralyzed. Luckily, Red seemed to be moving okay after the attack, so he let the breath out.

Red ran around the Mareep until she was behind it. As the Mareep prepared for a back attack, Red used Dig and disappeared underground.

"Watch out Mareep, it went underground," the boy said.

Mareep looked in every direction, looking for where it would appear. Red came up right under it and the Mareep fell to the side, the breath driven from its body. Red jumped back and crouched. She started to use a Flamethrower.

The Mareep started to get up, but didn't notice as Red's attack came at it. The attack landed, scorching its fur. The Mareep tried to get up after the attack, but the effect of the burns started and it fainted.

"Oh, no, Mareep! Return buddy, you need to rest," the boy said, returning his Pokemon.

"So, will you let us pass now?" Nick asked. Light knew if he wouldn't, the boy would get a surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you can pass," the boy said, walking back into town toward the Pokemon Center.

After he was out of sight, Nick turned to Red and gave her a pat on the head, "Great job there, Red. Sorry about the no command thing. Here, let me check your moves now." Nick pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Red. "Hmm, you know Dig, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, and Will-O-Wisp. Well I guess that blue flame thing was Will-O-Wisp."

Red nodded at his praise and sat down, waiting to continue. "Great job," Ace said.

"Yeah, great job," Light congratulated, surprised at how efficiently she had taken down her opponents.

"Good job," Cream said. She didn't seem to be shy around Red anymore. In fact, she seemed to only be nervous around Light now. Once again, he wondered why that was.

Soon, Nick remembered that he wanted to hurry and they set off down the path again.


	12. The Snoring Battle

**Author's Note: **Showdown number two is here. Who will win this time?

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 12: The Snoring Battle**

Light stopped and sat as Nick tried to find a way around. A large, fat, round Pokemon blocked off the road. The worst part was they couldn't find a way around. The surrounding land rose on either side and prevented them from going that way.

Nick beat on the Pokemon's belly, but to no avail. There seemed to be no way to wake it. Large snores could be heard coming from it. Nick was getting desperate in order to move it and get it away. He had even tried to push it with all of them helping, but that didn't work either. The Pokemon was too heavy.

"I know, Light use Psychic to move it," Nick said.

Light sighed and concentrated. He soon activated Psychic and tried to lift the Pokemon. However, the Pokemon was too resisted by the contact method with its weight. Light stopped and shook his head.

Nick sighed and started to ruffle his hair. "Is there no way around it?" he called out to no one in particular. "I know, we'll irritate it awake. Blaze, Red, Flamethrower!"

Blaze and Red sent a torrent of fire at the Pokemon. After the attack, Light saw it was burned, but it didn't make a difference. It went on sleeping.

"Okay, then we'll tickle it awake. Cream, Tail Whip!" he yelled.

Cream regrettably used Tail Whip on one of its feet. The Pokemon shook a little, but remained sleeping.

"What to do, what to do," Nick said to himself.

Seeing Nick was going to be thinking for a while, his Pokemon made themselves comfortable. Nick leaned against the cliff and went into deep thought.

Light waited patiently. He didn't care much as they got to rest. Nick had pushed them and now, at dawn, they had been stopped. Wanting to catch up on his sleep, he rested.

(0)

Light woke as he heard someone approaching from behind. He looked back and saw a figure approaching, though the sun prevented him from making out the figure completely. Beside it, a smaller figure approached.

When they got close enough to recognize, he gasped. It was Benjamin and his Umbreon. He looked at the others and realized that they hadn't seen them yet. Red and Blaze were sleeping, while the others were thinking of a solution.

Light opened a channel to them all and said, _Hey, pay attention! Benjamin approaches._

Blaze and Red awoke with a start. Blaze sent him a glare as he got up, until he the statement set in. When it did, Blaze up quickly and looked their way. Red looked toward Benjamin, too, confused on way almost everyone else was excited. Cream, too, looked confused. Ace started to stretch his neck, ready for a fight. Nick simply continued to lean against the wall. After about five seconds, he started and looked in Benjamin's direction. Light almost laughed at his expression.

Benjamin approached and shook hands with Nick. "Hey, good to meet you again. What're you doing here?" he asked. His Umbreon remained silent as ever.

"Well, we were heading toward Fuchsia City, but we don't have a bike for the bridge. Instead, we came this way and now we're blocked by this weird Pokemon that won't wake up," Nick explained.

"That's a Snorelax. They sleep often and rarely anything wakes them," Benjamin said. Nick's posture slumped. "Usually, one uses an instrument and wakes it with music."

"Do you have an instrument?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Nope," Benjamin said. "There is another way: you could catch it in a Pokeball. It may not be completely captured, but you can pass by while it's in the Pokeball," he said.

Nick slapped himself in the head, "Of course, why didn't I think of that? Wait, don't answer that." Nick pulled out a Pokeball.

"Wait, I came up with the idea, so let's battle for it," Benjamin said.

"Oh great, oh about a one-on-one battle with four Pokemon this time," Nick said.

"Okay," Benjamin said.

Nick and Benjamin put a respective position between themselves. As they did, Red asked Light, "Who is this guy?"

"He's Nick's rival. I consider his Umbreon my rival also. We met when we were facing some guy trying to capture a Mew," Light said.

"Wow, you met a Mew!" Red exclaimed.

Light shrugged, "Yeah, though it really wasn't that impressive."

"But still, Mew's a lengendar-" Red started.

"Go, Green," Benjamin shouted, throwing a Pokeball. His Tangrowth appeared.

Light could tell Ace was just itching to beat it, but Nick had other plans, "Red, let's go."

Red stepped forward and the battle begun. "Green, use Vine Whip!"

Red jumped to the side as a vine hit the ground where she used to be. She further dodged more as it used more and more vines.

"Red, use Fire Spin!" Nick yelled.

Red waited until no vines were about to land to open her mouth. A rotating flame appeared and roasted the vines that were nearby. It hit the slow Tangrowth.

"Green, use Mega Drain!" Benjamin said.

Both Green's and Red's bodies began to glow green slightly and strength was drained from Red. Red staggered slightly as her strength left.

"Red, use Flamethrower and follow it up with Dig!" Nick yelled.

Red blasted Tangrowth with a Flamethrower, ending its Mega Drain. She then used Dig and rapidly disappeared underground.

"Green, use Frenzy Plant!" Benjamin yelled.

Suddenly, large vines with thorns appeared from the ground and waved in the air. Red was on one of the vines. Red had already fainted.

Nick returned Red and sent out Blaze as he sent out his Charizard. Blaze started to match by using Double Team. This time, he was able to make eight copies.

"Now, Dig!" Nick yelled.

All the Flareon disappeared under ground. The Charizard looked around, waiting for them to reappear.

"Char, use Fly!" Benjamin said.

Charizard flew up into the air. Light knew Blaze wouldn't be able to reach the Charizard while it was so high.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Benjamin continued.

Char opened its mouth and shot a Flamethrower at the ground. The ground started to heat up considerably. Light wondered how Blaze could stand it. After a while, Char landed back on the ground.

As soon as it landed, Blaze shot up out of the ground and used Flamethrower. Light looked at Blaze impressively. Blaze didn't seem injured by the fire at all. The Flamethrower hit Char and it was momentarily stunned, as was Light. The Flamethrower was much, much stronger than Blaze's normal attack and did much more damage than he thought it should on another fire type.

Light glanced at Nick and saw him smiling. "Now use Flame Wheel!" Nick yelled.

Before Char could recover, Blaze slammed into him with his fiery form. This attack, too, seemed to be multiplied past its original power. Where was it all coming from? _Nick, how is Blaze so powerful?_

_He has the Flash Flame ability, increasing fire attacks when attacked with fire type moves,_ Nick thought.

"Char, use Fire Punch!" Benjamin said.

Char pulled back an arm and soon, fire surrounded it. It slammed at Blaze and hit him, but the attack didn't seem to do anything. Blaze opened his mouth and used another Flamethrower, this one even stronger than the last. It hit Char in the face and was sent flying back.

Benjamin frowned as he saw this. Then, Light saw the realization hit him. "Char, no more fire attacks, use Seismic Toss," Benjamin said.

"Use Double Team and then Flame Wheel," Nick shouted.

Blaze's form once again split and separated into eight. Char looked at each one suspiciously. All of the Flareon used Flamethrower and Char was soon covered in flames, both real and fake. When the attack ended, Char was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Return, Char, you deserve a good rest," Benjamin said. "That's one to one. Go, Sand!" he said.

He threw a Pokeball and a large flying creature appeared. It had a long tail that ended with a decorative fin. It had two large wings and some red thing covered its eyes. Nick pulled out his Pokedex and Light heard him murmur Flygon.

"Alright, Ace, you're up," he said.

Ace took flight off his shoulder and flew into the air.

"Ace, use Wing Attack!" Nick shouted.

"Sand, use Sandstorm!" Benjamin said.

Light covered his eyes as the Flygon made a large amount of sand fly around the area. After a little, the sand died down and he was able to see again. Ace was still flying, but he looked like he was almost beat already. However, the Flygon also looked weak. He wondered what had happened during the sandstorm.

"Sand, use Dragonbreath!" Benjamin called out.

Sand opened its mouth and shot out a large amount of bluish flames at Ace. Ace dived under the attack and came up at Sand.

"Use Wing Attack, and then Gust!" Nick shouted.

Ace came up at the Flygon and hit it with a wing. Once he had flown a little bit away, he turned around and used Gust. The Flygon, already weakened, landed on the ground. Surprisingly, the Flygon fainted. Ace stumbled to a landing nearby and almost fainted himself.

Both trainers returned their Pokemon. Light tensed, knowing it was his turn next. Benjamin's Umbreon came forward and faced him. Light prepared himself, knowing that the Umbreon got its commands through telepathy. That gave him an idea, though.

The Umbreon started the battle with a Dark Pulse that Light sidestepped. He focused and used Psychic. Following his idea, Light 'covered' the Umbreon's consciousness with his own. The Umbreon suddenly seemed confused and Light knew it had worked. He had stopped the channel between it and its trainer.

Knowing Psychic would be worthless now, even if he wasn't using it to block telepathy, he used Quick Attack. The Umbreon tried to dodge, but reacted too late and was hit. Before it could recover, Light used Dark Pulse. It made a direct hit on the Umbreon and sent it skidding even farther away.

By now, Benjamin had realized that his Umbreon wasn't hearing the mental commands. "Black, use Shadow Ball!"

Light smiled and stopped the Psychic blockade. He knew that it would be a while before the silent commands were tested since it was the heat of battle. Now he would know what Black was being told.

Light remembered that Shadow Ball followed the opponent and used Protect. Once the attack ended, Light almost stopped Protect, but continued as he saw another Shadow Ball coming. Having never needed to use Protect twice in a row, he despaired to notice the Protect now taking much more energy and almost making him flinch away from using it.

Light barely held up Protect for the second attack and quickly stopped it. He was blown off his feet as another Shadow Ball came. He got up quickly and sidestepped another. Knowing the move would follow him, he used the strategy from when battling the Espeon. He used Quick Attack and outran it. For a few precious seconds, Light couldn't locate Black, but the finally did. Black was by the cliff, making yet another Shadow Ball.

Light glanced back and saw two were now tailing him. Soon, a third one was also tailing him. He ran at Black and leapt over him. Continuing Quick Attack, Light rammed Black back. Black stumbled under the unexpected hit and was hit by two of his own Shadow Balls.

But the third one went over his head and came right at Light. Thinking quickly, Light used Psychic and gripped the attack, trying to control it. However, as soon as he touched it with Psychic, it exploded. It was close enough that the force hit Light some, but not as much as the full impact of the attack.

Black was up now and was staring him down. By his and Benjamin's expression, Light took it that they had the mental connection back. Light tried to cover it as before, but Black had learned and fought back mentally. After a while, light decided to switch tactics and shot a quick Dark Pulse. Focused on Psychic, Black reacted too late and was hit.

Black got back up from where he had landed and charge at Light. Light tried to move, but the cliff prevented him and he was hit by Black's Double Edge. Light fell down, almost fainting. He saw the recoil damage affect him more than he thought and he fell also.

Neither was able to get up and Light despaired to realize that they had ended in a tie again. He snorted and tried even harder to get up, but was unable.

"A tie again? Nooo- wait, I won two of the other matches, I won!" Nick shouted. He started his little signature dance.

Benjamin returned Black and shook his head in laughter. Light was sure the laughter was at Nick's dance. "Okay, okay, the Snorelax is yours," Benjamin said. "But, one more thing, you could also fly over it," he said as he threw another Pokeball. A large gray bird appeared. Light recognized it was a Skarmory. "Let's go, Silver, use Fly," Benjamin said, mounting the bird. The Skarmory flew into the air and disappeared in the clouds.

Nick slapped himself again, "Of course, why can't I think of any good ideas?" He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the Snorelax. It disappeared in a flash of red. The Pokeball vibrated a little and then dinged. "Alright, I caught a Snorelax!" Nick shouted and started his dance again.

Light saw Cream approach from the side. "A-are you alright, Light?"

"Yeah," Light said. _Maybe I should get hurt more often. She just asked a whole question without being prompted,_ Light thought, though to himself.

Nick suddenly stopped and rushed over to his Umbreon. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I got caught up I the moment. Here let me return you," he said, pulling out Nick's Pokeball.

_Do I really have to go in there again?_ Light asked using telepathy and putting a pleading face on.

Nick hesitated, "Well, I can't carry you, but . . . I do have a potion I could use." He dug through his bag and pull out a small purple spray bottle. "Hold still."

Light almost laughed at the irony of the statement. As Nick used the potion, Light felt his strength coming back, though not much. Light stood up after Nick was done and tested his legs. He would be able to walk farther.

"Okay, now we need to hurry to Fuchsia City and get to a Pokemon Center," Nick yelled, starting to run down the path. Blaze, Cream, and Light ran after him. He noticed Cream ran closer to his side than usual. Maybe he was getting through her shyness.


	13. Familiar Face

**Author's Note: **Ha, ha, I ended with a major cliff hanger. I've been waiting to utilize one for this story, but one hasn't appeared for me to use until now. Hopefully (at least for me) I'll be able to get connection and send this before I finish the next chapter and then send it in. That way, you'll all have to wait in suspense for the next one and hope for me to get connection quickly next time. However, I'm really excited about the next chapter and may just finish too fast. This is the most I've ever put into an Author's Note before.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 13: Familiar Face**

Light trotted after Nick. After walking a long while for the past week, they were almost to Fuchsia City. Luckily, they had been able to handle the three trainers that had challenge them so far, though one was slightly difficult to beat without Ace's help. The Snorelax was no help. In fact, Light still hadn't seen it awake yet.

Nick trudged along ahead. Desperate to hurry and reach Fuchsia City, they had risen early and went to bed late every day. This had affected him more than his Pokemon. Blaze, Light, and Cream all had more endurance than their trainer, but Nick kept it up. Light had they would have a long night of rest when they reached the city.

Luckily, Nick said they should reach Fuchsia City by the end of the day. However, Light hadn't seen the city yet and it was growing dark. In fact, it was almost sunset. Light was just about to sigh, when he saw a small building ahead. It really didn't make any difference to Light until he saw the sign on the front of the building. It had large letters on the front that read Fuchsia City.

"We're here!" Nick exclaimed.

Somewhere, in each of them, they found a hidden amount of stored energy and they rushed to the entrance of the city. They ran through the building and into the city. Pausing for directions, they headed straight for the Pokemon Center.

They reached it just in time. Nurse Joy was just about to lower the blinds and lock the Pokemon Center. Nick rushed even quicker to the building. Nurse Joy paused as they rushed to her. She let them in and Nick collapsed in a chair while they waited for her to lock up.

Nick handed over his Pokemon, besides Cream, who hadn't battled at all, and checked out a room for himself. Light followed Nurse Joy into a medical room and jumped up into the bed she motioned to. As soon as he laid down on the fluffy bed, he fell asleep.

(0)

Light and Blaze sat on the front desk. They had tried to let Ace and Red out, but Nurse Joy wouldn't allow it unless Nick did it himself. After a while of convincing, Light got her to at least wake Nick. He knew Nick would sleep through the whole day unless someone woke him. Cream would be too nice and timid to wake Nick herself.

Nick came through the door. He yawned greatly and stretched. Cream followed behind him, looking much more awake. Light and Blaze jumped down as Nick picked up Ace's and Red's Pokeballs. He released and sat down in a chair and yawned again.

After Nick had had time to wake up properly, albeit with some encouragement from Light and Ace, they headed for the Fuchsia City Gym. When Nick asked for a challenge, they allowed them to face Koga immediately.

Nick entered and was led to the battling room. Koga was a slightly old fellow. All of his hair was gray or silver, but he held a straight posture and looked extremely fit. The arena was a yellow area with white lines on the ground.

The standard announcer was at the side. He looked as fit as Koga was and looked as if he could take on a Machamp and win. The announcer started the ritual of gym battles, "Welcome, challenger, to the Fuchsia City Gym, run by Koga, master ninja. This battle will be a two-on-two battle between two Pokemon. Both the gym leader and the challenger may not switch their Pokemon at any time. Both may have two and only two Pokemon total. Ready? Begin!"

Koga threw two Pokeballs into the air. A moth like creature and a spider like creature appeared. The moth like creature was a purple Pokemon with wings as large as it. It was a Venomoth. The spider like creature was larger than Light and brought back bad memories. It was an Ariados.

Light wanted to join the battle, but stopped as Nick said, "Blaze, Red, you're up. Let's make this a quick victory."

Light grumbled about being left out of the gym battle. Blaze and Red stepped into the arena together and the battle started. Without being told, the Venomoth used Poison Powder, while the Ariados used String Shot. Blaze and Red both used Flamethrower to burn the spores and sting away.

"Use Flamethrower on them!" Nick yelled.

Blaze shot his Flamethrower at the Venomoth, while Red aimed at Ariados. The Venomoth was fast enough and was hit. The Ariados, however, jumped out of the way quickly and used String Shot again. Red didn't react fast enough and was caught in the sticky substance.

By now, the Venomoth had recovered from the attack and was ready to continue, though it looked as though it was almost defeated. It used Poison Sting at Blaze. Blaze jumped out of the way and used Flamethrower again. The Venomoth was once again hit and fainted.

While Blaze was distracted by the Venomoth, the Ariados had approached and used String Shot again on him. Blaze was completely covered and unable to move as Red was. The Ariados made a clicking sound, sort of like laughing and got ready to easily defeat them.

"Blaze, Flame Wheel!" Nick shouted.

Blaze used Flame Wheel and the strings disappeared as they melted away. Continuing the attack, he charged at the Ariados and hit it hard. The Ariados was stunned and tried to find another way to capture him.

Blaze didn't allow it time, though, and used Flamethrower again. The Ariados jumped out of the way and prepared to attack. Blaze jumped to the side as it used Poison Sting.

"Double Team, and then Dig!" Nick yelled.

Blaze separated into eight forms and they soon disappeared underground. The Ariados looked around and finally decided the ground was too dangerous and climbed the wall. It continued onto the ceiling and waited. Suddenly, four of the Flareon appeared and shot Flamethrower at it. It jumped to the side and used Poison Sting. All four of the Flareon disappeared.

Suddenly, the other four appeared and shot Flamethrower. However, these four were in separate corners. Light noticed one didn't use Flamethrower at Ariados, but at Red. The String Shot melted away and Light realized that was the real Blaze. By now, the Ariados had shot the others and it was staring Blaze and Red down.

"Flamethrower!" Nick shouted.

Blaze and Red used Flamethrower and blocked its escape. Once done, they moved the attacks to it. The Ariados was unable to escape and took the damage from both blows. The Ariados fell to the ground and fainted.

"Ariados and Venomoth have fainted. The challenger wins," the announcer said, though he had no flags.

Nick walked over to Koga as he returned his Pokemon. He shook hands, though Koga didn't say a word. Nick took the Soul Badge and left. Koga was silent the whole time and Light suspected he couldn't even talk, though that was improbable.

Nick took them back to the Pokemon Center. Since Blaze and Red were unhurt, they didn't go into the medical area, and instead returned to Nick's room with them.

Light sat on the couch beside Nick as he relaxed. Nick had announced the rest of the day and tomorrow would be complete rest days, with no training, battles, or traveling. Cream jumped up on the other side of Nick and they watched some kind of beauty contest. Cream seemed eager while watching it.

Ace perched on the windowsill and started to groom himself. Once done, he hid his head under his wing and fell asleep.

Nick had left the bedroom door open, so Blaze went to it to get a full night's, or technically day's, sleep. Red followed him after a while. She bumped the door and shut it. Nick didn't respond, but slumped further in the couch. Nick closed his eyes and Light was sure he heard snoring coming from him.

Suddenly, a bang hit the bedroom door. Light, Cream, and Ace started at the sound. Nick jumped completely up and looked around frantically until his sight came upon the bedroom door. He seemed to calm down some as he approached it.

He opened the door and Red tumbled out of the room. Light saw Blaze at the bed's edge, anger apparent in his eyes. Light saw heat rising off his body. He was in an offensive position and his hair was bristled. He was baring his teeth and was utterly a low growl.

Red was looking ruffled and slightly bruised on one side. She became frightened as she looked at Blaze's expression. Nick stepped back, unsure of what to do.

Light touched Blaze's mind and almost recoiled at the torrent of feelings Blaze was feeling. _You're probable listening to my thoughts, Light. If you are, open the door into the main part of the building, NOW!_ Light heard.

Light reached toward the doorknob and turned it. The door swung open and Blaze jumped off the bed. Red scooted out of the way as he passed. She even flinched a little. Blaze headed straight for the door and went right out. Now one tried to stop him.

Nick looked from the door to Red and back. He sighed and scratched his head, "I hope Blaze comes back soon. Then we'll find out what all this was about."

Red scampered over to the corner and curled up, avoiding the gazes of everyone else. Ace, Light, and Cream exchanged confused glances.

(0)

Blaze tiredly headed for the bedroom. He was still tired from their journey there and from the exertion of the recent battle. Since it was a complete day off, which was rare, Blaze decided to catch up on his sleep.

His paws slightly dragged as he thought about sleeping. He walked into the room and jumped up onto the bed. He stretched out, enjoying the comfy mattress. He closed his eyes and tried to doze.

He failed, however, as the door shut. He looked back and saw Red in the room. He laid his head back down and tried to doze again, ignoring the Vulpix.

He failed again, however, as the annoying Vulpix sprang onto the bed. He looked up and saw her approaching him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"What? Can't I just be with you?" she asked.

Blaze snorted and curled away from her. He saw her come around him to face him again.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me?" she asked.

"Not right now, no. I'm trying to sleep," he said irritably.

"Why don't you come and sleep with me? You'll be warmer," she said.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm perfectly warm as is," Blaze said.

"Well, then, can we go and do something?" she asked.

"I'm trying to sleep," he repeated. Maybe it would eventually get into her head somehow.

"Well why don't we do something in bed?" she asked, suddenly getting seductive.

"Are you asking what I think?" Blaze asked, keeping an indifferent tone.

"Most likely, come on, we can be more than friends," she said, putting her tails on Blaze.

Blaze lost his temper as she did this. He burst out with his head and she went sailing into the door. A loud thump sounded as she hit it. He approached the end of the bed, ready to spring at her again. He let out a low growl.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Red tumbled backwards. Nick had opened the door and stepped back confused on what was happening. Ignoring the shock coming from everyone, he looked at Light out of the corner of his eye. He saw Light looking at him and knew he was probably opening a channel between them.

_You're probable listening to my thoughts, Light. If you are, open the door into the main part of the building, NOW! _he shouted into his head as loud as possible.

Light looked slightly startled, but the door still opened. Blaze jumped down and went out of the bedroom, snarling at Red as he went past. She flinched and tried to move away. He moved straight for the door and out. No one tried to stop him.

Blaze stormed down the hallway, wishing for something to hit, hard. He went into the common room of the Pokemon Center and realized Nurse Joy wouldn't let him out while he was alone. Blaze instead opted to sitting on a curved couch. He glared as a trainer tried to sit near him. The trainer immediately left.

He looked around after the trainer left and realized that he was alone. _Good,_ he thought. But as he sat there, he couldn't help letting a sob. Then, the sob turned into two, which turned into three. Soon, he was crying into the couch cushion. Why did Angel have to save him? He couldn't bare her death, even now.

Soon, his crying stopped and he simply laid there, his head on his paws. A few trainers came through, either checking Pokemon in or out. None of them paid him any attention. He sighed and tried to get his emotions under control.

He definitely wouldn't be going back to their room anytime soon. He would most likely lunge at Red if he saw her again anytime soon. He huffed and half closed his eyes. He was tempted to go out as another trainer did, but he knew he shouldn't.

Blaze was so unfocused, he almost missed it, but he didn't. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a lithe figure walking behind a trainer. The figure had reddish fur and a yellowish mane and tail, definitely a Flareon. However, that was not what had made him stop. It had been the face. It had been _her_ face.


	14. Her

**Author's Note:** First time I've had to correct something (a main plot correction, anyway). I had to correct how long the twins had been together before the sister being caught. Sorry to all you readers.

**Author's Note: **I guess it's time to reveal who _she_ is (hint the title of the chapter). I wonder what you guys were thinking up till now. If you didn't guess a *cough* certain Flareon *cough* then something's wrong. But I bet none of you guess who it truly was, partly since- wait that will give it away. Anyway, here it is:

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 14: Her**

Blaze stared at where he had seen the Pokemon. The Pokemon had already slipped around the trainer, but Blaze couldn't stop. He was so sure he had seen _her_. He was sure he had seen Angel. But was it possible? He had watched her die.

He needed to find out. Blaze jumped down and headed around to a new position where he could see the Flareon again. The Flareon matched Angel completely. Blaze's jaw dropped, though only for a second.

He padded softly up to the Flareon and said, though it came out as a whisper, "Angel?"

"Hmm, oh hello, who are you?" the Flareon said, turning to face him.

Blaze looked at her face. It seemed exactly the same as Angel's, but something was off. "I-it's me, Blaze," he stammered.

"Who? I don't think we've met," she said.

Blaze's heart sank. It wasn't her. "S-sorry, I-I thought you were s-someone else," Blaze said, starting to walk away.

"Wait, what did you say before?" she asked.

"I thought you were a different Flareon, a Flareon called Angel," Blaze said before heading away.

Before he could however, he was stopped as the Flareon jumped in front of him. "Wait, another Flareon called Angel? What did she look like? Did she look like me?"

The Flareon was starting to rub him the wrong way. It only made it worse with the similarities. "Go away, Angel has nothing to do with you," he said, almost in a growl. He started to go around her.

"Maybe it does," she said, almost whispering.

Blaze stopped.

"I had a twin called Angel, who also evolved into a Flareon," she said, her voice strengthening. "H-have you seen her?" she asked timidly.

Blaze's throat twisted as he thought about it. "Yes," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He walked past her and into the hallway to Nick's room, unable to face her. She reminded him too much of Angel. If she was really her twin, then he really didn't want to talk to her.

"What happened?" she called after him.

Tears started to roll down his face, but he just shook his head and continued. He heard pawsteps behind him, but ignored them. Soon, they stopped as he heard a call from the common room, most likely the trainer.

Blaze went back to the room and saw the door still open. Nick was once again sleeping, but the rest were awake. He didn't know about Red, however, as she was curled in a corner. Light, Cream, and Ace looked at him as he entered, but they didn't say anything, thankfully.

Blaze jumped into a padded chair and curled up, ignoring the others. He heard the door close. Nick awake with the sound and stretched. He jumped up and came to Blaze as he saw him. He leant down and softly petted him.

New tears formed and he started to quietly sob again. Nick quietly whispered, "You're sad about her, aren't you, buddy?"

Blaze nodded and continued to sob. Nick rubbed his back some more and continued to comfort him.

"I'm sorry about Red. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything again, okay?" Nick asked.

Blaze shook his head. Now that he had had time to calm down, he realized that he had gone too far. Red hadn't known what he had gone through. She just wanted him as a mate, not to hurt him. He also now realized he needed to apologize, as much as it hurt.

Blaze dried his tears and sat up. He waited for Nick to move before jumping to the floor. He headed over to Red. He noticed she wasn't asleep when she tensed. He took a deep breath and started, "Listen Red, I'm sorry. I went too far with attacking you and everything. I've just had a . . . sad past and I'm not going to have a mate anytime soon."

Red lifted her head slowly and saw he was being sincere. "I . . . I need to apologize too. I shouldn't have come on like that so suddenly. Can . . . can we still be friends?" she asked.

Blaze nodded and felt a small weight lift off his shoulders. One less problem to deal with. He headed back to the chair and jumped up. He laid his head down to sleep, when he heard something at the door.

Light looked toward the door and Blaze knew Light would be interrogated whoever it was. He was surprised when the door opened. Nick was, too. He rushed to the open door. Blaze looked over and saw the trainer from the front desk there, her Flareon sitting at her feet.

"Umm, hello. Can I help you with something?" Nick asked.

"Oh, yes, my Flareon wanted something here, though I don't know what," she said, slightly embarrassed.

Nick looked down at the Flareon and gasped. He looked back at Blaze and pointed wordlessly at the Flareon. Blaze shook his head. Nick turned to the lady, "Umm, does your Flareon's name happen to be Angel?"

The lady shook her head, "No, no, I just call her Flareon, because I haven't found out her name yet. She's only out of her Pokeball because I recently captured her. Why do you ask?"

"It's kind of a long story, but your Flareon looks exactly like a Flareon I've met before," Nick said. "Here, let me ask my Umbreon."

Light looked at Flareon and asked, "What does your name happen to be?"

"I'm called Blair," she said. She started to look around the room.

Light presently sent the information to Nick. Nick's shoulders sagged, "Oh, her name's Blair, not Angel. Would you like to sit down for some appetizers?"

"Well thank you, I would. Maybe . . . Blair will be done by then. Is it okay for her to walk around?" she asked.

Nick looked hesitantly at Blaze. Blaze simply turned away. "Well, I guess," he said, shutting the door behind the lady as she entered.

Blaze ignored them as they headed for the small dining area. He saw Blair came over to the chair and sit down nearby. "Now will you talk about Angel?" she asked.

Blaze sighed, realizing he couldn't escape it now. "One second," he said. Blaze turned to the others, "Please leave for a little, guys." All of them left without complaint, partly because they were extremely surprised with the please and the nice way he asked and partly because how serious he sounded.

"Now, you said you knew my sister," Blair started.

Blaze stopped her, "Yes, but you're going to have to be patient for me. It's hard for me to talk about. In fact, only Nick and I know about it."

Blair nodded and waited.

Taking a deep breath, Blaze started his story. He told of how he had met Angel and instantly liked her and quickly grew to love, though he hadn't recognized it then. He told of how Angel was caught by Nick, but stopped and saved them at the expense of her life. He even forced himself to tell about Angel's confessions. He broke into sobs three times during the telling, but Blair waited patiently.

When he finished, he hid his face and broke down crying again. He heard sobbing coming from where Blair was, also. When he finished crying, he dried his tears and looked back up again. Blair was also slowing her crying. Blaze's heart twisted as he saw Blair's pitiful form from all the crying, though he forced himself to ignore it.

"Thank . . . thank you for telling me. I'm happy to know what happened to her. I hadn't seen her in almost a year now. I'm . . . I'm glad she died doing something good. That was always like her, sacrificing herself for others she loved," Blair said when she could speak again.

Blaze nodded and curled away, not wanting to talk anymore. He had told her what she wanted to know. But he felt much better now that he had shared his story. He heard Blair trying to say something and turned back to her.

"Would . . . would you like to talk about Angel some more?" she hesitantly asked.

Blaze took only a second to decide. He nodded and leapt onto the couch. Blair leapt up onto the couch beside him also, though she left some space between them.

"Well, I don't know where to start, really. We were litter mates for about two months before I was captured," she began, "I had strayed off too far from the den and got captured. If that trainer had another Pokeball, he would have captured Angel as well, as Angel came running after me for a while before giving up. We were best friends as well as twins. We shared most things: our looks, our personality, even our eyes. Even our parents would sometimes confuse us. I'm not surprised you thought I was Angel.

"I remember us getting into so much trouble. From curiosity to trying to get out of punishments, we were a rowdy group. Our parents, a Flareon and Espeon, were very patient, though and took good care of us."

Blaze nodded, glad to hear of Angel's life. Blair started to recall stories of her and her sister. Blaze listened closely, absorbing as much of Angel as he could.

However, the time came when Blair had to leave. Blaze felt his heart start to rip open again as Blair started to go with her trainer. He couldn't stand to lose someone as close to Angel as she had been. "Wait, Blair," he called out, trotting up to her.

Nick had come with the lady to the door to see her out. The others came back in, seeing their conversation was over. Light came up to Nick, ready to translate again if need be.

"Yes?" Blair said.

"Will y-you come with us? Nick would welcome you," Blaze said.

Blaze saw a longing enter her eyes, but she shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I'm owned by my trainer, I can't come."

"But if you weren't, would you come?" Blaze asked.

Blair hesitated, but nodded slightly.

"Light, tell Nick to ask the lady what she would do to let Blair come with us," Blaze commanded.

Light nodded and looked up at Nick. Nick paused in talking to the lady and listened to what Light had to say. "Wait, what do you want me to do now?" Nick asked. Light seemed to want to sigh and then repeated Blaze's message. Nick scratched his head for a second.

"Is something wrong?" the lady asked.

"Well, it seems my Pokemon have taken a liking to Blair. They want me to ask you if Blair could stay," Nick hesitantly asked.

"Well, I guess so if we did a trade, but I don't think you'll have what I'll want," she said.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Well, this is going to sound strange . . . but I've always wanted a . . . Snorelax," she confessed.

Nick stared at her in shock. Blaze wanted to jump in joy. Was this fate or what? "I-I have a Snorelax. Would you trade for Blair?"

The lady nodded quickly, "Oh, yes, yes, yes. I would love to. Here, let's head to the trade machine now." She grabbed Nicks' wrist and pulled him after her. The rest of them followed the two down the hallway.

They entered a large room with three large machines. Blair waited as the lady returned her. Blaze waited anxiously as Nick and the lady put the Pokeballs on a machine. The machine flared to life and Blaze saw the silhouettes of Blair and the Snorelax on the machine cross the screen.

Nick picked up the Pokeball and released Blair. The lady yelled a thank you as she ran out of the room with her new Snorelax. Blair looked around at her new team members. "Am I going to get a proper introduction, now?" she asked.

Blaze nodded and said, "This is Light, the Umbreon. Ace is the Pidgeotto on Nick's shoulder, while Red is the Vulpix there. Cream is the Eevee there. Nick is our trainer. Everyone, this is Blair."

Everyone nodded a greeting and they started back to the room, Blaze's pelt touching Blair's ever so lightly.


	15. The Tunnel

**Author's Note: **Confession time. We find out a lot in this chapter, though there isn't as much action. I actually thought this chapter would be shorter, but I guess I got too wrapped up in the conversations. Okay, I really like this chapter and I think you will, too, so here it is:

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 15: The Tunnel**

Light looked at the sky and noticed it was about to rain. He looked around quickly for some shelter. He found a large willow tree that would suffice. _Everyone, it's about to rain, take cover under the willow tree,_ he said mentally, so Nick could understand.

The group took shelter under the tree. About three seconds after they got to safety, the rain started to come, hard. Light was glad he was able to find a good enough shelter fast enough. "Wow, thanks Light, I didn't even notice the clouds," Nick echoed his thoughts.

Light remembered their plans. If the rain let up soon, they may be able to reach the tunnel they were heading for the last two weeks. Nick said humans called it the Diglett Cave because of only Diglett and Dugtrio being in it. Nick wanted to use it as a shortcut to Pewter City to face Brock, their next target.

After that, they would probably be stopping to rest during the Christmas season. Though it was still fall, Nick said that snow came earlier in the northern cities like Pewter and Cerulean. Light couldn't wait to see what snow was and why Nick disliked so.

Light walked over to the roots of the tree and laid down. Ace perched in the tree's first branch. Blaze and Blair went around the tree to be alone, their tails entwining. Nick sat against the tree and started to doze. Red jumped into his lap and joined him in sleep.

Cream looked like she didn't know where to go, so Light motioned the spot next to him. She came over and sat down, though she looked uncomfortable slightly as she did. Light sighed, realizing she was still uncomfortable around.

"You know, I don't bite, at least not since I learned Psychic," he chuckled at his small joke.

Cream smiled a little, "I k-know."

"Then why are you so jumpy around me? You rarely ever talk to me," he said.

"Well . . . umm . . . what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Light almost cheered. He was starting to get through. "Okay, did you have any family before you joined us?" He regretted the question instantly as he saw tears start to form in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry; you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he soothed, putting his tail on her back.

Cream calmed down some and smiled, "Thanks."

"Okay, what do you think about Nick?" Light asked, changing the subject.

"He's okay. I'm glad he didn't make me fight," she said.

"Yeah, I think Nick's a great trainer. I was born Nick's Pokemon," Light said, smiling at the memory of his entrance.

"D-do . . . do you t-think I'm . . . w-weak because I don't want to fight?" Cream asked, looking down at her paws.

"What? Of course not. I may not understand why you don't fight, but not fighting is your choice. I don't think you're weak just because you don't want to fight," Light said.

Cream looked up at him, smiling a little, "Thanks."

_What did I say?_ Light thought. "Do you think badly of me because I like to fight?"

Cream gave him a horrified look, as though that was an impossibility, but it passed so quickly, Light was unsure if he saw right. "No!" The conviction she put behind made Light think he was correct when he saw the look.

"Good," Light said. He glanced up and saw the rain was stopping. He checked the clouds and they seemed to be finished for now. "I think it's time to move out," Light said loudly, so everyone would hear. He went over to Nick and pushed him awake.

Nick got up and they headed down the soggy path. Red let her thoughts out about the condition of the road. However, Blaze, who usually would have been commenting also, didn't say anything. In fact, Blaze seemed not to even notice the road. He was too concentrated on talking with Blair.

Luckily, they were able to reach the tunnel before sunset and they camped under the overhang of the tunnel. Cream surprisingly laid down next to Light, though he was glad for the warmth. Light was able to sleep much easier for some reason, even though he was on stone, now.

(0)

They headed down the tunnel the next day. Though frequent holes poked the ceiling, Light still took the lead since he could see best. Also, his rings let out enough light for the others to easily follow him. Cream stayed close by his side, closer than usual. He actually found some comfort in that.

The tunnel was long, but they didn't meet up with any trainers. However, they did have to fight several Diglett and a few Dugtrio who wanted to stop them for some reason. As Ace, Blaze, Blair, and Red were all at a disadvantage with the ground type Pokemon, Light had to be the one to take care of it.

Luckily, with his psychic powers, he was able to avoid many of the Diglett and Dugtrio. When they reached the end of the tunnel, Light was never happier to see full daylight, even though it was technically sunset. He was starting to think they would have to camp in the horrible tunnel. He wouldn't be able to protect them all night long and then the next day without rest.

Pewter City was thankfully only a short walk away. However, Nick still opted to stay outside, so they camped under the ledge of the cave. This night, Red came over and slept next to him. He was slightly confused for she had been sleeping with Nick after the incident with Blaze, but didn't refuse.

He was almost completely asleep, when he thought he heard a huff, but when he opened his eyes, he didn't see anything and so dismissed it as his imagination. Soon, he was covered with the veil of sleep.

(0)

They got up early, though Light would have opted to sleeping in later. Nick led them to Pewter City and left Light with Nurse Joy, who Light was really starting to question. How did she happen to show up at every Pokemon Center they went to?

Light was taken back and healed with their machines. Though the process was an itchy, uncomfortable one, he was glad they had a machine that healed him outside his Pokeball. He was soon finished and Nurse Joy left him the counter.

Light was surprised when Cream jumped up onto the counter beside him. "Are you guys back already?" he asked.

Cream shook her head, "No, Nick let me stay here, though I'm not allowed to leave the common room."

Light nodded in understanding, though he didn't understand why she would want to stay. At least she wasn't being as shy as she used to be. They sat silent for a little, watching as a few trainers, newbies by their looks, came to Nurse Joy to heal their Pokemon.

Light finally yawned and decided to get that sleep he wanted. He laid down and closed his eyes. It seemed only a second, before he opened his eyes and saw Nick coming with Ace on his shoulder as usual.

"Hey, Light, are you all healed up?" Nick asked.

Light nodded and jumped down to join Red, Blaze, and Blair. Cream jumped down with him and Nick led them to the room he checked out. Before Light could go, Nick called him over to the two chairs in the dining area. Nick pulled them out and made them face each other. Light jumped up into the chair Nick motioned to and waited.

"We need to come up with a plan. We have to use two Pokemon in three days against Brock. He uses rock and ground type Pokemon, but many of his Pokemon know a few fighting type moves," Nick said. Light nodded understanding Nick was hinting at his dark type weakness to fighting type. "Also, I need two Pokemon. Ace is flying and weak against rock, while Cream doesn't fight. The others are fire types, which makes things harder. Can you think of something? You usually always have a plan."

_Hmm, it's a tough position. Ace will definitely be out of the question, as will Blair, as she only knows normal and fire type moves right now,_ Light reasoned, _Blaze and Red are possibilities since both know Dig while I'll be the other choice, since I have three effective moves. What is Brock's signature Pokemon?_

"Good question. Most people face his Onyx as the second Pokemon. However, the first Pokemon usual varies," Nick said.

_There, Onyx rarely ever learn fighting type moves. I should be able to defeat it. For the first Pokemon you should use Blaze or Red and then have me come up against the Onyx or finish the first one quickly and then go up against Onyx. Blaze would probably be the better choice with both Dig and Double Team. Red could burn them, but that won't be able to affect them fast enough,_ Light explained.

"Man, you really are good at strategy. You should play chess or something. So I'll use Blaze and you. We should get some training in tomorrow and the next day, then," Nick said.

_What's chess?_ Light asked.

"Never mind," Nick said, getting up.

Seeing he was done, Light jumped off the chair and made his way to his lunch. He ate quickly and went to the couch. No one was on it, luckily, so he got it to himself. Light glanced over and saw Ace was roosting on the windowsill, while Blaze and Red where sleeping together in the corner on a cushion. Nick was heading to the bedroom. Light fell asleep quickly.

(0)

Light woke to the sound of screeching. Light jumped up to see, in the dim light of the sunset, that Cream was fighting with Red. Light was too stunned to intervene. For one, Cream didn't fight, which was surprising at ferocious her attacks were. Also, Cream was a nice Pokemon, but the look on her face was scaring even him. A third reason was Red was a team member, not some enemy. For another, Red was a good fighter, but Cream seemed to be evenly matched against her.

Finally, the shock ebbed away and Light jumped down. He tried to tell them to stop, but they weren't listening. Finally, he shoved himself between them, taking a claw attack from Cream, which he was sure was a Slash attack, and a kick from Red, right in the stomach. Cream and Red jumped away from him as they saw who they had accidentally attacked.

Light stood there for a second, letting the pain stop, before saying anything. However, it was a second too long, as Cream ran under the couch, starting to cry, while Red ran into the corner. Light didn't know what to do. He saw Blaze and Blair watching from the corner. Blair looked particularly scared. Ace was also watching from his perch.

Thinking Blaze might have an answer, he opened a channel to him. _Blaze, do you know what that was about?_

Blaze shook his head at his question. _No, Blair and I woke up and saw them fighting._

Light sighed, _Do you what I should do?_

_No, but I do have some sage advice: do not go to either one, yet,_ Blaze thought.

_What? Why not?_ Light asked.

_Think about it. If you go to one, then the other will think you favoring them. You'll have to let Nick sort it out, unless they come to you themselves, _Blaze said.

Light saw the knowledge in what he said and sighed. He jumped into the padded chair and curled up, not wanting to get on the couch with Cream under it. Ace tilted his head at Light. _ What?_ Light asked.

_Nothing,_ Ace quickly thought, hiding his head as though roosting.

Light thought he may be hiding something, but didn't push it. It was a long time before he fell asleep this time. The wound from the Slash and the kick were smarting more than they should and Light was sure it was because of who had given them to him, even if by accident. He was glad with blissful sleep finally came.

(0)

Light woke up and saw that it was night. He got up and went over to the window, which was open and empty. _Ace must be out for some air,_ Light thought. He jumped up into the windowsill and looked back. He was confused when he saw that Ace was roosting on the back of the couch.

Shrugging, he turned back and stared at the moon. Ever since he had evolved, he had enjoyed the sight of the moon. He shivered as a slight wind came, telling him it was cold outside. He wondered why the window had been left open.

As he thought of this, something else came to mind: the fight! He had completely forgotten about it. Now that he remembered that, he also remembered the wounds, which started stinging immediately.

He looked at the slash mark and saw a little bit of crusted blood where it had hit. No wonder why it hurt so much. He hadn't even realized that it had been bleeding. Light shivered when he remembered the attack had been aimed at Red. That was completely unlike Cream.

Light took a deep breathe. He suddenly looked around, sure he smelt Cream, but she wasn't in sight. In fact, he didn't even see her under the couch. He concentrated on the smell and realized that it was coming from the windowsill itself. He jumped back into the room, but the smell inside was staler. That left only one option: outside.

Light wondered why she had gone out. Then he remembered how distressed she had been looking as she went under the couch. _Uh oh,_ Light thought. What if she was running away?

Light jumped through the window with an easy leap and smelt the ground. Sure enough, Cream's smell was there. It went straight away from the Pokemon Center, not a good sign. Light followed it and found the trail easy to follow, as no other Pokemon had passed recently to destroy her scent from lingering.

Light shivered as he heard the ominous cawing of Murkrow in the nearby trees. He shook off the feeling and continued. The scent trail left town and headed into town. It stopped near a cave and Light realized she was in it. He took a deep breath and came around.

Cream looked up, surprised at seeing him. She cowered in the corner of the small cave, barely able to hold Light let alone both of them. She turned her head away and her ears flicked back on her head, as though waiting for an attack she couldn't prevent.

"What's wrong?" Light asked, sitting down near her.

She looked up and Light saw tears were in her eyes. "Everything," she said flatly.

"Now I don't think that's true. Come here," he said. Cream slowly approached him. "Now, what was that fighting about earlier," he asked, making sure not to put any accusation in his question.

Cream turned her head away and mumbled something.

"Speak up," Light said.

"I . . . was fighting because . . . Red wanted to . . . be with you," she said, spitting the name Red as though it was poison.

Now Light was really confused, "I think I don't fully understand."

"She . . . wanted to be your mate," Cream said, starting to get low again. The point that her head was turned away from him wasn't helping.

Light took the information in, making sure not to show any emotions until he had thought it over. He thought about what he knew about mates. Blaze had informed him, as he didn't have anyone else to tell him. Mates supposedly were two Pokemon who liked each other and had an egg, though they didn't always stay together. So that meant Red liked him. That sort of surprised him, though it was a little flattering that she liked him. However, he didn't think he was ready for a mate or anything, yet, especially if he didn't know the Pokemon well. Red had been on the team for a while, but they didn't converse much.

"So . . . aren't you going to ask?" Cream said.

"Ask what?" Light replied.

"Why I fought," she said.

Light didn't understand her at first. Then he did: she had fought over Red _wanting_ to be his mate. Now that seemed unreasonable. "Okay, why?"

Cream continued looking away for a little, before turning to face him, "I-I . . . like you."

Light didn't understand. "Yeah, but you don't have to fight for me or anything. You already told us you don't like to fight, though I must say you were doing well with Red," he said. The last part got Cream to smile a bit.

She then shook her head. "No, you don't understand. I _like_ you, Light. I like you, like you," she said sadly.

"You already said that, Cream," Light pointed out.

Cream sighed, "You can't take a subtle hint, huh. Listen, I like you more than just a friend. I have ever since you saved me from the Nidoking in the forest."

Light started, "Wait, that Eevee was you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you probably didn't recognize me, for I was covered in dust then, but that was me. You saved me from that Nidoking, Light. You rescued me. That was the real reason I wanted to join Nick. It's because . . ."

Light waited for her to continue, still trying to get over the point that he had saved Cream. He was glad that he had been able to save her. His attention snapped back to her as she continued.

". . . I love you, Light."


	16. Is It Love

**Author's Note: **Emotion is one of the hardest things to capture in a story. I believe a story is a well written one if I can feel what the Pokemon (or other character) is feeling, which I can do in all of the stories I have in my favorite section. Then again, I have an extreme overactive imagination, which allows me to imagine the scenes in stories much easier. It also allows the ideas, but not the length of my stories (an explanation for another time). I've tried to capture the feeling in my stories, though it sometimes eludes me. This will most likely be the most emotional and soul searching chapter in this story, hint the title of it. Don't worry (or worry if you're the other case), there is no mature content (as I deem it) in this chapter. That's for later on. Sorry about the long Author's Note this time, but it's also such a long chapter (in my opinion, not yours) that I had to separate it into two chapters (not parts, chapters).

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 16: Is It Love?**

It took a second for what she said to sink in. "You love me?" was all Light could say.

Cream turned her head away and nodded. It looked like a large weight was taken off of her shoulders. "That's why I have to leave," she said, though it was in a low whisper.

Light's already stretched attention now snapped to this new statement. "Wait, what! What do you mean you have to leave?" he asked.

"Look at me, I _fought_. You know how much I dislike fighting. I can't continue with Red there, not with her wanting you, also. I _hate_ hurting Pokemon. All fighting does is bring hurt. Besides, you'll never like me after what I did. I was so obsessed with the fight, I hurt you. I hurt you, just for trying to stop something I don't like," she said, her shoulders starting to shake more and more as she did with tears starting to form in her eyes. Finally, she broke out crying completely. Her shoulders shook as the tears ran down her face in two little lines.

Out of instinct, Light put his tail on her back and started to comfort her. She fell against his side and started to cry into his shoulder. Light winced in pain as she touched the slash marks, but didn't pull away. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, it's okay," he said as he tried to sooth her.

She slowly stopped crying and sat back up, long red lines on blood on her side from where she was pressed against him. She started as she saw what she had done, "See, even now, I'm hurting you. I can't do anything right." She was about to cry, when she felt something touch her chin and apply some pressure. She looked up.

Once she was looking at him in the face, Light stopped raising his tail and starting talking, "Stop right there, you do many things correctly. I don't care about the wound. It doesn't feel that bad, really. I've already forgiven you for it anyway, and I won't have you punishing yourself anymore for it. I stopped you from attacking, which means that I took the blow. You weren't aiming for me, you were aiming at Red. She's the one you need to apologize to, not me. Also, you don't have to fight if you don't want to; Red isn't exactly the one to look for them. Just don't start duking it out with her and you won't end up fighting." Light was actually surprised that he was able to give a lecture that long.

Cream looked away from him, "So? Do you think Red will stop now? She doesn't like me at all now. She didn't do anything and I attacked her, it's as simple as that. There's no reason to forgive me."

"From what you said, she talked about me, so I'll tell her to refrain from that while around you. Also, I'll convince her to forgive you; don't worry. Red's not one to hold grudges. Just look at Blaze and her. They're friends again already after that big fight," Light reasoned.

Cream continued to look away and finally sighed, "Okay, let's go back."

"How'd you get out anyway?" Light asked.

"I got Ace to open it for me," she said.

_So _that's_ why he wasn't on the windowsill,_ Light thought.

They made it back to the Pokemon Center quickly and went back in. Everyone was still asleep, so Light decided to talk to Red tomorrow. He curled up and tried to get to sleep. However, it took a long while before he fell asleep. He still had a question to answer himself: Do I love her back?

(0)

Morning came sooner than Light would have liked. The window was once again closed and Ace back on the windowsill as he awoke. He found that everyone seemed asleep, but with the sun already slightly above the horizon, he doubted that was the case. Using his power, he quickly found Cream, Red, and Ace were only feigning sleep.

Light sighed, knowing he couldn't hide from it forever, though he wished he could. He jumped off the couch and approached. He felt the eyes of Cream and Ace on him as he did. He came up to Red and sat by her. She visibly tensed, waiting.

"You and I both know you're awake, Red," he said softly.

She uncurled and sat up, not meeting his eyes.

Light sighed again, "Look, Red, I've already gone through this with Cream. Don't make this difficult on me. Cream told me what happened, including her attacking first. Trust me; I know what her attacks felt like. She was wrong to attack you, and she recognizes that. She wants to sincerely apologize for her actions. Will you let her?"

Red nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, one more thing. Cream likes me. What made her lash out, were the . . . comments she heard you say about something you . . . wanted to happen. So please don't continue them while she is nearby, okay?" Light asked.

Red nodded again, still not saying anything.

"Good," Light said with a nod. He turned back to the couch and jumped back onto it.

Seeing he was done, Cream slowly uncurled from under the chair she had slept under after they go back. Cream slowly approached Red. After what seemed an eternity, she was in front of Red. Cream kept her eyes on her paws as she said, "R-Red, I'm s-sorry for what I-I did to you and w-what I tried to do. It was immature of me. Will you forgive me?"

Red looked up slightly and said, "O-okay, I forgive you. Will you forgive me for saying those things in front of you? I . . . I didn't know you liked Light, too."

Cream nodded, "Yeah, I forgive you."

"Thanks," Red said.

Cream went back under her chair and curled back up, as did Red. Light sighed with relief as he heard them make up. Then he remembered his other dilemma: Do I love her back? Which also created another dilemma: What _is_ love?

Great, he now had a dilemma he couldn't even start to figure out, while the other . . . how did he even start to found out the other? Light wanted to pound his head into the cushions, but didn't want to attract attention.

Finally, he fell into a calm doze. Nick woke him, however, to go and train. Blaze was to come, too, though the rest were staying behind. Light watched as Blaze gave Blair a lick to the cheek before following Nick into the hallway. Maybe he could ask Blaze.

After Nick shut the door, they headed outside. As they walked, Light attempted to find out information. He turned to Blaze and, making sure not to have any teasing tones in his voice, he asked "So, are you and Blair mates now?"

Blaze didn't answer at first, but finally said, "I still haven't decided. I lost the first Pokemon I loved. I don't know if I'm ready for a mate, yet. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well I have this . . . problem, and I need to know what the problem is, before I solve it," Light said.

"And that has to do with me and Blair how?" Blaze asked.

"Well, the problem really comes down to a question, but part of the question, I don't understand. That's what I thought you could help me with. I need to know what . . . what love is," Light answered.

Blaze stared at his feet as they walked for a little before saying, "You're talking about love that you would have for a mate. That's why you asked if we were mates."

Light nodded.

"Well . . . I don't know how to describe it, really. In fact, I don't think anyone could. It's something that can't be expressed in words. Love is joy, life, and happiness and comes in different forms, like the love for family members, the love for a mate, or the love for a kit," Blaze said, "I guess the best way to describe it is the way I feel, or rather felt.

"The first time I fell in love, it didn't last long, not even a day, but I still felt it. It's a burning desire that . . . that keeps you going. It's the desire that, no matter what, you will do what your mate needs to be happy. It gives you the desire to protect. It gives you the strength to protect. It's a feeling that isn't like anything else. It's something you never forget, no matter what. It allows you to accept death in order to keep your mate safe. It's an awesome feeling and only intensifies as it is returned and nurtured. It's something you truly need to be happy with your mate. . . . Does that answer your question?"

"Not answer it, but it does let me understand it. And for it being indescribable, you sure did a good job," Light said.

Blaze chuckled and shook his head, "No, I didn't even come close, Light, not even close."

"So . . . do you have that desire for Blair?" Light asked.

"I'm unsure," Blaze admitted.

"Wait, you just said all that and you can't recognize it?" Light asked.

Blaze shook his head, "There's another factor. I've lost my first love. It may be that my grief is clouding my vision and making me think there's something there that isn't. I also may be making a wrong decision to satisfy a promise to her that I haven't been keeping lately. I don't want to make a wrong choice. So, I have to think about it with a clear head, and try to figure it out. There's also another element, though I'm sure it's not a factor with my decision," Blaze said. "Wait, something else can blind you from the feeling?" Light asked, dumbfounded. How would he keep up with all this?

"Yes, it's called lust. Lust is a feeling that seems like love, but after a little, becomes nothing. It's a horrible, horrible thing to have. It's what humans call one of the seven deadly sins. And yes, lust is deadly. When you desire for something, but not truing caring for it, just yourself and your gain," Blaze said.

Light wondered how he had missed all these powerful things in the world for so long. Then he remembered he hadn't. He had saw love whenever Cream had looked at him, though that was rare. He had saw lust in the Glameow's eyes at the day care. He was sure that's what it was now. He would have been blinder than a Zubat to miss it.

"Thank you for this, Blaze. That will really help me," Light thanked.

"Hello? Pokemon to trainer, I need your attention!" Nick shouted, waving his hands. Light was sure that this wasn't the first time he had been yelling. Then Light looked around and noticed that they had stopped.

_Sorry, we were too caught up talking,_ Light thought to Nick.

(0)

Light landed hard on the ground, _again_.

"Light, if you don't fight back, I might as well use a tree or large rock," Blaze said.

"Sorry, I'm a little spaced out right now," Light apologized.

"Not just right now. You've been spacing out for the last five hours! Don't you hurt from all the times I've hit you?"

Light shook his head. He didn't feel any pain; in fact, he didn't feel anything, really. "Not really. Why?" Light asked.

Blaze looked shocked. "Light, that's the fourteenth time I've hit you with Dig and I've already hit you thrice with Iron Tail. Are you sure you're alright?" Blaze asked.

Light shrugged, "I don't really know. I'm not really feeling anything right now. Are you sure you hit me fourteen times? Also, I don't remember us dueling for five hours."

Blaze obtained a worried face, which _really_ worried Light. "Maybe I hit your head or something. Come on, let's get you checked over by Nick," Blaze said, trotting over to Nick who was reading a small book while sitting on a fountain.

Nick looked up as they got close, "Are you done practicing Dig and your new Iron Tail? Blaze you look worried. Is everything okay?" Nick bent down and looked Blaze in the eye.

_He says there may be something wrong with me, Nick. I don't remember being hit with Iron Tail three times, Dig fourteen times, or that we've been practicing for five hours,_ Light told him.

Nick quickly looked at his watch, "Oh . . . it has been five hours. Man, I've been reading that book a while. Now, Light . . . do you feel something different or something wrong?"

Light shook his head, _No, but I have been thinking of something recently, though it's hard to believe that was for five hours. Or . . . maybe it was . . . Oww._ The last part came out both mentally and verbally. Suddenly, in a rush, all of the pain came back. _Okay, I remember now. Sorry, I spaced out so much I forgot. I need to pay more attention._

"I'd say," Nick said. "Well, it's time to go back. Actually, it was time to go back an hour ago . . ."

"Light, you amaze me sometimes. You really didn't remember the pain?" Blaze asked, a grin on his face.

"I didn't until now. Do you really have to hit that hard?" Light asked.

"It was training. Besides, you never moved and took each blow head on. Do you know what happened?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I guess what I was thinking on took my mind off my physical ailments for the moment," Light said.

They headed back to the Pokemon Center and Light summarized everything he had been 'thinking' about, preparing him for what was coming next. He had been focused on his dilemma. He had asked himself several times, but now he was sure he had the correct answer.

He had concentrated on every feeling he had had for Cream. Mostly it had been confusion on why she acted. He had started at the beginning, when he had saved her from the Nidoking. He _had_ saved her, but then again, he was trying to save every Pokemon around the area at the time. That had been his instinct to save a helpless Pokemon, not love.

Then he had turned to when she had been caught. He had thought she was a pretty normal Eevee besides when she was being shy, but who was he to judge what a normal Eevee was? He did remember how he had loved talking to her before they had gone into the Diglett Cave. He had loved trying to find out about her, getting past her shyness, but then again, he loved challenges, so he was unsure if that meant anything either.

He did remember his first instincts when he had after her, though. When she started to cry, it had hurt him, at least emotional. His first instinct was to protect, shelter her, and to comfort her. He remembered letting her cry on his shoulder, and trying to soothe her, while trying to fight back the pain of the blow. Then there was the blow itself. He had taken it, but his first thought was to ignore and find out what was bothering Cream. He was instantaneous in forgiving her, and he was unsure if he would have done that for someone else. When he had seen her face then with tears and pain, it tore at his heart and left a permanent image in his head.

Then he thought about her as a Pokemon. She was shy, at least around him and new Pokemon. She was polite and made friends easily. She was kind and gentle, at least when not being provoked. Whenever she was near, Light felt calm and solaced. She didn't like to battle, but then again, that made him want to protect her all the more. He remembered the fierceness that he had seen when she battled Red. He wanted to make sure she never had to be like that again. He felt an urge to take away her worries and throw them all away somehow.

Cream was pretty attractive. She had long, flowing fur and a wonderfully large mane that shone as the sun struck it. And- _Wait a second, where did these thoughts come from? _Light thought. He had never considered how she had looked in with his thinking. But some voice in him made him start to consider this. It was true; she had a beautiful coat and a nice shape. She was slightly smaller than him, but he had found out that he was slightly small for an Umbreon, so they were close enough in height. Besides, he wouldn't want Cream to evolve. He liked her the way she was.

_Well I guess that only reinforces my choice,_ he thought as the entered the Pokemon Center.


	17. The Choice

**Author's Note: **This is the second part of what was supposed to be one chapter, but they're now two different chapters, not two parts (why am I so persistent on that fact?). If you can't tell what Light's choice is, your blinder than a Zubat. Anyway, this chapter also has a lot of emotions, though not as long as the last chapter. When this chapter uploads, I'll have reach 45K words and 100 pages on my word document version. I'm happy to know that I'm almost to 50K words. I don't think I'll be able to reach 100K by the end, though. ;_; (sad tears this time)

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 17: The Choice**

They headed on back through the hallway to Nick's room. Once inside, Nick immediately yawned and headed for the bedroom.

"He seems as tired as if he had been training," Blaze muttered.

"Maybe reading is tiring," Light said.

Blaze shrugged, "Yeah, but he doesn't have to do it.

"And we don't have to train, but we still do," Light retorted.

"Okay, okay, wise guy, you win," Blaze said.

"See, brawl isn't everything," Light sent back at him.

Suddenly, Blair came up, "Umm . . . Blaze, have you- Oh sorry Light, but could you give us a moment?"

Light nodded, "I've got something to do anyway."

Light headed further into the room while the two Flareon went into the corner near the door. Light looked around, but only saw Red lounging on the couch and Ace on the windowsill. Then he noticed something about the window.

"Ace, could you let me out?" Light asked.

Ace looked around frantically, "Um . . . oh . . . t-the door is over there."

Light gave the Pidgeotto a stare, "I meant could you move so I could go out the window."

"Oh . . . uh . . . that . . . well you see . . . oh, I can't fly in the room," Ace said, finding an excuse.

"Really, well how did you get over to the back of the couch last night?" Light asked, starting to get irritated.

"Oh . . . Did I?" Ace reflected.

"Oh, you right, you must have sleep flew over there, right?" Light said, getting an idea.

"Oh, y-yes that's probably possible that I did, um I think," Ace said, getting confused.

"In that case, I guess you can't fly off the windowsill if you can't fly in the room, right?" Light continued.

"Umm, yes," Ace said, getting even more confused.

"Okay, then," Light said and started using Psychic. It was harder with his eyes open, but he had concentrated while he had talked to Ace. He lifted the Pidgeotto and put him on the back of the couch. Before he could react, Light jumped up onto the windowsill. "There, now you didn't fly, you levitated. Bye," he said, before jumping outside. He shut the window with Psychic, right before Ace flew out. Ace perched on the window and started to try and tell Light something, but the glass prevented it.

Light opened a channel quickly to hear, _Uh oh, she's not going to like this._

He cut the channel there and thought, _I wonder what _she's_ not going to like._ He sniffed the air. Only one smell was recent: Cream. Now he would find why Cream was outside and be able tell her his choice. He followed the trail. It was mostly the same as before and eventually ended at the same cave. Light took a deep breath and came around the corner.

Cream was sitting at the back wall, facing the wall. However, she had noticed him already and, in an emotionless voice, said, "You're wondering why again, aren't you? I told Ace it would be useless to try and stop you."

"Why was Ace trying to stop me?" Light asked.

"To buy me enough time," she said, her back still to him.

"To do what?" Light asked.

"To run," she said simply.

"You didn't look like you were running just then," Light pointed out, avoiding the other question for now.

Her shoulders rose and then fell slowly, as though she had taken a deep breath, "It's the last place that had your scent. I wanted to remember it before I continued."

Seeing nothing else to ask, he sighed and asked, "Okay, why are you running again?"

She slowly shook her head, "I already know you're answer to the unspoken question Light, and I can't live here knowing I can't be with you." She started to break down and her emotions of grief started to show, "I can't stand being near you, but not having you, Light. So I'm-"

"Cream," Light interrupted.

She hesitated for a second, and then said, "Yes?"

"I don't think you really know what my answer to the 'unspoken' question, Cream," Light started. He could see Cream was holding her breath. "Cream, my answer also comes with a question. Cream, I love you and I want to know if you would be my mate," Light started to hold his breath.

Cream slowly turned around. Her expression was one of joy, wariness, disbelief, and the fading grief. She still held her breath as she searched Light's eyes. Finally, she decided that he was being truthful. She let her breath out and came up to Light. Light was distressed to find new tears forming. She stopped in front of Light and whispered, "R-really?"

Light nodded. Some inner part of him took over and he said, "Cream, I'm sorry for not realizing my love for you earlier. This is the first time that I've ever been in love and it took me a little to find that out, but Cream, I _love_ you. I truly love you, just as you are. You're a gentle, kind, fun loving, and beautiful Eevee. But most of all, you're honest, trustworthy, and someone I would want next to me for the rest of my life. You're perfect in my eyes, and I want you to be my one and only lifelong mate."

Cream's eyes started to tear up even more as he finished his little speech.

_Oh great, I've messed it all up,_ Light thought. "Is it something I sa-"

All of a sudden, Cream wrapped him in a hug and dragged him closer. She started to cry into his chest. Not knowing what to do, Light started to soothe her by petting her back with his paw. He brought his head down and licked her on the head.

He sighed. What had he done? Cream noticed the sigh, pressed against him as she was and she backed up, suppressing her tears for a second, "L-Light, w-what's w-wrong?"

"I thought you would be happy if I told you, not cry all over again," he said, holding back tears of his own.

Cream started to laugh, "I _am_ happy, Light. These are _happy_ tears."

"Oh, good, so what's your answer then?" Light asked.

"Wait, can you slap me or something?" Cream interrupted.

"_What!_" Light exclaimed.

"I want to make sure I'm not dreaming," she laughed.

"Oh, well I'm sure _you're_ not dreaming, though I may be," Light said. "Sooooo . . . your answer, Cream?"

A look of pure joy went across her face, "Of course I'll be your mate, Light."

Light pulled her in a tight hug of his own, placing his head on top of hers. "Thank you, Cream. I promise that I will love you forever and I'll protect you with every breath in my body. I love you," Light whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too, Light," Cream answered.

They stayed like that for a while, before exiting the cave. As they did, they were facing the sun as it set. They were on a slight slope and the sight from there was awesome. They sat together and watched the sunset, their tails entwining behind them.

Once the sunset was over, they headed back to the Pokemon Center. Ace was sleeping already on the windowsill with the window still shut.

"How about we make a nest here, under the window so we don't wake Ace?" Light suggested.

"That sounds great, Light," Cream said.

They gathered enough leaves for them both and curled up together. Light wrapped a foreleg and his tail around the Eevee and pulled her close. He gave her a kiss on the head and fell asleep, enjoying the smell of her fur.

(0)

Light woke as the sunlight hit him. He was about to get up when he realized that someone was next to him. Then the memories came back from yesterday. He stayed still to allow his precious Eevee to sleep a little longer. He inhaled her wonderful scent.

Soon, the sunlight awoke Cream. Light moved and let Cream stretch. Once she had, he pulled her in a hug and licked her on the head. They then moved away from the wall of the building and faced the window.

Ace was looking out at the sun and the horizon and had not seen them until they moved. When they did, he squawked and fluttered into the air for a second, waking everyone else. He opened the window and said, "Man, you two gave me a fright. Wait, does this mean what I think it does?"

As he said this, Light opened a channel between the three and heard, _They're mates! _ Light and Cream laughed and nodded.

"What's wrong Ace?" Blaze asked sleepily.

"Nothing's _wrong_. Something's _right_. Light-" Ace started. Light cut him off by shutting his beak with Psychic.

_Let us tell them, Ace,_ Light silently sent.

Ace nodded and Light let him go. Ace fluttered into the air and waited for Light and Cream to jump through before landing again on the windowsill.

"What's up, Light? You looked like you just won the Pokemon League by yourself," Blaze said, grinning almost as much as Light.

"By your face, I'd say you know," Light replied, referring to Blaze and Blair.

Blaze shuffled his paws and glanced away, blushing some. This time it was Blair's turn to grin. She gave him a lick on the cheek, "I guess you don't get to tell them. I told you it would be obvious."

"You were right, though, Blaze. Your description didn't even come close," Light said.

Blaze chuckled, "I told you so, Light."

Light looked over at where Red was curled up, right where she was last night. However, the rising and falling of her shoulders were too erratic for her to be sleeping normally. Light touched her mind and knew she was awake.

Cream, who still had a channel open with him, motioned to Red and thought, _I think you need to say something to her._

_Okay, stay back, though. Try to keep the others busy, too, _Light sent back. He slowly approached Red's nest as Cream talked to the others. He sat by her like last time and could barely hear her sobbing into her tail. "Red," he whispered.

Red tensed.

"I guess you know, then. Please don't think anything bad, I just don't have the feelings for you that I have for Cream," he continued in a whispered.

"It's because of me. I'm not good enough," she said, starting to quietly sob again.

"Red-" Light started.

"No," she interrupted, though she continued to muffle her voice with her tail, "I know that you just don't like me because I'm not strong enough and I'm ugly, I know it. I couldn't even beat Cream, _Cream!_"

"Red," Light continued in a whisper. This time, however, he added much more authority and conviction. "If you speak that way about yourself again, I . . . won't speak to you ever again. I have feelings for Cream, but not because you're not good enough. You're a beautiful Vulpix with a sleek, shiny coat. You're strong enough to defeat opponents four, if not five, times you're size. You're a wonderful friend, but I just don't feel the same way about you that you do me.

"I surprised you don't already have two or three suitors lining up to see you. Someday you'll meet that special someone that'll balance out your fiery spirit. Once you do, then you'll see that I'm right. That Pokemon will be one lucky, too. They'll have you, but they can't do that if you keep crying about this, alright?"

Red took a deep breath and moved her tail from her face. "Thank you, Light. That really helped. I'm sorry for that, and I'll promise not to berate myself again. Congratulations, Light. Cream's a lucky Eevee," Red said shakily.

"Thank you, Red," Light said, dipping his head. He went back over to the others.

Blair was looking worriedly over at Red, "Did she take it hard?"

Light nodded, "Yeah, but I calmed her down."

Suddenly the door opened from the bedroom. Nick came out, yawning. He gave them their breakfasts and then sat down to his. After breakfast, Nick did some exercises, the first Light had ever seen him do, and then started stretching.

_I thought you stretched _before_ you exercised, Nick,_ Light sent to him.

"Oh, whoops," he said. "Oh, well, too late now. Are you guys ready to train?" he asked.

Blaze and Light exchanged glances and Light didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. _Actually, we kind of wanted this day off, if you wouldn't mind,_ Light confessed.

Nick's jaw dropped, "Light, are you okay? You just asked to skip training!"

_You're funny when you do that,_ Cream giggled as she thought.

"Wait, who said that?" Nick asked, looking around quickly, his cheeks slightly turning red.

_That was Cream, through my telepathy, though I didn't know she could do that. But I'm serious; we really want _this_ day off, _Light thought.

_Plleeeaaasse?_ Cream thought to Nick.

"Well, I guess you guys deserve a day-" Nick said, interrupted by the cheers of the two new couples.

Light and Cream started to walk away after Blaze and Blair, both couples' tails entwining.

Light felt the realization strike Nick even without the channel open. "Wow, two of them, too!" Nick muttered to himself, though loud enough for most of them to hear.

Light and Cream chuckled together.


	18. Rocky Surprises

**Author's Note: **Great, now all the awesomeness of the last two chapters are going to really make it hard to keep it up. Now the action really starts up again with the hardest battle yet for Light (though by chance, not skill). Don't worry; this story still has a ways to go (at least in my mind). I'm actually surprised my story is this long already, though. This story seems to have a length of its own. All my other stories ("An Eevee's Life," "Eevee's Path," "Eeveelution Academy" with its first chapter, and "Silver" up to chapter 5) _combined_ up to this point don't even reach the word count with this story so far. . . . I hope that's a good thing.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 18: Rocky Surprises**

Light yawned as he awoke. Light carefully looked up without disturbing Cream and saw it was almost sunhigh. For a second, Light thought that they were late, but thought different when Nick suddenly started as his clock went off. Light was glad Nick had bought the clock yesterday.

Light waited until it was obvious they needed to get up, then he eased Cream awake. "Cream, Cream, wake up, honey. We have to go for the match," he said.

Cream stretched as she awoke and gently licked Light's cheek. Light returned the gesture and stretched himself. He went through his stretches to relax his muscles. Once that was done, they ate a quick breakfast and were out the door.

Nick rushed them to the gym and they waited as a newish trainer used a Squirtle against Brock's Onyx. The Onyx was quickly defeated and the trainer took the badge from Brock. _That's not good,_ Light thought.

_What's wrong?_ Cream asked, already used to their constant channel.

_Onyx won't be battling, which means we're up against something else,_ Light thought, also sending the thought to Nick.

Nick swallowed when he realized this. "Well . . . I guess we keep up the first strategy still. We don't have much of a choice," Nick said.

Nick led them off the bleachers and to their position. The announcer raised two flags and said, "Welcome, challenger, to the ground and rock type gym of Pewter City. Brock, the gym leader, will be your opponent. This will be a one-on-one match with two Pokemon each. The challenger may, at any time, withdraw your Pokemon for another. The gym leader may at no time switch Pokemon. Both the challenger and gym leader may only use two Pokemon total. The first to defeat the other's Pokemon wins. Ready? Start!"

Brock threw a Pokeball. In the usual flash of red appeared a tall Pokemon. It looked like a tree and had branches with leaves for arms and hands. Light knew what it was as Brock said, "Come on, Sudowoodo, let's win this."

Blaze stepped forward and Nick studied the new Pokemon carefully, also bringing out his Pokedex. Sudowoodo and Blaze studied each other, waiting for a command.

Brock scoffed at Nick's choice, "A _fire_ type Pokemon? A fire type won't be that good against a rock and ground type gym. Are you sure you're up to this gym, newbie?"

"I think my five other badges will speak for me. Blaze, use Double Team, and then split up with Dig and Iron Tail," Nick said without looking up from his Pokedex. Light was glad Nick was getting used to saying commands at a reasonable level.

Light smiled at the new strategy Blaze started. Knowing Earthquake or a number of other ground piercing moves could be used, they found a strong TM for both defense and offense in Nick's messy backpack: Iron Tail. Now Blaze had one more move that would be effective against the strong skinned rock types.

Blaze split into eight forms, though he could now hold nine, and they split the attack sequences. Blaze had finally mastered giving different controls to all eight without hesitation. Four of the Flareon went underground, while the other four surrounded the Sudowoodo, though out of close range attacks.

Brock frowned at the predicament, "Impressive, but you'll have to do better. Sudowoodo, use a twirling Rock Throw." Light was impressed that Brock was also using a calm voice.

Light watched eagerly to learn the strategy. The Sudowoodo smashed the ground near it, making digging harder while destroying any nearby clones, and picked up several stones. It then twirled and threw a large sized stone at each of the visible Flareon. Each one passed through and they vanished. Light heard a sigh of relief come from Blair.

_That's an impressive attack strategy. It was as though it was made the opposite of our strategy. Go for strategy two,_ Light thought to Nick.

_You came up with _two_ strategies! _Cream thought impressed.

_No, four,_ Light thought back, changing the channel to the two of them again.

Cream's mouth opened in shock.

_What? I just told Nick what could happen and how to avoid it. I didn't really do that much,_ Light thought humbly.

Cream snorted, _It may be the reason we win, though. That counts for a lot._

Light blushed under her compliment and turned his attention back to the battle.

"Blaze, use Double Team again and then Flame Wheel," Nick called out, still checking his Pokedex.

Blaze shot out of the ground and split into eight again. This time, the Flareon surrounded the Sudowoodo and started to some at it with only a few milliseconds to spare between each Flame Wheel. This would make the Sudowoodo face eight attacks in a row.

"Use Brick Break," Brock commanded.

The Sudowoodo raised its arms and started to slash at extreme speeds at each of the flaming projectiles. However, each one disappeared. When the Sudowoodo made contact with the last one, Blaze shot up from the ground and leveled the Sudowoodo with Dig.

Light smiled as the strategy worked, playing off the last strategy. Blaze had used a clone still in the ground to use Double Team above ground, discouraging an underground attack. Nick glanced up and saw the strategy complete and started the next one, "Blaze, use Iron Tail."

Blaze's tail glowed white and he charged the Sudowoodo. The Sudowoodo started to get up, however, its back was to the approaching Flareon.

"Sudowoodo, use Seismic Toss," Brock said, not rushing his words.

_He has an impressive patience,_ Light noticed.

_But also good strategies. Look!_ Cream thought back.

Blaze ran full speed at the Sudowoodo. The Sudowoodo stopped on one knee and reached back. He grabbed Blaze by the head and effortlessly picked him up. The Sudowoodo stood up quickly and started to twirl around in the single spot. After several rotations, the Sudowoodo threw Blaze toward the nearest wall. Blaze hit it hard and slid to the ground. Blair gasped as he made contact.

_He'll be dizzy after that spinning for a few seconds,_ Light thought to Blaze and Nick. He saw both give a slight nod. Nick put the Pokedex in his pocket. The last strategy worked on speed and without commands. Light had drilled Blaze until he was as good with orders as without on this last strategy.

_But Blaze won't be able to reach Sudowoodo in that short of time after hitting the wall,_ Cream thought.

_Watch,_ Light thought calmly, their link back to only them.

Blaze picked himself up and ran at the Sudowoodo, who took a second to prepare himself. Blaze stopped nearby, though, and run around Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo had planted its feet to help prepare after the dizziness, just as Light had thought it would. Blaze was now always barely out of sight as the Sudowoodo pivoted to stop him.

After three circuits, Brock said, "Finish this with Rock Throw."

The Sudowoodo had an extra stone in its branches still and readied it. However, Blaze kept up his speed and the Sudowoodo couldn't pivot fast enough. Then, Blaze executed the next part. He kicked up some dust and let loose a Double Team clone. The Sudowoodo saw the slower Flareon and threw the stone, which continued through the Flareon.

Blaze stopped and used Iron Tail right on Sudowoodo's back. It was a direct hit and a crack could be heard. It immediately fainted.

"Sudowoodo has fainted," the announcer said, holding up a green flag.

"Return, Sudowoodo," Brock said, returning Sudowoodo. "I guess I underestimated you, kid. I won't do that again. I'll let you face Steelix," he said, throwing another Pokeball.

A long, large Pokemon appeared. It was larger than the Onyx, but shared the same body shape and form, making Light guess it was the evolution. Its steel like body revealed its part steel and ground type. It would be a tough opponent.

Seeing Blaze was panting hard from exertion, Nick called him back, "Good job, Blaze. Light will take over from here."

Upon hearing his name, Light stepped into the area, but only after getting a lick on the cheek from Cream, "You can do it, Light. I know you can."

Light nodded his thanks and faced the Steelix. Light didn't like the grin that seemed plastered on the Steelix's face. Its body parts seemed to rotate every little bit. Light prepared himself for a long fight.

"An Umbreon? You have a Flareon and Vulpix, and you choose the Umbreon. Don't toy with me, boy," Brock said.

Light smiled. Brock was getting unnerved at what he thought was a lack of strategy. _I would think it would make me more cautious,_ Light thought. Seeing Nick had his Pokedex out, light opened the channel to him, _It's a ground and steel type combo Pokemon, right?_

_Right,_ Nick thought back.

_Just making sure,_ Light thought.

Nick sat down cross legged and Cream jumped into his lap. Nick slowly petted the Eevee, now caring to send out a command.

"Don't get cocky, kid. This is long from over," Brock said, "Steelix, Dig."

Light watched calmly as it went underground. He checked its progress underground with Psychic and jumped out of the way at the last second, getting a squeal from Cream. _Don't worry,_ Light calmed.

The Steelix had an obvious weakness with the move: it had to pull itself fully out. Light took the opportunity and used Dark Pulse. The glowing, black beam hit the Steelix hard. It pulled itself out of the hole and glared at Light, who shrugged.

Brock studied Light more carefully now. Maybe the Umbreon had a mental connection with its trainer. But he shook that off when he saw Nick was preoccupied with tickling his Vulpix. This trainer was definitely the strange one. Shaking off his thoughts, he broke his attention back to the battle. "Steelix, use Iron Tail and then Wrap."

The Steelix darted its tail forward. The end started to glow white as it approached Light. _It has some impressive coordination, _Light thought offhandedly, as he jumped out of the way. The tail returned to its normal state and it started to curve around Light.

Light may have been confused if Brock hadn't said to use Wrap, but he wasn't now. He grabbed the midsection of the Steelix with Psychic and squeezed. The Steelix howled in pain as a blue aura surrounded part of it. However, as soon Light stopped, the Steelix continued with Wrap, increasing its speed to twice the original.

Light smiled as he waited a half second before impact and used Protect, forming small shield around Light. The small orb was too small and transparent for the Steelix to notice and it completely surrounded Light. Light felt himself rise off the ground and soon, the Steelix had wrapped around the bottom, too.

Brock waited, but saw the trainer was still ignorant of his Pokemon's problem. He knew that if Steelix continued much longer, the Umbreon would suffocate. He would not let that happen to the poorly attended Pokemon. "Steelix, release upward," Brock said. The Pokemon wouldn't suffocate, but would still be injured.

Cream was holding her breath, knowing Light was starting to strain with Protect, but let it out as the Steelix threw Light upward. However, the motion was with the Protect, so when Light let it go as Steelix did, he landed easily on top of Steelix's raised, curled tail, right in front of its face. _Perfect,_ Light thought.

Light sent a Dark Pulse right into its face. The Steelix recoiled from the close up attack, putting distance between them. Knowing his perch on its tail was dangerous, Light continued with Quick Attack. He ran down the coiled tail like a set of stairs and rammed the part of Steelix's body was on the ground. It might have not done much damage against the Steelix, but it still wasn't a wasted attack.

Light landed nimbly on his paws, but tripped on an upturned rock. He fell backwards and landed at the bottom of the hole Steelix had dug. The Steelix grinned down at Light from above. He heard a command, but didn't fully understand it. However, the Steelix had and it came down right at Light.

Using his rings as a light, Light ran down the tunnel, using Quick Attack to speed up. The Steelix's body, however, started to rotate quickly, allowing it to rush at Light as fast as he was moving. _Great,_ Light thought as he saw the end of the tunnel approaching. He would have to stand his ground here.

Twisting on one paw, Light flipped around at a crazy speed to face the Steelix. However, the ground was soft and his paw not only got stuck, but also twisted. He quickly severed Cream's and his channel. Light fell to the ground on his side with a cry of pain. The Steelix didn't slow as it plowed right over Light. The rough body was hard and brittle, catching at his skin and pounding him into the ground.

Light struggled up and limped after the Steelix, keeping his fore left paw off the ground and pressed to his side, which seemed to be on fire. He reached to end of the original tunnel, though another led to the right, announcing the Steelix's plan to come around at him again. Knowing that climbing would be near impossible with all his paws, Light used Psychic to lift himself off the ground. The feel of it was almost comforting. This was the first time he had used Psychic on himself to levitate.

Breaking out of his trance, Light shot himself upward. He came above ground and he lowered himself back on the ground. The blue glow faded from his eyes. He glanced around and took everything in. The Steelix was still underground, while Brock was studying the extent of Light's injuries. Nick was once again standing, checking each injury. Blaze, Blair, and Red were looking at him concerned. But all of it combined was _nothing_ compared to the look on Cream's face. She had a look of horror plastered on there.

He quickly opened the channel and said, _Don't worry; I'm good._

GOOD! _ What do you mean good? You look like you were stomped by a stampede of Tauros,_ Cream screamed into her head.

Light flinched under the verbal assault, getting a confused glance from everyone but the two mates.

His attention snapped back at the confused roar of the Steelix. Using Psychic, Light picked up the scattered dirt and filled in the hole, slowing the Steelix down and hopefully injuring it. With some time, Light opened a channel to Blaze and Nick.

_Light, come back. Blaze has rested and can barbeque that Steelix with Flame Wheel. You're in no shape to battle,_ Nick thought, though he held his verbal tongue.

_Yes, Light, I'll be able to finish it. Let me go in there,_ Blaze added.

_Get out of there _now! Cream yelled into her mind. This time, Nick, Blaze, and Light flinched.

_Okay, I'm coming,_ Light thought, starting to limp back to Nick.

However, Light recognized that the Steelix was under him and barely put up a Protect in time to bounce away from the Dig attack. He still painfully hit his leg coming down, though.

_It would help to announce I'm returning,_ Light sent to Nick.

"Oh . . . uh, Light come back. Blaze, you're back up," Nick said.

Brock respectively waited as Light and Blaze swapped places. At least the annoying dark type was gone.

Before the battle started again, another battle started at the sidelines, though verbal, not physical. "Light, never push yourself that far again," Cream almost shouted.

"Come here, Cream," Light said calmly.

Cream stepped up to the side that hadn't been racked by the Steelix. However, that was the side that had been forced into the ground and was bruised. Light flinched with the contact and Cream pulled away, "Oh, I'm sorry-"

Light stopped her by pulling her next to him with his, ignoring the pain. "No, don't be. I can't promise not to push myself that far again, though," he said.

"B-but . . . why?" she asked, starting to tear up.

"Because, I already to promise to protect you with every breath of my body, remember?" he asked.

"Oh, Light," she said, starting to cry into his shoulder, though he now knew a good cry from a bad one. This was a good cry. Light silently rubbed her back with his tail and licked her head. He held her against him as she tried to struggle away, "Light, you're injured. You need to go to Nick and your Pokeball."

Light shuddered at the tight enclosed space as the Pokeball, "No, I've got the best medicine already."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I've got you. Please stay by my side. Your presence comforts me more than any other medicine," he said.

Cream's eyes started to tear up again, "Of course I will. You're too sweet, Light. At least sit down, though."

Light complied and looked back at the battle. Blaze was looking tired, along with his three copies, but so was the Steelix. Blaze and the three shadow copies turned into blazing projectiles and ran at Steelix. The Steelix whacked two with its tail. Unfortunately, the two were both copies and disappeared on contact.

Blaze hit the Steelix and it toppled, dissipating the other Flareon. The Steelix fainted at the impact of the ground.

"Steelix has fainted. The challenger has won," the announcer said.

"YES! We won; we won," Nick said, going into his dance. It looked even more ridiculous when Red and Blair joined in, with Ace doing a dance in the air. Blair didn't celebrate long, though, as she pulled away to intercept Blaze. Light was glad to see Blaze could still walked on his own.

Nick fast walked over to Brock after his dance and received the Boulder Badge and a handshake with Brock, who didn't look the greatest after being beaten. Light was surprised at his low sportsmanship.

"Let's start to the Pokemon Center before Nick does put me in my Pokeball," Light said.

"O-okay, but you have to take it easy," Cream said.

_Nick, me and Cream are getting a head start to the Pokemon Center. No, I will not go in my Pokeball,_ Light thought.

Cream and Light headed outside when they saw Nick give a slight nod for no apparent reason. He was still talking with Brock, who was looking even madder.

"So," Cream started as they went down the empty street, Cream walking while he limped, "Why _do _you dislike Pokeballs so much?"

"I have a phobia about it. When I was born, I went sailing out of Nick's hands by accident and down toward the ground, though Blaze luckily caught me. The suffocating mane he caught me with and the stuffiness of the egg made me claustrophobic when I can't get out of something, such as the Pokeball. As long as I can get out on my own, I don't care, but inside the Pokeball, I can't see, smell, or hear anything until I'm randomly let out by someone else," Light confessed.

Cream nodded and they continued to the Pokemon Center in comfortable silence, enjoying the touch of each other.


	19. Lineage

**Author's Note:** It's here: the 50K word mark. Yeah! This is a major milestone for my stories. This chapter also reveals a lot about a character. Also, I'm sure this is the longest chapter I've written so far.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 19: Lineage**

Light sat up, accidentally awaking Cream next to him. He smiled as he remembered how he had convinced Nurse Joy to let Cream stay with him the whole time of his healing. He had refused treatment unless they let her.

Cream got up and stretched beside him on the medical bed, "Morning, Light. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks for staying with me," Light said.

"You're welcome. You should be let out today. I can't believe they healed you completely in one day," Cream said, checking him over again to make sure he was fully healed.

The door opened and Nurse Joy entered. He came up to Light and started to check him herself. Once done, Nurse Joy announced he could be checked out and led him to the front counter.

Light definitely wasn't going to wait for Nick to wake up on his own. He reached out to Nick's consciousness and said, _Wake up, I'm ready to be checked out._

Light heard Nick mutter to himself in his thoughts and knew he was awake. Light stopped the channel and waited. Soon, Nick came into the common room, still half asleep. "Next time, let me sleep in," Nick said.

Nurse Joy looked up from the paperwork she was looking at. "You're Umbreon is ready for pickup, sir."

"Thanks. Come on, Light and Cream. Let's get back to the room," Nick said.

_Actually, we were thinking of a walk out in the forest. Can we? We can get back in through the window,_ Light thought.

Nick scratched his head, trying to think in his condition. "Umm, alright, here," he said, opening the front door for Light and Cream. They moved outside and Nick shut the door. Nick slunk back toward his room.

_I didn't know we were thinking of a walk,_ Cream thought.

_So does that mean you don't want to?_ Light asked.

_Of course I want to go on a walk with you,_ Cream thought back.

They headed toward the forest, Light leading Cream. They went straight into the forest. Cream wondered where they were going, but Light wouldn't give up the location.

Light stopped as the reached a clearing. It was a flat, symmetrical little clearing with soft grass covering it. It was the place. Light led her into the middle and laid down. She laid down next to him and he pulled her close and licked her forehead. "This is the place. A quiet, little clearing where we can be alone," he said.

Cream nuzzled against Light.

"Here, Cream, I got you something," Light said, reaching back. He brushed back some grass and picked up a black collar.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"This is a collar. This used to be mine until I evolved. I had Nick engrave your name on the other side of the tag. I would like you to have it," Light said.

Cream bowed her head and Light slipped it over it. The tag swung from its ring on the collar as it settled around her neck. "It's great, Light. Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Light said.

"Now, I . . . I want to . . . tell you something," she said.

"What is it?" Light asked.

"It's . . . it's about my family," she started, tears starting to form.

"Cream, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand if you don't want to," he said.

Cream shook her head, "No, I want to tell you. I . . . I _need_ to tell you. Not only are you my mate and that you deserve to know, I need to tell someone. I need someone to confide into."

"Thank you. Take your time, though," Light said, lick her on the head.

"Thank you. Okay," she started, taking a deep breath, "I . . . I was born in the wild to my . . . my parents. I had no other family that I knew of. My mother was a beautiful Umbreon. My father was a powerful Espeon, able to take out almost anyone with his Psychic powers. They were wonderful parents.

"I was a week old when it happened. A Mightyena appeared at our den. He said my mother had to go with him. I don't know what he meant by that, but my father was enraged and attacked him. Unfortunately, the only move he knew that wasn't a psychic type was his Protect. He was no match for the powerful Mightyena. My mother tried to help, but she wasn't strong. She hadn't even mastered the moves she knew. The Mightyena was angry for her attacking and decided she was too much of a bother.

"He beat my father and then held my mother down with one paw. He reached down and . . . he . . . he . . . punctured her throat," here, Cream started to cry into Light's shoulder. Light comforted her, petting her back with his tail and resting his head on hers. Soon, her sobbing died down and she pulled away. She quickly continued, "My father cried out as though he himself was dying as the Mightyena did this. He yelled for me to run. I wasn't going to until I saw his whole body start to glow white. I had only gone a little bit before a giant explosion happened behind me.

"I . . . went back and saw the Mightyena impaled against a limb of a tree twenty feet away and fifty feet up. Where my father had been was a blackened crater. That's when I realized that I was now an orphan. A few days later, after searching for food and a shelter since ours was destroyed, the Nidoking came by. Then you came," Cream said, leaning against Light for comfort.

Light heard a bush rattle nearby, but it stopped when he looked at it. He reached with his mind and found nothing. It must have run away when it made the noise. It was probably just a Rattata. Light turned his attention back to Cream.

"I'm sorry for your lost. I never knew my parents. I was found in my egg on Nick's doorstep _inside_ the Pokemon Center. Nick was sure someone left me there for him," Light said.

Cream calmed down and they stayed as they were for a little, enjoying each other's presence. The sun was about at its pinnacle at this point. Light enjoyed this time greatly. Her soft fur was pressed against him and her smell comfortably surrounded him. He even felt a little drowsy as he lay next to her.

However, he was instantly alert as a lithe, blue creature came out of the undergrowth a little to their right. It had fins as a mane and a long tail with a blue fin like spine going down its back. It was a Vaporeon. Both Light and Cream tensed, but the Vaporeon was slowly approaching them and didn't seem to have any aggressive motives. Light and Cream relaxed, realizing this Pokemon didn't mean them any ill.

The Vaporeon slowed more and more as it approached. As it got close, it said, "Is it, really? It is!"

As it said this, it lunged at Light. Light's instincts immediately took effect and as he fell back from the lunging, he shot his paws out, sending the Vaporeon over him and into the ground past him. Light paused for a second. He had smelled something that was vaguely familiar. Light scrambled up and faced the Vaporeon, berating himself for underestimating it.

Cream came up to his side, "Are you-"

She was cut off as a yellow creature appeared out of the undergrowth, shouting, "_How dare you!_"

The creature was rushing at Light. However, Cream had moved next to him, unintentionally putting herself in the path of the attack. Cream was too stunned at the new opponent to move out of the way and instead pushed herself against the ground. It wouldn't matter as the yellow blur was coming so fast, Light thought it had been using Quick Attack. However, as it came, it started to glow white and it rushed at them. Light didn't recognize the attack, but he _did_ recognize that the attack was definitely a powerful move.

Light knew it might even be powerful enough to break a Protect, so Light did what instinct told him, having no time to plan. He got over Cream and made sure her cowering form was between his legs. He then stood his ground and prepared himself for the impact.

The creature hit Light hard. The attack was definitely was a powerful one. It took everything Cream could do to stop from moving. He couldn't let Cream be left unprotected. The attack did extra damage since he refused to move. He was sure he even heard a pop, though the pain was too much for him to make sure. The attack left his legs weak. Only the thought of protecting Cream allowed him to continue standing.

The creature stopped moving, also stunned by the move, though not injured. Light realized that the creature had used Giga Impact. While the Pokemon was recharging, Light grabbed it with Psychic and threw it against a tree within his sight.

Seeing the creature fully without moving allowed him to realize what the Pokemon was. It had a yellow and white coat that was sticking up like needles. It was a Jolteon.

The Vaporeon was starting to get up and Light realized he needed to protect Cream quickly. He finally banked on an idea he had been forming recently, though he hadn't tried it out yet. Using Psychic, Light grabbed dirt in a circle around him in about a five feet diameter and pulled it out of the rest of the earth. He pulled it over them and made a dome of dirt completely surrounding Light and Cream. It had worked.

Cream darted out from under Light's legs and started to check Light out. "A-are you o-okay, Light?" she asked, starting to cry.

"I . . . think I can still walk, but I probably can't fight. I definitely . . . won't be able to defeat that . . . Jolteon, though," Light said between deep breaths to slow his heartbeat and ease his pain.

"I-I can u-use Dig," she said.

"Oh, good, then dig a tunnel," he paused sensing where Nick and the Pokemon Center was, "that way."

Cream nodded and Light moved over so she had room to dig. She dug at a ferocious rate. She was slightly slowed, though, for she had to make a larger tunnel than normal in order to accommodate Light's size. After a few moments, Light followed. It was a short jump to the bottom where Cream made a horizontal turn in the direction Light had pointed. Once Light was fully in the horizontal part of the tunnel, he collapsed the vertical part of the tunnel with psychic, making sure to leave no evidence of them using Dig.

Cream dug without talking, though Light could hear her quietly sobbing still. Cream was an amazing digger, though. She quickly made it back to the Pokemon Center. Light guided her to outside their window, using Ace as a guide. They came up right outside the window. Ace started as they suddenly appeared out of the hole.

_Nick, I . . . need you come . . . here and . . . let us in . . . the front,_ Light thought, exhausted with his rapid uses of Psychic.

_Light? Hold on, I'm coming!_ Nick thought.

Light and Cream limped over to the front. They reached it shortly after Nick, who rushed them inside. Nurse Joy took him quickly, not trying to stop Cream from coming this time. Light passed out as they entered the medical area.

(0)

Light opened his eyes and saw only brown. He was confused and reached out with his mind. He realized that it was Cream, curled around him. She jumped up as he touched her mind. "Light, you're okay!"

"Yeah, but what happened?" Light asked as she moved, allowing him to breathe normally.

"You passed out as Nurse Joy brought you in here. Your injury was really serious. The attack did internal damage since you didn't let the force carry you away. Oh, Light," she said, starting to cry into his chest.

"What's wrong, Cream?" Light asked.

"You . . . you almost got a permanent injury trying to protect me," she cried.

"I would take that and more to make sure you're safe," Light whispered into his ear.

"Oh, Light," she said, starting to cry happy tears.

Light soothed her until she calmed down. She was just finishing when the door opened. Nurse Joy came in followed by Nick. Nick knelt beside him and hugged him.

"Don't worry; we've tested him and he has no permanent injuries. He should be okay to be checked out, but he needs to take it easy for a while," Nurse Joy warned.

"Okay, thank you," Nick said as she left the room. "Now Light, what happened? Cream tried to tell me, but I need your telepathy to understand."

Light recounted the fight between him and the Vaporeon and Jolteon. He explained the attack and how they got away. Nick stayed silent until Light was done.

"Well, that's certainly an interesting story. That sounds like a powerful Jolteon. I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually a trainer's Pokemon," Nick said.

Light shook his head. That Jolteon was definitely a wild Pokemon, at least during that fight.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I'm going to have a training section with Blaze, Red, and Ace in the park. Would you like to come and watch? You won't be allowed to train, but you can watch," Nick said.

_If Cream can come,_ Light thought.

"Of course. Come on, let's go," Nick said.

They jumped off the bed and followed Nick back to the room. Nick got the others and they went to the park. While Red, Blaze, and Ace started to train, Blair, Light, and Cream sat on the sidelines. Blair was only not participating because Blaze had asked her not to. Nick begrudgingly allowed it.

Light was watching the others train, his side brushing up against Cream's, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw come blue among the undergrowth of the nearby forest. The park was set right against the forest so that wild Pokemon could enjoy the park. The rules stated that Pokemon could not be caught if it was inside the park, so wild Pokemon often came into it.

However, this blue was slightly familiar. Then he had it: it was the Vaporeon. Light quickly moved over to Nick, sending out, _The Vaporeon is here._

Cream kept close to him, while Blair stayed on her other side. Ace, Blaze, and Red stopped as they realized what his statement meant. They all came over to Light. Nick studied the area Light had mentioned.

"I think you're right. We-" Nick started.

Suddenly, the Vaporeon came out of the undergrowth, the Jolteon right behind it. They all tensed as they saw the Jolteon. They stopped about ten feet away. The Vaporeon looked like it was ready to cry, while the Jolteon looked ready to take them all on if need be.

After a moment of silence, Cream spoke up, "Get out of here. You're not going to hurt Light again."

The Vaporeon hit the Jolteon's back with its tail and spoke up, "I'm sorry for what he did. He wasn't supposed to attack you."

"What about _you_. You _lunged_ at him. Get out of here," Cream said, anger starting to show. Light as slightly surprised at her anger. He put his tail on her back, trying to calm her some.

"I-I'm sorry . . . I . . . I lost control. I just hadn't known I was ever going to see you again," it said.

"Um, excuse me, but I don't think we've met before," Light spoke up.

"Not in person, no, but I did care for you until we gave you to him," the Vaporeon said, pointing its tail at Nick.

"What?" Light asked.

"Um, Light, could you start translating now?" Nick whispered. Light quickly repeated everything that they had said so far through telepathy.

The Vaporeon took a deep breath, "You . . . you're our kit."

Light was too dumbfounded to translate, as everyone else was too dumbfounded to speak. Cream finally broke the silence, "Wait, Light was found in his egg on Nick's doorstep."

The Vaporeon nodded, "Yes, we left him there for the trainer to take care of."

"Umm, guys, besides needing a translation, I think we would be more confortable inside. Let's go back in the Pokemon Center. Is that okay with you two?" Nick asked the Vaporeon and Jolteon.

The Jolteon hesitated, but the Vaporeon nodded quickly.

"Then let's go in," Nick said. He herded them to his room. Light and Cream jumped up onto the couch. Blaze and Blair sat next to the couch, while Red jumped into a padded chair. Ace perched on the windowsill, while Nick took the other padded chair. Jolteon and Vaporeon sat together in front of the couch.

After Light explained the claim to Nick, he asked, "If you're my parents, why did you give me up?"

The Vaporeon looked away, taking deep breaths and looking slightly distressed. Instead, the Jolteon answered, "It's my fault. I was a caught Pokemon for a while. After I had evolved, I had an accident. A spray bottle my trainer had was sprayed on me and some also got into my mouth. The spray was supposed to attract wild Pokemon. I became sick, but healed. However, the spray affected me. Now, wherever I go, wild Pokemon attack me. I was quickly released when my trainer found that out. When I met your mother, we wouldn't let our kit grow up trying to avoid being attacked by wild Pokemon every day of its life. So we studied a few nearby trainers and finally decided on the best one we could find. We then followed him and left you, still in the egg, on his doorstep."

Light took the information in silently, only repeating the story to Nick through telepathy. Cream touched Light's cheek with her snout. "What's wrong, Light?" she whispered, though it could be heard clearly in the silent room.

_I . . . I've never really thought about my parents. Now I'm here with them right in front of me. How am I supposed to react? I've never had any family before besides you and I've never seen how anyone else reacts to their parents. This is a completely new experience for me,_ Light thought to her.

_What does your instinct say?_ Cream asked.

_It's . . . it's telling me to . . . hug them and rejoice, I guess,_ Light thought.

_Well there you go,_ Cream thought, giving him a lick on the cheek.

The Vaporeon was starting to get uncomfortable in the silence. She hadn't heard the private conversation going on between Cream and Light. For a second, she thought he had finally rejected her. She was about to turn to leave, when she saw Light start to stir.

_One more test,_ Light thought.

_Test?_ Cream thought.

Light jumped down from the couch and slowly approached the Vaporeon. She tensed, waiting for what he would do. Light stopped in front of her and closed his eyes to concentrate. He took a deep breath and his guess was confirmed. He _had_ smelt something like her somewhere. It took him back to the beginning of his life, to when he had first seen Nick. That smell had been there. It had been on . . . Nick's hands. But it was stronger on . . . the eggshells. Her smell had definitely been on the eggshells.

Light opened his eyes and saw the Vaporeon watching him, waiting for his decision. He smiled, "Hello, mom." For some reason, tears were coming to his eyes. He embraced his mother.

She started when he said this, but quickly reacted and embraced him, too, tears of her own running down her face. "Oh, honey, you remember."

Light pulled away from his mother and nodded, "Good to meet you dad."

He nodded back, his tears on the verge of falling.

"So, do I get to learn the names of my parents?" Light asked, laughing a little while still crying happily. Cream jumped down and approached Light.

"Yes, I'm Ripple, and your father is called Bolt," his mother said.

"Your name matching your attack, dad," Light said, laughing a little more.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what Ripple was doing and then you started to battle. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you okay? I kind of overdid my Psychic attack," Light said.

Bolt laughed, "Yeah, it will take more than that to defeat your old father."

"Well time for my introductions. My trainer is called Nick, while the Pidgeotto is Ace. The Vulpix is Red. The two Flareon are Blaze and Blair. And this," Light said, putting his tail on Cream as she came up next to him, "this is my precious Cream." He licked her on the head after he said that.

Ripple smiled, "I see you two are more than just friends, am I right?"

Light grinned, "Yes."

Bolt gave a sigh of relief, "Good, I was starting to think my son was a stupid fighter. I had thought you were not moving from the attack, taking double damage, because you didn't know how to fight. Now I see why you did that. You saved her from the attack."

Light pulled Cream a little closer and nodded. "So, where are you going now? Would you like to come with us?"

Ripple's eyes had a longing look in them, but she shook her head, "Of course I would like to stay, but we can't, not with Bolt's condition. I would never put you in unneeded danger, son. But . . . you could come with us."

Light's heart wanted to, but shook his head also, "No, I couldn't leave this life. You chose well when you chose Nick. I love this life."

Ripple sighed, but looked happy nevertheless, "I didn't think you would. I'm glad you were able to have a good life. I hope we meet again."

"Me, too, mother," Light said. He licked her on the cheek. He opened the door for them and they left.

Cream pressed against him and whisper, "I'm glad they did leave you with Nick. I got to be with you."

"Thank you, Cream. I needed that," Light said, pressing against her, too.

"I know," she said.


	20. Companion

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 20: Companion**

Light waited as Nick packed the rest of his things. The last few weeks, Nick had been way too lazy and was now trying to find everything. He said he had to hurry or he would be late. They were leaving the Pokemon Center and heading out to somewhere else, though Nick was keeping it a secret. However, Blaze also seemed to know, though Nick wouldn't let him tell.

Finally, Nick got the last of his stuff and started to put it in his backpack. However, he had been throwing things in there before and it was so disorganized, it was now unable to hold his stuff. His Pokemon waited patiently as he repacked his backpack and they started out.

They headed for the northern exit to the city. It was located near a large building called a museum. That was one place Light had refused to go. It was a building containing the bones of other Pokemon. That was just unnatural and too spooky.

After walking a few hours along a barely noticeable path, they came upon a large clearing. In the clearing were about twenty buildings. Nick's chest swelled with pride as he looked at it. Light realized it must be his hometown.

"We're here. This is where I grew up. It's still pretty small as it's a newish town, but I love it just the same. It's called Twinleaf Village," Nick said.

They set off again right into the town. A few people waved and said hello to Nick, who greeted everyone by name. They kept on until they reached the last house. It was a small two story log cabin with a nicely kept lawn.

Nick walked up to the door and knocked. His Pokemon surrounded his feet as they waited. Soon, they heard footsteps and then someone fiddling with the doorknob for a second. Then, the door swung open to reveal a middle aged woman with long brown hair. She had the same eyes as Nick, leading Light to thinking it was his mother. She wore a blue dress with a white apron over it.

"Honey, you're home!" she cried, hugging him tight. Light was afraid he would have to remove her with Psychic when he started hearing Nick choke and saw Ace take flight to avoid the bumpy ride.

"Hey . . . Mom . . . can you . . . let go?" Nick struggled out.

"Oh, sorry honey. Come on in," she said, stepping to the side.

Ace landed on Nick's shoulder as he went in, his other Pokemon following. The room they were in was nicely organized and showed a humble décor. There was a doorway to their right and in front of them. All the doorways inside had no doors, as far as Light could see. A stairway was on the left. Light tried to get a glimpse of the other rooms.

"Go on and make yourselves at home. Now Nick how-" his mother started.

Light tuned them out and turned to Cream, "Let's explore."

"Sure," she replied.

They entered the next room through the door in front of them and saw it was a kitchen. On the floor was a food and water dish. In the middle of the room was what Nick called an island. This room was also nice and clean. There were a doorway forward and one to their right.

As they headed to the right, a figure appeared in the doorway. It was about Blaze's size and was orange. On its back were black stripes. It had white fur around its muzzle and belly. It had a fluffy white tail to match its small mane. It was a Growlithe.

As it saw them, it got into an aggressive stance and started to growl. Cream scooted back, while Light stepped in front of her. He let his hackles rise and bared his teeth. _Stay back, Cream,_ Light thought to her.

"Who are you two?" the Growlithe asked, realizing it was most likely outmatched, though it stayed in its aggressive stance.

"I'm Light and this is Cream. The lady let us in," Light said, hiding his teeth, though he kept his hackles up.

The Growlithe stopped acting aggressive and sat down, though he still gave them doubtful glances. "Who did you come with?" he interrogated.

"With our trainer, Nick," Light answered, letting his hackles lower.

"Nick's here? Hooray!" the Growlithe shouted. He shot up ran past them into the room they left.

Curious, Light and Cream followed. As they entered the other room, they noticed that besides Nick and his mom, only Ace was there on the banister of the stairs. Nick saw the Growlithe coming toward him and dropped into a crouch.

"Hey, boy, how have you been?" Nick greeted, as the Growlithe jumped into his arms. "Oof, you're certainly gained some weight."

Growlithe barked and started to lick his face at a rapid pace. Nick laughed and started to roll on the floor and play with him.

"It looks like Tiger didn't forget you," Nick's mother noted.

Nick slowly stopped laughing and picked himself off the floor. "I'm glad to see you, Tiger. Why don't you go and meet my new Pokemon?" he said, before turning back to his mother.

"So your name is Tiger?" Light asked.

Tiger nodded, "Yeah, Nick's father gave it to me. Sorry for being so aggressive earlier. So where's Blaze?"

"I think he went to show Blair around," Cream answered.

"Blair? How many Pokemon does Nick have now?" Tiger asked.

"Six: Blaze, Light, Ace, Red, Blair, and me," Cream said with a giggle.

"Ace is the Pidgeotto there. I guess you can talk to him later. He's roosting already. It seems all he does is roost nowadays," Light said.

"I heard that," Ace said, pulling his head out from under his wing.

"It's still true," Cream said.

Ace harrumphed and turned to Tiger, "Nice to meet you. Who's your trainer?"

"My trainer is Nick's father, Brandon. May, Nick's mother is takes care of me while he's gone on business trips," he answered.

"Can you show us around the house?" Cream asked.

"Sure. This is the entry. The room you came from is the kitchen," Tiger said, taking them back into it. He led them straight into another room. This one had two large white things on one wall and a basket of clothing near them. "This is the laundry room."

"What's it for?" Light asked.

"I don't know, but they put their cloths in the white thingies every so often," Tiger answered.

He then took them into the room they had almost entered before. In this room, there was a large table in the middle with candles in the middle of it. A large, glass cabinet showed things for humans to eat with.

"This is called the dining room," Tiger said.

Light and Cream nodded and they moved on.

There was only one other doorway from here. It was also on their right. As they went through, a doorway to their right in the new room showed the entry again, completing the downstairs. This room had soft cream colored carpet and a few large chairs. A long couch sat in front of a fireplace. Light noticed there were socks hanging from it. Also there were long green things hanging from the walls about halfway up.

"This is the living room. Don't ask me about the weird socks and strings. They put them up every year around this time for some reason. There's also a big, fake, pine tree they put up in the corner that they hang things on. They're putting that up tomorrow," Tiger said.

He took them back into the entry headed toward the stairs. However, as they got close, Red came down. Tiger stopped in his tracks and gaped at the Vulpix.

Red saw them and came over to them. She glanced at the gaping Growlithe and asked, "Who's this?"

Cream giggled at Tiger's reaction and said, "This is Tiger, Nick's father's Pokemon."

"Nice to meet you, Tiger. I'm Red," she said, dipping her head in greeting.

Tiger stared at her for a moment before realizing she was talking to him. "O-oh, umm, n-nice to m-meet you, t-too," he stuttered.

Red whispered to Light in his ear, "Does he always act like this?"

_Not earlier. I think he likes you,_ Light thought to her.

Red blushed, though it was hardly visible with her red fur.

"So, I guess we'll go on and look at the rest of the house by ourselves, if you don't mind, Tiger," Cream said.

Tiger didn't acknowledge them as they passed. Light chuckled quietly with Cream.

(0)

Red finished looking at the top floor and started going down the steps. She passed Ace, who appeared to be roosting on the banister. _All he does is sleep these days,_ Red thought.

She came to the bottom of the stairs and looked around. Light and Cream were nearby with a Growlithe next to them. The Growlithe was handsome and she could see laugh lines around his mouth, however, at the moment, the Growlithe's mouth was hanging open for some reason. Curious of the new Pokemon, Red approached them.

"Who's this," she asked Light and Cream.

Cream giggled and answered, "This is Tiger, Nick's father's Pokemon."

Red turned to the Growlithe, "Nice to meet you, Tiger. I'm Red." She dipped her head in greeting.

She became uncomfortable as the Growlithe just stared at her for a few seconds. Finally, it started and stammered, "O-oh, umm, n-nice to m-meet you, t-too."

Confused, Red turned to Light and whispered to him, "Does he always act like this?"

_Not earlier. I think he likes you, _she heard in her mind. Red blushed as he sent it to her. She was glad of her red fur.

"So, I guess we'll go on and look at the rest of the house by ourselves, if you don't mind, Tiger," Cream said.

Tiger didn't even acknowledge them as they passed right by him. Red heard them chuckling as them left. Tiger took a breath and asked, "W-would you like s-someone to show y-you around?"

"No thanks, I've already looked," Red answered.

Tiger's face slightly drooped, "O-oh, okay."

"Is there any place to sit comfortable that we're allowed on?" Red asked.

Tiger's face lit up again and he nodded, "Y-yeah, f-follow me." He headed into the living room and stopped by the couch. "As l-long as y-you're . . . n-not dirty, y-you're allowed on t-the couch and the c-chairs," he stammered.

Red jumped up on the couch and padded the space beside her, "Would you like to talk?"

Tiger shuffled his feet some, "S-sure." He easily leapt up beside her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Red asked.

"You," Tiger blurted out without thinking. He quickly covered his face with his paws, obviously embarrassed.

"Sure," Red said. "Okay, I was born two years ago during the winter in the wild. I was captured about a year after my birth after having recently acquiring a den of my own. Since then, I've been traded twice and then given to Nick in another year's time."

Tiger seemed a little more at ease as she talked. "I'm sorry you've been moved around so much," he said, saying his first sentence to her without stuttering.

"So, what about you?" Red asked.

"I was given to Nick's family from a professor as an egg. I've been with this family for a little over two years now. Nick was my friend, but his father was my real master. I'm glad to see Nick's back, even for a short while," Tiger said, his tail starting to wag.

"Why were you gaping at me earlier?" Red asked.

Tiger blushed enough for Red to see it through his fur. He looked away and stuttered, "Umm, b-because, I-I think y-you're . . . pretty."

Red blushed at the compliment. "Really?" she asked.

Tiger looked back at her, though he didn't meet her eyes, and nodded, "Y-yeah, in fact, y-you're the most b-beautiful Pokemon I-I've seen."

Red blushed even more, "Thank you. Do you really mean that?"

Tiger finally meet her eyes, "Of course."

Red licked him on the cheek, "No one has ever told me that before."

"N-not even . . . not even y-your mate?" Tiger asked hesitantly, looking away again.

"I don't have a mate," Red said.

"O-oh, really? Well, t-then, I-I know t-this is s-sudden, but . . . c-can I be y-your mate?" Tiger asked quietly.

Red blushed, but said, "Well, can I think about it?"

Tiger looked back at her, "S-sure."

Red nodded, "Thanks." She jumped off the couch and walked away, her heart soaring. Light had been right.

(0)

Light came down the steps with Cream beside him. Blaze and Blair followed him, ready to meet Tiger. Red was sitting on the last step looking at the wall in front of her, spaced out. She had a twinkle in her eye that hadn't been there before. She didn't even twitch as they went around her.

_Do you think they hit it off?_ Light asked mentally.

Cream heard the question through their channel. _The look in her eyes says it all._

Ace was still sitting on the banister, appearing to be roosting, though he said he wasn't. Nick and his mom were gone. They entered the living room to see them sitting on the couch, Tiger between them. Tiger jumped down as he saw them come in.

"Hello, my name is-" Tiger started.

"Tiger," Blaze finished a smile on his face.

Tiger looked at him for a confused second before it dawned on him. "Blaze?" he asked.

Blaze chuckled, "Yeah, it's me. How have you been?"

"I've been well. Who is this?" Tiger asked, motioning to the other Flareon.

"I'm Blair. Nice to meet you," Blair said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Tiger said, dipping his head. He turned his head to Light, "Hey, can I ask you something in private?"

"Cream has to come along as well," Light said.

Tiger looked at his paws and blushed enough for them to notice, "Okay."

They went into the laundry room, going through the dining room to reach it. Once there, Tiger sat down and Light and Cream followed suit.

"Okay, I have some questions for you. What is Red's favorite type of berry?" Tiger started in a whisper.

Light looked at him confused, "Why would I know that?"

"It's spicy berries," Cream spoke up.

"Okay, does Red like anyone else? I mean as a potential mate?" he asked.

Light knew this one, "Well, she tried to get Blaze as a mate, but he was still grieving from his first love and didn't accept. I found out that she also liked me, however, I found out Cream liked me, too, at the same time. I had feelings for Cream, so that's over. That's as much as I know," Light said.

"She hasn't mentioned anyone else to me," Cream put in.

"Okay, one more. Do you think she likes me?" Tiger asked.

"Definitely," both Light and Cream said in chorus.

Tiger looked really relieved. "Thanks you two. I owe you," he said.

"It's nothing, really," Light said.

"Well, it's worth a lot to me," Tiger said. "Would you excuse me? I want to go get something."

"Sure," Cream said.

Tiger trotted out of the room and started to look through the lower cabinets. He showed signs of frustration as he continued to look through them.

_Let's see if Nick has some spicy berries he can use,_ Light thought.

_Aw, that's so sweet, Light, _Cream thought.

_I still remember how nervous I was. It's not fun,_ he thought, starting to head toward the living room.

_Ah, but it still worked out,_ Cream pointed out, following him.

Light approached Nick and waited for a lull in his conversations with his mom. He opened a channel and said, _Nick, do you have any spicy berries we could have?_

Nick held up a finger to his mom and answered, _Sure, let me get them. _He pulled his backpack off and started to go through it. He eventually pulled out a few red berries and handed them to Light. He then turned back to his mom and started to talk again.

Light took the berries through to the kitchen, making sure to go through the dining room. Tiger was starting to get in a panic as he looked through the last few cabinets near the floor. Light approached him and set them down.

"Here," Light whispered.

Tiger jumped at the sound of his voice. He turned to them and saw the berries, "Oh thank you thank you." He picked the berries up and walked as calmly as he could into the entry, though his excitement was still shown by a slight bounce in his step.

Light and Cream left into the living room to give the two some privacy. Light smiled as he remembered when he had asked Cream the question. It was only a few weeks ago, but it seemed like years since they had been mates. That had been the best decision in his life.


	21. Snow and Heat

**Caution:** This chapter contains mature scenes. If you are under eighteen, you should not read this chapter and go to the next. You would still be able to understand the story without reading this chapter.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 21: Snow and Heat**

Light enjoyed staying at Nick's mom's house. She cooked many treats for them and had few rules. They didn't do any training and were allowed to relax as much as they wanted. Light was starting to enjoy this kind of life.

Light had only seen Nick's father once as he came back from a business trip. He eagerly hugged Nick and they conversed until sundown. Nick and his mother were extremely pleased when he said he would be home for the holidays, whatever they were.

As Tiger had said, Nick and his mother brought in the tree. It was very confusing. The tree was indeed fake. It came in parts inside several boxes. However, putting together was a fun challenge Light joined in on. Using Psychic, he figured out where the branches would go in the slender, artificial trunk and put them in. He was a great asset to putting the top branches in that were too high for Nick.

Afterward, they brought in more boxes with weird things in them along with lights and strings of what Nick called garland. The oddly shaped items had hooks and hung from branches of the tree. Cream and Blair helped with the lower ones, while Light and Ace helped hang the higher ones. Light took the garland and spun it around the tree to the top. Then, they put lights in. This was slightly confusing to Light as they didn't seem to be putting them in any particular order. Finally, a large plastic star was put on the very top and it was finished. Nick's mother had said that that saved her about three hours. Light wondered why they went to so much work to put up a fake tree.

However, the most exciting day came later on. It was about a week before what Nick called Christmas. His father was supposed to be coming home any day. The day was going smoothly. Blaze and Blair laid near the fireplace, enjoying the warmth. Ace roosted on a makeshift perch for the living room. Red and Tiger were walking around, tails entwined as they had since they became mates. Nick was lounging on the couch, while his mother cooked breakfast.

Light jumped up onto a small bench in front of a large window in the front of the house. Cream jumped up beside him and they sat pressed together, watching the outside for no particular reason. Light's eyes were half closed in contentment when he saw it. A small white thing fell from the sky.

At first he thought it was his imagination, but then it happened again. _What was that?_ Light thought.

_What was what?_ Cream thought, paying more attention to the outside.

_That,_ Light thought as it happened again. It continued to happen, the intervals going shorter and shorter till several of them were falling quickly down. _Guys, look,_ Light sent to the others.

The others approached, besides the roosting Pidgeotto and Nick's cooking mother, and looked out the window. Nick and Blaze both obtained a sour face. "It's snowing," Nick said. He went back to the couch and sat down. Blaze also turned away and went back to the fireplace, though Blair looked out at the flakes with more interest. Light wondered what was wrong with them.

Light and Cream watched amazed as the stuff came down and stuck to the ground, covering it in a white layer. Soon, as that could be seen was white. _Wow,_ Light thought.

_Wow,_ Cream echoed.

"Do you guys want to come out and play?" Blair asked.

Light turned and saw her looking over her shoulder at them. Red and Tiger were already moving into the entry. "Do you want to?" he asked Cream.

"Sure," Cream said.

They jumped down and followed Blair outside. Light was surprised at how cold the stuff was. It also slightly stuck to his fur. Cream came out and suddenly held out her tongue. A flake landed on it and melted.

"It's water!" Cream said.

"Well, not exactly, but it is like water," Blair said, "Come on, it's fun to play with." She ran over to Red and Tiger and swiped some snow at them. Laughing they swiped snow back at her. It escalated and they all were soon covered in snow.

"That look kind of-" Light started.

He stopped as something cold covered his side. He turned and saw Cream playfully crouching. He saw his side was covered in snow and knew he was right. It _was_ cold. However, it wasn't too cold to stop. Besides, if he was already half way covered, he might as well have some fun.

Cream squealed as he darted a paw under the low level of snow and threw up a spray of it at her. She darted to the side and sprayed some more snow at Light, covering his other side. It was on. Light chased Cream and pounced on her, careful not to hurt her, and rolled her into the snow. Then, they started to spray snow and dodge each other again, laughing the whole time.

Light found the cold easily countered by the heat produced by the exercise. He continued to try and get Cream, until he poorly aimed a spray. It went past Cream and got Red right in the back. She turned and gave a roar of war and sprayed him back. Light and Cream joined together as Red and Tiger came after them.

After a while, Light realized Blair wasn't playing and stopped to look for her. The others also noticed and stopped. They stood together, looking around, but they couldn't find Blair. All of a sudden, they heard a shout of triumph. They looked up and saw Blair standing on top on a three foot wall of snow. The wall continued and then met another wall. It was a fort!

Blair laughed again and reached back. She picked up a ball of snow and threw it. Her aim was dead on as she hit Tiger right in the forehead. Tiger, Red, Cream, and Light exchanged glances, and then charged together at her. She squealed and started to rapidly throw snowballs at them. Together, they made quick work of her fort and found a huge supply of snowballs inside, which they used against her.

Once they had the fort down, Light and Cream turned against the others and ran away as they nailed Red and Tiger from behind. They spun around only to get sprayed from behind by Blair. With their attention elsewhere, Light and Cream easily escaped to the front of the house.

They paused, realizing their pelts were covered in snow. Light reached out to Nick's mind, but pulled back when Nick felt his sadness. Instead, he reached for Nick's mother's mind and said, _This is Light, sorry if I scare you. I'm using telepathy._

_Don't worry; Nick's told me. Is there something you want to ask? s_he thought.

_Yes, what do we do if we have snow on us?_ Light asked.

_Oh, you are such the polite Pokemon. Just come into the entry and once you're clean you can come further in the house. Thank you for asking,_ she thought.

Light and Cream shook off the loose snow and entered the house through the flap on the door. They sat near the door and started to groom each other's pelts until they were dry. Once done, they went up to Nick's room and laid on the cushions that had been set aside for them. There, Light groomed Cream until she fell asleep and then joined her.

(0)

Light woke up as the sunlight fell upon him. He looked down and noticed Cream was shadowed by him. He stayed still not wanting to wake her. However, it was futile as his stomach growled.

Cream woke up and smiled, "Well, there _are_ more polite way to wake someone."

"I'm-" Light started.

"I'm kidding, Light," Cream said, licking him on the cheek. Light noticed she smelt slightly different for some reason as she stretched, but didn't say anything.

They headed for the kitchen. Nick's mother was already up and cooking breakfast for Nick and her, though Light was sure his breakfast would go uneaten. Nick's mother allowed Nick to sleep in, meaning they usually didn't see him until lunch.

"Oh, hello you two. You missed your supper last night," she said, waving what appeared to be a large utensil with a square, flat end.

Light's stomach once again agreed. Light blushed as it did, but Nick's mother just laughed.

"Don't worry; I'll let you have Nick's portion also if he doesn't wake up soon. No sense in letting it go to waste. Here, let me get you your breakfast," she said. She glanced at the cooking food, before opening a tall cabinet. She pulled out a box and filled a black and a brown food dish to the top.

Light and Cream eagerly dug into their food. Ace could already be heard munching on his food in the living room. Soon, the other Pokemon came down and got their breakfast. After Nick's mom was done eating, she washed her dishes. Nick was still nowhere in sight, so she gave Light and Cream his portion as promised. Light enjoyed the new human food that Nick's mom told him was bacon, eggs, and gravy. _Nick's missing a good meal,_ Light thought with a chuckle.

Not feeling up to the cold again, Light and Cream went back to the bench and watched the outside. They watched the outside, enjoying the sight of all the snow. However, Light was still distracted by the new smell that lingered on Cream. Finally he made his mind up to ask her.

"Cream, what-" Light started to ask.

However, Cream had also started to ask, "Light, I-"

"Oh, sorry, you first," Light said.

Cream looked down, "Oh, okay then. Light, I want to ask you something."

"What is it," Light asked, perplexed by her actions.

Cream shuffled her paws and blushed. She looked around behind them. Light looked, too, but saw no one. Cream then continued in a whisper, "I . . . I wanted to know if we could . . . make a family."

"But we're alre-" Light started. Then the realization of what she meant hit him.

"I-I'm in heat, and I want us to have a child," Cream explained, still in a whisper.

Light almost talked out loud, but realized that he wouldn't be able to keep his voice low. _So _that's_ the new smell that's on you._

Cream smiled some, _Yeah. So, what do you say?_

Light took a deep breath and decided. _Yes, I would love to have a child with you now. But where are we going to do it?_

_There's the third bedroom that's unused,_ Cream thought. _It has a lock and is well kept._

_Yeah, but Nick's mother may come to dust and straighten some, _Light pointed out.

_Then we simply ask,_ Cream replied. She jumped down before it fully sunk into Light.

_Wait, ask Nick's mother?_ Light asked.

_Of course,_ Cream thought.

_Okay,_ Light thought back. He jumped down and followed Cream into the kitchen. _But you have to ask._

_Fine,_ Cream thought. She confidently trotted up to Nick's mother. She was wiping off the counter, but stopped when she noticed the Eevee waiting for her. _Open the channel._

_Okay, _Light thought. He opened the channel to Nick's mother also.

_Ma'am, could I ask for a favor, _Cream thought.

Seeing the conversation would be through telepathy, she turned back to the counter and started to wipe it again. Without slowing one bit, she thought. _What can I do for you?_

_Light and I would like the 'use' of the third bedroom for the day, please, _Cream thought, right to the point. Light blushed. He couldn't believe how calm she was about talking about this.

Nick's mother didn't miss a beat as she answered, _I say, you two are the most polite and best mannered Pokemon I've so far. I take you want the bedroom for a 'certain reason', right?_

_Yes, _Cream thought back. Light blushed even more.

_Just don't mess up the room and I'll allow it this once, _she thought back.

_Thank you,_ Cream thought. Light cut the channel with a sigh of relief. _See? That wasn't so hard,_ Cream thought as she started out of the room.

_What would I do without you, Cream? _Light thought, following her.

_You wouldn't be doing this without me,_ Cream pointed out.

_Good point,_ Light thought.

They went up the stairs and into the third bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Light locked the door with Psychic and made a temporary sound barrier around the room. Light looked around the room and saw a bookcase, a dresser, a mirror, a lamp, a chair, and the twin sized bed. A window allowed light in, but as it was on the second floor, it wouldn't allow . . . observers. Also the bed in the corner and someone wouldn't see them on the bed from the window anyway.

Cream came up to Light and licked him on the cheek. Her tail swished behind her. Light closed his eyes and leaned down to lick her on the cheek also, but instead, he met her lips. She pulled him into a kiss and darted her tongue into his mouth. Light's eyes shot open at the new experience, but he didn't pull away. He hesitantly put his tongue in her mouth and started to swish it around as she was. The new sensation sent pleasurable tingles down his spine. He felt some strange new yearning appear below his legs; however, he was unable to look to find out what, though he had a pretty good guess what it was.

Soon, Cream pulled away from the kiss in order to take a breath. She brushed up beside him and laid her tail on his shoulders. He let her guide him to the bed, wondering what pleasures were awaiting him. She leapt up onto the bed and waited. He quickly leapt up after her and was met with another kiss. This time, he didn't hesitate at all and soon heard a moan come from Cream that increased the wonderful sensation somehow. He glanced at her and saw her tail twitching quickly from side to side. Her back legs were slightly shaking.

Cream was the one to break away again, though not to take a breather. She turned and went to the head of the bed that was against the wall. She put her forepaws against the headboard and spread her back legs. She raised her tail straight up, revealing her genitals. Her vagina was already slightly wet.

"Oh, Light, I can't stand it any longer. Take me," Cream seductively moaned, swaying her hips a little, while looking back at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

Light was sure what the yearning was now. He could now feel that his manhood was fully erect. Light came up from behind her and mounted her. He stood over her and wrapped his forelegs around her chest. He felt the yearning for what was to come grow, but he waited to penetrate her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She quickly kissed him and then looked forward. He could see her nod slightly. Light took a deep breath and slowly entered her. They both gasped at the new sensations that came as a result. Forcing back the desire to slam into her, Light continued into her. He soon reached something and realized it was her hymen.

Before he could even ask the question, Cream said, "Go on."

Taking another deep breath, Light pushed against it until it tore. Cream gasped in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. Light stopped and waited. Soon, her rapid breathing slowed and she opened her eyes again.

"Okay, I'm good now," she said.

Taking her word, Light slowly continued until he was fully inside of her. After a slight pause, Light pulled out until he was almost fully out, and then slowly went back into her. Both of them gave a small moan of pleasure. However, he could feel Cream's tail tip twitching under him, signaling something was wrong. He soon found out.

"Light, please go faster," Cream begged.

Light was glad to oblige and set a slightly faster pace. Cream and Light started to moan even louder as the pleasure increased. He felt Cream's whole tail try to erratically twitch under him like when they kissed, another sign of her pleasure.

"Oh, Light . . . Light . . . ohh . . . Light," Cream said, starting to moan his name. This increased the pleasure almost two fold upon hearing it.

Soon, Cream started to thrust her hips with his pace, increasing the pleasure and also making a clear sign to go faster. Light increased the speed even more. His moans were starting to be punctuated by pants and gasps for air. Cream was also entering the same state.

However, this didn't stop her from calling his name. Instead of actually saying the name, she mentally called out to him. Light joined in the mental conversation, letting out small phrases of adoration and sometimes simply calling out her name.

Soon, Cream started to call out for him to go even faster into their mental connection. Light started to go as fast as he could. He rapidly started to thrust in and out of her, both of them in a state of ecstasy.

Suddenly, Cream shuddered and cried out in a low, pleasure filled moan. Light felt her vagina try to hold him in and some kind of liquid cover his penis. He realized she had reached her climax. Her tail increased its tries to twitch as pleasure racked her body. Light could feel her legs holding her up start to wobble and her body slightly squirm under the new feeling.

The reactions of her climax sent Light over the end. He felt himself reach his climax while fully in her. He felt a sense of lethargy hit him, but even stronger was the pleasure. He let out a long moan as the sensation hit him. The sensation was by far the greatest and most wonderful he had ever felt before. Light felt his own limbs start to become weak. He felt himself become locked into her as he shot his semen into her. He could feel some already against his hips as he filled her.

Light and Cream held their positions as they waited. Light let out one more load into her before becoming unlocked. He pulled gentle out of her and laid her in the middle of the bed. He curled up around her, placing his foreleg over her protectively. He nuzzled her head softly as they enjoyed their state of total bliss before passing out into the land of dreams.

(0)

Blair laid her tail on Blaze's shoulders. "Please? It may be my last day," she begged.

Blaze wanted to agree so badly, but he held back for some reason, "I . . . I don't think I'm ready to bring any children into the world, though."

"Please, Blaze. I want to raise a family. Please don't refuse me that," she continued to beg.

"But where would we do it?" Blaze pointed out.

"Nick's bathroom to his room locks," Blair said.

"But what if-" Blaze started.

Blair put a pleading face on. Blaze couldn't refuse as he saw it.

"Oh, alright. I'll do it for you," Blaze gave in.

"Oh don't try to act innocent. You know you're going to like it," Blair said in a seductive tone, sliding her tail down his side slowly.

Blaze smiled, "You're right, but I'm just trying to think ahead."

"But we're doing this in order to have a child, Blaze," Blair said.

"Well, let's go before something happens to change our plans, then," Blaze said.

They headed upstairs. They saw the unused bedroom's door was shut, but ignored it. They went into Nick's room and headed to the attached bathroom. The door was open, allowing them in easily. Since it opened inward, Blair was able to shut it by pushing against it with her right hind leg. It shut with a small click. Blair reached up and used her snout to push the simple lock inward.

Blaze sat down and waited as Blair turned the water on the bathtub. He didn't know what she had in mind, but he was sure it would be good. After the tub was three fourths of the way full, Blair turned the simple knobs and turned the water off.

"Okay, get in," Blair said.

"Wait, what? You want me to get in the water?" Blaze asked.

"Trust me," Blair said in an extremely seductive voice, brushing against him and bringing her face close to his, "You'll love it." By now, his penis had become full erect.

Blaze blushed, but got in the tub. The water was warm to his touch, though he knew others would consider it hot. The water came partly past his belly level. He turned to Blair as she put her paws on the edge of the bathtub. He knew there wasn't enough room for both of them at once while standing and wondered what she would do.

"Okay, now lay on this side on the tub on your back," she commanded.

Still confused, Blaze did as she said. Once he had got into the position, the water almost reached his neck, though he still had about four inches to spare. Blair slipped in the tub, facing him. The water level went up an inch, but no more.

"We'll have to try to be quiet," she warned. Blaze anxiously watched as Blair climbed onto his chest. "I love you," she said, kissing him. They darted their tongues into each other, mixing their saliva. He felt her lower herself some.

He realized what she planned as her vagina brushed against his erect manhood. They moaned slightly as she pushed against it and it penetrated her. She lowered herself some more and he soon felt her hymen blocking further entry into her.

Without a word, Blair pulled up some and then pushed down quickly, ripping through her hymen. She cried out into his mane, muffling the sound. She waited until she was past most of the pain and then pulled her face out of his mane.

With a small moan of pleasure, she sank down fully on him. She kissed him passionately as she raised herself almost fully off. They both moaned into the kiss and she quickly sank down on top of him. She set out a fast pace, as she pulled herself up and then down. She only pulled away from the kisses to take breathes of air. They were soon both panting.

Soon, Blair's strength began to wane as the pleasure started to weaken her legs. "You'll have to take over," she said softly.

Blaze gladly obliged and grabbed her hips with his forepaws. He pulled her up slightly and then started to thrust into her himself. He soon outpaced Blair's pace and they had to stop kissing in order to pant. They made sure to lower the sound of their moans as mated in the tub. The warm water made it all the more enjoyable and allowed them to move their hips easier.

Blaze didn't slacken his pace as he felt a strong rushing sensation start to come. He realized that it was his climax and he sped up a little. This was enough to send him over and he rammed into Blair in a final thrust before becoming locked into her.

The new speed along with the sensation of being locked together sent Blair over the edge and they cummed together. Blaze pulled Blair tight as the new sensation gripped him. They cried out into each other's fur, making sure not to draw attention to themselves.

They waited as Blaze released twice more into her. He could feel the semen that leaked out float in the water. After the third time, they became unlocked and Blair slowly lifted herself off him.

Blair gave Blaze a sloppy kiss before wobbling back around to the front of the tub. Blaze's mind was too fuzzy to know exactly what she did, but he heard a slight draining sound. Soon, the water level lowered until there was none left.

Blair came back to Blaze and pulled him to the bottom of the tub in an embrace as they both passed into unconsciousness. Right before his vision and hearing completely faded, he thought he heard a high pitched moan, but it was too low and quick for him to be sure.

(0)

Red pressed against Tiger, but she could tell his hormones were still going crazy. She couldn't blame him. There were two Pokemon in heat in the same house. It was only naturally for Tiger to start wanting to mate.

However, he refused to admit it. "I'm fine, Red, honestly," he said.

"No, you're not. I know that it's hard with Cream and Blair both in heat at the same time. Don't try to hide your struggles from me. I know what the smell of heat does to male Pokemon," Red said.

Tiger simply looked away, blushing.

An idea came to Red. "Why don't we find a release for all those hormones?" she seductively asked. She brushed his back lightly with her tails, sending shivers down his spine.

"What do you mean?" Tiger asked, still not looking at her.

Red lowered her mouth to Tiger's ear and whispered, "I mean me."

His blush became even more intense, and she could see him shallow, probably fighting off the hormones. "B-but . . . you're not in heat," he said, visibly struggling.

Red put on a pouting face, "So does that mean you only love me while I'm in heat?"

Tiger finally looked at her, "Of course not, but you know . . . mating doesn't work unless you're . . . in heat."

"Who said anything about egg making?" Red seductively whispered into his ear, brushing his back again.

Tiger shivered hard, obviously losing the battle to his hormones. "But this is your first time," he said.

"That means when I do go into heat, we won't have to worry about it being our first time then," she continued to whisper into his ear, brushing his back for a third time.

Red saw him finally cave in to the hormones. "But where will we do it?" he asked.

"How about the third room?" she suggested.

"O-okay then," he said.

They got up and headed upstairs. Once up there, they noticed that the door to the third bedroom was closed shut. Red pressed against it some, but it stayed close.

"Where do we go now?" Tiger asked.

Red thought about it for a second before something came to mind, "Nick's closet."

"But, there's no lock and Nick can easily find us by accident," Tiger said.

"Ah, but Nick hasn't used the closet once since we've been here. Also, he usual stays downstairs until way later on. We'll just have to be careful and quiet," Red said.

These reasons plus his hormones made Tiger agree. "Okay, but we'll shut Nick's door also, so we can hear if he enters," Tiger said.

They went into Nick's room and quietly shut the door. They went to the closet and slipped in. There was enough space for both of them to fit cozily. Tiger reached up with his nose and turned the closet light on before easing the door shut.

Before another word could be said, Red locked lips with him. She darted her tongue into his mouth and he hesitated only a moment before doing the same. After the kiss, Red turned and lowered her chest to the ground, raising her rear higher. She wiggled it some and said, "Ready when you are."

Red saw Tiger visibly swallow before getting positioned behind her. She turned her head forward as he mounted her. He paused as his penis touched her vagina, but then penetrated her. Red gasped at the new sensation of his cock filling her insides. Her spine tingled as she felt pleasure erupt from it. She couldn't help it. She let out a soft moan.

Tiger continued, and Red felt his member slowly fill more of her. Soon, she felt him brush against something inside her and she realized it was her hymen. "I'm ready," she said as he hesitated.

Red gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as he gave enough of a push to break it. She still couldn't stop a gasp from exiting her as the pain hit her. Tiger paused, letting her recover. When she was ready, Red nodded.

Red moaned a little as she felt him hilt her fully. Tiger started a slow rhythm of thrusting in and out of her. It sent waves of pleasure over her along with the desire to increase the speed. It was an agonizing sort of pleasure that didn't fill her enough. She needed more.

"Go faster," Red softly moaned. Red felt Tiger continue at the pace he had been doing. "Tiger, faster," she begged. Still he went the same speed. "Fuck me harder," she cried out, though in a low enough voice to risk it.

Finally, Tiger started to go faster. He started to ram into her with ever increasing speed until he settled into a faster pace. Red's body rocked back and forth as he humped her. Waves of pleasures went shooting through her, making her moan louder than before. She tried to keep her voice low, but it was doing little effect.

Hearing her moans, Tiger increased the speed even more. Red's moans got louder and she stopped trying to quiet them. The pleasure was enough to risk being heard. Tiger increased to as fast as he could. He started to pant for breath, as did Red. However, between pants, she let out increasing levels of moans.

Suddenly, Tiger rammed into her and held his position. She felt a shiver pass through him. The penis inside of her suddenly locked in her as it released a load of semen. The sensation of cum filling her sent her over the edge and she climaxed.

She felt her vaginal walls contract around Tiger's manhood as she released her own sexual fluids. A strong bolt of pleasure ripped through her and she let out a loud, high pitched, pleasure filled, moan that would have surely given them away immediately if she hadn't covered her mouth and muffled it in the fur of her paws.

Red's vision started to fade as Tiger released another load into her. Once he had, he passed out on top of her. She wasn't even able to roll them over before her lethargy took her into the dream world.

(0)

Light woke and saw it would be sunset soon by the light coming through the window. He blushed as he remembered what they had done earlier. He looked down at his precious Cream. He watched as her eyes started to dart around under her eyelids as she started to awake.

Finally, she stretched out her front paws and looked up at Light with a smile. "Thank you," she said, giving him a lick on the cheek.

"Let's get cleaned up," Light said. He got up and looked down at himself. Cum covered his inner thighs and slightly down the inner parts of his back legs. It also covered his genital area completely. Some blood also speckled here and there. The fur was slightly matted here and there.

"Let me get that," Cream said.

Light laid on his side and spread his back legs. Cream lowered her head down to the mess and started to clean him. She pulled all the mats out and finished his inner thighs and his legs. Finally, she moved on to his manhood. She deftly and slowly cleaned the area with long strokes of her tongue. His penis was fully erected be the time she was done.

She hesitated for a second, and then licked his erect member. Pleasure shot through Light as her tongue rubbed against his genitals. Seeing the expression on his face, Cream started to lick his member with more confident strokes.

Light moaned under her treatment. Finally, she thought of something else and inserted it into her mouth. This sent a new wave of pleasure over Light. He moaned even louder as she started to bob her head some. The wet, hotness of the cavern of her mouth sent bolts of pleasure through him. He couldn't last long and finally climaxed.

His legs seemed to become paralyzed and Cream held his penis in her mouth, swallowing his cum. After another load, his penis became unlocked and Cream let it out of her mouth, a small trail of saliva connected them for a second.

"There, you're clean," she said.

"Now it's your turn," Light said with a grin.

Cream eagerly positioned herself on her back in front of him, her genitals facing him. Her fur was much messier. Cum covered all of her inner thigh and down most of both legs. Some even got on her tail somehow. Some slight blood from her hymen mixed with the cum around her vagina. Her fur was only slightly matted in one place though.

As she had done with him, he cleaned all of her until he got to her genitals. He carefully licked up their combined liquids and cleaned the area around her vagina, purposefully licking it a few times to tease her.

Once she was clean there, he licked a long stroke right over her vagina. She responded with a squeal and squirmed a little. Light continued to do long, slow strokes for a while, watching Cream squirmed under the pleasure. She let out a soft moan every little bit.

Moving on, he suddenly darted his tongue into her. She gasped and squirmed even more to the point that Light had to hold down her back end with his forepaws. She let out a long, soft moan. Inwardly smiling, Light pushed his tongue in as far as he could go.

Once in fully, he started to lap at the juices that coated her walls. He found the liquid surprising sweet and started to increase his laps to get more of the liquid. Cream let out more and more pleasurable moans. She continued to squirm as he licked at her juices.

Suddenly, Cream cried out and arched her spine as a jolt of intense pleasure hit her, sending her over into her climax. Her juices erupted from her and Light quickly lapped it all up. Once she stopped cumming, Light pulled back and licked up the trickle of cum he had missed.

He got up and laid down beside her on his side. "There, you're done," he said.

Cream leaned toward him and they passionately kissed. They laid there next to each other for a while before they realized it was time for supper. Light looked at the bed and realized Nick's mom might have to get new sheets. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad.

They turned and out the door, blissful.

(0)

Blaze opened his eyes slowly. Then first thing he saw was Blair watching him. Then the memories of what happened came back to him. He reached forward and kissed her.

After the kiss, Blair got up and jumped out. She nuzzled the hot water on and had Blaze clean up while she got a towel. He got out and dried while she got back in and cleaned herself. She toweled off and then moved the towel into the laundry basket, the only piece actually in it as Nick's clothes were poorly thrown around it.

Once that was done, Blaze watched amazed as Blair somehow turned the knob of the bathroom door. They stepped out and saw the light of the sunset coming through the window. Blair laughed as Blaze's stomach growled. "Does making eggs make you hungry?" she teased using a whisper.

"I guess so," he whispered back.

"Thank you for saying yes," she whispered. She licked him on the cheek and they headed for the kitchen, happy.

(0)

Red woke up feeling sore. She suddenly realized she had fallen asleep with her butt up and her back arched with Tiger on top of her and in her. No wonder she was so sore.

"Tiger, Tiger," she whispered, nudging him with her nose. She was careful not to roll him off her back with him still in her.

"Uh, what?" he asked as he slowly awoke. "Oh! Sorry," he said, though he managed to keep his voice in a whisper. He pulled out of her and got off her back.

Red slowly stretched, each movement a pain as her stiff muscles stretched. Even after stretching, she could barely walk. Her stomach growled and her cheeks glowed red.

"Let's go see what we can find for you," Tiger said, expertly turning the knob with a flick of his paw. He nuzzled the door open but stopped as he realized the cum that covered them both. "I think we should clean up first," he said.

Red nodded and cleaned herself quickly. Tiger finished faster and left for a moment. He brought back some rag from the bathroom and wiped the cum and the few droplets of blood on the floor.

As they came out of the closet, Tiger licked her ear, "Thank you."

Red nodded and they headed down for dinner, stiff but content.


	22. Bad Beginnings

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 22: Bad Beginnings**

Four days later, Light woke up to see Nick already up. This surprised him greatly. It was the first time Nick had woken before him during their stay at his mother's home.

Light looked out the window and saw that clouds covered the sky. Snow was falling much faster than it had been before. Even though Light was an Umbreon, he sort of missed the light from the window waking him up. Maybe that was why Nick was awake and active. In fact, he was already heading downstairs.

Soon, Cream began to stir and they started out the door after their trainer. When they got down there, they saw his mother talking urgently to Nick. She kept pointing out the window and seemed flustered.

Nick's mood soon matched hers. Once she was done talking, Nick started to look through the drawers, much faster than he should be. _Nick, is something wrong?_ Light asked.

Without slowing down, he answered, _Maybe, I need to find a radio._

_A radio, got it . . . What's a radio?_ Light asked.

_It will take too long to explain, _Nick thought, ending their conversation.

Light lowered the channel, _Well, I wonder if we're getting breakfast. Usually, his mom would be done by now._

_I think something else is more important right now,_ Cream thought back. She started into the living room, Light trailing behind her.

As they entered, Light saw Ace was actually up and active already, too. That was _really_ strange, for he wasn't even acting sleep or anything. Was everything turning weird today?

_Hey, look out the window, _Cream thought.

Light turned his attention to Cream, who had jumped up onto the bench in front of the window. Light leaped up beside her and looked out at the world. Outside, snow was coming much faster and thicker than Light had previously thought. There seemed to be nothing but snow outside. Everything was covered and no color could be seen. It seemed oddly eerie to Light.

_Do you think that may have something to do with it? _Cream thought.

_Maybe . . . What a second, Nick's father was coming back today!_ Light thought.

_Well he won't make it through this high of snow. It's already as high as your head,_ Cream thought depressingly.

_That must be it. They're worried about him not making it. Remember when they were excited when he said he would be back? This must be hard for them,_Light thought.

_Especially for Nick's mom. I couldn't imagine being separated from you,_Cream thought.

They looked over their shoulders as Nick and his mom came in. Nick held some sort of little box with a circle on front. He took a cord running from it and put it in the wall. They placed it on the arm of the couch and sat down. Soon, noise could be heard coming from it. Nick and his mother watched it, holding their breaths. They had hopeless faces on.

_I think we should go comfort them,_ Light thought.

_Yes, we should,_ Cream thought.

They jumped down and headed over to the couch. Cream jumped up onto the couch and climbed into Nick's mom's lap. She looked surprised at first, but started to gently pet Cream. Cream simply curled up on her lap and closed her eyes.

Light knew he couldn't do something like that, so he simply sat at Nick's feet and put his head on Nick's lap. Nick started to absentmindedly scratch Light's head. Light tried to listen in to the noise, but was unable to distinguish what it was talking about.

The noise changed and both Nick and his mother held their breath. They waited as it continued to make noise. After a little, both of their shoulders sagged. _What's wrong, Nick? _Light asked.

_It's snowing too much. Dad won't be able to make it through all this snow,_ Nick depressingly thought.

_I'm sorry,_ Light thought.

_It's not your fault. I'm going to . . . go do something,_ Nick thought before getting up. He slowly walked away, his whole posture showing depression.

Light looked over at Nick's mother. She was staring into space, her lips slightly turned downward. Though it seemed like a small thing, it somehow showed more sadness to Light than Nick had had. Not only that, it was the first time that Light had seen anything but a smile on her face.

_Light, open a channel with her for me to speak, please,_ Cream thought. After she had given enough time for Light to finish it, she thought, _May, it's okay to cry, you know._ As Cream said this, she uncurled and reached up to put a paw on May's cheek.

_No, no, I'm okay,_ she thought, closing her eyes.

_No you're not. I would be sad, too, if I was separated from Light. I understand,_ Cream reasoned.

Soon, her shoulders began to shake. Presently, tears started to stream down her face, accompanied by quiet sobs. She bent her head down and started to cry on Cream's mane while pulling her into a hug.

After a while, she finally stopped and leaned back up. _Thank you. I needed a good cry,_ she thanked.

_We all do sometimes,_ Cream thought. Suddenly, Cream's stomach growled. Cream's face instantly resembled a Flareon's as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, look at me. You guys are starving and I'm just sitting here. Let me get you some food," she said.

_It's okay, we understand,_ Cream thought, slipping off her lap.

"Where did Nick find you? You two are the sweetest Pokemon. Nick's a lucky trainer," she said, getting up.

They followed her into the kitchen and waited as she filled their bowls. As they ate, the others soon appeared. "Well, you guys slept in late," Light commented.

Red yawned, "I don't know why. Tiger and I went to bed early."

"Us, too," Blair said.

"Nick beat us all up, though," Cream said.

"_Nick_ got up before you? Is this a dream?" Tiger asked.

"No, but it seems today has turned into a nightmare. Brandon won't make it through all the snow that's falling," Light said.

Tiger looked wretched. "No! That's horrible," he said.

Blaze looked slightly sad, also, though not as much, "Just another reason to dislike the winter."

The news seemed to put a gloomy feel on everything throughout the day. Light and Cream watched the snow most of the day, but it slowly got higher and higher. They weren't cheered as it stopped near the end of the day. It had risen half way up the door and would take days before melting or being plowed while Christmas was only two days away.

The temperature also dropped. Light and Cream were unable to get to sleep as they laid on their cushions. Finally, they decided to move and took their cushions downstairs quietly, as not to wake anyone. They had left the fireplace on, as it was called an 'electric fireplace' and wouldn't start an uncontrolled fire if left alone.

The fire quickly warmed them. However, it was still a while before they fell into a light, uneasy sleep.

(0)

The next day went pretty much the same. Nick didn't even get out of bed until his hunger or other needs became too great. Everyone else just laid around, too depressed to get up and move.

The day seemed to be the longest Light had ever had. The day seemed to drag on and on. Light and Cream just sat and watched the now clear sky. The sun seemed to have lost its power of heat. The sun shone on the white ground, doing nothing but making a bright light that blinded them.

To make matters worse, it started to snow heavily again a little after midday. It was so strong, Light couldn't see past two feet of the window. It really didn't make a difference as there was nothing to look at before. Light was starting to see why Blaze and Nick disliked winter so.

Light's ears twitched as he heard a new sound. However, before he could think on it, he heard Nick's mom call for dinner. Light and Cream sat up slowly. Nearby, the others were too.

Then the sound came again. Light looked around and saw the others hadn't noticed. Light waited and soon heard it again. He was able to pinpoint it this time. It was coming from the entry.

_One second,_ Light told Cream. He headed into the entry. Cream looked into the dining room for a second, then followed Light into the entry.

Light paused and the sound came again presently. He followed it to the door. _What's wrong?_ Cream asked.

_Something . . . something's at the door,_ Light thought. He searched the other side with Psychic and found a slightly familiar presence. _Something that's somehow familiar._

_What's it feeling? _Cream asked.

_It's feeling . . . desperation and determination, _Light answered. _I'm going to let it in._

_Be careful,_ Cream advised.

Light nodded and opened the door with Psychic. A figure fell into the entry, followed by some snow. Light quickly shut the door to keep the cold out. He heard hurried footsteps and turned to see Nick run in, followed by his mother and the other Pokemon.

Light turned his attention back to the figure as it stood up. It had a large overcoat along with a scarf that completely covered its face. It had large gloves and boots on, also. It was holding a large sack that was slung over its back.

The figure raised its hand after putting the bag down and pulled the scarf off and Light barely recognized who it was as its nose was a bright red and quickly blinking eyes that were trying to adjust to the inner light. It was Nick's father!

Nick and his mother rushed and wrapped him in a hug that he quickly returned. "Oh, I've missed you guys," he said.

"Dad! We thought you wouldn't make it through all the snow," Nick confessed.

"I wouldn't let a little snow stop me from being with you. That's one heavenly smell. I think I arrived at the right time," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, we were just beginning to have dinner. Here, let me take your coat and snow stuff off," Nick's mother said. She quickly pulled off his items and hugged him again once it wasn't blocking a closer hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I am, too. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving," he said. However, before he could move, Tiger ran up and jumped up at him, yipping enthusiastically. Nick's father bent down and hugged Tiger, "It's great to see you, too, Tiger." He got up and then strode into the dining room, Nick and his mother quickly catching up.

The mood instantly changed. Instead of the gloomy feeling, a joyous feeling, strengthening by the second, had replaced it. Everyone's head was slightly higher. At the table, questions started to fly at Nick's father.

He waved his hand to dismiss them, "Later, later. It's dinner time. Afterward we'll talk."

The questions finally stopped and they started to eat. The food seemed to be much better now. In fact, everything seemed better. Their spirits had been lifted.

After dinner, no one went to bed for a while. Instead, everyone stayed up, all their unused energy starting to kick in. Eventually, they started to head to bed. Soon, Ace, Light, and Cream were the only ones left in the living room. Light and Cream curled up on the cushions in front of the fireplace. Everything seemed to be perfect.

(0)

Light woke to the sound of whooping and feet slamming down the stairs. Light groggily raised his head to see Nick coming down the stairs, practically bursting with excitement. Light shifted a paw over Cream's ears just in time to muffle Nick's loud burst that he had expected.

However, the sound still woke Cream. She slightly opened her eyes, but decided to continue lying down and snuggled closer to Light. Light put his head on hers and decided to join her.

He heard Nick shuffling about at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for something impatiently. Soon, more footsteps could be heard, much slower than Nick's. They joined Nick and came into the living room. They sat down on the couch while Nick sat in a chair. Light opened an eye and saw that it was Nick's parents.

They talked calmly and quietly with Nick, trying to keep him quiet, though it wasn't much good. Eventually, the others started to come down, just as groggy as Nick's parents. Seeing there was no more time to sleep, Light got up slowly. Cream stretched and then joined him.

"Okay, okay, son, calm down. You can open your presents first," Nick's father said, yawning.

Nick let out a whoop and headed over to the tree. Light looked over and was surprised to see several colorful boxes under the tree that weren't there before. Nick headed over to the boxes and picked up one. He started to open it and found a package of potions.

"Great, I was almost out of these," he said.

"We didn't really know what to get since you would be traveling again soon," Nick's mother confessed.

"Don't worry; I really needed these. Thanks," Nick said, hugging his parents. "Now for your present," he finished.

"Aw, honey you didn't need to get us anything," she responded.

"Yes I did. Here," Nick said, pulling something out of his pocket. Light saw a small little watch like Nick wore. "It's a PokeGear. It keeps the time, has downloadable apps, and has a digital phone part on it. This way, you can always call me when you want."

"Thanks, honey," his mother said, hugging him.

"This is great, son," his father said, also giving him a hug. "Now, Tiger, it's time for your present."

Tiger stepped up and waited as Nick's father put a present from under in the tree in front of him. Tiger grabbed the ribbon on top and pull it off with his teeth. He then tore into the box, pulling off a layer of shiny, colorful stuff off. Inside were a collar and a package of treats.

Nick's father laughed at Tiger's excited yip, "I knew you'd like it."

Nick laughed also and then turned to Blaze and Blair, "Here, I got you two presents, too." He picked up two presents from under the tree and put them in front of them.

Blaze and Blair exchanged confused glances before tearing them open. Blair's present had a red scarf and a comfortable looking blanket. Blair smiled and looked over at Blaze to see what he got.

Blaze's expression, however, was a mixture of happiness and grief. Inside Blaze's was a small charcoal piece and a small stone. Something appeared to have been written on the stone, but Light couldn't see it was it read.

"Light, please tell Nick thank you," he whispered, pulling the stone closer.

Light passed the message on and Nick scratch Blaze's head. "You're welcome, little buddy. We'll go there again soon," Nick promised.

Blaze nodded and leaned against Blair.

Nick turned to Red, "Now for you." He put a present in front of her.

Red opened it quickly. Inside her present were a Pink scarf and a small bundle of Cheri berries. Tiger picked the scarf up and put it on Red. It settled around her neck, putting a nice touch to Red's looks.

Nick turned to Ace, "Okay, your presents aren't wrapped because I knew it would be hard for you to open it, so here."

Nick pulled out some items from farther under the tree and gave them to Ace. Light saw that they were a small claw on a thin necklace and a decorative black feather. He placed the claw over Ace's neck and the feather on his head.

Finally, Nick turned to Light and Cream, "Okay, here's your two." He put a present in front of each of them.

Cream started on her present, but Light paused. Instead of the cube shape like everyone else's present, his was some undefined formless shape covered in ribbons and bows. It was also much larger than the others.

Nick laughed at his hesitation, "It's a personal puzzle, Light. I made it really complicated to try and stump you. Try and open it without tearing it."

Light stared at his present and studied it. He noticed a small pattern and followed it. Soon, he saw exactly how it had been wrapped. _Nice try,_ Light thought to him, before using Psychic. He pulled a ribbon and then tugged at a corner of the wrapping paper. All of the wrapping fell off.

"Ah man, I thought it would entertain you longer," Nick sighed.

_Don't worry; you tried. That's what counts,_ Light thought. He looked at his presents. There was a pair of black glasses and a cube thing that was covered in small square colors. Each side had nine of the same color. Light had no clue what it was.

"It's a puzzle cube that you can twist and turn. You mix up the colors and try to get it back to the original cube," Nick said.

Light nodded and turned to look at Cream. She had opened her presents. Inside were a blue scarf and an apple. _Thanks Nick,_ Cream thought, knowing Light still had the channel open.

"Here, let me," Light said. He picked the scarf up and Cream lowered her head. Light slipped it over and let it go around her neck over her mane. "You look beautiful. It brings out your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

Cream blushed and nuzzled him.

"Well, I think it's time for some Christmas breakfast," Nick's mother said, clapping her hands and standing up.

Everyone started to head to the kitchen, but Cream stopped Light. "Wait, I have a present for you," she said.

"I already have the best present: you," Light said, nuzzling her cheek.

"Aw, thanks sweet, Light. Thank you," Cream said, "But I do have something anyway."

"And that is?"

Cream reached over to his ear and whispered, "I'm with egg."

Light head started to spin, "Wait, so we're . . ."

Cream nodded, barely holding her excitement. "Yep, we're parents," she finished for him.

"That's great, Cream. You'll make an excellent mother," Light said, licking her cheek.

"Well you'll make an excellent father," Cream said.

"Well we won't if we don't eat. Come on," Light said, leading the way into the dining room. No wonder why everyone liked Christmas so much.

(0)

Light looked around confused. He was in a large black cage. He heard others nearby, crying out in distress. Light felt a sense of dread hanging in the air. He saw the door of the cage and touched it. His paw was forced away from it.

Light looked around, trying to look outside the cage. However, he couldn't see past the cage bars, even when he brightened the glow of his rings. A shadowy fog seemed to block his vision.

Light began to shiver in fear. How had he got here? He tried to remember, but his head seemed to be covered with the fog also. Light laid down, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Light began to be pushed from side to side.

Light shot open his eyes to see Cream shaking him worriedly. A mask of fear was on her. "What's wrong Cream?" Light asked, his attention instantly on her.

She seemed to instantly calm down. "I was worried. You were tossing and turning in your sleep and whimpering," she whispered.

Light looked around and saw that it was in the middle of the night, though Nick and his parents were still up. He was still in the house. Light sighed, "So it was just a dream."

"What was?" she asked, giving him a lick on the cheek.

"I . . . I dreamed I was in some sort of . . . cage. I couldn't see outside the cage or think clearly. I could hear others crying out," Light said with a shudder.

Cream rubbed up against him and licked his cheek again. "Well don't worry; it was just a dream. Are you okay?"

Light took a deep breath. "Yes, now I am. Thanks for waking me. I'm sorry I scared you," Light said.

"I'm just glad you're okay," cream said, nuzzling him.

Red and Tiger walked by. "So, are you two staying up, also?" Tiger asked.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"It's almost midnight. Soon, it will be New Year's Day," Red said.

"Yeah? So?" Light asked.

"You don't know?" Tiger asked. Light and Cream shook their heads. "When it becomes midnight and the new year starts, couples will kiss to start the year off. Are you two going to do it?"

Light glanced at Cream. She nodded and he replied, "Sure. What do we do?"

Tiger glanced at Nick and his parents, who were watching a clock intently. "They're watching the clock. When it rings again, it will be midnight. Then you kiss. That's all there is to it, for Pokemon anyway. The humans usually make some vows that they plan to do and usually forget about, and then they party for a while," Tiger explained.

Light nodded and Red and Tiger left into the other room. Light and Cream waited on their cushions. Light was deep in thought when the clock sounded and almost missed it. He turned to Cream and met her halfway, closing his eyes. Their lips met and he passionately kissed her. After a while, they finally parted, panting a little for breath.

Light nuzzled Cream's cheek and said, "I promise to always love you and protect you, Cream, and all our children."

Cream blushed, "Thanks. And I promise to always love you and care for you, Light. Our children will have the greatest father ever."

Light blushed at her compliment. "Thanks. Let's get some sleep now," Light said.

They curled up together. Nick and his parents had started to party, but Light and Cream still quickly fell asleep. Light's nightmare had gone to the back of his mind.


	23. Inheritance

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 23: Inheritance**

Light sat next to Cream, watching their egg. Light was particularly excited as it was due to hatch any day now. He watched the egg as it started to make some slight noise. His feelings matched the ones he felt coming from Cream next to him. He knew they were both ready to fight to the death to protect the egg, even before it was born.

The egg was the size of Light's egg. It was light brown and had dark green dots on it. It was a normal healthy egg. However, to Cream and Light, it was perfect.

Their gazes tore away from the egg as they heard excited shouts and then the pawsteps of a Pokemon approaching rapidly. Tiger ran into the room, panting slightly from his exertion. After taking a little to catch his breath, he said, "Quick . . . Blair's egg is hatching." After getting the message out, he turned and headed out of the living room back upstairs.

Light and Cream got up and started to head there, when Cream suddenly stopped. _Wait; what about our egg? What if it starts to hatch?_

Light thought quickly and came up with a solution. _I'll tell Ace to warn us if it starts moving. Come on, that Eevee won't be waiting for us,_ Light warned. He quickly relayed the solution to Ace, who agreed.

Cream gave one more worried glance at the egg before they quickly headed upstairs to Nick's room. Light and Cream entered through the open door and saw everyone besides Nick's dad, who had left on a trip yesterday, surrounding Blaze and Blair, though they kept a respectful distance.

Light and Cream joined them and watched. Blair was curled around the egg while Blaze sat beside her, his gaze directly on the egg. The egg matched the one they had had and was shaking slightly. It was making the noise it had been making for the past three days.

Light watched, fascinated, as the movements started to get more and more erratic. Cracks started to appear on the egg. Finally, the egg burst and an Eevee tumbled out. The Eevee blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. Light saw that a small patch of fur stuck up slightly on its head.

The Eevee got up and looked around for a second before heading over to Blair on unsteady legs. The Eevee reached her and started to cuddle into her mane. "Mom," it said as Blair started to lick it on the head.

The Eevee looked up as Blaze approached. It scampered away from Blair and rubbed up against Blaze's legs. Blaze chuckled and rubbed its head with his snout.

The Eevee looked at his face and said, "Dad."

The Eevee froze as it realized the audience that was watching it. It backed between Blaze's legs slowly, using his mane to hide the upper part of it. Nick crouched down and held out a hand toward it. The Eevee glanced over at its mother.

"Go on, it's okay," Blair said, getting into a sitting position.

The Eevee slowly came out of its hiding place. Its eyes went from Nick's hand to his face and then back. It slowly came closer and closer. It finally reached Nick's hand and sniffed it carefully. It then pressed its head against Nick and Nick started to scratch its head.

"Have you guys chosen the name?" Nick asked, trusting Light to interpret.

Blaze and Blair exchanged a glance and then nodded. "Yes, we've decided on Patch," Blaze said.

Light translated and Nick nodded. Patch broke away from the scratching and went to sit between Blaze and Blair. It sent a nervous glance at the others.

Its mother noticed and said, "Would you like to meet the others, Patch?"

Patch glanced at her for a second before nodding slowly.

"Okay then. The Vulpix is Red. Tiger is the Growlithe. That human is Nick and the other one is May. Cream is the Eevee and Light is the Umbreon," Blair introduced, pointing to each of them in turn.

"H-hi," he said hesitantly.

_Come on, Cream. Let's give them some time alone,_ Light thought.

Cream nodded and they left. Cream seemed much more content once their egg was in her sight. Cream curled up around the egg and Light laid down behind her. Light soon fell asleep, the pelt of his mate brushing up against him.

(0)

Light woke to a gentle prodding. By the amount of moonlight hitting him, he could tell that it was about midnight. Light opened his eyes and raised his head. Cream was awake, though still lying next to him.

_What is it?_ Light asked, not wanting the others to awake.

_It's hatching,_ Cream thought calmly, though her feelings were far from calm.

Light was instantly fully awake. He looked over Cream and watched the egg that she was curled around. It was shaking slightly. Light increased the glow of his rings so Cream could see clearly. Light saw Cream turn her gaze onto the egg and saw her gaze already holding love and kindness for the about to be born kit.

Light looked back for a second and realized Ace was still asleep and no one else was there. He turned his attention back to the egg as a crack appeared on the top. Light held his breath as more and more cracks appeared.

Finally, a small piece fell off of the rest. Light could see brown where the small hole was. The egg lurched and then fell apart, letting a small Eevee tumble out. It got up and shook its fur, letting its fur fluff out and the eggshells on it to fall off.

The Eevee turned around and stared at the Eevee and Umbreon in front of it. The Eevee finally came up and started to rub against Cream's face, who eagerly returned it. "Hello, honey," Cream said in a soft voice.

"Hello," the Eevee replied.

"I'm Cream, your mom, and this is Light, your dad," Cream introduced.

"What is my name?" the Eevee asked.

_Rose?_ Light silently asked.

_Rose,_ Cream answered.

"Your name is Rose," Light told the Eevee.

Rose thought about it for a second before saying, "I like that name."

Cream laughed a little. "Good," she said.

Rose yawned and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Are you sleepy, Rose?" Light asked.

Rose nodded. Cream motioned to her belly and Rose curled up against her. Soft snoring could soon be heard coming from the bundle of fur. Light and Cream smiled at their daughter.

_She's perfect,_ Light thought.

_Yes,_ Cream agreed.

Light yawned and proposed, _Let's get some sleep ourselves._

_Okay,_ Cream thought, laying her tail over Rose and snuggling up to closer to her.

Light scooted closer to Cream and put his head on hers. He quickly fell asleep to the thoughts of her new born daughter.

(0)

Light woke as the sunlight hit him. He yawned and glanced back to see Ace was already awake. Ace didn't seem to be excited or anything, so he must not have seen Rose yet. Light was glad to note that he was blocking the view of her as long as she didn't move. No one would find out just yet.

Light's attention went to the doorway to the entry as he heard footsteps. His eyes slightly widened as he saw Patch enter the room. Patch was looking around, trying to take everything in. As he came farther in the room, Light noticed that he was alone.

Patch nodded to Ace as he noticed him. Ace nodded back. Patch must have met Ace after they left him last night. Patch glanced at Light, but looked away when their eyes met. He slowly went around the room, looking at everything in the room.

Light calmly watched him. Cream started to awake as Patch walked around the room. She stretched as much as she could without waking Rose and looked up. She gave a slight gasp as she saw Patch walking around alone.

_He came in here a minute ago,_ Light thought.

_Where's Blaze or Blair?_ Cream asked.

_They weren't with him,_ Light answered.

He watched as Patch slowly circled the room, never getting closer to Light or Cream. Light glanced over as Ace took flight into the other room, most likely to get an early breakfast in the kitchen. His attention went back to Patch as he continued around the room.

Patch looked over at them again. He suddenly stopped and started to look hard in their direction. Light followed his line of sight and saw he was staring at Rose. To see if this was true, Light moved his tail into his line of sight, blocking his view of Rose slightly. Patch moved a little, trying to look at Rose still.

Rose suddenly twitched and then came fully awake. She sat up and stretched, yawning a little. Patch continued to stare at Rose, his attention fully on her. Light watched to see what he would do. Finally Patch took a step toward them, still looking at Rose.

_I think Rose already has an admirer,_ Light thought.

_I think you're right,_ Cream thought back.

Rose looked up at Cream and nuzzled her mother's head. Cream lovingly nuzzled her back and Light licked her on the top of the head. Rose's ears perked as Patch slowly came closer. She looked over her shoulder and saw Patch staring at her.

Rose got up and approached him. "Hi, I'm Rose. Who're you?" Rose asked.

Patch swallowed nervously and stuttered, "I-I'm P-Patch."

"Well, P-Patch, nice to meet you," Rose said.

"Err, i-it's j-just Patch," he corrected.

Rose giggled a little. "Why do you keep stuttering, Patch?" she asked, sitting down in front of him.

"Oh, umm, I d-don't know," Patch admitted.

"Have you met my parents?" Rose asked.

Patch's attention suddenly went to Light and Cream and he crouched down a little. "Uh, y-yes I h-have," he said.

Rose glanced back at Light and Cream and then looked at Patch again. She tilted her head and asked, "What's wrong?"

Patch nervously glanced at Light and Cream again before answering. "Y-your dad k-kinda scares m-me," Patch whispered, though Cream and Light clearly heard him.

"Why's that? My dad's great," Rose said, not lowering her voice. "Come on; I'll show you." Rose got up and led Patch by putting her tail on his shoulders.

Light and Cream had to keep their laughter inside as they watched the conversation happening in front of them. Rose came back to them, Patch following, though slightly unwilling.

"Hello, Patch," Cream said gently as Rose sat down near her.

"Hello," Patch said.

"Good morning, Patch," Light said.

"Oh, umm, good morning," Patch said, not looking at Light.

"Hey, you didn't stutter just then," Rose said.

"O-oh, I g-guess I d-didn't," Patch said, suddenly stuttering again.

"You stuttering again," Rose pointed out.

"Patch, where are your parents?" Cream asked.

"Oh, umm . . . they're still upstairs, asleep," Patch admitted, hanging his head slightly.

_I'll get them,_ Light thought. He opened a channel to Blaze and Blair and found them just waking. _Hey, Patch is down here. You might want to come get him,_Light sent.

_Thanks, Light,_ Blair thought.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to Patch's parents," he said simply.

Patch and Rose started to look around. "How? I don't see them," Rose said.

"Through telepathy. I can speak to Pokemon and humans through my mind," Light explained.

Light looked over as Blaze and Blair came into the room. "Patch, why are you down here without permission?" Blair asked sternly.

"I was just looking around," Patch said, approaching them.

"Hello, I'm Rose. Who are you two?" Rose asked.

"Wait, I didn't know you hatched," Blaze said.

Blair giggled, "I'm Blair and this is Blaze."

"What are you?" Rose asked, sitting down with Patch in front of them.

"We're Flareon, one of your evolved forms," Blaze said.

"Wait a second. Did I just hear you say someone hatched?" Ace said, flying in.

"Hatched? Who hatched?" Red asked, coming in from the entry along with Tiger.

Light and Cream got up and came over to sit by Rose. "I did," Rose said, not at all scared by all the attention. "I'm Rose."

"Hello Rose. I'm Ace," Ace said.

"I'm Red and this is Tiger," Red introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"They're a Pidgeotto, Vulpix, and Growlithe," Light said.

"Nice to meet you," Rose replied. She looked down at her stomach as it growled.

"Looks like someone has an appetite. Come on; May's finishing breakfast," Red said.

They started to go into the kitchen. Rose followed along between Light and Cream, Patch glancing back at her as they walked. Nick's mother was already in the kitchen. "Oh, I see you're all ready for your breakfast. Here you go," she said, filling each of their bowls.

"Which one's mine?" Rose asked.

"Oh, my, I haven't seen you before. Are you Cream's kit?" she asked, reaching toward Rose.

Rose rubbed against her hand without hesitation and said, "Yes. Do I get breakfast?"

"Aw, you're a cute little Eevee," Nick's mother said, petting Rose.

"Thanks," Rose said.

"Rose, humans can't understand Pokemon speech. I can interpret with telepathy, though. Hold on," Light said, translating everything she had said to Nick's mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, is that better?" she asked, getting a bowl out for Rose and filling it.

"Yes, thank you," Rose said, starting on her first meal.

"What's her name, Light?" Nick's mother asked, turning to him.

_Rose,_ Light answered.

"That's a beautiful name," she complimented.

Light and Cream started on their meals and finished quickly. Rose did also and skipped around them as they returned to the living room and to their cushion bed. Soon after they got there, Patch came in hesitantly.

"Uh, h-hey, Rose," he said, slowly approaching.

"Hey, Patch," Rose said.

"Umm, d-do you w-want to p-play?" Patch asked.

"Can I play, mom?" Rose asked. Light and Cream nodded. Rose darted over to Patch, her tail wagging eagerly. "What do we play?" she asked, crouching playfully.

"O-oh . . . what d-do you want t-to play?" Patch asked.

"I don't know any games," Rose said.

"Oh, o-okay . . . umm, we could play . . . how about tag?" he proposed.

"What's tag?" Rose asked.

"Well, someone is the tagger and runs to touch someone else who is playing. Then that person is the tagger and runs after someone else," Patch explained.

"Okay, then, we'll play that. Tag!" she exclaimed, touching him with a paw before darting away.

Patch stood for a second dumbfounded before running after her. Rose squealed as they chased each other through the lower four rooms of the house. Light and Cream smiled as they watched their daughter having fun.

"Hold on; who are you?" they heard as Rose did another lap through the house.

Nick came into view as he followed her. Rose skidded to a stop as she realized that he was talking to her. "I'm Rose. Light and Cream are my parents," she said, glancing at Light. Light nodded to show he was translating.

"When did you hatch? Why didn't you guys tell me?" Nick asked her and Light.

"I hatched . . ." Rose started. She paused as she realized she didn't know when she was born.

_Last night,_ Light thought to them both.

"I'm going to get a Pokeball; stay here," Nick said, going back upstairs.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, sitting next to Light and Cream again.

"He's getting a Pokeball for you. It makes you Nick's Pokemon instead of a wild Pokemon," Light explained.

"Don't worry; he rarely puts us in our Pokeballs," Cream reassured.

"Are you two Nick's Pokemon?" Rose asked.

"Yes. In fact, everyone except Tiger is Nick's Pokemon. Tiger is Brandon's, Nick's father, Pokemon," Cream said.

Nick came down with a Pokeball and captured Rose in it. After releasing her, he pulled out his Pokedex and started to view Rose's abilities.

He was sitting calmly on the couch, when he suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "Slash!"

Rose and Cream instinctively looked up.

He stared at Rose and said, "You know Slash. How is that possible? Eevee don't learn Slash." He sat back down and looked at his Pokedex again.

"What does he mean?" Rose asked.

"He means you instinctively know the move Slash," Cream explained.

"Also, Eevee don't learn the move Slash, so he's surprised, as am I," Light said.

"Actually, I know how Rose knows," Cream admitted.

Light tilted his head, "How?"

"She inherited it," Cream said.

"Wait, I don't know- So you _did_ use Slash on Red!" Light exclaimed.

Cream lowered her ears and nodded.

"How do _you_ know Slash?" Light asked.

"Well, I inherited it from my mother, who got it from her Persian father," Cream said.

"Wow; what other moves do you know?" Light asked.

"Well, I know Slash, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, and Dig," Cream admitted.

"Wow, that's an amazing move selection," Light complimented.

Cream blushed, but said, "Well, I'm not proud of it."

Light got closer to her, letting their pelts touch. "Just because you don't fight, doesn't mean you can't know good moves. This just means you can protect yourself better," Light said, nuzzling her face.

"Thanks," Cream said, nuzzling him back.

"I just can't get this. How does an Eevee know Slash?" Nick asked himself, scratching his head.

Light opened a channel to him and explained how Rose knew it. Nick's puzzlement disappeared as he figured it out.

"That does explain it. In fact, I've never looked at your moves Cream. But this is good. Slash is a great move and will help us to battle," Nick said.

Rose lowered her ears at the term battle. "What is battling?" she asked.

"It's when you fight against another Pokemon to see who's stronger," Cream explained.

Rose's eyes became big and her face attained a look of dismay. "I don't want to fight other Pokemon," she cried.

_She's just like you,_ Light thought, before saying, "Don't worry; your mother doesn't like to battle so Nick doesn't make her. I'll ask him now."

Light put the problem to Nick and Nick sighed. "An amazing Eevee that doesn't want to battle. Oh well, I won't make you battle," Nick said.

Rose released a large breath. "Good," she said.

Patch looked sad at this though and gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, brushing up against him.

"Oh, umm, w-well I-I . . . I want t-to fight, s-so now you w-won't like m-me," he said sadly, looking away.

Rose put her tail on his back, "It's okay; I understand if you like to fight. I just don't, that's all. Besides, my dad fights, don't you?"

Light nodded and smiled at how they reminded him of him and Cream when they had asked each other the same question. Patch seemed much better when she said that, "R-really?"

Rose nodded and suddenly darted away, "But you're still it."

Patch ran at her and they started to chase her again. Light and Cream looked at their daughter proudly, her personality not changing their love at all.


	24. Without

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 24: Without**

Light sighed as he awoke. Rose had only been born a week ago and they were already leaving to go back on the road. The worst part was that Rose, Cream, Blair, Red, and Patch were staying at Nick's father's house. Nick couldn't take more than six Pokemon and he didn't want to choose between Light's and Blaze's families. So, Nick was only going to take Ace, Light, and Blaze to beat the last two gyms.

Light didn't want to leave Cream. It was tearing at him that Nick had decided to do such a thing to him, but he had to listen to his trainer. Why did they only allow six Pokemon to a trainer at one time? Light looked down at the still sleeping Cream beside him, who was still curled up around Rose. How would he be able to last without her by his side?

Light looked at her fondly, wanting to take as much of her in as possible before their trek. Nick said that they had to go to Viridian City and then Cinnabar Island. Nick estimated that the traveling would take about a month. A whole month without his mate. Tears started to come to his eyes as he thought about it more.

Cream started to stir and looked up at him. She instantly started to worry as she saw the tears. _What's wrong? _Cream silently asked.

Light closed his eyes. _We're leaving today, remember?_

_Oh, yeah . . . You'll be back soon; don't worry,_ Cream soothed. _You'll be back before you know it and then we'll be together again._

_Didn't I say all that to you yesterday?_ Light asked, chucking a little.

_Yep; now come on; I don't want our last moments before you leave to be sad ones,_ Cream thought.

Light licked her on the head. _You're right, let's enjoy it,_Light replied.

Cream leaned up and licked the unshed tears off him. _When did Nick say you were leaving today?_ Cream asked.

_When he wakes, which means we have an hour or two left,_ Light answered.

_Well, we have enough time for breakfast, then,_ Cream proposed.

Light's stomach growled in agreement. Light got up carefully, not wanting to wake their daughter early. He actually never needed to be careful as rarely anything woke her before she was done sleeping. Only one thing could wake her instantly.

"Rose," he heard someone whisper. He looked over to see Patch crouching nearby.

Rose's eyes instantly opened and she got up eagerly. Light sighed as he remembered he would have to leave soon. Light headed out the door, Cream following along beside him. They headed down to the kitchen and saw Nick's mother had already filled their bowls.

Light and Cream ate quickly and then sat on the bench, watching the world through the small window in front of them. Light pressed against Cream's pelt, enjoying the feel of her beautiful coat. Cream leaned against him. They sat there, enjoying each other's presence and trying to make the most of their time before Light had to go.

Light's eyes shot open as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Nick was up. Light sighed and jumped off the bench, Cream following alongside him. Rose and Patch followed them into the entry. Everyone else was already there. Nick was hugging his mom, while Blaze said goodbye to Blair. Patch went over to see his father off.

Light turned to his daughter and embraced her. "I love you, sweetie. Stay out of trouble for your mother, okay?" Light said.

Rose nodded. "I will. I love you. I'll miss you," she said.

"I will, too," Light responded, ending the embrace.

Rose walked over to comfort Patch, leaving Light and Cream alone.

Light turned to his beloved mate. Their mouths locked in a kiss. They finally parted and Light whispered, "I love you, Cream, with all my heart. I'll miss you every step of the way and I promise to hurry as much as possible."

"I love you, too," Cream whispered back, putting her head against his. "Stay safe."

"You and Rose stay safe, also," Light said. He took a deep breath of his mate's fur before he heard Nick call him. "Goodbye," Light said.

"Goodbye," Cream responded.

Light turned and followed Nick out of the door. Blaze came out beside him, looking just as horrible as him. Nick crouched down to the Pokemon still staying and said, "Now you all be good and don't give my mother any grief. See you all later." And with that, Nick stood up and closed the door.

Light sighed as he followed Nick, his paws dragging along beside Blaze's. Ace watched them, but didn't say anything as they went down the road. Light glanced once more at the house before it went out of sight.

Light's despair soared as his channel to Cream stopped with the distance. Now he had truly left her behind. Light closed his eyes as he walked beside Blaze. If it was this hard after a few minutes, how would he be able to last a whole month?

(0)

Light looked up as the view of the city came into sight. They were almost to Viridian after two days of traveling. Seeing it was almost noon, Light was glad to note that they might get a spot in the gym battles today. His hope high, Light started to trot ahead, forcing Nick to increase his pace.

As soon as they entered the city, Light went to the map posted on a board near the gate. Although he couldn't understand it, Nick had followed him. _Gym, now,_ Light thought to him. All his talking with Nick had been short and straight to the point since they had left. Both him and Blaze were no in the best mood and Light's sleepless nights last night and the day before hadn't helped.

"Okay, okay, let's see . . . here it is," Nick said, pointing at a spot on the map. "Let's go," Nick said, after studying the map a little more.

Light followed him, impatient at their slow pace. Light needed something to take his frustrations out on and there had been no skilled trainers along their path. A good gym battle should allow him an outlet for it.

Light looked at the building they were approaching. It seemed a pretty regular building compared to the surrounding buildings. Light hoped Nick was correct on the directions. Nick stopped in front of two humans who stood on either side of the entrance.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader and attain the gym badge," Nick said.

One of the guards laughed while the other barely held his laugher in. "Look kid, this is one of the hardest, if not _the_ hardest gym. You don't want to battle this gym so early in journey," the laughing one said.

Light's eye twitched and he lost control. His frustrations boiled over and he made the guard stop laughing with Psychic. He pressed the guard against the wall and took a threatening step forward. _Listen, I'm tired of all this time we're losing. Now, can we have an appointment or not?_ Light thought, opening the channel to both guards and Nick.

"Light, stop it. You shouldn't do that," Nick said.

Light let the guard go, but didn't back away. The guard glared at the angry Umbreon and said, "Fine, but don't say we didn't tell you so. The gym leader's open right now. Go on in."

Light followed Nick into the building. When the doors closed behind them, Nick turned on Light. "What was that out there? That was definitely uncalled for. You know better," Nick said sternly.

Light simply walked past him and headed further in. Nick sighed and followed him. Soon, they came to the gym room. It was pretty much a normal looking gym room, with painted lined and a solid flat floor. The side the gym leader usually stayed on was a balcony instead. A large plush chair was on top, turned away from them.

As they entered, the chair swiveled around. A young man sat in the chair. He had brown hair that hung to his shoulders and all black clothing on. The usual announcer was at the side. The guards must have contacted them earlier.

"Challenger, welcome to the Viridian City Gym. You have challenged gym leader John to a gym battle over the Earth Badge. The match will be a one-on-one match between three Pokemon each. The gym leader may not return his Pokemon. The challenger may return his Pokemon at any time, but may use only three Pokemon total. The first to knock out all of the opponent's Pokemon wins. Ready? Start!" the announcer said.

Blaze stepped up and the gym leader threw a Pokeball. A large, purple Pokemon appeared, a large horn on its forehead and a long, sweeping tail with spikes going along the length of its spine. Light knew it was a Nidoking.

"Nidoking, Rollout!" John ordered.

"Double Team, Blaze! Then follow it up with Dig," Nick shouted.

Blaze split into eight copies. The Nidoking curled up and charged at the group of Flareon. The Flareon split, one of them disappearing as Nidoking hit it, and then each went underground. The Nidoking stopped spinning and got up, ready to fight.

"Nidoking, use Earthquake!" John commanded.

Nidoking rose a foot and brought it slamming onto the ground. The ground of the gym floor cracked in many places and finally burst at one spot. Blaze tumbled out of the hole, taking four times the regular damage of the attack. Blaze got up, but was extremely weak as he struggled to stand.

"Blaze, Double Team, and then Flamethrower!" Nick yelled.

Blaze once again split and then rushed in different directions. Each Flareon opened its mouth and a small sphere formed as they prepared the attack.

"Nidoking, Rollout!" the gym leader commanded.

Nidoking curled again and rushed at the closest Flareon. It disappeared as it made contact. The other Flareon released the attack, but Nidoking was moving at too fast a speed and was able to easily dodge each stream of flames. It slowly hit each Flareon one by one, taking out each copy.

"Blaze, use Flamethrower again!" Nick shouted.

There were only three Flareon that opened their mouths to hit the rolling Nidoking. As the Nidoking went around, his spins and speed slowly increased, making the possible damage much greater. The Flareon released their Flamethrowers and the real one finally hit the Nidoking.

However, the flames were mostly deflected as Nidoking's spins made the flames split. Nidoking kept going and hit another copy. After taking out the last copy, he rushed at Blaze. Blaze was in no condition to dodge to fast moving Pokemon and took a hit. Blaze slid across the ground. When he had stopped, Light saw that he had fainted.

"Flareon has fainted!" the announcer called out, holding up a black flag.

Nick returned Blaze, a frown on his face. Before he could say anything, Light jumped into the arena, ready to use his power. Nick started to react, but was interrupted.

"Nidoking, use Mega Punch!" John shouted.

Nidoking brought an arm back and started to run at Light. Light narrowed his eyes and activated Psychic. He picked up the Nidoking and hurled him against the wall, making a large dent. Before the Nidoking could fall, Light readied a Dark Pulse and hit it dead on. The Nidoking was pushed farther into the wall.

This time, the Nidoking slumped out of it without resistance. Light was ready as the Nidoking got back up. Light prepared himself for Psychic again.

"Nidoking, use Hyper Beam!" John ordered.

Nidoking opened his mouth and a small white sphere formed. The attack brought back memories of his fight with the other Nidoking and barely reacted in time. Light threw up a barrier and the attack stopped at his slightly visible shield.

The Nidoking paused after the attack, its body unable to react quickly after the massive attack. That was all it took. Light rushed at it and rammed into its stomach. The Nidoking staggered back from his Quick Attack, but soon recovered.

"Nidoking, use Mega Punch!" John commanded.

Nidoking brought an arm back and swung at Light, its arm covered in a white light. Light simply used Psychic to halt its progress and lift it into the air. Light then slammed the Nidoking against the ground, making it faint.

"Nidoking has fainted!" the announcer called out, raising a white flag.

"Get back here, Light," Nick said.

Light grumpily went back to his trainer as John returned his Pokemon and threw another Pokeball. He still wanted to fight. A large, four armed, grayish skin creature appeared. It had a belt around its waist, and it flexed as it appeared. It was a Machamp.

"Go, Ace," Nick said. Ace flew off his shoulder and into the battle area.

"Machamp, use Hyper Beam!" John shouted.

Ace dived under the blast as Machamp sent out a white beam into the air.

"Ace, use Wing Attack, and then Gust!" Nick ordered.

Ace flew down low and hit the Machamp in the stomach with a wing covered in white energy. The Machamp leaned over, the breath driven from its body as Ace flew behind it. Ace brought his wings back and flapped them quickly at the Machamp, making a strong wind. Machamp, already leaning over, fell forward and slid a little across the ground.

"Machamp, use Rock Throw!" John ordered.

"Ace, use Agility and then Wing Attack!" Nick yelled.

Ace instantly started to fly at a dizzying rate, his speed doubled. The Machamp picked itself up and pulled a loosed chunk of flooring up. It threw the rock at Ace, but Ace easily dodged with his new speed and swept low before rushing at it. He hit the Machamp in the stomach again. This time, the Machamp flew back a few feet before falling backwards and fainting.

"Machamp has-" the announcer started.

Suddenly, a white glow shone in the building. Light looked at the source and realized that the light was coming off Ace. He watched as his friend's form shifted, getting much bigger. Finally, the light stopped and Light saw a new Pokemon in Ace's place. It was a larger form of Pidgeotto and had many more colorful feathers on its head. Ace had evolved into a Pidgeot.

"-fainted," the announcer finished in a quieter voice, his gaze still on the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Awesome, Ace, you evolved!" Nick shouted.

Machamp disappeared in a flash of red and another Pokeball flew into the arena. A large roundish creature appeared. It had a small head and limbs compared to its large body. The floor somehow was able to still hold its massive weight. It was a Snorelax.

"Snorelax, use Double Edge!" John commanded.

The Snorelax rushed at Ace in a surprising speed and hit Ace. Ace fell to the ground from the single attack. The Snorelax barely recoiled in pain from the massive blow. It had a high endurance.

"Snorelax, use Seismic Toss!" John ordered.

Snorelax grabbed the bird and then slammed him into the ground once again. Ace cried out, but the Snorelax repeated the attack. Ace fainted on the third blow.

"Pidgeot has fainted!" the announcer called out.

Nick returned Ace and Light once again eagerly jumped onto the field. "Light, take it easy. Don't go overboard again," Nick said quietly so only they heard.

Light nodded slightly before turning attention to the battle. See the ruined arena formed a plan in Light's head. Eager to start, Light formed a Dark Pulse and blasted the ground near the Snorelax's feet, destroying it.

"Snorelax, use Protect!" John yelled as Light started to charge another Dark Pulse.

Snorelax was covered in an almost transparent sphere with a white tint to it. However, Light aimed for the ground next to it, not it and used his attack successfully, at least in his eyes.

"Snorelax, use Mega Punch!" John commanded.

Snorelax took a step forward, but the floor gave way and it quickly stepped back. Light used one more Dark Pulse on the ground behind it and had it surrounded by weak flooring. Now the Snorelax was a large, sitting duck.

"Snorelax, use Hyper Beam!" John shouted, his frustrations starting to show.

Light darted to the side and used Protect, letting the main part of the attack hit the ground instead. Light retaliated with Dark Pulse, making a direct hit. The Snorelax staggered back and lost its balance as the floor gave way. The Snorelax fell into the prone position.

Light shot it with another Dark Pulse and then a third before it started to rise. The Snorelax struggled up and prepared to attack. The attacks seemed to have done damage, but Snorelax seemed completely ready to go on after all three blows. It really did have a large stamina.

"Snorelax, use Mega Punch!" John ordered.

Light grabbed the Snorelax's fist as it brought it back with Psychic. It was too heavy to lift without straining, so Light instead made it punch the ground. He then charged a Dark Pulse and came closer he hit the Snorelax with an up close blast and made the Snorelax stagger back a couple steps. However, it still seemed ready to fight.

"Snorelax, use Hyper Beam!" John commanded.

Light laughed and prepared Protect. As the sphere formed in its mouth, Light brought the barrier up. However, the Snorelax paused before releasing the blow. Light couldn't keep the barrier up for the extended time and had to release it. The beam of energy struck Light hard and he went flying across the gym, stopping against the rock Machamp had thrown.

Light picked himself up and shook off the dust. He faced the Snorelax again and shot Dark Pulse at it. It took the blow head on and continued standing. _How much endurance can this guy have?_ Light asked himself.

"Snorelax, use Double Edge!" John yelled.

Snorelax charged at Light. Light darted away with Quick Attack to get out of range. When his energy from Quick Attack was almost over, he spun around. This time, he kept his foot low and swung his body with the motion. This way, if he fell, he would quickly recover and not have a sprained paw. Finishing his spin, Light shot Dark Pulse at the charging Snorelax.

The Snorelax had been faster than he had thought and his attack ended up being a point blank attack, blasting the Snorelax back. Light closed his eyes and he skidded back from the force of the explosion. He opened his eyes to see the Snorelax on its back, still conscious.

Light was starting to get aggravated at this silly battle and used Quick Attack on its stomach. He bounced off and made more distance from the Snorelax than he would have he if have ran instead. Light expertly landed on his feet and used Dark Pulse, starting to feel the strain from using the move too much. The attack hit Snorelax and sent up some dust from partially hitting the ground.

As Light waited for it to clear, he wondered if he could continue. He had one, maybe two, uses of Dark Pulse left. Psychic was not answer with its weight, while Quick Attack would have to be used on its head to get past all of its fat. Luckily, when the dusted cleared, he saw the Snorelax had fainted.

"Snorelax has fainted! The challenger is the winner," the announcer said, raising the white flag again.

Nick started to cheer and do his dance while John returned his last Pokemon. Light saw something reflect the light as it soared toward them from the balcony. Light jumped and caught it, noticing it looked like a small metal feather. Light gave Nick the item and Nick raised it proudly.

"Yes, I got the Earth Badge!" Nick yelled.

Light instinctively looked at where Cream would normally be. Tears came to his eyes as he realized that she was still with Nick's mother. She wasn't there to cheer and congratulate him. It didn't seem like a real victory without her there.

Light sighed and followed sadly behind Nick. As they left, Nick laughed at the astonishment of the guards and his enjoyment increased. However, it seemed to only make Light sadder. His tail dragged the ground as he followed quietly behind Nick. He didn't know how he would last three more weeks.


	25. Water and Thunder

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 25: Water and Thunder**

Light and Blaze walked together. Their tails dragged on the ground behind them, leaving two thin lined in the dirt as they walked. Light was sure he would have a tail tip like an Eevee by the time they got back to Cream from all the dust that was getting on it. However, he just couldn't will himself to pick his tail up. They still had a while to go before seeing his mate again.

Light almost walked into Nick as he stopped abruptly. Light looked up and saw that Nick was watching a trainer that had cut in front of their path. The trainer had purple short purple hair along with a purple jacket. The trainer had an aggravated look on his face. Somehow, the face made Light want to laugh at it.

As Nick started to talk, Light realized he had missed the first part of the conversation. "Look, if you're just starting here, then you won't beat me. I've already attained seven badges and I'm going to get the last. You won't win against me," Nick said.

The trainer's face started to show a little anger, but it made Light want to laugh even more. "I've already collected the badges for the Sinnoh region. I here to collect the Kanto region badges. I'll beat you easily," the trainer said, pulling out a Pokeball.

Nick sighed, "Okay, fine, a one-on-one single battle."

_Let me fight,_ Light asked.

_Only if you promise not to go too hard on him. You've been extremely aggressive in recent battles since leaving Cream behind,_ Nick thought.

_I will,_ Light promised. _By the way, do you think his face is funny, too?_

_Actually, I do,_ Nick admitted, a smile appearing on his face.

_Let's have some fun, then,_ Light proposed, giving him his idea.

"However, to make things fair, I won't give commands to my Pokemon. Then you might have a fighting chance," Nick said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" the trainer yelled.

Light had to use all of his willpower to not burst out laughing at the trainer's face and reaction. He was surprised that Nick was able to keep his laughter in as well. "You heard me. Go on, Light," Nick said. Light stepped forward, ready to hit something again, while Nick backed up a few steps and sat down next to Blaze.

"You'll regret this, go Electivire!" the trainer yelled, throwing his Pokeball.

In the usual burst of red light, a large creature appeared. It was yellow with several black stripes on its body. It had two arms and two small, short antennae on its head. It had two weird black tails with red tips that moved as though it had complete control of them and used them regularly. Never seeing the Pokemon before, Light had to deem it an Electivire.

"Electivire, blow it away with Brick Break!" the trainer ordered.

Light sat down and watched as the Electivire rushed towards him. The Pokemon moved at a surprising speed for its size, but Light was ready. The Umbreon activated Psychic and made the Electivire hit the ground beside him at the last second. The Electivire's massive strength became apparent when it made a large three feet hole in the ground and cracked the surrounding area heavily. However, the trainer had not noticed that Light had used Psychic.

"What was that? It didn't move and you missed! Use Brick Break again, and aim this time," the trainer said, his face contorting into anger, making it even harder not to laugh.

Light wasn't going to allow the Electivire to attack again, though. Light opened his mouth and fired a point blank Dark Pulse. The Electivire took the hit just as it pulled its arm out of the ground, throwing back several feet before landing on its back.

Light remembered that he said he would go easy and didn't attack. Instead he got up and prepared himself for the Pokemon's counter attack. The Electivire got up easily, but the trainer didn't care.

"Shape up and use Thunder Punch!" the trainer yelled.

The Electivire rushed at Light again. The Electivire's fist was covered in shocking, blue electricity as it pulled it back. Light used Protect and the usual transparent, blue barrier appeared a few feet in front of him. Electivire swung his arm as he got closer, but it stopped dead as it hit the barrier. Light got a light headache from stopping the move, but his barrier stayed up completely.

Light released the barrier after stopping the Thunder Punch and followed up with Dark Pulse again. The Electivire flew back a few feet, this time not falling over. The Electivire prepared itself as it got into its battle stance again.

"We need to fight from a distance, use Spark!" the trainer commanded.

The Electivire put both hands close to each other, making it look like it was holding a large ball. It pulled its arms back, while its tails went over its head. Electricity formed on the tail tips and hit the middle of the space between its hands, as a small electric sphere formed in between its hands. In all actually, this process only took three or four seconds to complete, before it had a ball of electricity hovering between its hands.

The Electivire threw the ball at Light. The ball moved at a very surprising speed and was blocked at the last moment as Light threw up another barrier. The ball ricocheted off the barrier and went sailing into the air.

"Keep it up!" the trainer barked.

The Electivire formed another and threw it. Light couldn't dodge so he kept up Protect, though it taxed him greatly. The Electivire made a third and threw it at the persistent Umbreon. Light was planning on keeping protect up, but the energy cost was suddenly too great and the shield went down, leaving him wide open.

The ball hit Light hard, seeming to be a solid object instead of a plasma object. Light was thrown back by the blast as it exploded on him. Light flipped a few times and stopped as a tree came into his path. Light struggled into a standing position and faced the Electivire.

Light opened his mouth, trying to form a Dark Pulse. However, his body stopped as electricity surged through him. Light despaired to note that he had been paralyzed by the electric attack. Light glared at the Electivire. Suddenly, his consciousness surged forward, as though using Psychic. It latched onto the Electivire and started to connect them partly. The Electivire shook as small electric bolts went across it. The Electivire had also been paralyzed somehow.

_What was that?_ Light asked, noticing that his telepathy wasn't being blocked.

_Your ability, Synchronize. If you get a bad status change, so does the opponent,_ Nick answered.

_That's handy,_ Light thought offhandedly.

"Use Brick Break!" the trainer yelled.

The Electivire raised its fist, but stopped as it got halfway, the paralyze status kicking in. Light saw the opening and opened his mouth once again to use Dark Pulse. This time, he was able to complete the movement and shot his attack at the Electivire. The Electivire was hit and was thrown back.

"What was _that_?" its trainer yelled, enraged. "Get up and blast it with Thunder!"

The Electivire moved to get up, but its paralyzed status once again stopped it. Light also tried to attack and found he was able to again. Light formed another Dark Pulse and hit the Electivire again. The Electivire was hit again and skidded across the ground some.

"I said _blast it with THUNDER!_" the trainer yelled, seemingly not catching on to his Pokemon's condition.

The Electivire got up and raised its tails menacingly. Electricity surged through its tails and shot at Light. Light was unable to even move as his paralyze status activated again. Electricity surged through Light and he wreathed in pain. He only remained standing afterward because his paralyzed body couldn't move.

"Now, follow up with Brick Break!" the trainer ordered.

The Electivire raised its arm, but stopped as its paralyzed body refused to listen. Light took the chance and blasted it with another Dark Pulse, finally recovering a little. The attack made a direct hit on the Electivire and it fell back. As Light's legs started to tremble from the effect of standing up, the Electivire fainted.

Light couldn't hold his laughter anymore as he saw the trainer's outraged face. Light fell onto his side and burst out laughing, tears forming at his eyes. He faintly heard Nick laughing, also.

He heard a click, accompanied by the trainer muttering, "The good for nothing . . ." Light saw a bright, red flash, signifying that the Electivire had been returned to its Pokeball.

"There, now for the prize money," Nick said, after getting over the worst of his laughing.

The trainer scowled and put his hand roughly into his pocket. He pulled out several coins and threw them Nick. Nick simply smiled and put them away.

"Next time, listen when someone says you'll lose. Come on, Ace. You'll have to carry Light while he's paralyzed," Nick said. Ace flew off the branch he had perched on. He was too large to sit on Nick's shoulder now and had to fly as they walked. The laziness that had been growing on him was now fading.

Ace landed next to Light and he struggled up. Light got on Ace and made sure he had a tight grip before his paralyzed body acted up again. _I'm ready,_ Light thought.

Ace nodded and flew into the air. Light thought he might have been burden now that he was a full grown Umbreon, but Ace seemed to not even notice the extra weight. Nick checked them for a second before starting to walk again, ignoring the still mad trainer that was throwing a tantrum. Light thought they should instill a maturity test for trainers before letting them have Pokemon. However, if that was the case, Nick would still not be a trainer.

Light saw a smudge on the horizon and asked, _Is that Pallet Town?_

_Maybe; you have a bird's eye view while I'm still on the ground,_ Nick thought.

Soon, Nick saw it, too. It was indeed Pallet Town, a small town and the location of the great Professor Oak. However, the Professor Oak is no longer the starting point for many trainers. His grandson took over as he grew older.

Nick increased his step as they got closer. The faster Light was healed, the faster he could be on the ground. Once Nick was close enough to the Pokemon Center, a rather new building as many didn't need it until a battling park had been built there, Ace dived down to the doors of the Pokemon Center. The doors were automatic and opened as the Pidgeot paused in front of them.

The Nurse Joy took him in. Somehow, she was also here when they came. There was no doubt about it; something was up with the Pokemon Centers and Nurse Joy. Especially since Nurse Joy had not shown any signs of recognition.

(0)

Light sat outside the Pokemon Center, not wanting to sit inside with Nick while he lounged around. They had wasted a whole day here when Nick found out he didn't have enough money to get a ticket for a boat ride to Cinnabar Island. Light had excused himself, half afraid he would lash out with the frustration. They were now delayed a whole day from getting back to Cream.

Light put his head on his paws, his thoughts drifting toward Cream. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on his mate. He instinctively reached out with his mind toward her, but stopped as he realized what he was doing. Instead, he tried to conjure up all his memories of her, relaxing in a blissful state as he meditated on his memories.

Light's ear irritably twitched as he heard footsteps coming toward him. He opened one eye to see a man approaching. He had spiked, brown hair along with a light purple shirt with a jacket over it. He seemed like a more mature version of that earlier trainer. The man was obviously approaching him.

_Go away,_ Light told him.

_Ahh, so you're a Psychic using Umbreon. You're pretty talented,_ the man thought back.

_Go away,_ Light repeated, wanting to return to his meditations.

_Now who stepped on your tail today?_ the man asked.

_Go away,_ Light repeated.

"Now what's wrong, boy? You seem sad," the man noted as he came closer.

Light sighed. _You're not going to leave me alone, are you?_

"Not right now, no," he answered. "Who's your trainer?" As he finished, he sat down beside Light.

_Nick. He's in the Pokemon Center. I needed some space,_ Light answered.

"Why?" he asked.

_We've been delayed again from going to Cinnabar Island,_ he explained.

"Now, I've never seen a Pokemon that eager to fight," the man said.

_It's not that. We have to go to Cinnabar Island before heading back to his mother's house,_ Light thought.

"Ah, so you don't like to fight," the man said.

_Actually, I like to fight, but . . . my . . . we left behind some others until we got the next two badges,_ Light thought, avoiding the real reason.

"So, you left your . . . friend behind," the man said, emphasizing the word friend.

Light smiled as he realized that the reason was out. _Yes,_he sighed.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my Umbreon, though he wasn't a shiny Pokemon," the trainer said. "What's your name?"

_Light,_ he answered, _And yours?_

"Gary, Gary Oak," he said, smiling as though there was some joke behind it.

_What's so funny? _Light asked.

"I still remember when I had a fan club cheering my name wherever I went early on in my journeys," he said.

_So, are you going to leave me alone now? _Light asked.

"Okay, okay, but tell Nick I said hi," Gary said, getting up and walking away, his hands in his pockets.

Seeing the area wasn't a private enough one, Light got up and went to search for another one. Light headed along till he came to the beach. Light went along until there was no one near and then started to think of a way to find a completely secluded spot.

Light saw that the sand stuck to itself and started to use Psychic. He shifted the sand and made a ledge a few feet out onto the ocean, making it a few feet above the level of water also. Once done, Light jumped onto the self-made ledge and laid down.

The sound of the ocean roaring around him instantly cooled his nerves. A few droplets of the ocean spray hit him. The sharp, salty scent in the air increased and seemed to come from the ocean itself. Light closed his eyes and let the slight breeze blow against his fur. He concentrated on his mate, Cream, starting to focus on his memories again.

However, after a few minutes, he was interrupted as he heard the muffled footsteps on the sandy beach behind him. Light looked over his shoulder and saw Nick coming out onto the beach in trunks, Blaze and Ace not with him. He dropped the towel and his backpack that were draped over his shoulders at the edge of the grass and ran at the ocean. He hooted and jumped into the water, splashing some water on Light.

Light snorted and closed his eyes again, putting his head on his paws. He tried to concentrate on his memories again, trying to also ignore the noises Nick was making as he splashed around in the water.

"Come on in, Light; you'll enjoy it," Nick shouted at him.

Light snorted and turned his head away.

"You're a poor sport," Nick muttered before going back to his playing.

Light was lying on his self-constructed ledge for a while, before some new noise distracted him from both his memories and Nick's splashing. He looked around, but didn't see anything. He concentrated on the noise and realized it seemed quieter than Nick's splashing, yet was still able to reach his ears.

Light perked his ears and realized the noise seemed to be coming from the ocean. It slowly started to become a song. The soft melody started to touch his heart and slightly sooth his heart. It calmed him, though only a little. The moment seemed to be perfect. Then Light thought about how Cream should be there, too, and his sadness came back full force, the healing effects of the song stopping.

Light put his head down again, no longer caring about the noise. Light's eyes shot open, however, as Nick cried out. Nick was pointing at the horizon and yelling at Light to look. Light looked out and saw something approaching them.

It seemed to be a large, long, pale serpent. It had two, long, red ears that flapped behind it as it approached. The lower part of it was still submerged, but Light could see brilliant red and blue scales on the end of its tail.

Nick whipped out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon. Light heard him shout, "A Milotic!"

Light watched, fascinated, as the Milotic drew closer and closer. It seemed to be staring at him. It didn't even seem to notice the excited trainer nearby, who was running back to its backpack.

"Light, subdue it!" Nick shouted.

Light snapped out of his trance and got into battle mode. The Milotic would run if it was attacked while in water. He needed to get it on land and get himself between it and the ocean afterward.

Light grabbed the Milotic with Psychic and yanked it out of the water. The Milotic had a faint, blue glow surrounding it as it was pulled into the air. Light threw it against the grass, putting it about forty feet away from the ocean level.

While the Milotic started to recover, Light jumped off the ledge and positioned himself halfway up the beach. The Milotic turned to face him, its face now showing anger. It opened its mouth and a sphere of water formed at its wide jaws. The sphere suddenly flattened and formed into three rings that shot at Light.

Light countered with Dark Pulse. However, his attack was slimmer than the rings and the Dark Pulse went right through the center of the rings. The Dark Pulse hit the Milotic and knocked it back, while the three rings hit Light.

However, as the first ring hit Light, he made the mistake of looking at the remaining rings. Time seemed to slow as he stared at them. The water seemed to be moving around the ring, making the ring seem as though it was spinning. Light's head started follow the movements as the other rings hit him. His eyes were also covered in water as it hit, but he seemed unable to blink the water out.

Looking through his watery vision, the world seemed to be spinning around him. He saw the Milotic on the ground, though it seemed to be three Milotic. Light reared his head as he formed a Dark Pulse. He released it, his head still slightly spinning. Light yelped in surprise as his paw received the attack instead. His cloudy mind finally reached his conclusion that would normally have come sooner. He was confused. It must have been the effect of the attack, meaning it was a Water Pulse.

Light looked around dizzily and saw that the Milotic was up and starting to move toward the ocean. Taking a chance, Light shot out another Dark Pulse. His aim was better this time, but he shot at the wrong Milotic and went in front of it instead. The attack still warned it away from the ocean, though, and it watched Light for any more attacks.

Light finally forced his eyes closed and shook his head quickly. The cloudy veil over his mind instantly disappeared and he had control over his body again. Light looked up and saw the Milotic preparing another Water Pulse.

Light knew he could still see the attack if he used Protect, so he used Psychic instead. Light twisted the Milotic's head and made it hit itself with the attack. It didn't become confused as Light had. In fact, the water move seemed to not affect it at all.

Not wanting to let it attack again, Light shot it with his dark beam, hitting the Milotic head on. The Milotic reared back from the blow, signs of the battle starting to show. Light got ready to continue, not leaving his sides open for it to escape. The Milotic shook his head and stared Light down.

Suddenly, the Milotic disappeared in a flash of red. The flash disappeared and a Pokeball fell to the ground. It shook a little, and then a second time. Light held his breath. The Pokeball shook again and it finally dinged.

Light felt instant cheer at the victory. He glanced over to celebrate with Cream . . . and then hunched his shoulder depressingly as he remembered she wasn't there. Light sadly made his way back to the Pokemon Center while Nick dried off and got ready to come back. His celebrations weren't even slightly infectious.


	26. Storms on the Horizon

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 26: Storms on the Horizon**

Light laid under a tree near the Pokemon Center, trying to finally relax. However, he was starting to want something to hit again. He thought about the tree, but decided that destroying it would draw a crowd. Suddenly, his feelings were starting to change again, and he wanting to just be with Cream once more. He put his paws over head as he tried to sort out the assortment of raging feelings inside his head.

He felt a presence nearby and raised his head. He couldn't see anyone nearby, though. However, he didn't think his senses would suddenly start failing him. He closed his eyes and reached out with his consciousness. No one was nearby . . . on the ground.

Light irritably looked up and saw the Milotic from earlier looking down at him. "What do you want?" he asked, wishing he had injured it further so it would take longer for it to heal.

"I noticed that you're depressed and I wanted to help," she said.

Light snorted. "You can't help me, so leave."

"But I can. I have the ability to soothe and calm feelings. I could help, Light," she said.

"How do you know my name?" Light asked.

_Nick told me; I can use telepathy, too,_ he heard in his mind.

"Well, I don't want your help. Goodbye," Light said, waving his tail at her.

A frown appeared on the Milotic's face. "But I want to help. I don't like to see others depressed or angry. Why won't you let me help you?"

"Well for one, I'm positive you can't help," Light slowly said, trying to get it in her head.

"Then let me try," she insisted.

Light sighed and put his head back on his paws. "Fine," he finally relented.

He suddenly heard the song he had before, though it was much stronger. It seemed to melt all his feelings away and leave him in a blissful state. The moment seemed wonderful and perfect . . . until he glanced at his empty side and remembered Cream wasn't there. His grief started anew and the blissfulness left, though the song continued.

The Milotic gasped and the low song ended. "But . . . but . . . what happened? You were supposed to feel better."

Light snorted. "I told you so."

"Why are you so sad?" the Milotic asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Go and leave me alone," Light said, closing his eyes.

"But you don't understand. You're the first person I haven't been able to cheer up. What saddens you so much that my song doesn't work?" she asked.

"Wait; there is something you can do to make me happier," Light said, looking up and instantly getting her full attention. "You can leave me alone," Light said flatly and without emotion.

The Milotic looked mutinously down at him before finally leaving back to the Pokemon Center. Light sighed with relief as she left and went back to his meditations of Cream. He jerked his head up as he felt the Milotic's mind touch him again.

_So _that's_ why you're so sad,_ he heard her comment.

Light growled. _Get out of my mind before I force you, _he threatened.

He heard a mental sigh coming from the Milotic before she retreated from his mind. However, she appeared from the Pokemon Center again. Light got ready to blast her with a Dark Pulse.

"Can you not take a hint? Get away," Light demanded.

"No," she said, a new tone of authority in her voice. "Not until I find a way to help you."

Light seriously considered blasting her right then, but finally decided it wasn't worth the lecture from Nick.

"Now, who is the little Eevee?" she asked coiling down next to him.

Light didn't answer and turned his head away.

"Fine, is she one of Nick's Pokemon?" the Milotic asked.

Light hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Then why isn't she with Nick? Can't trainers carry six Pokemon?" Milotic asked.

Light sighed and finally gave in. "She's with a few others back at Nick's home."

"So the problem is that you want to get back to her," she stated. "Well if you're going to see her again, why are you so sad?"

"Because, I won't see her until Nick gets his last badge. That would take about two and a half weeks with no delays. But we can't cross the sea to get to the last badge," Light said.

"Well why didn't you say so? I can cross the sea," she said.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"I can use what humans call Surf. I can cross the sea with Nick on my back," she answered. "See? I _can_ help."

Light quickly got up and headed for the Pokemon Center, ready to leave. She had been right. The news that they could leave at any time had seriously lowered his agitation. They wouldn't be delayed anymore.

"I did it! I did it! I helped someone again!" the Milotic answered, darting around giddily behind Light.

Light entered the Pokemon Center, the automatic doors allowing him entrance. Light went on back to the room they stayed in and saw that the others were lounging around. Ace and Nick glanced over as Light entered, but Blaze didn't even twitch an ear from his place in the corner.

_Nick, we have a way to Cinnabar Island. Come on,_ Light thought to everyone.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

_You still haven't checked . . . the Milotic's moves have you?_ Light asked.

"You mean Azul? No," Nick said. He pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Milotic that was at the window of the room. "Hmm . . . Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Ice Beam, and Surf . . . Surf . . . HEY! We can cross with Azul using Surf!" Nick exclaimed, after a few moments of thought.

Light sighed at his strange trainer and waited as Nick dashed about to pack. Blaze got slowly up and sat next to Light. Ace flew out the window after Azul moved for a second. Azul was looking extremely pleased at what she had accomplished.

Nick finally finished packing and brought out his Pokeballs. "Okay, in you go," Nick said, returning Blaze. He brought up Light's Pokeball, but stopped with Light's stare. "Err, Azul? Could you carry Light along with me?" he asked.

_I think I should be able to handle that, yes,_ Azul mentally answered.

Nick let out a low sigh, but Light still noticed. He didn't care as long as he didn't get put in the Pokeball. Light followed Nick out the Pokemon Center where Azul and Ace met up with them. Nick led them down to the beach where several people stopped to stare at Azul. Light waited impatiently as Azul went over to settle a dispute between a couple.

Finally, they reached the water. Azul slid gracefully into the water. She let part of her long body rise above the water. Nick swam over and got on the hump, getting prepared for their journey. Light jumped onto the back of the Milotic and sat down in front of Nick, who seemed to be having a great time already. Azul hummed happily as she started south, toward Cinnabar Island. Ace flew overhead, surrounded by several Wingull that cawed noisily. Ace's flying form brought a question to Light's mind.

_Why didn't we just ride Ace over to Cinnabar Island?_ Light asked Nick.

Nick paused in his cheering. He slapped himself in the face. "Whoops," he said, laughing a little.

Light turned forward and waited as Azul slowly gained speed. The air ruffled Light's fur as they moved gracefully through the water. The sea sent a little spray up, refreshing him. The ocean made a soothing sound once away from the mainland. Light's tail started to wag as he enjoyed the new experience. He hadn't felt this good since . . . his posture fell as he remembered Cream wasn't there. Azul looked back worriedly as she traveled, but she didn't comment, much to his relief.

They slowly crossed the sea. Once the mainland was out of sight, they seemed to just be sitting still, the scenery never changing. Ace flapped overhead, the Wingull slowly dispersing. Soon, the only sound was the occasional flap of Ace's wings and the waves around them. If Ace wasn't there, he would have been positive they weren't moving. As it was, he was in doubt.

After several hours stuck on Azul's back, Ace let out a caw overhead. Light glanced at the horizon, but didn't see anything. _What is it?_Light asked.

_I see land,_ Ace answered.

Light became excited at the news and translated to Azul and Nick in response to their questioning looks. Nick became excited, also, while Azul put on an extra burst of speed, also in a happier mood now that Light wasn't so sad. Ace easily kept up above them. The land in the distance slowly came closer and Light could start to make out buildings on the island.

Azul came up to a pier and let Light and Nick off onto the planking. Nick glanced once at the crowded streets of the city and returned Azul. He let Blaze out and headed into the city. Nick led them to the gym. However, the gym leader, Blaine, was not there.

Light followed Nick impatiently as he searched for the elusive gym leader. No one seemed to know where the gym leader had gone or when he would be back. After a while of searching, Nick went to the Pokemon Center to rest.

Light decided to go out on his own and walked along the busy streets. It was almost sunset, but the streets were still extremely busy. Several children walked along with their parents and let out excited cries as they saw him. Only their innocence and the way they reminded him of Rose prevented him from snapping at them. Instead, he let them pet him and exclaim about him. However, even the children's playfulness didn't rub off onto him.

Seeing no peace on the streets, Light headed through an alley and appeared at a cliff. Light headed along the cliff and finally left the city behind a little bit. The cliff ended with a narrow point. A man was lounging on a chair, facing the edge of the cliff and toward the sunset. Light didn't want company, but felt drawn toward the human for some reason. Seeing no reason to leave, Light walked past the human and sat at the edge of the cliff.

"You might not want to sit that close to the edge or you might fall," the old man warned. Light glanced back at the man and took in his appearance. He was wearing a red spotted shirt with a white background. He had black glasses on and had no hair. He seemed extremely old, yet still fit. He had a small, snow white mustache.

_I don't care,_ Light answered, though with some respect to the elder.

"Ah, a telepathy user. I don't see many Pokemon like that away from their trainers. Where's yours?" the old man asked.

_The Pokemon Center,_ Light told him.

"Does that mean he's a trainer? Has he fought the gym leader yet?" he asked.

Light shook his head. _No, the stupid man has disappeared for now,_ Light thought to him.

"Why the verbal, err, mental assault against the man?" he asked.

_He's delaying me from getting home,_ Light answered, opening up quickly to the man.

"So you're in a hurry? I always thought it was the trainers who wanted to rush. . . . I could possible tell you where the gym leader is," he said after a moment of hesitation.

_Oh?_ Light replied.

"Yes, but I want you to solve a riddle first. If you can answer correctly, I'll tell you where the gym leader is," the man explained.

_Okay, tell me,_ he said.

"Here it is: _I'm white as snow, yet dark as the shadows. I can tell all of bad things to come, yet all run in fear of me. What am I?_" the man said.

Light thought about it for a few seconds before snorting. _Easy, the answer is an Absol,_ he answered.

"You're good. You're actually the first to figure that riddle out," the man said.

_So, where's the gym leader?_ Light asked, already reaching for Nick's consciousness.

"You're looking at him," he said. "I'm Blaine, gym leader of Cinnabar Island Gym."

Light was slightly surprised, but found Nick's mind quickly. Lowering the channel with Blaine, Light contacted Nick. _I've found Blaine. Bring them to the gym._ He switched to Blaine and said, _My trainer would like to challenge you. Will you come back to the gym and fight?_

"Hmm, okay," Blaine said, getting up. He folded the chair up and carried it along, heading toward the city.

Light followed alongside him, and they soon arrived at the gym. Ace was already perched on the roof and nodded in greeting. Light looked down the street and saw Nick rushing toward them, Blaze beside him. Blaine opened the gym and went in.

Nick came up to the gym, panting. He stopped to catch his breath and Ace came down to land next to him, though slightly awkward with the solid, flat ground under him. They headed inside and saw an announcer rush past them. They soon entered the challenging area and found it was outside. The actual arena was in the backyard of the gym. The referee looked tired, but quickly took his place. Blaine was already at the other side of the arena, waiting.

"He has to be at least a hundred years old, but is still the gym leader," Nick muttered.

"Challenger, you have challenged Blaine, gym leader of Cinnabar Island Gym, for the Volcano Badge. . . . It will be a one-on-one battle between three Pokemon. The Challenger may at any time switch Pokemon . . . but may use only a total of three Pokemon. The gym leader may not switch his Pokemon at any time. Ready? Begin!" the announcer said in between pants, starting the match.

Light was about to jump in the arena when Ace flew in. Blaine threw a Pokeball and a small creature that seemed to be made of lava appeared. It had a large, dark shell on its back. Nick pulled out his Pokedex and Light heard him say, "Magcargo."

The Magcargo immediately started the battle. As it most likely didn't know telepathy, Light figured it was an experienced battler. It opened its mouth and a small, orange sphere appeared for a half second before shooting toward Ace in a torrent of flames. Ace dived under the blast, waiting for a command.

"Ace, use Agility and then Fly!" Nick shouted.

Ace increased his speed drastically and flew high into the air. The Magcargo release a black cloud of smoke, hiding him from view. Ace paused over the cloud, no clear target anymore. A fireball came out of the cloud and hit Ace before he could react. Light could tell the attack was a powerful one.

"Ace, use Gust to blow it away and then use Arial Ace repeatedly!" Nick directed.

Ace flapped his wings rapidly, quickly removing the smoke. Magcargo could soon be seen again, struggling not to be pushed back. Ace flew at the Magcargo again, his speed still affected by Agility. When he activated Arial Ace, he disappeared from sight. Normally, he would temporarily appear by the Magcargo, but his increased speed allowed him to move even faster. Without being seen, the Magcargo jerked to either side in sudden motions, taking hits from either side. Ace finally hit the Magcargo one last time and it fainted from the repeated attacks.

"Magcargo is defeated," the announcer said, raising a green flag.

Blaine returned his Magcargo and retrieved another Pokeball. He threw it and a flaming Pokemon appeared. It seemed to be made of yellow and red flames. It had two arms that ended in cannons. It had black bands on the neck and each of its limbs. Nick pulled out his Pokedex again and muttered, "Magmortar."

This Pokemon also started without a command. It raised an arm and a small sphere of flames appeared at the end of the cannon. It shot the fireball at Ace, who was hovering at the other side of the arena. Ace dived out of the way, its speed back to normal.

"Ace, use Wing Attack!" Nick called out.

Ace dived at the Magmortar. The Magmortar raised both arms and cloud clouds quickly billowed out of the ends. Visibility was quickly reduced to almost nothing except for Light, who could see some of the battle.

Ace stopped inside the cloud, unsure of what to do. Magmortar moved from its previous position and started to shoot fireballs at the blinded Pidgeot. Ace didn't see the onslaught of attacks until they started to hit Ace. Ace quickly headed up until he was high above the smokescreen. The fireballs continued, but Ace was able to dodge them once he could see them coming.

However, the previous fireballs had done the trick. Ace looked exhausted and Light realized that he had been burned by the attack from the Magcargo from earlier. He had been taking damage all this time. Before it wasn't that bad, but in his state, the burn would be a deal breaker. Ace wouldn't be able to continue long in his condition.

"Ace, return," Nick said, pressing a button on his Pokeball. A red light hit Ace and he disappeared to rest inside the small container. "Okay, Blaze, you're up," Nick said quickly, before Light could jump in.

Light snorted as Blaze stepped into the arena and got ready to battle. _If you won't use me, than why not use Azul, who has a type advantage? _Light asked.

_Blaze has his ability to help along with Dig,_ Nick explained.

Light was impressed that Nick had come up with the strategy, even if it was a small one. Nick didn't come up with any strategy easily. Just something else to put on the strange list for Nick.

"Blaze, use Double Team and then Dig!" Nick yelled.

Blaze split into eight forms and they separated. The Magmortar raised a fist and launched two fireballs at the Flareon. Three Flareon disappeared on contact, but the rest managed to get underground in time. The Magmortar looked around in confusion, but didn't react otherwise.

Two Flareon burst out of the ground in front of it and it whacked each of them with an arm. They both disappeared. But right before the arms hit them, two more Flareon sprung up from behind and hit it. One, however, backed away and didn't make contact.

After hitting the two Flareon, it turned to face the two new ones. One was the real, but it didn't know which had hit it. Finally, it raised both arms and shot a fireball at each. One disappeared while the other simply took the hit and seemed to gain energy. The Flareon that took the hit dived underground.

Another two Flareon came up and Magmortar countered them. This time, it swiveled around, ready for another blow to the back. Blaze shot out of the ground where the previous two had, where Magmortar had just turned its back to. Blaze rammed the Magmortar and dived underground again.

The Magmortar stumbled under the blow, but got up and started to check the area around it. The last of the Flareon shot up, surrounding the Magmortar at each cardinal direction. It waved its arms at its sides and managed to hit the Flareon on either side and behind it. However, they disappeared; meaning the Flareon in front of it was Blaze. Blaze hit him and jumped back.

Before the Magmortar could do anything, Blaze's body was aflame as he ran at the Pokemon again. Blaze hit Magmortar and it fell on its back. Blaze attempted to hit it again, but it grabbed Blaze. It stood up, not letting go of Blaze. Once up, he threw Blaze against the ground and then put his arms together. He aimed at Blaze and a small white sphere formed at the end. He was preparing a Hyper Beam.

Blaze tried to move, but was too stunned. The Magmortar fired the attack and the white beam hit Blaze, destroying much of the ground near him while doing massive damage. Blaze coughed as the attack ended, but didn't allow the Magmortar to recharge after the attack. Blaze shot up and hit it with one more of his enhanced Flame Wheel. The Magmortar fell back and fainted.

"M-Magmortar has fainted," the announcer said, a little bit of disbelief in his voice.

Blaine returned his Pokemon and threw another Pokeball. In the signature red flash, a large horse like creature appeared. It had a large mane made of fire, with a tail to match. It had a pointed horn and looked extremely dangerous. It was a Rapidash.

The Rapidash rushed at Blaze, almost as fast as Ace while using Agility. Blaze was hit by the horn as it rushed by, sweeping its head low to make contact. Blaze fell onto his back after flying a few feet. The Rapidash turned after going a little and leapt into the air. It went higher than Ace usually flew, making Light sure it was using a flying type move.

The Rapidash came down on Blaze, dealing a high amount of damage. Its move seemed to do extra damage, also, removing any doubt that it wasn't a flying type move. Blaze started to gasp for air, but stayed conscious.

"Come back, Blaze," Nick ordered. He reached back, rushing a little, as Blaze limped back over to the edge of the arena. Light realized too late that he was pulling another Pokeball out. He tried to move into the arena, but Nick threw the Pokeball, yelling, "Go, Azul."

Light muttered under his breath as the Milotic appeared, tossing her hair and making a sparkling entrance. Light was almost tempted to jump in anyway, but didn't want to disrespect Blaine by refusing to listen to the rules. Light clawed the ground, wanting something to hit.

Nick furrowed his brow and Light realized he was giving orders through telepathy. Azul opened her mouth and formed a small, watery sphere appeared. It grew and then expanded into a disc before separated into three rings.

The Rapidash started to run around the Milotic, trying to dodge the move. However, the Milotic aimed perfectly at the rushing Rapidash and it made a direct hit. The Rapidash became confused as Light had on their first encounter. It shook its head, trying to gain its sense again.

Azul flipped its tail and water erupted from the ground and whirled around her. It formed the water and then hit the Rapidash with its Surf attack. The Rapidash fell down, exhausted from the battle. Blaine waved an arm and the announcer shouted, "Stop! Blaine has forfeited the battle. Rapidash has been defeated. The challenger wins."

Nick jumped up in victory and started his dance. Azul joined him, seeming to know the exact dance and Light realized they were a perfect pair. Not wanting to look at the celebrators, Light looked away. He noticed there were a few dark looking clouds on the horizon, but didn't care.

Suddenly, the back of the fur on Light's neck rose menacingly, as though some great predator was nearby. A sense of dread came over Light. Light realized that he could detect where it was coming from and pinpointed it. The feeling seemed to come from the clouds that he had noticed, as though something more sinister hid inside them.

Light dismissed it, but couldn't get the feeling to leave or his fur to lie flat. Light looked over at the others and stopped. Blaze seemed to be frozen to the spot, and his face sent just as much a dreading as the mysterious feeling. On Blaze's face was a picture of pure panic and fear. And it was directed at him.


	27. The End of the Storm

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 27: The End of the Storm**

Light's heartbeat increased and he took a step back from Blaze. He had never seen Blaze show fear. Showing any fear would have got Light's attention, but this was scaring him. Blaze looked as though he was about to face his worst fears.

Light took another step back and Blaze's frozen state stopped. Blaze flipped around and grabbed Nick's pants leg with his teeth. Nick yelped and Light guessed he had got some of his skin also. Nick spun around, ready to give Blaze a lecture, when his gaze landed on Light. He face also turned grave and attained a light, white tone.

Light's fur rose at the reaction of his trainer. He glanced over at Ace and Azul, who had noticed the disturbance, but they were looking at him normally. He relaxed slightly as he realized only Nick and Blaze were giving him the horrible looks, but he still stayed tense.

Nick crouched down in front of Light, who took another step back. "Where's it coming from?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. He seemed ready to leap at anything.

Light tilted his head at the strange question. _Err . . . what do you mean? _Light asked.

Nick gave a small sigh of frustration. "You don't know. Great," he muttered. "Are you feeling some strange feeling?"

Light slowly nodded, still confused at his trainer's actions.

"Where's it coming from?" Nick asked.

Light hesitantly pointed toward the clouds with his snout. _The clouds over there,_ Light answered.

Nick and Blaze slightly relaxed. Nick jumped up and ran over to Blaine and the announcer. "Quick; we have to warn the others. A dangerous storm is coming. Everyone needs to take cover," Nick said quickly, with more authority in his voice than Light had ever heard before.

Blaine nodded while the announcer looked slightly hesitant. However, as the respected gym leader agreed, he also nodded. "Harry, show them where the shelter in the gym is. I'll go convince the weather warnings to sound the alarm," Blaine said, moving away at a surprising speed.

Harry nodded, though Blaine didn't see it. "Okay, err . . ." he started.

"It's Nick," Nick said quickly.

"Okay, Nick, come with me. I don't know how you know that those clouds are a storm, but I trust Blaine's decisions. We'll take shelter in the safe part of the gym," Harry said, going into the gym.

Nick followed into the gym, returning Azul, who couldn't fit through the small door. Light followed Blaze, still confused. At least Nick and Blaze weren't looking at him with those fearful faces anymore.

Harry led them down a set of stairs within the building and then through a few more doors. They stopped in a solid concrete room with only one door that they had come through. It was a steel door that had magnetic locks. There were several boxes in the back that had small, white boxes with red crosses on them, cans of food, and bottles of water. Light wondered why they had constructed the room.

Harry shut the door, but didn't lock it yet. Nick sat down against a wall and Harry took the one opposite. Light saw his chance for some answers. _Nick,_he thought, getting Nick's attention.

Nick looked up at him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything," Harry said.

"Sorry, I was talking to Light," Nick said.

"Umm . . ." Harry started, looking at Nick strangely.

"Light knows telepathy," Nick explained. "So what is it?" Nick asked, turning his attention back to Light.

_What was that? What do I not know?_ Light asked.

"Yeah, I better explain that. See, by the way you felt the storm coming, and the look on your face, we realized you were a seer," Nick said.

_What is a seer?_ Light asked.

"A seer is a Pokemon that has the abilities of an Absol, without being one. See, as a seer, you can sense catastrophes just like an Absol, but are a different species. Once in a great while, an Absol will be born without the ability to sense disasters. As it does, the ability it should have had goes to another Pokemon that isn't an Absol. So, an Absol were born around the time you were, giving you the ability," Nick explained. "That's how we knew that the storm was some kind of natural disaster that was coming."

_S-so, I'm just like an Absol?_ Light asked.

"Yes," Nick answered.

_But I don't want to be like an Absol. There hated creatures that people avoid. I don't want to live like that,_ Light said, backing up a few steps and shaking his head.

"It can't be helped. It's a natural ability that you can't just turn off. However, I'm sure others won't do that to you. For one, it's not like they'll instantly know that you're a seer. Also, you're a captured Pokemon," Nick said.

Light sighed and went to sit against the wall by himself, thinking over this new predicament. He didn't want to be a shunned Pokemon, hated by an ability normally given to Absol only. He wouldn't be able to stand being avoided by others. Maybe he would be able to keep it secret, like Nick said. He would have to keep it secret if he wanted to live a normal life.

Suddenly, a thought came to Light. _How did you know what my reaction would be when I felt a disaster? _Light asked Nick.

"Oh, umm . . . let's leave it with experience," Nick said quietly, petting Blaze sadly.

Light was curious about what he meant, but didn't push the subject.

Light's head swiveled to the door as it opened. Blaine came in, breathing slightly hard. He shut the door behind him and locked it. A few seconds later, a loud ringing noise reached his ears. It seemed to be coming from above the ground. It was probably the alarm Blaine had been talking about.

"Good, you got here. Now, I guess we sit and wait out the storm," Blaine said. He sat down next to Light.

They sat in silence for a while before Blaine spoke up. "So, what are you planning to do after the Pokemon League?" Blaine asked.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. I may try to settle down, or I may go on to another region like Johto and collect more badges," Nick said.

"That pretty much sums up the plans of most trainers," Blaine said.

"How long have you run this gym?" Nick asked, his curiosity removing his manners.

Blaine chuckled. "More years than I care to count," he said with a smile. But his shoulders sagged, and he let out a sigh after he finished. "However, I'll have to retire soon. I need to find a suitable replacement. Many think that I'm too old for battling as it is, let alone another year or two."

Nick at least had enough sense not to ask any other rude questions. They sat in silence once again. Soon, Light heard the pattering of rain overhead. However, it wasn't a nice, calm rain, but a slinging, raging rain. Soon, they heard thunder start up. Everyone sat in silence, not even trying to communicate during the onslaught of noise. The tenseness of the moment could be felt in the air. The storm seemed to be getting worse and worse, instead of calming down. Light felt uneasy as the hours passed.

Finally, the noises from the storm raging overhead died down until there was silent. Light was going to get up, but two things stopped him. One thing was that somewhere inside him, he could tell it wasn't over. The other thing was that no one else was getting up or even slightly relaxing. Light stayed still for another twenty minutes before the storm started up again, as bad as ever.

Light muttered to himself, the noises of the huge storm overhead making sure nothing was overheard. This storm was definitely holding them back from leaving. The storm seemed as though it was never going to end. It was definitely way past the time they normally went to sleep. However, no one seemed like they were even going to try to sleep. Light knew that if Nick stayed up, he would be sleeping the complete day tomorrow. They would be delayed even more.

The storm continued above them. This time, the storm seemed to be slowly dying down. As the hours passed, Light was sure that the storm was starting to die down. After a long, long while, the noises went to just a normal rain, and finally, nothing. It was an eerie silence, stranger than the mysterious silence during the storm. However, this one at least seemed natural.

The others slowly got up and Light followed suit. His muscles felt slightly stiff from staying in the one position so long. They stretched and Blaine went over to the door. He unlocked it and let them out. "Okay, it will be dark and still be dangerous outside, so you'll stay here for the night, okay?" Blaine asked.

Nick nodded his consent.

However, Light had a question. _Is there a place for Nick to heal Ace, Blaze, and Azul?_ Light asked Blaine, opening the channel to Nick also. He didn't want to be delayed any longer.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, there is a personal one for the gym leader's Pokemon here. I'll let you use it overnight," he said.

"Thanks," Nick said. He returned Blaze and handed the three Pokemon to him. As Blaine took the Pokeballs, he handed over a small item. "Oh, I forgot about the Volcano Badge!" Nick exclaimed.

Blaine chuckled. "Harry, will you take them to one of the guest rooms?" he asked.

Harry nodded and started off. Nick followed with Light close behind. Harry led them to a small room with only a bed, a desk, and a chair in it. The room was pretty plain besides that. Harry left them at the door with instructions to the nearest bathroom.

While Nick went to take care of his business, Light jumped onto the end of the bed. He curled up and fell asleep quickly.

(0)

Light stood at the door, waiting for someone to come. Nick still slept, as Light had guessed. Light had woken three hours ago and had mentally contacted Blaine. While Blaine checked on Nick's Pokemon, Light promised to himself that if Nick didn't wake by the time the others healed, he would wake Nick himself.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Light opened the door and saw Blaine in the entrance, three Pokeballs in his hands. "They're all completely healed," Blaine whispered, seeing that Nick was asleep.

Light wasn't going back on his promise. Light jumped up onto the bed. The mattress shook roughly and Nick started awake. "Uh, wha- What's happening?" Nick asked.

Blaine chuckled. "I came to tell you you're Pokemon are fully healed."

_It's time to head out,_ Light ordered.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up," Nick said. He got up and started to get ready as Blaine put his Pokeballs on the desk and left. After getting prepared, Nick led Light outside. He released Blaze and Ace, both looking completely refreshed.

Light impatiently waited as Nick got the rest of his stuff from the Pokemon Center. As Light waited, he looked around at the ruined island. The large storm from the last night had destroyed trees and ruined the look of the island. The storm had knocked over a few houses even. The island seemed to be in a paused state. No one was outside and it looked like a Pokemon had used several Whirlwind on the area.

The ocean looked like the only thing that hadn't been affected by the storm. Blaze looked at the destruction bleakly. Light had never known that a storm could do so much damage. Even the Pokemon seemed scared as the usual Pokemon that would be out and about were in hiding somewhere. A silence gripped the island as not even the cawing of Wingull could be heard.

Nick finally came out and they headed down to the pier area. Nick released Azul, returning Blaze. Azul seemed hesitant to leave, wanting to go and calm all the raging emotions covering the area. Finally, Nick had to return Azul and test Ace. Ace assured him that he could hold Nick and Light for the short trip to Pallet Town.

Nick got on Ace, picking Light up in his arms. Ace hopped forward a few times before leaping into the air and starting to flap his wings. After a few struggled flaps, Ace took to the air. Nick held on tightly and looked as though he was going to get sick. He closed his eyes and gripped Ace even tighter. Light was sure Ace was going to come out of this missing a few feathers.

Ace flew through the air, his speed pretty much the same as normal. The air rushed by Light, ruffling his fur and making his ears slightly flop around. He allowed himself to enjoy it, knowing that they were finally on their way back to Cream. He would be able to see her again soon. He also finally allowed himself to smile.

Nick, however, was having a much worse time. His face was getting a slight green tint and he kept swallowing. Light wondered what was making him sick, but decided that wasn't the best moment to ask. Ace flew as calmly as possible, realizing that Nick was starting to get sick.

Finally, the mainland came into sight near sunset. They would have reached it much faster if they hadn't stopped to heal the others and let Nick sleep in, but it couldn't have been helped. Ace landed smoothly on the ground and Nick rushed off to the bushes. He barfed into the greenery and came back to his patiently waiting Pokemon.

They stopped at the Pokemon Center for the night, even though Light wanted to go on. Light could barely get to sleep from anxiousness. He couldn't wait to get back to Cream and they were almost there.

(0)

Light mostly led the group as they walked the next few days. As was expected, all the trainers they met were newbies, unwilling to test themselves against the strong team of Pokemon. Azul was able to get out of the Pokeball, the path rarely traveled heavily. People's gazes were drawn to her wherever she went as they went along. Azul seemed to love the attention, though.

Light continued to walk ahead some before stopping and impatiently letting the others catch up. He would then repeat the process, wanting to try and hurry the others. The thought of heading back to Cream gave him more energy than a Pikachu and made his walking crazier than a Zigagzoon's.

Nick estimated that they were about four days ahead of the time he had set when they left. Light didn't care as long as they kept moving. Azul commented several times on his better mood, and seemed to be in a better mood herself. Light even groomed himself, wanting to look his best when they got back.

Soon, they were leaving Viridian Forest. However, as they exited the buzzing forest and got back on the road, Nick stopped. Light looked up and saw that the sun had already set. Nick started going about getting the camp ready, while Light cursed the fact that humans couldn't see in the dark. Then, an idea struck him.

_Nick,_ Light thought, grabbing his attention.

_What?_ Nick asked.

_I'm going on. I can see in the dark. I'll meet up with you at the house,_Light told him, not caring to ask permission.

Nick chuckled. _I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I? Go on, but be careful._

Light darted off the path and decided to follow it from the trees nearby. He ignored the confused glances of the other Pokemon as they helped Nick. Light loped off down the route, already knowing where to go. The air rushed by him and ruffled his fur as he went as fast as possible. Pokemon peeked out of their dens as he sped by.

Soon, complete darkness had fallen. The moon was only a sliver overhead, recently being a new moon. Luckily, his rings gathered enough lunar power to glow, making seeing easier. Light could see in the dark, but with his rings glowing, he could go faster while still being cautious.

Lights began to appear on the horizon. Light soon came upon Pewter City. Large metal trees with glowing light on top lit up the city in small intervals. Few people were outside. Light sped down the streets, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the onlookers. Nothing was going to stop him now.

The end of the city came into view and Light sped out onto the rarely traveled road to Twinleaf Village. He loped down the dusty road, finding some hidden energy as he got closer and closer to Cream. They wouldn't be apart for long.

The forms of houses appeared around him suddenly. No lights lit the small village and the inner lights of the buildings had long since been turned off as the people went to bed. Following the path they had gone down earlier, Light found himself in front of the house. Light stopped in front of it and took a deep breath.

Light walked down the little path to the front door. His heartbeat started to race faster as he got closer. Light touched it with Psychic and undid the locks. It was always a little unnerving how easy it was to get inside the house. Light opened the door quietly and slipped in. He shut the door quietly behind him. He glanced around and determined that everyone was already asleep.

Light slipped into the living room. The window in the wall allowed the little moonlight to fall onto a sleeping form on the cushions. Light stopped as he saw his mate again. The moonlight seemed to make her beautiful coat shimmer and glow. Her sides slowly rose and fell as she slept.

Light took another breath and came closer; his heartbeat was so fast, he thought it would burst. He saw that Cream was the only one in the room, signifying that Rose was sleeping elsewhere. Light stopped by Cream and stopped as he watched her sleep peacefully. He would have been content to watch her like that for the rest of his life. She looked so serene and perfect.

Light shook his head slightly to snap out of his trance. Light raised a paw and put it on Cream's shoulder. He shook her slightly and whispered, "Cream."

After a few seconds, Cream blinked open her eyes and yawned. She uncurled, but stayed lying on her stomach. She looked up and saw Light. Her face drained of color and terror replaced her sleepy look. The look sent daggers into Light.

"N-no, n-not a-again!" Cream exclaimed in a quiet tone, disbelief dominating what she said. Cream hid her face under her paws and started to shake in fear. Light could hear quiet sobbing start.

Light didn't know what was wrong, but he was at her right side in an instant. He laid his tail on her back and started to soothe her. He put a paw on her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, Cream?"

She didn't answer, but Light did hear her saying something into her paws. Light leaned down and heard her muttering, "Not again . . . oh, please, not again . . . I can't take another nightmare . . . wake up, wake up . . . please, not again." Her sobbing continued, her shoulders shaking slightly.

_Nightmare? _Light thought to himself. "Cream . . . Cream listen, this isn't a dream; I'm really here," Light whispered into her ear.

Cream froze. Realizing what was about to happen, Light threw up a psychic barrier around them. "LIGHT!" Cream screamed, springing on him. If it wasn't for his barrier, she would have woken the whole house with her exclamation. Cream's sudden spring bowled Light over onto his back, Cream now on top of him. She wrapped him in a tight hug, slightly blocking his airway. Light hugged her back, glad nothing was wrong.

Light sighed with relief and he embraced his mate. "Good, you had me going there for a second," Light whispered.

Cream laid her cheek against Light's chest. "I-I'm sorry, Light, but . . . I've just had . . . these horrible nightmares and . . ." she said, taking deep breaths during her exclamation. She sniffed at the end and closed her eyes, unable to go on.

"Let it out, Cream; it's alright. I'm here and I won't be going away anytime soon," Light said.

Cream started to cry into his fur. Light calmed her by rubbing his paw up and down her back. After a while, she stopped crying and simply laid on top of him. "Oh, Light, I'm so glad you're back," Cream said, tightening her grip on him.

Light chuckled slightly. "I am, too, tough it wasn't the greeting I expected," he teased.

"I'm sorry; I really am, but I thought it was another nightmare and I was scared," Cream said quietly.

"Well we won't have to worry about that anymore, well we?" Light soothed.

Cream gripped him even tighter, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, Cream; you don't need to bind me down." Light smiled at her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, releasing her death grip.

"What? No hello kiss for your mate?" he asked, putting on a pouting face.

Cream giggled and looked back at him. She reached forward and Light raised his head. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as they finally reunited. Light and Cream closed their eyes, concentrated only on the moment. That kiss seemed to be better than any other they had ever had before. Light would have done anything for that one moment as he enjoyed their reunification. They finally broke apart as their lungs started to scream for air, forcing them to take a breath.

Light embraced his mate again, enjoying the feel of her fur against his. Her tail wrapped around his, squeezing slightly. Her wonderful, nature like smell wreathed around him. Her breathing was music to his ears as she embraced his back. He was in a moment of total bliss.

Light finally broke the silence. "So are we going to sleep on the floor?" he asked.

Cream slipped off him. Light got up and got onto the cushions. Cream curled up against him, snuggling up as close as possible. Light laid his front paw over her, pulling her right up against his chest. Light laid his tail over her, even though it wasn't like her fluffy, bushy tail that he loved.

Light licked her between the ears, receiving a giggle from her. "I've missed you so much, Light," she whispered again.

"I've missed you, too. But I'm here now, so let's not think about it," Light whispered, nuzzling her head with his snout.

Cream laid silent for a few seconds, before she whispered, "I love you, Light."

"And I love you, too, Cream," Light whispered back.

They smiled contentedly as went back into a comfortable silence. Cream's breathing soon slowed and went into a regular pace as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Light soon followed suit, his first true contented sleep since he had left.


	28. No Time for Relaxation

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 28: No Time for Relaxation**

"Daddy!"

Light groggily opened his eyes to see a brown blur coming at him. Light coughed as the breath was driven from his body, the blur having jumped onto him. Light blinked his eyes again, chasing the sleep away.

"I didn't know you were back. When did you get here? What was it like? Did you get hurt? Can I go next time?" a voice asked him eagerly, the creature starting to bounce slightly on him.

Light laughed and slowly got up, giving her enough warning to get off his back. Rose came around and sat in front of him, her tail swishing around eagerly behind her. Once Light was fully up, Rose jumped at him and embraced him around the neck.

Light licked her forehead and put her down. "It's good to see you, too, Rose. Have you been good?" Light asked playfully.

"She's been very good," Cream said, getting up beside him.

Rose beamed under the compliment. "Is Nick here?" Rose asked.

"Not yet. I went ahead and got here early," Light said.

"R-Rose?" a timid voice asked. Light glanced over and saw Patch's head come around the corner. He gasped as he saw Light. "You guys are back! Where's my dad?" Patch asked, coming into the room.

Light shook his head. "I came ahead. The others are getting here later today," he said.

"Oh," Patch said, his voice dropping in level.

Rose saw his disappointment and went over to him. "Come on, let's go play," she said, darting away once she was done.

Patch seemed to instantly feel better and chased after Rose, laughing as he went along.

Cream and Light chuckled. "Do you think, Cream? You've seen them together longer than I," Light said.

Cream laughed. "If you can't see it, you're blinder than a Zubat. Yes, I think they will," she said.

"Has Rose talked about evolution at all?" Light asked.

"Well, she says she doesn't want to be a Jolteon, Vaporeon, or Flareon. However, she hasn't said anything about the other evolutions," Cream answered. "However, Patch has made it clear what he wants to evolve into: a Leafeon."

Light chuckled. "Yes, but we're in Kanto. Eevee can only become Leafeon with the Moss Rock in Sinnoh."

"He does seem determined, though. He refuses listening about the other evolutions except when Rose talks," Cream said.

Light's stomach growled before he could reply.

"The same old Light," Cream laughed.

Light laughed with her and walked into the dining room. Nick's mother was just putting food into the bowls. She glanced and saw Light. "Oh, I didn't know you guys got here. How did you get in?"

_Actually, I came ahead of the others. I unlocked the door with Psychic and came in,_ he informed her.

"Oh, I didn't know you could do that. Maybe we should get better locks. Oh! Let me get you some breakfast," she said.

Light waited until she filled his bowl and finished his breakfast eagerly, enjoying the refreshing taste of the fresh food compared to the dry food Nick brought when traveling. He felt much better after his stomach was contentedly full.

Light and Cream sat together on the bench as they used to, both relieved that he was finally back. Nick finally caught up and came down the path to the front door around noon. Nick brought them outside so everyone could meet Azul, as she couldn't fit inside the house.

"I glad you're feeling better, Light. I was hoping you weren't always a depressing Pokemon," Azul commented to Light, after all the introductions and greetings were over.

Cream frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Azul laughed. "An hour didn't go by when Light wasn't thinking about you and dragging his tail in sadness," she explained.

Light glanced back and was relieved to see that his tail was still normal. Cream pressed against him, smiling up at him. _What are you looking at? _she asked, their channel now open again.

_My tail; I thought that it would have a cream tip by the time I got back, _Light answered.

Cream giggled and nuzzled his side.

Light saw Patch running up to them and turned to meet him. Azul leaned down as to hear better.

"Azul, could you come translate for me?" Patch asked.

Azul smiled. "Sure," she said, happy to help.

Light and Cream followed them over to Nick. He was just finishing talking to his mother and was about to go in.

"Nick?" Patch asked.

Nick stopped and crouched down to make their conversation easier. "Yes, Patch?"

"I . . . I want to go to Sinnoh to become a Leafeon," Patch said.

Nick frowned and put on his thoughtful face. "That may be a problem as we're in Kanto, though," Nick said, pointing out the obvious.

"But you could take me on Ace," Patch said.

Nick grimaced and shook his head at his first experience at flying. "Well, see, I don't really like the flying experience and all. Last time I got sick and we were going only a short distance. Sinnoh is much farther," he explained.

Patch's demeanor fell. "Oh . . . okay," he said, his ears and tail drooping.

Nick reached out and started to pet Patch. "However, I think I may know a way to solve that," he said.

Patch ears perked up, waiting for his solution.

"See, I won't be able to go, but Light can since he is easily able to fight on his own and can easily lead you," Nick said.

Light lowered his ears and backed up a step.

Patch's demeanor rose again. "Really?" he asked. Before he got his answer, he turned to Light. "Light, will you? Please?"

"Err, only if Cream wants to and can come along," Light said. "How about it, Cream?" he asked.

"I'm up for it," she said, pressing against him.

Nick frowned. "Actually, I don't think Cream should go," he said. "The three of you might be too much and there also might not be enough space on his back."

Ace was perched nearby and had overheard the conversation. "I'll make room. There is no way I'm taking Light without Cream," he said, shaking slightly. "I know what he's like without her, and I'll make a way to take all three," he finished. Ace hopped off his perch and landed next to Light and Cream.

"Well, I guess if you think you can it's okay then," Nick said, scratching his head in thought. "Come on in, Light, and I'll show you a map of the regions. I'll need to teach you where you'll be going."

Light nodded and followed Nick in, Cream staying by his side. Nick took him to his room where he pulled out a large map and unrolled it on the bed. Nick showed him it and started to tell him what everything meant. Light's head swam with what he was saying. Even after all the explanations, the paper just seemed like blobs of color to him. How did humans expect to make sense of it? However, the trickiness of it all, at least for Light, was what interested Light. He actually liked the challenge of interpreting the map.

After a while, Nick thought Light knew enough and rolled the map up. He started to pull items out and put them on the bed. He put down seven Oran berries, a Pecha berry, and a Rawst berry along with three small packs. He put three berries in each pack.

"Here, you two and Patch will carry these. This way, if anything happens, you'll be okay. The Oran berries restore health and heal some wounds; the Pecha berry will heal any poison ailment; the Rawst berry will heal any burn," Nick informed them.

Light slipped his head through the strap of one of the packs. It fell against his chest, slightly tight around his neck. Cream slipped one on herself. It laid gently against her side, looser around her smaller neck. Light picked up the third in his mouth.

"Now, you can leave now, which Patch will probably want to. Just remember the directions I told you and you should be back in two or three days. And Light?" Nick asked.

Light tilted his head, wanting for him to continue.

"No stupid stunts," Nick said sternly, pointing a finger at him for emphases.

Light nodded, but didn't promise on purpose. If it would protect Cream, he would still do it.

"Come on; I'll go see you off," Nick said.

Light and Cream headed outside. Patch was nearly bouncing with excitement. Ace was grooming his feathers, ready to go. Light helped Patch to get his pack on. Patch was then given a hug and goodbye from both of his parents. Light and Cream embraced Rose tightly and Cream told her to listen and obey Blair. Rose then gave Patch and Ace a hug also.

Light helped Patch to get onto Ace. On Patch was on, he helped Cream get on and got on himself, putting Cream between him and Patch. Nick had been right as Ace's back was crowded as all three of them got on, but Light was sure each of them would be able to hold on.

Once they were all on, Ace let out his wings and leaned down. He gave a great leap and went sailing into the air. Ace gave a few flaps of his wings and was able to keep in the air. Once fully in the air, Ace was able to move much easier. Nick, Blaze, Blair, Rose, and Azul waved as Ace started to head north.

Soon, Nick's village was out of sight and no human objects obstructed the scenery for as far as they could see. Light enjoyed the trip much more than before now that Cream was next to him. Cream raised her head in joy as the wind ruffled the fur on her face and made her mane fly around. Light smiled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the air.

After a while, Light noticed that Patch didn't seem to be happy, but rather forlorn. "Is something wrong, Patch? I thought you were going to be happy that we are finally headed for Sinnoh," Light said.

Patch started at his voice and looked over at him. "N-no, I'm f-fine," he said quickly, too quickly.

"I know something is wrong, Patch. What is it?" Light asked.

Patch sighed. "It's . . . it's Rose," he said quietly, his voice almost lost on the wind.

"What's wrong with her?" Light asked, worried for a second.

Patch's eyes widened slightly, though not much because of the wind rushing by. "No!" he exclaimed, as though the idea was ridiculous. "Err, I mean no, there's nothing wrong, it's just . . .," he said, sighing at the end.

"You like her, don't you?" Light asked, keeping an emotionless face on.

Patch blushed and looked at his paws. "Y-yeah," he said, his voice low again.

Light smiled. "So we were correct."

Patch looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

Light chuckled. "By watching you, of course. So, what's wrong?" Light asked.

Patch's ears slightly went down. "Well, it's just that Rose hugged me, but then hugged Ace also. I . . . I don't know if she likes me back," he said.

"So what am I, then?" Ace asked suddenly.

"Oh, sorry," Patch said.

Light laughed. "So, what makes you think Rose doesn't like you?"

"She treats me the same as she does everyone," Patch said, looking away.

"I treated Cream the same before we became mates," Light said.

"Really?" he asked.

Cream laughed. "Yes, which is why I thought he didn't like me. I almost ran away, thinking that," Cream said.

"I'm glad I was unable to stop Light, then," Ace said.

Patch gave them a confused look.

"Ace was to prevent anyone from looking for me until I was long gone," Cream explained.

"Wow, you took it hard," Patch commented.

"If I hadn't found her, you would never have met Rose," Light pointed out. "If you think she doesn't like you, don't go doing something rash, like running away. She may just be wondering if you like her."

"Guys, look," Ace said.

The others looked out toward the horizon and saw a sliver on the edge. It soon came into focus, shimmering slightly from the sinking sun. It was the ocean.

"Wow," Patch whispered.

"It's too late to pass over the ocean tonight. Let's find a place to rest for the day," Light proposed.

Ace nodded his head and everyone started to search for somewhere to stay the night. "There," Cream said, pointing at the scenery below. Everyone followed where she was pointing and saw that there was a cave in a small clearing. Ace veered off his course and started to dive slightly toward it, unable to slope downward too much with his passengers on his back.

Ace landed in front of the cave and everyone piled off. The cave was about twice the size of the one Light had found Cream in before she ran away. Inside, there was a small, curled figure. It had a roundish head that came down into a very long snout. There were small spots on its dark green back. The creature raised its head at the newcomers.

"Hello, we're travelers and are looking for a place to stay the night. Could we possible stay with you?" Cream asked.

The Pokemon looked at the suspiciously before uncurling. It stood up on its legs, showing them its light yellow stomach and stripe that went up its chin and stopped at the end of its snout. "If it's just for this night," it said.

"Thank you. I'm Cream and this is Patch, Light, and Ace," she introduced, pointing to each of them respectively.

"I am called Ty," he said.

"Err, I'm sorry, but what species of Pokemon are you?" Patch asked.

He looked surprised at the question. "I'm a Cyndaquil, of course."

"Ah, you're a Johto Pokemon. We're from Kanto. We're heading toward Sinnoh so Patch here can become a Leafeon," Light said.

"What's a Leafeon?" Ty asked.

"It's the grass type evolution of an Eevee," Patch said.

"I've never heard of a Leafeon before," Ty said.

"Eevee can only become Leafeon by touching a Moss Rock. There's one in Sinnoh," Patch said.

"Do you know of any nearby berry bushes?" Light asked.

"I'll show you," Ty said.

He headed off into the undergrowth. Ace flew up into the air to look for his own meal, while the others followed Ty into the forest. Ty led them to a berry bush that was overfilling with berries. Light, Patch, and Cream harvested as much as they could carry and brought them back to the cave. They had gathered enough for breakfast, along with some more that they would leave with Ty as a gift for letting them stay.

They ate their dinner mostly in silence. When it was over, Light was about to lay down, when Patch suddenly left the cave. Light followed him out to see where he was going. Patch stopped near the cave and seemed to be looking down at something. Light came up beside him and saw a small disc in the ground.

"It's a TM or maybe one of the rare HMs," Light said, startling Patch.

"What's a TM?" Patch asked.

"A TM is a small disc that puts instructions of how to do a move in your head. However, you can't use it unless you're able to collect that information," Light said.

"Can I use it?" Patch asked.

Light shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just put your paw on it and concentrate on it."

Patch put his paw on it and closed his eyes. The small disc glowed for a second before cracking and losing all color. Patch opened his eyes after a while. "Did it work?" he asked.

"You're the one that learned the move," Light said.

Patch looked down at his feet for a second before smiling. He looked back up and opened his mouth. A small sphere formed and grew larger by the second. Before long, it was as big as Patch himself, yet getting bigger. Finally, it exploded, though it didn't seem to have any effect on Patch.

"Was that Shadow Ball?" Cream asked, walking up to them.

Patch and Light shrugged their shoulders. "Patch just used a TM, so maybe," Light said.

"Do you know Shadow Ball?" Patch asked.

Cream nodded, though it was a hesitant one.

"Oh, could you teach me to use it? Pleaaasssseee?" Patch asked.

Cream hesitated again, but finally relented. "Okay," she said.

Light stepped back and watched as Cream started to instruct Patch on the attack. Light thought the attack was pretty similar to Dark Pulse, though one had to only fire once instead of continuing a single attack.

Soon, Patch formed another Shadow Ball. This time, the sphere stopped before it became as large as him. It didn't explode as before and Patch sent it forward by throwing his head slightly forward. The dark sphere went forward, straight for a tree. However, the attack veered off majorly and hit a different tree. Patch seemed both excited and disappointed at the same time.

Light stepped forward again and heard Cream saying, "Don't worry; all you need to do is learn to aim. Once you do, you'll have the attack down."

Patch nodded, but started to give a large yawn in the middle. "I think it's time we headed in for the night. You can practice it when we get back, Patch," Light said.

Patch nodded again, his eyelids starting to droop. They went inside the cave and Light laid down with Cream, pulling her close. Ty laid down in the back, on top of a nest of leaves. Patch went over and laid near the entrance. Ace soon came back and perched on a tree outside, finding it a comfortable place to roost.

Light stayed awake a little longer, a little uneasy in the strange land. However, tiredness, along with Cream's body gentle moving up and down as she peacefully slept, made he closed his eyes and fall asleep himself.


	29. Bug Problems

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 29: Bug Problems**

Light woke with the sun when it shot down rays as it began to rise. The sudden sunlight slightly hurt Light's eyes, his natural nocturnal side not helping. Light groggily noticed Patch and Ty beginning to stir as the sunlight woke them, too. Cream was protected from the bright daylight by Light's body.

Light heard a cawing and looked outside. Ace was already awake outside, grooming his feathers. Light was surprised at how he was once again getting up early. It seemed that the laziness he had attained as a Pidgeotto was started to leave, replaced by his older side from when he was a Pidgey. However, he didn't seem as rash and headstrong as he used to be either. All in all, Light thought it was a good change.

Cream soon woke, even without the glaring sunlight hitting her, and they all got up. They ate their breakfast quietly, all of them still a bit groggy. Soon, they were ready to leave and Ace came down to prepare for his passengers.

Ty seemed sad as they got ready to leave. "If you guys come back this way, stop by, will you?" he asked.

Cream smiled at him. "We will. Have a nice day," she said getting on after Patch.

"Good luck," Ty called out as Light finally got on.

Ace spread his wings and leapt into the air. They were soon high in the air again. Light looked down and saw Ty waving from below as they passed overhead. Ace went straight over the ocean, heading in the rough direction that Light thought they should be going.

When they had gone a little, Light got an idea. Even though the ocean air slightly reached them from their high height, it was nothing like when he had ridden on Azul's back over the sea. Light closed the channel between him and Cream temporarily and opened one with Ace. He told Ace his idea and Ace agreed. Light quickly changed channels again before Cream could notice what had happened.

Ace slowly flew lower and lower as they went over the sea. Soon, he was right above the sea level. Cream gasped in surprise as the ocean spray hit her and the others. Light laughed at her reaction and enjoyed the moment fully, his mate now by his side. They all started to laugh in excitement as they went over the calm sea.

Before they knew it, the mainland behind them was out of sight. They seemed to be in a timeless adventure, enjoying the great feeling. However, they saw that they were heading toward another landmass. Light could see large pointy things rising from the ground and sloping to sharp points in the clouds. As they got closer, Light realized that the strange things were actually mountains, just like the ones he saw in Kanto. If he had understood the map thing right, they were to travel with the mountains on their right, heading for a large forest.

After discussing their directions with Ace, Light started to enjoy the emerging scenery. They quickly reached a long beach. Soon after, they saw a small town to their left. It was only another hour before they passed over a large city. The people walking along the paths didn't pay much attention to the flying Pidgeot. Several Pidgey and small gray birds called out to the larger bird Pokemon, trying to start a conversation. However, Ace kept flying forward, ignoring the questions that were sent at him and his strange passengers.

After passing the large city, Light started to pay more attention to the landmarks, trying to gauge where they were. However, whether Nick's information didn't sink in or because there were so few landmarks, Light couldn't figure out where they were. He started to get worried when they passed another small village on their left after another hour.

Finally, Light gave up his prideful watch and told Ace to land. They would have to get directions. Ace passed over a small river and landed in a small clearing. After they had got off, Ace flew to a perch on a nearby tree, immediately starting a conversation with one of the strange gray birds.

Light looked around and saw an orange creature nearby. The Pokemon seemed to have a jolly nature and Light approached it. As he got closer, he saw it had a small blue fin on each of its arms and could stand on its hind legs. It had two long tails that ended with cream tips. A light orange thing wrapped around its neck. Light had no clue what it was.

The Pokemon turned as the three friends approached. "Why hello! I do believe we haven't met. I'm Jet, and you?" he said.

"Uh, hello, I'm Light and this is Cream and Patch. We need some directions to the Moss Rock near here. Do you know where it is?" Light asked.

"Do you mean that green, glowing rock in Eterna Forest? That's just about an hour's walk away northward," he said. "Would you like to come to my den? I have many berries and even some honey."

"Err, sorry, but we don't have time. Thank you," Light said.

"Don't be strangers. Visit me whenever you like," the Pokemon said, bounding away toward the river.

Light started to lead the others north, deciding it wasn't the effort to get on Ace again. Soon, an imposing forest stood in front of them. The air seemed to be different as they entered it, as though it was cleaner or purer. For some strange reason, it sent a slight shiver down Light's back. He quickened his pace, not wanting to stay for long.

Cream pressed against his side to comfort him. Light gratifyingly licked her on the forehead, thankful for her presence. The small sense disappeared as he felt Cream come against him.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as a large figure broke through the undergrowth nearby. Light had never seen anything like it. It was a large purple Pokemon that had two arms coming out of the side of its head. It also had a long tail that swept around behind it. Two menacing pincers were on the end of its arms and tail.

Another figure stepped out of the undergrowth, though Light recognized it, or at least what it was. It was a human in some kind of white and gray getup. It had crazy hair and a large yellow thing on its shirt. The Pokeballs around its waist told Light it was a trainer.

"A shiny Pokemon! Team Galactic will really benefit from this catch," the trainer said, rubbing his hands together. "Drapion, X-Scissor!"

Light didn't recognize that the human was giving a command until it was too late. The Drapion crossed its arms and slammed Light on his back. Light collapsed to the ground. The blow seemed to have crushed his insides and he couldn't catch his breath for a while. After the first few seconds, the pain initiated in his brain. Light cried out loudly, not expecting that much from a single blow. He heard Cream cry out somewhere behind him.

"Continue till it faints. Use X-Scissor again!" the trainer commanded.

Light couldn't concentrate to bring up a shield, and his body was in too much pain to move out of the way. But right before the Drapion came down on him, Ace flew by and hit it. The Drapion stopped attacking and regained its feet before getting ready to attack again.

However, Ace had given him enough time to concentrate. Light focused and formed a Dark Pulse. He shot up close and right in the face. The Drapion slowed its movements some, but the energy he was hitting it with seemed to not bother it at all. Finally, Light's attack ended. The Drapion seemed to have lost no strength and was still ready to attack.

It grinned as it prepared its attack again. This time, Ace didn't make it and the attack hit Light again. Light cried out for a half second before all went black.

(0)

Patch looked back again to see if he could see the strange Pokemon. It was so friendly on it was the first time they had ever met. He wished Light would have let them talk with it longer. He wanted to find out what species the mysterious Pokemon was. Plus, he wasn't exactly full and wouldn't mind an extra meal. He wondered what Jet was talking about when he said he had honey. Was it food?

Patch's concentration was broken as something rustled in the bushes. Patch looked toward it and froze in fear as a giant, purple Pokemon appeared. It had two, weirdly attached arms with claws on the end of them and its long tail. He saw that Light and Cream didn't recognize this new Pokemon either.

Another figure came out of the undergrowth. Now Patch hadn't seen many humans yet, but this was the strangest one so far. He didn't know how to describe the hair, let alone the yellow thing on its shirt. Patch would have laughed if he wasn't so scared of the purple Pokemon. Patch then saw the Pokeballs along the belt of the human and realized it was a trainer. Patch let his guard down, knowing trainers wouldn't fight other captured Pokemon without asking the trainer.

Patch was completely unprepared as the human rubbed his hands together said, "A shiny Pokemon! Team Galactic will really benefit from this catch." He then pointed at Light and said, "Drapion, X-Scissor!"

The large Pokemon crossed its arms high and then brought them crashing down on Light. Patch was too stunned to do anything, while Cream cried out. Light collapsed to the ground from the assault. Now Patch was really frightened. Light, who had been training with Nick for months, was being taken down with one blow.

"Continue till it faints. Use X-Scissor again!" the human barked.

The Pokemon started to cross its arms again. Patch was still frozen to the spot. Cream seemed to almost be passing out in horror. Then, Ace came in at a speed Patch didn't think possible. Ace struck the Drapion and flew away before it could retaliate. However, the attack only made it become off balance a little, and it quickly got its footing back.

Patch let out a breath as Light opened his mouth and a small dark sphere formed. Light was finally fighting back. Patch watched, amazed, as Light shot the sphere into a sudden beam, hitting the Drapion right in the face. Patch was about to cheer when he realized that the attack wasn't doing anything visible. The Drapion was still getting ready to attack as though it wasn't being blasted with anything.

Then Light's attack stopped and the Drapion grinned. It crossed its arms and came down on Light again. Light gave cried out, but it was quickly cut short. He hoped Light had just fainted and hadn't died. Cream was starting to cry beside him. As he heard her start to cry, the petrification that seemed to have taken hold of him suddenly left.

Patch was still scared of the powerful Pokemon, but he found some kind of courage somewhere deep inside. Patch opened his mouth and formed a Shadow Ball. He remembered what Cream had told him and stopped putting energy in it before it got too large to handle. Giving a flick of his head, he shot the sphere. It went sailing toward the Drapion, but started to veer as it got close. However, the Drapion was so large, the attack still hit it on the tail.

The Drapion turned its gaze to Patch, and Patch was almost frozen in fear again. The Drapion didn't look at him long as it was hit upside the head by Ace again, this time coming from the opposite direction. The Drapion didn't seem to be bothered by the high speed attack, though. Something was majorly wrong with this Pokemon. Did it not feel pain or was it just that strong?

Something caught Patch's eye and he turned his head to follow it. It was a small ball, but it was spinning too fast for him to determine exactly what it was. The ball hit Light and he was covered in a red light. Patch realized it was a Pokeball. The light soon left and the Pokeball fell to the ground, Light still already on the ground near it.

The human seemed to try to be growling. "It's already a captured Pokemon. Come Drapion, we need to go find something else," he said, turning away. The Drapion turned and left as though nothing had happened. Soon, they were out of sight as they went through the undergrowth nearby.

Cream rushed over to Light and started to check him, her tears still flowing. Patch didn't know what he should do, so he started to watch for anyone else. He was starting to regret coming to Sinnoh at all.

(0)

Light didn't know where he was. Everything was black. It wasn't a natural blackness, though. He couldn't see anything, but his body. He could see his body clearly, as though in sunlight, but everything else was black. He couldn't tell if his rings were glowing, for there was nothing to illuminate in the dark place. He couldn't feel the ground underneath him, but he wasn't falling either. It was like he was in a different void.

All Light remembered was being attacked, and he wondered why he wasn't in pain. Then he realized he wasn't feeling anything. It was like all feeling had been taken from him. Light laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes. Peace and serenity flooded over him as he closed his eyes. It was almost perfect.

Light didn't know if he had been dozing or not, when he saw a small light appear near him. With it, he felt pain and fear flowing out of it. Light couldn't exactly move without the ground to propel him, but when he shrank away from it, the light seemed to move away, as though following his will. The pain decreased and he started to feel the peace and calmness return.

Then, the light grew slightly stronger and moved closer again. The pain also increased, almost to the point of making him cry out. Light growled at the light and moved it away as he had before. However, as it started to move away, he heard a voice.

"Light! Wake up, Light! Please!" the voice said. He knew that voice, but his memory seemed inaccessible at the moment. When the voice repeated itself, Light concentrated on it, determined to remember who it was. A pounding headache immediately formed, but he finally remembered. It was Cream! And it seemed that she was crying.

When he realized this, he started to head toward the light, or rather, made it come to him. Soon the light started to encompass him. The pain returned also, making him gasp with its intensity, but he plowed on, focused on Cream.

Soon, it all disappeared as he blinked open his eyes. He saw grass to his left and brown fur to his right. He heard Cream crying and repeating what she had said earlier. He could feel Cream pressing against him and feel her body shaking as she sobbed.

"C-Cream," Light struggled out of his mouth. His voice seemed to croak and he wondered how long it had been since he was last awake. Cream continued to cry, not hearing his weak voice. Light gathered his remaining strength and lightly brushed Cream's consciousness on his own.

Cream instantly stopped for a second and then realized he was awake. "Light!" she exclaimed. Her face soon came into view as she started to cover his face in licks. Light weakly smiled at her actions. After a while, she stopped and went out of his sight range. She came back and put two berries down in front of him. Light barely registered that they were Oran berries by their bright, blue color. "Quick, eat these and you'll feel better," she said with a motherly tone.

Light didn't know if he could handle chewing at the moment. He could barely talk, let alone move his jaw that much. But he knew the pain would certainly weaken when he ate one and he would be filled with strength. Light tentatively nibbled on one, unable to take a bite. After he had eaten some of it, the pain started to decrease and a little strength filled him. He was finally able to take bites and soon finished off both berries.

Light was able to sit up by the end of the first berry. The pain was still there after them, but it was standable now. Cream had pressed against him the whole time, her demeanor slowly calming down until she was just happy he was awake. Tear stains still covered her face and there was probably tear stains on his side.

"What happened?" Light asked when he had finished.

Cream sniffed. "Y-you fainted w-when that Pokemon a-attacked," she said, pressing her face against his side.

Light laid his tail on her back to comfort her. "Where did that Pokemon go?" he asked, looking around. Patch was sitting a little away, looking around as though keeping watch. Ace was perched in a nearby tree, watching him carefully. The Pokemon and trainer were nowhere in sight.

"It l-left when the trainer c-couldn't capture you," Cream answered.

"How long was I out?" Light asked.

Cream sniffed again. "About two hours," she said.

Light looked up and saw that the sun was almost going down. "We need to find somewhere to stay the night," Light said.

Patch and Ace came over and went out, searching for a spot to stay. Finally, they came back and led Light and Cream over to a large, hollow tree. A small hole in the side allowed them entrance. Light, Cream, and Patch laid down inside, while Ace went to perch on a branch overhead. Light gratefully sank down on the ground. Cream snuggled up to him, still slightly upset over his condition. Light fell asleep over instantly.


	30. Repayment

**Bye Bye Poll: **That's right; the poll is coming down as I upload this chapter. You'll find out which side won as I upload the last chapters. Also, I've put a few hours of thought into the idea of a sequel for this story, but it will only be possible with one of the choices, which is also the sadder one. Plus, the idea of this sequel has also made me want to do the other choice, but I'll do the choice that wins still. Yeah for chance!

**Author's Note: **Okay, it's one thirty in the morning, but I'm going to sit down and force myself to write a chapter. The lazy bug is trying to take over and I think I'm losing. Anyway, I been getting a little busy with a . . . project that I'm working on. The project is a pretty large one and I think it will take a month or two. Also, right now all I want to do is lie down and sleep, but I'm making myself do this for my patient readers. Hopefully this spell will end soon. As a bonus, I've created a much longer chapter than normal (it actually happened by accident). From now on, many things from earlier chapters will affect much of the plot, much more than you would expect. I now have an excuse, though, for my lateness. I've connected to the internet three different times and have been able to go anywhere on the web . . . except log in on . For some reason, every time I tried to log in, it would say it could not display the webpage. I could go anywhere else on , though, and it work, so for once, I have a viable excuse.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 30: Repayment**

Light woke up stiff. His muscles screamed in protest as he raised his head slowly. Cream was still next to him sleeping contentedly. Patch was curled up near the entrance, but he seemed to be stirring slightly. Light could hear Ace shifting around above already.

Light saw that the sun had already risen and knew they had to get going. Light got up and started to stretch. His muscles ached as he tried to move them. As he was stretching, he suddenly started to get dizzy and nauseated. Once the dizziness passed, Light went to the entrance and sat down. After a while of concentrating on normal breathing, his nauseated stomach settled down. Light hoped he would be fit for travel.

Light continued his slow breathing to make sure to keep his stomach under control. After a little, he felt a pelt brush his. He glanced over and saw Cream pressing against him. She was still blinking sleep out of her eyes as she looked up at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so," Light said. Light looked back as Patch started to finally get up. "We need to be going, soon."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cream fretted.

Light nodded, hoping he was correct. He got up and walked outside. He was slightly hungry, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold anything down. Patch and Cream followed him out. Cream was still fretting about him, while Patch had a guilty look on. Ace took to the air as they got ready to go.

Light started off north, taking the lead. Cream stayed beside him, keeping a watchful eye on him. Patch trailed behind, glancing to the left and right repeatedly. Ace caught watch overhead. The trip had turned from carefree and happy to serious and careful overnight.

Patch's strange behavior finally got to him. "Patch, is something wrong?" Light asked.

Patch looked down at his feet, as though preparing to be punished. "Well, if I hadn't had wanted to come along, you wouldn't have been hurt," Patch mumbled.

"So you think you're the reason I'm hurt. Listen, Patch, I _chose_ to come. You didn't force me. Nick is sometimes stubborn, but I'm much more stubborn. Just ask Cream," Light said. Cream giggled a little at the end. "Besides, where's the fun in just a trip without anything unexpected?"

Patch gave him a confused look. "You think getting hurt is _fun_?" he asked.

Light chuckled. "Not exactly. What I mean is there is no fun if nothing happens that you don't already know will happen. If we knew everything, then what fun would there be in presents or gifts? I've never had a normal life. From saving legendary Pokemon to having Nick as a trainer, I've never been able to really _plan_ anything," he explained.

Patch just gave him a stumped look.

"You'll learn with experience," Light said, giving up.

They walked on, their pace slightly slowed by Light. Light was glad to note that the nausea seemed to have completely left him along with some of the stiffness in his muscles. Light was looking forward to a soft, cushion bed when they got back. Maybe Nick would even give him a day off. Light snorted at the thought, getting a confused look from Patch, though Cream had heard his thoughts.

After about an hour's walk, Patch suddenly stopped. Light looked back and saw Patch's fur slightly rising and he was looking at nothing in particular, as though in deep thought. A second later, Patch closed his eyes and furrowed his brow.

"Is something wrong, Patch?" Light asked.

He replied with his eyes still closed, "I don't know. I have this strange . . . tug telling me to go a certain way."

"I can feel it, too," Cream said.

Light concentrated, but didn't feel anything like what they described. "Okay, which way?" he asked.

"This way," Patch said, taking the lead.

Patch led them through the trees, his pace growing ever more confident as they went along. Soon, Light was struggling to keep up the pace as Patch got faster and faster. Light was just about to stop and rest when Patch abruptly stopped in front of them.

Light moved around Patch and saw they were on the edge of a large clearing. In the middle of the clearing, a large stone protruded from the ground. The normally dark gray color had a greenish tint and there was actually moss growing on top of it. A slight glow emanated from it. This must be the Moss Rock.

"That's where the feeling is coming from," Cream whispered, still beside him.

"Maybe only Pokemon that evolve from it can feel that," Light replied. "You're both Eevee, which evolve into Leafeon. That would explain the feeling."

Patch just simply stood there, not moving at all.

"Patch, are you going to go or not?" Light asked.

Patch jumped as Light addressed him. "Huh? Oh!"

Patch hesitantly entered the clearing. He slowly walked toward the stone. Light didn't know how he could walk that slowly. His pace was agonizing just to watch. After a long while, Patch was finally in front of the rock. He gazed at it in wonder, still in that strange trance.

"Hurry up," Light called.

Patch shook his head and raised a paw. He tentatively reached out and pressed it against the stone's surface. Instantly, his body was coated in white and light streamed from his body. His form started to change. His legs became longer, though not fatter. His body also grew in size, but it seemed to get slimmer. His mane and tail disappeared and were replaced with long slender shapes. Another long shape grew out of his forehead and curved back. Then, the light was gone and they could see him clearly. His brown fur was replaced by a yellowish pelt, though his paws were still brown. The long slender shapes turned out to be large leaves and there were also two small ones around each of his paws. The end of his ears and tail, along with the others leaves, were green. His ears also made a few small nicks in each one. His brown eyes were now yellow to match his pelt. The one thing that stayed the same was that the fur on his forehead still stuck up a little. Light could easily see why the form was called a Leafeon.

Patch stared down at himself, trying to get a good look. He looked back at his tail and flexed it in wonderment. The look on his face was even better than Ace's when he had evolved the first time. Light couldn't hold back his laughter, though he still tried. Tears started to run down his cheeks, both from laughing and pain as his sides stretched with his large exhaling. Cream started to laugh beside him, also.

"How do I look, guys?" Patch asked, walking over a little unsteadily.

"Great, now let's get going," Light said, stopping his laughter. _Ace, come on down._

_Okay,_ he heard Ace respond. A second later, Ace landed down on the ground near them. "Get on and we may make it back to the house by nightfall," he said.

Patch climbed on his back as before, but Light was disheartened to see that there was only enough space for one of them left after the large Leafeon had got on.

_I've got an idea. Go ahead and get on,_ Cream told him.

Light got on, sitting down as he had before. It was only slightly less crowded with him and Patch on. The Leafeon form was certainly one of the largest of the eeveelutions. Light looked back and watched as Cream started to get on also. She slipped around him and stopped in front of him. She wiggled in between his legs and turned around, only her head showing from between his front two legs.

_There we go, all nice and snuggly. Let's go,_ she thought.

"Okay, Ace, we're ready," Light said.

Ace nodded and then tensed his muscles. He leapt into the air. For a second, Light thought he wouldn't be able to carry all their weight, but after a few quick flaps of his wings, Ace got into the air. As when he had carried Nick and Light, he was much faster and his flapping less strenuous once completely in the air.

The day was slightly colder than before, but it eased Light's sore muscles some. Patch shivered slightly as the cold wind rushed past them. Cream snuggled cozily between his legs, protected from the cold wind.

Soon, they had passed the last small town and were going over the sea again. Patch let out a sigh as they passed the beach. A few other bird Pokemon that Light didn't recognize followed them a short distanced, but stopped after a little while. Ace continued on, heading south for Kanto. The trip seemed much shorter as the mainland came into view.

Light's thoughts turned to home and the soft cushion that awaited them. He couldn't wait for a chance to actually rest for once. He hadn't had a rest since a little after Rose had been born.

Light perked his ears as he heard something. It was like . . . something swinging through the air. In fact, it was like several things swinging through the air. Light glanced over and saw two black things in the air. They were definitely human crafts and seemed to float through the air. Then Light realized they were using long, rotating blades to keep them in the air. Both of them were moving through the air, leaning in order to move.

Light stared at them suspiciously as they turned slightly. As Ace finally passed over the beginning of the beach, Light realized that they were turning toward them. Light knew it might have been a coincidence, but his doubt was removed when a red flash appeared out of the side of each one. They were releasing Pokemon.

One flash became a large, winged Pokemon. It was large and had a gray pelt. Its wings were purple and its tail ended with a spade design. The Pokemon had stubby horns on its head. It opened its mouth and let out a ferocious roar, showing its large teeth. Its two feet had large claws

The other flash revealed a similar Pokemon. This Pokemon had a blue pelt with white plates over its stomach. The Pokemon's wings were completely red. Rather than hands on its wings, this Pokemon had four legs with long white claws. Its long, blue tail ended with the normal tip. The Pokemon had spikes that come out of the side of its head. All in all, it easily matched the ferocity of its partner. Light didn't recognize either Pokemon.

"I think it's time for some evasive action, Ace," Light warned.

"I can't exactly do that with you guys on my back. I'll have to land," Ace replied.

"Quickly," Light said as the Pokemon and machines came closer.

"What are they?" Patch asked.

"Trouble," Light answered.

"Why would they be trouble?" Patch asked.

"Why would they suddenly release Pokemon as we pass? They're definitely preparing to attack," Light said.

"Why would they want to attack us?" Patch asked.

"Well, I can come up with three possibilities. One, they're training their Pokemon and decided we would be their next target. Another reason is they're going to capture us since I'm a shiny Pokemon or because there are so many of us. Or three, Nick sent them to test us as a new training exercise," Light said seriously.

Patch gasped. "Nick wouldn't do that. He's our trainer and we possible get hurt," he said.

"You haven't seen his victory dance," Light answered simply, a small smile appearing.

Patch looked at him, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll learn as you spend more time with Nick," Light said.

Up to now, Ace had been slowly landing, unable to dive with them on his back. Light looked back as he heard another roar. The blue Pokemon had roared and now had his mouth open, a small white sphere already forming. It was getting ready to attack.

"This isn't good," Light muttered. "I can't use Protect while we're moving."

"I'll stop it with Shadow Ball," Patch said. He turned his head and opened his mouth. A small, shadowy sphere formed and then shot forward. However, after about ten feet, it started to veer and it missed the two Pokemon badly.

"Get ready for impact, then," Light said, gripping Cream under him. If they fell off Ace, he would make sure he still had her.

"But we've got to do something," Patch said.

Suddenly, a fireball came up and hit the Pokemon's head, making it face a different direction. A beam appeared in the new direction, destroying several trees and leaving a trench behind. The Pokemon slowed majorly as it started to recover from the major attack.

"What was that?" Patch asked.

"I don't know, but it bought us some much needed time. Ace, speed up some with Agility," Light ordered.

Ace nodded slightly and his speed suddenly increased. Light and Patch almost fell off, but kept their grip on his feathers. Soon, Ace alighted on the ground. Light and Patch quickly jumped off, Cream following suit. Ace took to the air again once they were safely on the ground. He went after the blue Pokemon, ready for battle.

Soon, the gray Pokemon had caught up to them. It landed skillfully on the ground and let out another roar, making both Cream and Patch shrink back in fear. Seeing both of them were distracted, he decided to attack. Light opened his mouth and let a Dark Pulse go. It beam of dark energy hit the Pokemon and made it flinch back. However, Light flinched even more as his body screamed in pain. He still hadn't fully recovered.

The Pokemon let out another roar and shot a blast of fire toward him. Light threw up Protect and barely kept it up as his body told him he was at his limits. Once the attack was over, he let the shield down, his sides heaving from the effort.

"Patch, you'll have to take over from here," Light warned.

Patch started as Light said his name, but quickly went into action. He shot another Shadow Ball. It veered off and went in front of the Pokemon instead of hitting it. However, the attack still got the Pokemon's attention, and it turned toward Patch.

"Light, let's get out of the way," Cream said, pressing against him.

Light didn't protest as she led him to the edge of the clearing they were in. He was in pain from his exertions and even a little nauseated like before. Cream made him lay down, ignoring his objections.

"Are you okay, Light?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Just a little sore," Light said, looking past her to watch the battle.

Patch rushed at the Pokemon and hit it. However, the Pokemon wasn't even pushed back slightly and Patch simply bounced off its skin. The Pokemon raised a wing and brought it down, slashing at Patch with its hand. Patch tried to move away, but was hit, sending Patch across the clearing.

Patch struggled up, preparing to attack. He opened his mouth and shot another Shadow Ball. However, the attack still veered off and missed. The Pokemon took the time to form another torrent of flames again. Patch cried out as he was engulfed in the flames. Patch fell as the attack stopped, unable to stand.

Light got ready to try and intervene, but the Pokemon turned away from Patch, not interested in him anymore. Instead, the large Pokemon turned back to him and Cream, letting out another roar. It started to slowly approach on its two legs.

Light struggled up and got in front of Cream. Cream gasped and tried to move around him, but he wouldn't let her. He wasn't about to let her get hurt. Light kept his groans inside as he kept himself standing. He didn't know what he would do if he could barely stand.

The Pokemon came right up to him and raised a wing, ready to attack. Light brought up a shield to block the attack, but gasped at the expense of energy, breaking his concentration. Light fell to the ground and let the shield go, unable to continue. The Pokemon brought down its hand, slashing his side. Light cried out as its claws ripped into him. He could already feel liquid seeping out of the wound.

"LIGHT!" Cream screamed.

Through half closed eyes, Light saw Cream launch herself at the Pokemon. Light wanted to tell her to stop, but couldn't speak or summon enough energy to use telepathy. Cream sailed toward the Pokemon's face. Three white, glowing claws appeared on each of her front paws suddenly. She brought her paws down and slashed at the Pokemon's face. Six slender, red marks were left on the Pokemon's face as Cream landed skillfully on the ground. Light was astonished to see that the Pokemon didn't even flinch from the fierce attack. In fact, the attack didn't even seem to have penetrated its skin.

Cream wasn't done, though. She launched herself up again, her speed greatly increased, and rammed the Pokemon in its stomach. This attack seemed to have winded it slightly, but it was still standing strong as it raised a wing to attack her.

Cream landed again and formed a small, shadowy sphere. She launched a Shadow Ball of her own and hit it in the face. This attack actually damaged the Pokemon, making Light think it was rock type Pokemon.

Cream then disappeared underground, tunneling faster than Light had ever seen before. The Pokemon started to look around in confusion once it had recovered from her last attack. Cream finally came up behind the Pokemon and shot it with another Shadow Ball, finally making it cry out.

The Pokemon turned and raised a wing to attack, its speed somehow much faster. Light was sure Cream was going to get hit, when Ace suddenly appeared, hitting the Pokemon with a wing and then continuing on. The other Pokemon soon flew by, following Ace. The two machines were right on its tail, intent on taking Ace down.

Cream darted away, out of range of its Slash attack. The Pokemon turned toward her again and started to follow her, its walking speed still slow with only two legs. Cream ran into the trees, the Pokemon following all the way.

Light looked over at Patch and saw him trying to get up. However, he wasn't in much better condition than Light, and he fell back down. Light wanted to cry out in frustration as he realized he couldn't help Cream.

Ace flew by again, the Pokemon and devices still following. Ace was looking more and more tired, while the blue Pokemon looked to still be in top condition. Ace was also out of the reckoning. There was no one who could help Cream.

A small figure appeared at the edge of his blackening vision. As it came closer, Light realized it was Ty, the Cyndaquil from earlier. He approached Light and crouched down, checking out Light's wound.

"Ty, you got . . . to go help . . . Cream," Light struggled out.

Ty shook his head. "You're in too bad of condition. You need to get some help, now," he said.

"Help . . . Cream," Light ordered, growling a little.

Before Ty could reply, their attention turned to Ace as the Pidgeot crash landed in the middle of the clearing. The blue Pokemon followed, ready to continue his attacks. Ty shot out a fireball at the Pokemon, hitting it in the wing. Its attention turned to Ty as he moved away from Light.

The Pokemon chased after Ty through the air. It started to form a Hyper Beam, but Ty launched a series of small stars, hitting it right in the head. Soon, their battle was also taken into the forest. Now even Ty couldn't help Cream. Light felt tears start to form as he imagined what the large Pokemon would do to her.

Light's ears twitched as he heard a chiming sound. He opened his eyes and was surprised at what he saw. In front of him, floating in the air, was the last Pokemon he had expected to appear. It was Mew. Mew floated in the air, bobbing slightly from the wind.

_I'm here to help,_ the Mew said telepathically, a slight chime like sound in its mental voice.

Light weakly shook his head. "Help . . . the . . . Eevee," Light said, closing his eyes in pain.

_You need help_, Mew thought.

Light opened his eyes and saw the Mew coming closer to him. He let out another weak growl. "No . . . Eevee . . . first," Light got out, unable to send his thoughts out. The pain started increasing again.

The Mew mentally sighed. _Fine; it seems that you haven't changed since last time,_ it thought, before disappearing.

Light sighed with relief, even though he was in excruciating pain. As his vision continued to fade, a small smile formed that he had finally found a way to help Cream. Soon, his vision became completely black and he returned to the black void he had been in before.

(0)

Light opened his eyes to see he was on a white bed. Light laughed as he remembered this happening the last time he met Mew. After a while, his eyes fully adjusted and he saw that he was alone in the familiar room of a Pokemon Center. Light tried to get up, but straps held him down. He saw large, white things covering the slash wounds.

Light found that most of his mental strength had returned and he started to search the area around him, looking for Cream. He soon found her, but he could tell she was sleeping and didn't wake her. He laid there and simply enjoyed the thought that Cream was safe.

After a while, the door opened and Nurse Joy entered. She started a little when she saw he was awake and whispered a command to the Chansey that was tailing her. The Chansey hurried out of the room, while Nurse Joy approached him. She put her hand on his forward.

"It seems you're going to be okay," she said. "You're a lucky Umbreon."

_Can I see Cream?_ Light asked.

"And a talented one, I see. I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about," she said.

_Yes you do; you met her in . . . Fuchsia, I think it's called, _Light thought.

Nurse Joy chuckled a little. "I'm the Nurse Joy in Pewter City," she said.

Light tilted his head, which was slightly hard while he was lying down.

"There's a Nurse Joy for each Pokemon Center. We're all cousins," she explained.

That explained a lot. _Well, Cream is the Eevee my trainer Nick owns. Can I see her?_

"I'm afraid not. You're still in the healing process right now. You can't have any visitors except your trainer," she said.

Light wanted to object, but an idea formed. _So Nick can visit me? Can he do it now?_ Light asked.

"Yes, I'll go get him if you want," she said.

_Yes, please,_ Light said innocently.

Nurse Joy started to continue to check him. While she did, Light contacted Nick, who was still asleep.

_Nick, wake up,_ Light thought.

_I want to sleep more, Mom,_ Nick thought back.

_I'm Light,_ Light thought.

_Umm, yes, I'm sure you lost weight with your diet, but could I sleep just a little more?_ Nick thought.

_I'm Light, your Umbreon,_ Light answered.

_Light, my Umbreon . . . Light . . . Light! Oh! Sorry, what is it? Why did you wake me up so early? Is something wrong? _Nick asked. Light could hear him mentally groaning.

_Sneak Cream into my room when Nurse Joy comes to get you,_ Light thought, revealing his plan.

_I thought you weren't supposed to have visitors,_ Nick pointed out.

_That's why you have to _sneak_ her in,_ Light answered.

_Fine,_ Nick replied.

Light's attention came back to his room. He noticed the door shutting and rationalized that Nurse Joy must have just left. Light waited anxiously for Nick. Soon, Nurse Joy came back into the room, Nick right behind her. Nick sat down in a chair beside his bed. Light waited for Nurse Joy to leave, but she didn't. She stood next to the wall, watching them closely.

_Stall until she leaves,_ Light told Nick.

"How are you doing, boy?" Nick asked, reaching out a hand.

"Sir, your Pokemon can't be disturbed with contact right now," Nurse Joy warned.

"Oh, okay. So, what happened, Light?" Nick asked.

Holding back his growl of frustration, Light started to retell everything he remembered. Around the time he finished, Nurse Joy went out the door. As soon as she shut the door, Nick pulled out a Pokeball from his shirt. He released Cream from the Pokeball onto the floor. Cream crouched to jump up, but Nick stopped her.

_Let her up,_ Light thought with a slight growl.

Nick hesitated, but let Cream jump up onto the bed. Light stretched out his paw as far as he could with his straps and pulled Cream into a tight embrace. His side flared up in pain, but he ignored it. Light's ears perked as he heard footsteps from the hallway.

_Block the door,_ Light commanded Nick. Nick got up and started to pull a chair in front of the door. Light tightened the embrace some before finally releasing Cream. "Are you okay, Cream? Did you get hurt?" Light asked.

"You've been in here a week and you ask if _I_ got hurt? Oh, I've been so worried about you," she replied, nuzzling his cheek.

"What happened after I passed out?" Light asked.

"Uh, well, Mew came and teleported us away from-" Cream started. She stopped as they heard someone trying to get in.

_Go away,_ Light ordered to whoever it was. "Go on," he said.

"Mew teleported us away and took us to Nick's house. Nick brought us here to the closest Pokemon Center," Cream said.

The banging on the door started to get louder, but Light continued to ignore it. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt. I thought that Pokemon would injure you badly. I was scared out of my wits."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let that Pokemon just attack you like that," Cream said, lowering her head.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying so, you were marvelous with what you did. I'm proud of what you did. That did a lot of bravery," Light said. He leaned forward and licked her on the cheek. "Just another thing I like about you."

The banging on the door increased even more. Nick sighed. "We're going to have to let them in, Light."

"I'll be okay, Light. I love you," Cream said. She gave him a small kiss before jumping back down on the floor. Nick returned her and opened the door. A very mad Nurse Joy and Chansey came in.

_I'll let you handle this,_ Light thought, laying his head down on the pillow. His vision quickly faded as Nick started to try and explain himself.


	31. Surprises

**Author's Note: **Sorry! Yes, I know that _all_ of my other updates have come faster, but for some reason (I blame my now stopped project/experiment) I've just not sat down and concentrated on writing. However, I do not plan on continuing that project anymore (cheers!). Also, I've finally found some more fanfics to read, including a newly favorited one called "An Apple a Day". I promise to try to concentrate on writing more, but no matter what, I _will_ complete this, so don't worry. Also, I put up the sprite of Rose and Patch now, though I recommend reading the chapter being looking, and a sprite of Ty. Please continue reviewing, readers! It's actually what finally got my butt into gear to sit in front of my computer and type.

**Eevee Monarch:** If you look at my profile, you'll find an Eevee made out of type for . Copy and paste it on your profile if you like Eevee. Help Eevee to take over the world!

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 31: Surprises**

Light sat in front of the door, anxiously waiting for Nurse Joy to come get him. Normally he would have been left at the counter, but she knew he would go on to the room before Nick came if she did. If it wasn't for the mysterious dark material on the knob, he would have already opened it and got out.

Light smiled as he remembered the reason for the dark material. After Nurse Joy had left with Nick, giving him a stern lecture, Light had guided Cream back to the room, using psychic to open any doors. It was as if Nurse Joy had expected it as she came in right before Cream jumped up on the bed. In order to stop him from doing it again, she had a small piece of material that had dark properties put on the knob to stop psychic.

However, one little cloth wasn't going to stop Light. After she had put on the material, Light had simply opened his window and let Cream inside. The second time that she came in, Nurse Joy came them, locking the window from any further attempts.

Not even this stopped Light as he devised a way through the ceiling tiles. Nurse Joy came in and caught them after the fifth day. Nurse Joy had the tiles nailed down to prevent that way, also, insisting that it wasn't good for his health to have any visitors yet.

Finding no other way in, Light continued by blocking the door and refusing treatment until Cream was allowed in. Nurse Joy definitely didn't like him anymore, but he didn't really care about her opinion. He had found a way to get Cream to be able to visit him.

The last two weeks were a blur as, while he slowly healed, he was able to spend a lot of quality time with Cream. However, Nurse Joy stubbornly refused any other visitors. He was glad he would be able to see Rose soon. Also, he was anxious to see the many 'surprises' that Cream had said were awaiting him.

In stark contrast to his feelings, it was raining outside, seeming to tone down all other noises as the falling raindrops made a soft, calming patter. This, combined with the low lighting, almost made him fall back asleep as he waited diligently by the door. At the back of his mind, he wandered if this was Nurse Joy's plan.

Light's ears perked as he heard a soft padding from down the hall. Light stood up, hoping it was finally time for him to go. The padding got slowly closer and closer. Light held his breath as the padding came to his door . . . and let it out disappointedly as the padding went on to the next door in the hall. Light frowned and sat back down.

Time seemed to slow as Light waited and waited. Light was just beginning to think about how best to hit the door when the knob started to shake slightly. Light stood up hurriedly, his tail already starting to wag.

The door opened to show him Nurse Joy. Before she could even come in, Light shot out the door, relying on his connection with Cream to guide him through the twisting hallways. He could hear Nurse Joy irritably following him, his actions already putting her in a bad mood.

Soon, Light came to the final door before the lobby area. Light stopped as he realized there was a small piece of the dark material on the doorknob here also, blocking him from continuing. Light waited restlessly as Nurse Joy finally caught up. She seemed to purposefully drag out coming to the door and turning the knob. Light hoped for a chance to pay her back later.

As soon as the door was open enough for him, Light slipped through and into the waiting area, instantly spotting Cream. Light rushed over to her and nuzzled her lovingly. Cream gave him a lick on the cheek and nuzzled him back.

Once their greeting was done, Light looked around and found that only Nick was also there. Light was just about to ask where the others were when Cream said, "They're back at the house."

Light licked her on the ear. "You know me well," he said with a chuckle. He looked up as Nick received another short lecture from Nurse Joy before he was finally allowed to leave.

As Light started to follow Nick out of the Pokemon Center, he felt all of his built up energy trying to get out. Light started to circle around Nick and Cream happily as they headed on down to Twinleaf Village. Light felt as though he could run all the way to Pallet Town and back without resting.

It didn't seem like even a minute had passed before they had finally reached Nick's house. Light had been so occupied trying to get the secrets out of Cream, he only just noticed that it had stopped raining and that the sun was out. As they approached the house, Light was sure he saw something dart away from the window. Light looked again, but didn't see anything else.

Nick opened the door, revealing the creature that had been waiting behind it. Light stared, amazed, as the creature stopped forward into the sunlight. The creature was slightly bigger than Cream. It had a silky, light purple coat that showed off its lithe shape. Its triangular ears came to sharp upward points with a dark blue hue to the insides. It had a long tail that split into two near the end. Its four legs matched the rest of its feline body. A large, shining red gem was on the middle of its forehead. It was an Espeon. However, instead of having two bangs below each ear like normal Espeon, this one had three.

_Stop staring, _Cream thought to him.

Light snapped back to attention and blushed at his actions, especially right in front of Cream. The Espeon giggled and came up to him. "So does that mean you like my new form, dad?" it asked.

Light gasped as the Espeon spoke. "Rose, it that you?" he asked.

She giggled again and nodded. Rose came up and nuzzled her father's face. "Yep," she said.

Light nuzzled her back. "When did you evolve?" Light asked.

Rose simply smiled and looked back at the doorway. Light saw a brown nose peeking slightly around the corner. Light watched as the Leafeon slowly came outside, brushing up against Rose. Light smiled at the look Patch gave Rose. That one look answered everything.

"I'm glad for you two," Light congratulated.

"Thanks," Patch said, nuzzling Rose. Their tails started to slowly entwine.

"Let's go on in," Light told Cream, stepping into the house. Once inside, the rest of the gang greeted Light. After about ten minutes, Light and Cream finally made it to their cushion near the fireplace. Even though Light had a lot of energy left, he still laid down next to Cream, enjoying the feel of finally getting back.

Light had only been lying down a few minutes, when someone else entered the room. Light looked back at the door and was surprised to see someone new walk into the room. It was a long, slender Pokemon that walked on all fours. The upper part of its body was a dark green, while the lower part of its body was a light, cream color. It had a few small, dark round spots on its back and head. Light got the feeling he had met it before, but only knew that it was a Quilava for sure.

As the Quilava started to come closer, Light realized it was Ty. "Ty? What are you doing here?"

Ty smiled slightly. "When Mew got us out of there and got us here to be treated, Nick asked if I wanted to join. So I did," he said simply.

"Awesome. So how do you like it so far? And when did _you_ evolve?" Light asked.

"It's pretty good, and I evolved just a few days ago when Nick started to train me," he explained. "I'm glad you're better."

"Me too," Light replied grinning at him. "Thanks for helping out before."

"Ah, it was nothing," he said, looking away. And with that, Ty turned around and left the room, leaving Light and Cream alone again.

"So, are there any other surprises for me?" Light asked, turning to Cream.

Instead of saying something, Cream leant in and locked his lips in a kiss. Light was surprised at first, but quickly returned the passionate kiss.

(0)

Light stepped through the half lit forest, keeping his eyes on the lookout. According to his information, what he was looking for was just around here. If what he heard was true, it would be the perfect present for Cream.

As Light turned around another bend on the barely distinguishable path, his thoughts went back to the past month. Now that there had been no more badges to get, Nick had stayed at his house, training each of them for the Pokemon League, not including Rose, Blair, or Cream.

The time for the Pokemon League seemed come quickly. Finally, their training stopped as it opened. Nick could only bring only Light, Red, Azul, Blaze, Patch, and Ace with him as he had to get them registered, but Light was glad when they explained that his parents would come, bringing the others with them.

In fact, this detail was just the one Light had been hoping for. While he didn't like being away from Cream, he knew it wouldn't be long and it would also give him time to initiate his plan. After some intense studying and finally giving into Nick's help, Light had figured out what day Cream had been born on. Now all he needed was some time to go and find something for her.

Once they had arrived at the Pokemon League and Nick had registered them, Light had immediately started to ask others about the area near the stadium. He had been delighted when he had heard about a more isolated landmark nearby that he was Cream would like. Now he just had to find it.

Light had thought it would be easy to find what he was looking for, but he had been looking for three hours now. If he didn't find it soon, he would stop looking. After all, it had just been a rumor to start with and needed to find something for Cream.

Light slipped under a rather large bush and gasped in surprise from what he saw. The rumor about the place had been true. As Light stared at the majestic sight, he knew Cream would love it. Now he just had to wait a few more days and then bring her here. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw this.

Grinning, Light turned around to leave. Now that he had found it, he was sure he would be able to find it again easily. Just in case, Light memorized the surrounding area. Light slipped out of the small clearing and started to trot back toward the stadium, where Nick would be waiting.

Light was about half way back when the sensation came over him. Light's neck fur rose slightly, and a small feeling of dread came to him. Light stopped and realized this had happened on Cinnabar Island. However, the feeling this time seemed to come from the ground itself. Also, the feeling was much weaker, as though it wasn't real but rather more fake.

Even with the warning from his power, Light was completely unprepared when the ground started to rip and crack under him. A loud booming sounded as the ground started to crumble, hurting his ears. Light was thrown against the ground, painfully hitting his jaw, as the ground shifted under him. The ground rippled slightly and Light was thrown into the air, landing on his stomach.

And then, just as fast as it started, it stopped. The area seemed unnaturally quiet after the short earthquake. However, this didn't last long. After only two seconds of complete silence, before Light could even get up, Light could hear the pounding as a Pokemon approached. Light tried to get up, but the broken ground underneath him prevented him at the moment.

Light cried out as he felt two blows hit his back. Light's vision immediately started to fade. As he slowly fainted, he heard footsteps approaching. Right before he fell into complete unconsciousness, he heard someone say, "Good work, Machamp. That makes another one already."


	32. Caged Time

**Author's Note: **Woohoo! Yeah! Double celebration time! For one, I just got all of the Dragon Riders of Pern series by Anne McCaffrey along with the Eragon saga by Christopher Paolini in mint condition for a mere $2.60 at a yard sale! Talk about a deal! I hit the jackpot! *huff* *huff* Sorry, I had to let that out. I'm been holding that in too long. Maybe I should go on vacation more often. Anyway, enough about my successes in life and on to the other thing; I've reached 100K words! I never thought this day would come (though I've imagined it). It feels like only yesterday that I started this story. Now, it will soon be coming to a close. =( Well, let's enjoy it while it lasts.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 32: Caged Time**

Light's eyes slowly opened, the light painful to his eyes. The world seemed to be swimming around him, until he realized that his eyes weren't focusing. Light shook his head and immediately regretted it. It seemed like a team of Loudred were yelling into his head. What had happened?

Instinctively, Light reached out with his mind for Cream. Light yelped as he got a zap instead. Light blinked his eyes some to try and focus, but his vision was coming along slowly, everything just a blur. Reaching out more carefully, Light searched for Cream. However, Light began to worry as he realized she was close. He reached out further and once again got mentally zapped. What was that?

Finally, Light's vision came into focus and everything stopped swimming. Light looked around and saw that he was in a large, black cage, able to fit about two of him in comfortable. The floor and ceiling of the cage was a simple, hard, black rectangle connected and held up by inch wide bars marking the perimeter of the cage. One end of the cage, where the light seemed to be coming from, had a large door on it, almost the size of the cage side. Light could see it was a simple latch door, though latched from the outside.

It took about ten seconds in Light's confused to state to realize what this meant. He was locked in a cage! Light started to panic and he paced around in his cage a few times, not really knowing what to do. Why was he in a cage? How did he get here? Where was Cream? Light instantly stopped. _Cream! Oh no! Cream!_

Light began to really panic. If he was in this cage, where was Cream? What had happened to her? Not thinking, Light reached out again and got shocked for a third time. The mental jolt seemed to mentally jump him and put his thoughts back on track. If he was going to get answers, he needed to be calm and not panic.

Light calmed himself down by taking a few deep breaths. Once he had calmed down somewhat, he noticed he hadn't been attentive at all. He had been so focused, or rather unfocused, that he hadn't been listening to anything around him. He could hear faint whimpering and even something sobbing near him. How could he have missed it earlier? However, now that he did hear it, he couldn't ignore it.

Looking around more carefully, Light noticed his cage was in a row with a few others, the cages touching each other. Light knew there were Pokemon in each cage, but there wasn't enough light to see them. Light increased the glow of his rings and whatever was in the cages shied away, staying in the shadows. Seeing they didn't want to be seen, Light let his rings return to their normal glow.

Something then clicked: the door. The latch was so simple, he was sure a Magikarp could unlatch it. Light approached the door slowly, wondering why it was so simple. As Light reached out to touch it, he got an extreme case of de ja vu. It felt like he had done this all before, but when. He couldn't remember ever being locked up in a cage. In fact, he couldn't remember much recently, just farther memories. Why was that?

Light gasped as his paw touched the cage door; his paw was pushed away, almost magically, as soon as it made contact. Frowning, Light used more pressure and pushed his paw forward. This time, his paw was forced away even more, and faster. Frowning even more, Light shoved his paw forward. This time, his paw was forced away enough that he had to jump back to avoid getting tripped.

Something was wrong with the cage. _It's as if an invisible . . . what do humans call it? . . . trampoline is there,_ Light thought. _What about special attacks?_ Making up his mind, Light got ready to shoot a Dark Pulse. However, he stopped as he remembered his telepathy effort. If there was some sort of reflection from his Dark Pulse, he would be seriously injured, not something he could afford at the moment.

Thinking, Light began to slowly prod the other walls, making sure not to push too hard. To his disappointment, it seemed the barrier thing covered all the walls, though not the ceiling or floor. That would make things difficult.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Light sat down and tried to remember what had happened for him to get here. _Let's see . . . there was a . . . warning . . . my seer ability went off! . . . but something was wrong . . . That's it! It didn't seem like normal at all. It was . . . fake. But how do I know that? Because there was . . . an Earthquake! Yes, it's coming back. There was an Earthquake, but then something hit me. What was that? Then there was a voice. Then what hit me must have been the Machamp it had talked to, which means . . . the Earthquake had been an attack, not a natural one. I had purposely been attacked. Why? I guess I'll have to get out of here in order to find out,_ Light thought.

Now, how could he get past both a physical and mental barrier without putting up too much of a risk? He only knew Quick Attack, Dark Pulse, and Psychic as attacks. All of them would be risky to try, especially if he started to bounce off the walls. If only he had a non-damaging attack he could- He did! He knew Protect!

Thinking quickly, Light took a deep breath to prepare himself. By the way he had his plan, it would still be dangerous. However, he would have to risk something if he was going to get out. Light closed his eyes and formed his small, protective shield around him, keeping it close and away from the walls. Light slowly approached the door. As soon as his shield touched the door, several things happened at once. For one, a large pressure hit his shield before almost immediately dissolving. Another thing was that all the noises in the room stopped. The final thing that happened was that a blaring siren outside the room came on, loud enough that it hurt Light's ears even from in the room.

The pressure that had hit his shield had made him drop it. Light, realizing he might be short on time, reached out and touched the door. Nothing happened. Seeing that the barrier was gone, Light flicked his paw up and unlatched the cage door. The cage door swung open on its own and Light hopped out, taking the room in for the first time.

The light was dim in the room, but Light was able to easily see still. The room was pretty plain. On the opposite wall was a door with a square of glass in it. Next to it was a table with various items littered on it. The interesting part came when he looked back where he had been.

Where his cage was, Light saw that it had been near the end of a row of cages. There was a total of ten cages right next to each other. Inside each cage, besides his own, was a Pokemon. Light was able to recognize every Pokemon, but something was different about each one, besides the final caged Pokemon.

In the first cage, there was an exhausted looking Azumarill. However, where it was supposed to be blue, this Azumarill was instead gold. The next cage held a black furred Manectric where it was normally blue. The third cage contained a golden Arcanine, crouching low in its tight quarters. The fourth cage held a pink and blue Porygon, while the fifth cage held a cramped, silver Ninetales. The sixth cage had a purple Ariados with blue leg stripes. The next cage had been the one holding him, but the eighth cage held a cowering, blue Corsola. The ninth cage was where most of the whimpering had been coming from. Inside was a pink Dratini. Finally, the last cage held a normal Absol.

Every Pokemon's attention was on him. Light felt slightly weird as all the Pokemon stared at him silently for several moments. Light could tell everyone of their gazes were sending a message of help. Light knew he couldn't leave these Pokemon here, but he wouldn't have enough energy to free them all separately. There had to be some way humans lowered the barrier in order to put Pokemon inside the cages. Light tried to think, but the siren outside the room, was starting to give him a headache.

After a few seconds, Light started to search near the door, looking for a switch or lever. Seeing nothing, Light leapt up onto the table, narrowly missing a needle. Looking around, Light saw a small box with a red button on it. Smiling, Light pressed the button down. The doors on each of the cages opened up, allowing the Pokemon to instantly jump out, though a few were hesitant. Seeing the disorder among the Pokemon as they were freed, Light jumped down and took charge.

"Hey!" Light tried shouting, but the siren was so loud, he could barely hear himself. Light tentatively reached out with his mind and found that there was nothing zapping him now. _Hey!_ Light mentally shouted in everyone's minds.

Instantly, silence, at least from them, ensued. Light flicked his ears as the annoying siren continued.

_Good, now, I don't know how we got here, but since you were all in cages, I'll take it that you were captured like me. Now, in order to have to best chance of escaping, we need to work together. Ten Pokemon in a group is too large, though. Let's split up into two groups of five to make it easier,_ Light instructed. _I'll volunteer to lead one group. Does anyone think they can lead the other?_

The Arcanine stepped forward and tried to say something. The siren drowned it out, but Light took it as a volunteer.

_Got it; the Arcanine will lead the other group. Listen, we'll most likely have to fight to get out, so I'll split the groups to balance them out. I will take the Dratini, Ninetales, Absol, and Azumarill. The Porygon, Corsola, Manectric, and Ariados will go with Arcanine. Any questions? _Light asked.

_How is he talking without moving his mouth?_ Light heard the Dratini think.

_I'm speaking through telepathy to each of you,_ Light explained, the Dratini looking surprised. _Any other questions? No? Okay, then split into the groups,_ Light ordered.

The Pokemon went to their respective groups. Once they were organized, Light opened the door with Psychic. Seeing no one, Light took his group on out into the hall. The hall went to the left and right with no other doors. Both ends stopped and branched off to the left and right. Looking around, Light was delighted to see exit signs hanging from the ceiling. There was one in either direction.

_Okay, Arcanine, you go left. Follow the green signs hanging from the ceiling. They'll point the way out,_ Light instructed before heading right. He glanced back only once to make sure the Arcanine was following his instructions.

Reaching the end of the hall, Light glanced at the sign again before turning left into another hallway. This hallway was much the same, though there were a few more doors. Another convenient sign was at the end of the hall again.

Light started to lead his group down the hallway. The Absol of the group came closer and tried to talk to him. _Here, I've opened a link. Just think what you want to tell me,_ Light thought.

_I wanted to say thanks. My name is Dark,_ he said, keeping pace with Light.

_My name is Light. . . . Dark, I think I've almost figured out why we were captured. Each of us is a different color, besides you. Do you know why you were captured?_ Light asked, the question bugging him for some reason.

_Most likely because Absol are supposed to be able to locate disasters. However, I can't,_ Dark replied.

_I thought Absol were born with the ability,_ Light replied.

_Some aren't. There have been speculations that a random Pokemon gets the ability when an Absol doesn't, but it's just speculation, _Dark explained.

_Hmm . . . How old are you? _Light asked.

_I'm about a year old. Why do you ask? _Dark answered.

_Because I'm about a year old . . . and I have the ability to sense disasters, _Light answered.

Dark stopped for a second before catching back up. _So it is true. Wow, not only was it proven in front of my eyes, I meet the Pokemon who got my ability,_ Dark absentmindedly thought.

_If you don't mind, I would like to keep this private, though,_ Light warned.

_No problem; I'm not too quick to tell others I'm abnormal,_ Dark replied.

Before the conversation could continue anymore, a human turned around a corner, looking to be in a hurry. The human was wearing all black, except for a red design on its shirt that Light thought he had seen somewhere before. The human swore when it saw them and brought out a Pokeball.

Light grimaced. They didn't need to be wasting all their energy on battles. They needed to escape quickly. Using Psychic, Light grabbed the Pokeball and pulled it out of the human's hand. The human froze and looked at the Pokeball now floating in front of his face with a horrified expression. After a few seconds, the human broke out of its trace, turned, and ran, screaming down the hall.

Dark chuckled beside him, though Light more saw than heard it. Starting to move again, Light sped it up some, though they were slightly held back by the exhausted Azumarill. Light led them down the halls, following the easy exit signs. They met two more humans, but Light was able to scare them with the same technique. Somewhere along the line, an explosion sounded from somewhere, most likely from Arcanine's group.

Light almost sighed in relief when they finally came to a door, an exit sign hanging above it. Light tried to open the door, but found it locked. _Stand back, _Light ordered the others. Once the area was clear, Light let a Dark Pulse loose, obliterating the weak door.

Harsh sunlight came through the now open door, but Light still led them out. As soon as they were out, the Pokemon started to scatter. Light took a few minutes before finally getting them back in a group. They would need to stay together to make it back to . . . Then it hit Light. They didn't really know where they were going.

The sirens now quiet and only inside the building, Light used his voice and said, "Okay, umm, does anyone know where we are and the closest city or town?"

To his surprise, the Dratini slithered forward. "Umm, I-I know where we are. W-we're just s-south of the P-Pokemon League. I w-was still c-conscious when they b-brought me here," the Dratini mumbled.

"Good, we'll go there. Everyone stick together," Light ordered. "Can you take the lead, Dratini?"

The Dratini hesitantly nodded. Light motioned for the Dratini to take the lead and followed behind it. The Dratini stopped every little bit, seeming to be unsure at times. However, after a long walk, the Dratini's directions proved to be correct. They came out of the forest in view of the large stadium, the small village visible surrounding it.

Light took the lead and led them all straight to the police station. Asking each Pokemon, Light found they had all already been a trainer's Pokemon and were all here for the Pokemon League when they were captured. Light knew the police should be able to locate the Pokemon's respective trainers.

As they came into view of the police station, Light was surprised to see that Arcanine's group had already made it here and were crowded around the doors of the small outpost. While it was only a small police station, there were several cops already surrounding the building and more on the way.

Light led them right up to the officers and pushed his way through. Once past the mixed crowd of Pokemon and humans, Light got to the middle where Arcanine was talking to an officer's Growlithe. The Arcanine looked over to Light as he came up.

"Here, I'll translate to the officer," Light said.

"Okay, and I'm glad to see you guys made it, too," the Arcanine said, before turning back to the Growlithe.

Light opened a channel with the officer that seemed in charge. _Hello, I'm Light, the Umbreon._

"Okay, who said that?" the officer asked, looking around.

_As I said, I'm the Umbreon. I'm talking through telepathy,_ Light answered.

"Ah, then does that mean you can tell us why a large group of Pokemon have just appeared after mysteriously disappearing?" she asked.

_Yes,_ Light thought. He then went into what happened, including where the building was and what the people looked like.

"Hmm, did the symbol look like this?" the officer asked, holding up a poster with a human on it. Sure enough, the red symbol was there on the black outfit.

_Yes,_ Light answered. Suddenly, Light remembered where he had seen it before. It had been on the two flying things they had met coming back from Sinnoh.

"I was afraid of this. This is a symbol of an organization of crooks and thieves that call themselves Team Rocket," the officer said, putting the poster up. "We'll need to hurry to capture these crooks before they get away." The officer turned away from him and started to give orders to the other officers.

Seeing she was done talking to him, Light turned to the other Pokemon. "Okay, guys, the officers here will help you find your trainers. So just wait here and be patient," Light said, turning to head on. He knew right where he would find Nick.

As Light headed out, he wondered how long it had been since he had been captured. He hadn't found out from any of the others, though he hadn't thought to ask. According to his now growling stomach, he must have been gone about a day. Hopefully Nick wouldn't be too worried.

Light quickly made his way to the Pokemon Center. Light was just coming in through the automatic doors when he heard a thud. Light looked over to where it had come from and saw the door leading to rooms bow temporary as something hit it again. Someone on the other side of the door cursed as the door bowed again.

"Cream, what are you doing?" Light heard. Light realized it was Nick. Light hurried over to the door, already guessing who was hitting the door.

Light heard a growl as a reply to Nick. Light quickly opened to door using Psychic and saw Cream facing Nick, her back to Light, growling at him. "Huh?" Cream said, twisting around as the door opened. Before Light could react, Cream threw herself at him and tackled him against the ground, locking him in a tight embrace. "There you are, Light! I've been so worried about you!" she exclaimed, starting to cry against him.

Light returned to embrace as best he could. "Err, how long have I been gone?" he asked.

Cream sniffed and backed away slightly to made eye contact. "You don't know?" she said, sniffing again.

"Not exactly," Light answered.

Cream pressed her head against him again and said, "You've been gone for three days." She once again started to cry against him.

Light comforted her as best he could. "I'm here now; I'm here now, shh," he whispered, licking her on the head.

Nick knelt down next to them. "Hey, Light. Good to see you're back. Why don't we go back to the room and you can explain there?" he said, rubbing Light on the head.

Light nodded and gently lifted Cream off of him. "Come on, Cream," he whispered.

Cream pressed against him and he led her back to their room. Nick opened the door for them and they went inside, only to have to back up as the others started to crowd him. "Guys, I'm okay, really," he said, trying to stop them. After a few more minutes of persuasion, Light was able to reach the coach and settled down, Cream still right beside him.

Taking a deep breath, Light told everyone at once what had happened and what the officer had said. Once done, everyone started to talk at once, though they were all interrupted by Light's stomach as it loudly complained its empty status.

"Here, I'll get your food," Nick said, getting back up.

All the others finally stopped asking Light questions, leaving him alone with Cream. "So, what all happened here?" light asked her.

"Well, Nick's parents brought us here. Nick told us you had left with a vague time when you would be back. So we waited, and waited, but you didn't come back. After a day, rumors went around of several Pokemon just disappearing. I thought that might have happened to you, but Nick insisted you were too smart to get captured. Finally, I was just coming to find you whether Nick allowed me to or not when you showed up. Oh, you don't know how much I was worrying about you," Cream said, pressing her head against his side.

Light licked her head and thought about what she said. If he had been gone three days . . . uh oh. _Nick? What's the date, today?_ Light asked, keeping the channel to Nick and him only and hoping he was wrong.


	33. Perfect

**Author's Note: **Good news: this is my favorite chapter of this story so far.It's slightly short, but hey, it's an all fluffy chapter! Yay! Oh, just so everyone knows, there is no mature content in this chapter, but it will contain much fluff, actually only fluff. If you don't like fluff, I don't know how you got so far in my story. Anyway, onto the story.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 33: Perfect**

Light woke up next to Cream from their spot on the couch. Glancing over at the small window, Light saw that the sun was just rising, its sunlight just reaching him. The sky was a clear blue, without a hint of clouds. The warm heat from the sunlight on him told him it would be a good day weather-wise. He hoped it would be much better than just a good day, though. He was still glad that he had been wrong, and that Cream's day was today, not yesterday.

Light gently nuzzled Cream awake. Cream glanced up at Light and gave him a little peck on the cheek before getting up with him to stretch. "Good morning, Light," Cream said, yawning and blinking away the last of her sleepiness.

"Good morning, Cream," Light said, ready to get going. "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

Cream instantly looked more awake. "Okay," she agreed eagerly.

Smiling, Light led Cream outside, using Psychic to open the doors. Once outside, Light started to head toward the place, already imagining Cream's expression. The thought put a spring in Light's step as he took her to her surprise.

"So, Light, where are we going?" Cream asked, walking right beside him as they entered the undergrowth.

Light put on a phony pouting face. "What's wrong? Don't you like taking a walk with me?" he asked, lowering his ears some.

Cream licked him on the cheek and pressed against him some. "I love walking with you, but since when do we take a walk so early in the morning in the forest? And since when do you enjoy walking so much?" Cream asked.

Light grinned. "That would be now," he said teasingly.

"Come on, you know what I mean," Cream said, flicking him slightly with her tail.

"You'll just have to be patient," Light said, giving her a lick on the forehead.

Cream let out a huff and frowned for a second, before grinning also, unable to keep up the charade. Cream took a large sniff of the air, enjoying the morning smells. "It's a lovely day," Cream commented.

"It's going to be a perfect day," Light promised.

"Oh? Really?" Cream asked, still trying to get him to tell.

"Yes," Light said, nuzzling her cheek.

Cream giggled and nuzzled him back before gasping. Light turned his head and smiled as he realized that they were there. Light stepped into the small clearing, motioning Cream to follow him. Cream stepped into the clearing, still staring at the spectacle that was in front of her. Light sat down beside her and looked back up at it.

The sight they were viewing was a small waterfall. About thirty feet away, a fifty foot cliff started, throwing water over its edge onto the small pond below, before heading away in a small stream through the undergrowth. It was a rather calm waterfall, but the extraordinary part was that it made barely any noise, as though it was muffled by something. Surrounding the small pond was the clearing. The clearing had lush, soft grass, unusual with the heavy amount of undergrowth nearby. The blue of the stream went nicely with the bright green grass. All in all, it was an astounding sight.

"Wow," Cream whispered.

"So, how do you like it?" Light asked.

"It's amazing. How did you find it? When did you find it?" Cream asked, still staring at it.

Light chuckled at her reaction. "I had just found it before I had been captured," Light said.

"What were you doing out here?" Cream asked, finally looking at him.

"I was looking for this for you," Light said.

"Aww, that was sweet," Cream said, nuzzling his side. "But you didn't have to do that for me, though."

"Do you know what today is?" Light asked.

Cream paused, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Err, I don't think so," she said, tilting her head.

"Then let me be the first to say Happy Birthday," Light whispered into her ear, a large smile on.

Cream looked confused for a moment before she realized what he meant. "Wait, how do you know today is my birthday?" Cream asked, surprised.

"I had Nick help to find the exact date," Light replied.

"Aww, thanks, Light," Cream said, nuzzling his side again. "But you really didn't need to do all this just for me."

"Well I wanted to. I would do anything for you, Cream," Light said, looking right into her large, brown eyes. "And this place is great. It's quiet, calming, tranquil, and secluded," Light continued, putting an emphasis on secluded.

Cream smiled and nuzzled his side to hide her blush. "Thanks," she said. Suddenly feeling playful, Cream teasingly nipped Light's side before jumping away, a large grin covering her face. Cream crouched down facing Light, her hips and tail waving as she waited for Light to retaliate.

Light crouched also, his grin as wide as hers. Light leapt at Cream, who squealed and jumped out of the way. Laughing, Light chased her around the small meadow, always letting her get away at the last second. Soon, Cream was out of breath, both from laughing and trying to escape Light. As she paused to catch her breath, Light playfully tackled her, scoping her up into an embrace as they rolled on the soft grass. Gasping for breath while trying to stop laughing, Light and Cream collapsed onto the grass next to each other.

"We haven't . . . done that . . . in a while," Cream said between breaths, giggling at the end.

Light chuckled with her. Getting his breath back faster, Light pulled Cream closer and started to tickle her. Cream squirmed under him, unable to stop him with her shorter limbs. After a little, Cream finally managed to get out a plead between her gasps of air and laughter. Light stopped tickling her and pulled her against his side.

After a few minutes, Cream finally got her breathing back under control. "I haven't have this much fun in a long time. Thanks, Light," Cream said, nuzzling his side.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Light said, nuzzling the top of her head. Leaning over, Light began to groom Cream's fur back into place with long, slow strokes of his tongue. Cream purred under his treatment and laid fully out, basking in the attention. Light made sure to get her fur perfectly into place, straightening each little strand until it was just right. The combination of all their playing, the warming sunlight on her back, and the rhythmic caressing of Light's tongue soon put Cream in a contented, light doze.

Light gazed fondly at Cream as he finished grooming out her stunning, long fur. Her body was rising and falling slightly as she quietly rested. Her fur seemed to sparkle as the sunlight fell on it, making her look like an angel. He had to be the luckiest Umbreon ever to have her. Smiling, Light curled up next to Cream and pulled her gently against him.

As Light rested his foreleg over Cream, she woke and looked up at him happily. Cream nuzzled Light's cheek and snuggled up closer to Light. "You were right; this is a perfect day, Light," she whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Happy Birthday," Light whispered, licking her on the forehead. "I love you, Cream."

"I love you, too, Light," Cream whispered back. Cream laid her head against Light's chest, soon falling back asleep.

Light watched her lovingly for a moment, before settling down himself, letting Cream's breathing and the feel of her against him to lure him asleep as the sun kept them both warm.

(0)

Light slowly awoke from his doze. Looking down, Light watched Cream as she continued to doze next to him. Even as she slept there was a smile across her face. She looked so content and peaceful. She looked perfect, and in Light's eyes, she was. Right there, Light made a silent vow to keep her safe and happy.

Looking up, Light gaped at the scene in the sky. The sun was just about to set, its lowest point about to hit the tree line. The sun seemed about four times larger than normal and was a blazing yellow, though it wasn't as hard to look at as usual. The sky was painted a dark red, purple following it as night began, while a majestic orange surrounded the sun. The hues made the sky look like a huge canvas, the colors perfectly blending, yet still somehow contrasting, giving it the quality never able to be captured on paper.

Light gently shook Cream, waking her from her slumber. Cream blinked at him happily as she started to awake. "Cream, look up," Light whispered.

Cream, still slightly asleep looked up, gasping at the display. Light smiled at her expression and turned to watch with her. Light placed his head gently on top of hers as they watched the sun start to set. Cream purred quietly as they watched the scene unfold, their tails entwining behind them. Seeing the grand sight in front of him as he cuddled his beautiful Cream, Light thought the moment couldn't be better. This truly was a perfect day.

Soon, the sun was finishing setting, the topmost part sliding below the tree line. The sky was now changing as the deep red lost its dominance, the darker purple hue starting to take over. The signature dark blue of night was now creeping up in the east. The first few stars were now visible in the east. Light could hear a few Volbeat, Illumise, and Ledian starting up their nightly music, setting a soothing atmosphere with the soft sound of the waterfall.

Light looked down and met Cream's eyes. "I love you, Cream, more than anything else. You're the most important thing in my life and I'll do anything for you," Light said, staring into her deep, beautiful, brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Light. You're the most important thing to me, too. Thank you for all this. This was my favorite birthday by far. I'll always cherish this day, Light," Cream promised, touching her nose to his.

"I will, too," Light replied, not bringing up the point that it had been her _only_ birthday.

Closing his eyes, Light closed the tiny distance their lips. Light was wrapped in a total state of euphoria and became lost to the world as he passionately kissed his mate. Time seemed to slow as he enjoyed what then seemed to be the most loving kiss they had ever shared.

Light and Cream slowly pulled away, their eyes still closed as they enjoyed the last moments of it. Light slowly opened his eyes and met Cream's loving gaze. Light nuzzled her cheek and whispered, "Let's get some sleep."

"Out here in the open?" Cream whispered.

Light nuzzled her again and pulled her closer. "Don't worry; I'll watch over you," Light promised, laying his tail over her.

"Okay, I trust you," Cream decided. Cream reached up and licked his cheek. "I love you," she whispered, before lying back against him and closing her eyes.

"And I love you, my beautiful angel," Light whispered back. Light smiled as he saw a smile and a blush appear on her adorable face.

Light protectively curled up around her, Cream cuddling closer as he did. Even though he had just woken up a little ago, his body still seemed plagued with some sort of lethargy and he quickly fell asleep. His last thought was about his perfect Cream.


	34. Hurt

**Author's Note: **Yep, that's right, Light's Adventures is back. A loud shout out to wolfman32 for sending me the missing chapters I needed to reupload this after my account crash. Anyway, the story is back up and I writing it again. I guess I'll have to wait on my new story ideas for a little longer and focus on this and "Silver". Thanks to all you who believed in me. Plus, this chapter has a first: bad language. I have a conscious, though, and have blocked the two words, though you'll never guess who'll end up using them. Now, as promised, the next chapter, written until four a.m. I will promptly be getting some sleep now.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 34: Hurt**

Light blinked open his eyes, the morning light just reaching him. When Light heard a quiet, watery sound nearby, he was confused for a second, unsure of where he was. Then he remembered what had happened. He looked down fondly at Cream, still curled up against him. He smiled at the content look on her face.

Light didn't know how long it he was lost looking at Cream before she slowly began to stir. Light nuzzled her softly before getting up. After stretching and getting a drink from the small stream, Light and Cream were ready to go.

Light led Cream into the undergrowth. Cream had a skip in her step and seemed extremely happy. Light enjoyed watching her smiling and looking around as they headed back toward the Pokemon Center they had been staying in.

However, Light kept an eye out for anything suspicious, not wanting something to happen like last time. Luckily, Cream didn't seem to notice his anxiousness and frolicked along beside him, enjoying the early morning air.

Soon, they were coming back into the small, village-like area around the Pokemon Stadium. Light relaxed some as they got back on the paved streets bordered by shops and buildings of all sizes. Cream stayed a little closer to Light as a children started to pet her as they went by. The adults seemed to not even notice them, though.

After a little, Cream started to look around a little worriedly. "Shouldn't we be getting back to Nick? It's starting to get late," she said.

"Nick won't be awake, yet. Come on, let's look around," Light said, turning onto another street. This street was slightly different, flowers having been here and there as decorations.

"Oh, those are pretty flowers," Cream said, darting over to a patch of blue and yellow flowers and sniffing them. Cream promptly sneezed, sending pollen flying along with a petal or two. Light came up beside her and laughed. Cream tried to say something and sneezed again, her head bouncing with it. Cream backed up a little from the flower patch, wiggling her nose to try to stop sneezing.

After that, Cream was more cautious about approaching the flowers, though she still smelled almost every flower patch along the winding road. The road slowly curled around, leading them back to the main square in front of the Pokemon Stadium, not too far from the Pokemon Center. In the square, a large, circular, stone fountain stood erect. A stone statue of the trio starter Pokemon of Kanto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, stood, each one squirting out water into the fountain below.

"Oh, that's pretty," Cream said, starting to approach it.

Light stayed beside her, starting to laugh. "Remember what happened last time," he warned.

Cream giggled, but went up to the fountain. She was just tall enough to look over at the clear, blue water. Her face was reflected onto the water, Light's soon joining hers. Tentatively, Cream reached over and touched the surface of the water. Ripples went out in circles, getting larger and larger, as her paw brushed the water. The image of their faces was distorted for a moment, becoming clear again after a few seconds.

Both Light and Cream jumped at what they saw. When the image had become clear, a large, purple ear had been above each of their heads. Light and Cream turned around to see who it was, Cream instinctively moving closer to Light.

A large, feline-like creature stood there, its fur a mixture of white and dull blue. Its two large ears were purple explaining what they had seen in the pool. Two long whiskers that frizzled on the end were on each side of its face. The creature did not, however, have the shape of a feline. It was rather large, being slightly bigger in height but looking like it had much more mass.

The strangest part was that it staring intently at Light, not even acknowledging Cream beside him. Suddenly, it smiled, literally sending chills down Light's back. The smile was definitely not a nice one, but rather devious looking. Normally, Light would have asked something, but something inside was telling him to leave and not talk to it. It wasn't his seer ability, but it was more instinct, which had never let him down before. If it wasn't for the fountain at his back, he would have already walked away.

"My, my, I never thought I would see you again," it said, a definite feminine sound in its voice. The feline leaned a little to look more at Light. "My, you have grown, cutey," she said, still eyeing him.

The sentence sparked something in his memory, though he didn't know what. He did know it was important, though. Cream started to bristle up beside him, a spark of anger appearing in her eyes, going unnoticed to the Pokemon in front of them.

"The muscle you've put on and the sleek fur. You're evolution did you well," the Pokemon said, purring slightly.

Cream bristled even more beside him and the anger in her eyes was unmistakable. Light took the moment to speak up. "Excuse me, but not only do I not know you, but Cream is the only allowed to speak to me like that," he pointed out, his frown becoming a slight smile as he saw Cream instantly relax a little out of the corner of his eye and felt a strong feeling of love go through their connection.

The Pokemon seemed hurt, though the emotion looked fake liked the rest of them. In fact, Light thought he saw a glint of relief in its eyes. "Oh, well, I guess I didn't tell you my name before, did I, cutey?" she replied, winking at him. She glanced at Cream and Light saw a familiar glint of fury enter its eyes for half a second before changing to normal and looking back at him.

Light's instincts were really going off now. "Umm, we've got to-" Light started.

However, the Pokemon interrupted him. "Yes, you look much better in your evolved form. Plus, you're the perfect size, now. I think you'll do nicely," she said, the devious smile back.

Light saw the unmistakable glint of lust and instantly realized who this was. _Uh oh,_ Light thought, quickly trying to look away.

However, it was too late. Right before he turned his head, his eyes made contact with hers, the barely familiar feeling from the Day Care of being mesmerized came upon him and his eyes locked with hers. This time, though, instead of blacking out, he found that the move was different than before. The differences were most likely because of his innocence and young age as he realized what was now happening. Instantly, an attraction for the Pokemon came upon him, and the strange aroma of the Pokemon became pleasant. His thoughts were also a mess.

_Wow, what sleek fur. What magnificent eyes. And that amazing form ending with those hips. I wonder-,_ Light was thinking. Light heard a slight gasp beside him, giving him something else to think about, also making him realize what he was thinking. Light quickly stopped that train of thought. However, the thoughts were pressing against him and he couldn't move. Light bit his lip out of frustration and found the pain distracted him. Using all of his willpower, he covered his eyes with his paws and crouched against the ground, trying to block out the thoughts. Without making eye contact, the strength of the move weakened, but it still took all of Light's concentration to stop it.

Suddenly, all bombardment of the strange move stopped as a loud shriek went through the air. Steeling himself, Light got up and saw Cream growling and standing protectively in front of him, while the Pokemon was backing away slightly, six angry claw marks on its face, even with a little blood starting to appear. The Pokemon looked even more furious than when she had been stopped at the Day Care. Hissing, the Pokemon lunged at Cream, her front claws getting longer.

Cream hissed with great fury, launching up with a great speed and hitting the Pokemon in its broad chest, dodging its dangerous claws. After being pushed back some, the Pokemon got traction under its feet on the stone paved street and came to a stop, sending up little clouds of dirt and dust as it skidded. It leered at Cream with a face that somehow even scared Light. Cream continued to hiss, seeming oblivious of the move.

Seeing it had no effect, the Pokemon started to lunge at Cream again, its claws getting longer and turning white again. Cream matched it with her own claws, using Slash to deflect the attack. A sharp ringing sound was made as the claws collided, pushing both Pokemon back. Both opponents landed skillfully, facing each other determinedly with no signs of backing down.

Light tried to step forward, but the Pokemon once again looked at him and he had to quickly look away. There was no way he could get close and not make eye contact without leaving himself dangerously open. When Light looked away, he saw that several people had showed up to watch, cheering quietly as they observed the clash of the Pokemon as though it was an everyday occurrence. A circle was soon formed, the fountain creating part of it. Light heard many of them exclaiming Eevee and Purugly. That must be the species of that Pokemon.

"So are you the tramp that he picked up?" the Purugly taunted. "I can't believe he would have such bad taste." The Purugly tossed its head, though it quickly looked back at Cream grinning wickedly.

Light had just gotten over the shock of her words and realized its new strategy, when he saw Cream. She seemed to be so angry, that it was vibrating the very air around her. Then, Light realized the air _was_ vibrating. The air around Cream seemed to be rippling as though Cream was emitting out raw power. Light gasped as he saw a slight pink glow start to appear around her.

"But then, I guess, you were probably the only choice when he needed an outlet," the Purugly continued, the smile broadening even more with the sharp, barbed edge of her statement. She didn't seem to notice what was happening to Cream.

The statement Purugly made infuriated Light so much, he was just about to risk being mesmerized just to try to attack, when Cream let out a scream, "You f****** b****!" Suddenly, a pink, translucent light surrounded Cream as she charged at Purugly. The pink light trailed behind her, making her appear to leave a short tunnel as she gathered speed. Light could feel the energy of the attack from where he was and he could only watch in amazement as Cream used the new move.

The Purugly seemed to have been preparing for an attack, but didn't seem to have expected this one. Cream leapt rammed into the Purugly at top speed. The Purugly was blown back into the side of a building, breaking off a chunk of the wall, before Cream even landed back on the ground. Purugly was out cold.

There was a complete silence before everyone's shock faded and they realized that the Purugly was defeated. A cheer went up from the human observers as though it had only been a planned battle. Light quickly came up to Cream, concerned about her.

"Are you alright?" Light asked, checking her over.

"Yeah," Cream said quietly, not looking at Light. His ears and tail was slightly lowered, also.

Not expecting that response, Light started to really worry. "Come on, let's get back to the Pokemon Center," Light suggested, leading the way toward the edge of the crowd.

The crowd instantly split for the victorious Pokemon, leaving them an aisle through. Some were even taking pictures of the event, while others were talking in small, excited groups. A few dared to reach toward them to pet Cream, but Light's threatening growl stopped them. Once outside the crowd, Light quickly led them down a short street to the Pokemon Center.

Light stopped in front of the Pokemon Center, seeing no one around. The battle must have drawn everyone close by to the square. "Thanks, Cream," Light said, standing in front of her. "How did you know something was wrong?"

Cream shifted her gaze from her feet to his, still not meeting his eyes. However, as she had shifted, Light was sure he saw the glint of tears forming in her eyes. "Because . . . you looked like you were struggling . . .," Cream started slowly, her voice low, "and the psychic channel was up." Her voice broke slightly on the word 'the.'

Light instantly realized what that meant. His ears and tail lowered significantly in shame. "Cream, I'm so sorry. I tried not to, but," Light started, taking a step toward Cream. He stopped when she took a step back.

"Light, that hurt, a lot," Cream croaked, her voice now responding to her emotions. Tears started to slowly trail down her face. "And right after you had been so adamant," Cream continued, now making eye contact.

The hurt in her eyes pierced Light's heart thoroughly. It hurt more than any other wound Light had received. Almost in tears himself, Light tried to find some way to make it right. "Cream, I know I shouldn't have thought those things; I should have tried harder. Please forgive, Cream. I love you, and only you. Please," Light pleaded. He took another step, but this time, Cream didn't move.

Cream numbly nodded her head, her eyes now closed and tears still trailing down her face. Her body was shaking slightly, showing the signs of her sobbing. "But it still hurt, though," Cream said, sounding as though it was forced out. "And what that Pokemon said." She sniffed and Light knew she would completely break out crying soon.

As Cream collapsed, finally fully crying, Light quickly weaved around her so that she fell against his chest and not the hard pavement stones. Light hugged her tight, as Cream began to cry into his chest. Light didn't know how long it they were like that before Cream's crying slowly stopped. Light and Cream still kept their position with Light gently embracing Cream as she slowly relaxed.

Eventually, Cream pushed herself a little away and looked up at Light in the eyes. Sniffing, she asked, "Was all that true? What she said about me?" Cream seemed to be ready to be on the verge of tears again. The look she gave him made her look so vulnerable as she awaited his answer, that it almost broke his heart.

"Cream, never think for a moment that you're some tramp. You're the most wonderful, beautiful, kind hearted Pokemon I've ever seen. There couldn't have been anyone better for me. I love you, Cream, truly. Don't listen to a word that trouble making Pokemon says at all," Light said, pulling Cream into another embrace.

Cream licked him on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Thank you." She tightened the embrace for a moment longer before slowly getting up.

Light had just gotten up also, when the doors to the Pokemon Center opened, revealing a stretching and yawning Nick. "Oh, there you two are. Did you guys have a nice time?" Nick asked happily, knowing what Light had planned.

_Don't ask,_ Light told him, leading Cream into the Pokemon Center.

Nick watched them enter for a second before he realized something. "Wait, what about training?" After a moment's pause, Nick sighed and came back in. He followed the two Pokemon back to the room before promptly going into the bedroom and closing the door. Light knew they would soon hear snoring soon.

Light and Cream jumped up onto the single couch, not seeing anyone else here. Light wondered for a moment where they would be before his attention went back onto Cream. "Cream, I'm so sorry about what happened today," Light said, lowering his head.

"Let's not think about that anymore," Cream said, scooting closer to him.

"Actually, I do have one question: what was that pink attack?" Light asked.

Cream looked down at her paws and blushed. "I don't know. I just thought about you and then . . . poof, I was attacking."

"Amazing; I wonder if that is a brand new move or something," Light said, excited.

"Can we stop talking about it, now?" Cream asked.

"Oh, sorry," Light apologized.

Cream suddenly yawned and blinked her eyes rapidly. She curled down next to Light, scooting as close as she could to Light. Light laid down, himself, allowing Cream to position herself more comfortably. They cuddled closer to each other, thrusting the thoughts of that morning far away. Light glanced out the window and realized that we going back to sleep at noon. Maybe they were starting to pick up the habit from Nick.

(0)

A shadow moved outside the Pokemon Center. Having just arrived, it already knew what it had come to find out, having seen Light and Cream go inside the building before Nick. _So that is its trainer. I will get revenge, and I know just who will help me to do it, _it thought maliciously. It quietly moved away, careful not to give itself away.

(0)

The next few days were hectic as the preliminary rounds started. Light had learned that because the large amount of trainers, the preliminaries would be the way to lower the contestants down to the final sixteen.

Nick had insisted on using the others besides Light to challenge the preliminaries. He told Light that he wanted to save Light as his secret weapon against the final opponents. Light thought him crazy, but Nick was his trainer. Besides, for some reason, Light wasn't feeling as enthusiastic to battle as normal.

After a week, the final participants had been announced. Light had to give credit to Nick that he had beat the preliminaries without his help. For a second, Light thought he was starting to mature . . . until he started his victory dance. It actually was caught on camera and became a pretty hilarious thing to watch, if you weren't associated with Nick.

However, Nick didn't mind and was fully pumped as they announced the match-ups. Nick cheered as he got the first match, though to Light's displeasure, he had forgotten who he was fighting. But, Light was glad that he was finally able to battle.

Light, along with Nick's Pokemon and his parents, followed Nick down the short tunnel to the arena. Light felt his heartbeat start to increase as they prepared to start the official tournament.


	35. The First Round: Unova

**Author's Note: **Finally, the tournament has started. I thought this chapter would come much faster, but it seems as though it's taken forever to get here. I think the tournament will be a rather quick part to write, though, for I love to write battles with all the chance involved and everything. Plus, I've gone through each of the following battles about a hundred times. Soon, you'll find out how it all ends. And to top it all off, I realized a few more possible plot twists for the sequel.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 35: The First Round - Unova**

Nick and his group walked out onto the stadium and were received by loud cheers. After getting over the last of the shock of the instant daylight and noises, Light looked around at their surroundings. In front of them, a large red square was on the ground. A white handrail went around three parts of the square, the side closet to them not having one. Past this was the arena area, a large rectangle outlined in white with a circle in the middle. Parts of the ground were a slightly different color from where they had had to repair it in the past. Not a single blade of grass was growing on the packed earth, leaving the area completely clear. On the other side of the battling area was a green square with white handrails on it, too. A large sign rose above the whole stadium on their right, showing a 2D-Pokeball. A person stood on their right also, in the middle of the arena. He had a flag in either hand, making him the referee.

Near them, to the side, were two benches, allowing the select people the trainer chooses to sit close by, giving them the closest seats to the arena besides the trainers themselves. Nick's parents sat down on one of the benches, Tiger immediately jumping up into his lap. Nick waved at the crowd with wide spread arms, laughing.

Light glanced over at the other side of the arena as someone entered through there. It was a woman with a bright yellow dress on. Her long, brown hair flowed freely down around her shoulders, reaching her waist. She looked even more excited than Nick did, which was saying something. She waved one arm at the crowd, looking much more elegant than Nick. A Vulpix was perched on her other shoulder and seemed to be laughing with its trainer.

Light twitched his ears as a sudden voice rung out of the strategically placed speakers. "Welcome to the first battle of the annual Pokemon Indigo League Tournament. This is the first battle of the first round. On my right," the announcer started, though Light wondered how anyone knew where his right was, "is the young lady, Gabriella Cook, from Castelia City in the far away Unova region." Cheers accompanied her name and she waved her free arm, stepping onto the green square area. "To my left is the boy from our own Twinleaf Village, Nick Davis." Nick waved his arms wildly as his name was called and ran onto the red square, not anxious at all. Light mentally slapped himself for not knowing Nick's last name until now. You think you know someone and then, you remember you don't even know their full name. Light's mind was started to go off wandering why Pokemon didn't have last names when the ground vibrated slightly.

Everyone's attention went to the field as the squares actually began to rise above the ground, revealing its real dimensions as they ten feet into the air. Nick let out a whoop as his rose, still excited. Light saw that a ladder was located on the back of Nick's podium, guessing it was the same on the other one. Light immediately saw the advantages of this as the new height would allow the trainers to see the battle better and not be as affected by the dust clouds that could form during battle. On the large screen, Gabriella and Nick's faces were shown on either side of the screen, three blank boxes next to each of them.

"And now what you've all been waiting for. This match will be a three on three single battle. Substitutions are allowed on both sides. The first trainer to knock out his or her opponent's Pokemon will be the winner and move to the next round," the announcer said, an exciting tone in his voice. After a pause, probably for dramatic effect, he continued, "Now, trainers, release you're first Pokemon!"

"Okay, Ace, you're going up first," Nick said, pointing into the arena. Ace took flight and hovered in the air on the edge of the arena. Light took cue from the others and sat down, Cream cuddling up next to him.

"Ruth, it's your time to shine," Gabriella said. Though it didn't look as though she said it very loudly, Light clearly heard her, as though it had come through the speakers. The Vulpix smiled and hopped down from her shoulder to the white handrail. It perched for a second before leaping right down in the arena. It took an aggressive stance, but it was still looking happy. Light was sure that it was a seasoned fighter.

"Just to let you know, I don't plan on losing," Nick said to Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed. "I don't either."

On the large screen, a face picture of a Vulpix appeared next to Gabriella, while a face picture of a Pidgeot appeared next to Nick. "Well, folks, it seems that Nick has chosen his Pidgeot to start off while Gabriella has chosen her Vulpix. This will be an interesting choice as while Nick's Pidgeot has shown great speed in earlier battles, this is the first time Gabriella has used her Vulpix! And with those bold words from both of them, this will definitely be an interesting battle to start off our tournament! Alright, are you ready trainers?" the announcer asked. Nick and Gabriella grinned at each other and nodded. "Okay, start the match!"

The Vulpix immediately started rushing toward Pidgeot, no command given. The concentration made Light think it could be telepathy involved, but then he remembered that there was no way Vulpix could. _Nick, they've already planned out the battle. Be careful,_ Light warned.

_Gotcha,_ Nick replied before shouting, "Ace, Agility." Light smiled when he realized Nick was being as loud as normal, or maybe the speakers were lowering the noise level.

Ace shot forward, his speed already hard to keep up with. Ruth kept rushing before it suddenly stopped. The Vulpix shot underground, leaving a small hole behind. Ace stopped and hovered above the hole, unable to attack.

"Well, folks, it appears Gabriella's Vulpix has gone underground using Dig. What is her plan?" the announcer said, as though they all hadn't just watched it.

"Keep an eye out, Ace," Nick warned, looking around himself.

Suddenly, Gabriella smiled even more, this one more dangerous. Light, suspicious, kept an eye out for what she was planning to do. Someone gasped in the crowd and then everyone was looking upward. Light looked up and saw the Vulpix in the air just coming off the height of its jump. Light was shocked as he was sure he hadn't seen it come aboveground, let alone jump up there.

Ace turned around, but it was too late. Ruth's tail lit up white and it twirled around, hitting Ace in the wing. For some reason, the attack seemed to slash, rather than whack, Ace. Ace let out a cry and started to fall, unable to stay aloft. Ruth, started to fall also, landed on Ace, forcing him to fall faster and ram into the ground.

"Well, it seems that Gabriella's Pokemon somehow got into the air and landed a solid blow on Ace, grounding him. What will Nick do?" the announcer broadcasted.

"Now," Gabriella said, waving one arm out in a horizontal cutting motion, "Night Daze!"

Grinning, Ruth did a smaller leap into the air. At its climax, the Vulpix did a rapid spin. For a second, as it seemed to glow pink, Light thought it was going to use an attack. Then, it stopped spinning, revealing a small black creature. Light was unable to really look at it, though, as it landed nimbly beside Ace and rose on its back paws. A purplish, red color went over its body before it slammed its paws down into the ground. A rapidly expanding sphere formed, covering half of the arena as the small creature released the energy.

When the dust had settled, the creature had returned back to where it had started, while Ace was lying knocked out in the middle of the arena. Gabriella and her Ruth smiled as the referee waved a green flag at Gabriella. A red X marked over Ace's picture as Nick returned his Pokemon.

"Spectacular. In a surprising chain of events, Gabriella's Vulpix has revealed itself to be one of the Unova illusive fox Pokemon, Zorua. Who could have expected that? And what Pokemon will Nick choose next?" the announcer said, a round of cheering almost drowning his first sentence out. The Vulpix picture changed to one of the creature's.

"Zorua," Nick said as he quickly pulled out his Pokedex. Pulling it open, he aimed it at the creature. "A dark type Pokemon capable of creating illusions. That's not good," Nick said, most likely not realizing his voice was being carried out around the arena. Upon hearing this, Light looked at the arena and saw that the hole was gone, proving it had just been an illusion. The real one had been above the ground. That ability was like using Double Team and making yourself invisible. Nick was right; this wasn't good.

"It seems Nick is in a bad spot," the announcer said.

Nick put up his Pokedex and threw his left hand out toward Gabriella. "One win doesn't mean anything. I'm just getting started. Light, you're up!"

As Light got up, Cream gave him a lick on the cheek and wished him good luck. Light nuzzled her briefly before getting on the field. Nick relaxed and leaned against the handrail, knowing he was now a spectator as well. Ruth grinned at him as he came on the field. Light returned the friendly grin and got into a ready position.

"It seems Nick is also doing a first. He is now using his Umbreon for the first time, but will this new Pokemon be enough to defeat Gabriella's Zorua?" the announcer posed the question as an Umbreon's picture appeared on the screen. Light noticed that the picture was of a regular Umbreon, not a shiny one, though.

_We're about to find out,_ Light thought, lowering his thoughts to himself. Cream was always too worried when she could feel his pain even when he tried to hide it.

Deciding to leave the initiative to Ruth, Light searched his brain for a way to defeat its illusions. He would need a way soon. Even this could be an illusion, while Ruth snuck up on him. Then Light realized he was asking the wrong question. _How can I fight without my eyes? If I can figure out that, than it will be a cinch,_ Light thought, still keeping an eye on the unmoving Ruth. _However, does it only affect one's vision, or do the illusions affect all five senses._ Then the solution hit Light, just as the Ruth disappeared in front of him.

"It seems that Gabriella's Zorua has disappeared, meaning it was using its powerful illusions again. It seems that Nick is unconcerned. What is his plan?" the announcer continued, his commentary started to get on Light's nerves. However, to see Gabriella's surprise at Nick's indifference was worth it.

Smiling, Light closed his eyes. Focusing, Light slowly reached out with Psychic. Light could feel the smoothness of the ground and the podium not too far behind him. Soon enough, Light felt another presence, or rather non-presence, as Zorua was a dark type like him. Light mentally followed Ruth until it came close. Then, Light let loose with Quick Attack, hitting the startled Zorua before it could move.

Light opened his eyes and saw that its illusion fell as it was hit by him, making it visible. Ruth flew through the air and landed on the other half of the arena. Light contributed its low defense to its reliance on its illusions. However, that wasn't a safe course anymore.

Gabriella gasped as her Zorua landed in a heap. "Ruth, get back up," she cried. Ruth shook its head and stood back up. Light was slightly unnerved when it snickered.

"It seems Nick's Umbreon can somehow see through Zorua's illusions. It seems both of their reserved Pokemon were their secret weapons. Which one will emerge victorious?" the announcer said.

"Use Night Daze!" Gabriella ordered.

The Zorua disappeared. Light realized too late that it had moved while the announcer had talked. A wave of energy hit Light as Ruth used the move behind him. Light grounded his teeth as the move was a powerful one, sending him flying. Light landed and quickly got up out of his prone position. Light saw that they had basically switched positions on the field. However, the Night Daze seemed to have some sort of the Zorua's illusionary power as his eyesight seemed poorer than normal.

"And in a powerful display of its signature move, Zorua seems to have started to make a comeback," the announcer exclaimed. "However, Nick still seems completely calm."

This time, Light had kept track of Ruth as it tried to use its powers again. Using his psychic powers this much, even to track, was getting tiring. It was time to end this tricky battle. Locating Zorua, Light formed the shadowy form of the beginning of his Dark Pulse. He didn't aim until the last second, keeping Ruth oblivious that he knew where it was again. Light shot his Dark Pulse and hit the Zorua right on, making it visible once more and making the fake one disappear.

Light trotted back to his side of the field through the dust through up in his attack, using the same arrogance Ruth had used against Ace. The dust settled to find Light sitting in front of Nick's podium with Zorua fainted. The referee looked at Zorua for a second before waving a red flag. An X now covered Ruth's picture.

Cheers went up before the announcer even started. Once the crowd had calmed some, he said, "It seems that the tides have changed as Nick's Umbreon has shown an amazing power and abilities. What will be Gabriella's next Pokemon?"

"Oh, Ruth, return," Gabriella said sadly. However, as she pulled another Pokeball out, her face was once again confident. "Time to come out, Zebstrika."

In a flash of red, a large, Ponyta shaped Pokemon appeared. However, instead of a fire mane and tail, a zigzag patterned white mane and tail was on it. Also, it was mainly black with white, zigzagged stripes all over it.

"Zebstrika has much more power so you better watch out," Gabriella warned Nick.

Nick smiled and shrugged. "You should tell Light, not me," he replied, pulling out his Pokedex. "Zebstrika, the thunderbolt Pokemon and an electric type, with a high speed." A picture of Zebstrika appeared on the screen under Zorua's.

"And Gabriella pulls out another Unova region Pokemon, Zebstrika, along with a bold statement. However, Nick has shrugged off the comment, having complete confidence in Light. Both trainers are down to two Pokemon. How will this turn out?" the announcer said dramatically.

Nick returned his Pokedex and leaned against the handrail again. Light shook his head a little, the effects of Night Daze still affecting him, which now matter as he was using his senses again.

"Okay, Zebstrika, use Thunder Wave," Gabriella ordered.

Zebstrika raised its head for a second before lowering as a ball of electricity formed between its horns. The ball launched at Light in a circular ring, two more following. Light stood his ground and threw up a barrier up at the last second to last for all three rings. The electricity simply dissipated with a crackling against his light blue, translucent shield.

Light started to prepare a Dark Pulse, but the announcer started to talk before he could finish. "And Zebstrika sends out a dazzling Thunder Wave at Nick's Umbreon, but it stops it with its powerful Protect. Now it's charging up a counter attack of its own."

By now, Light had charged and let it out. However, Zebstrika moved to the side with surprising speed and dodged his slightly off attack. Night Daze was started to count, now. Once again, the annoying announcer came on, "It seems the rumors of Zebstrika's speed have been proven as it dodged that strong attack."

Not giving his opponent time to counter, Light quickly used Psychic, being able to aim with his mind with it. Light picked Zebstrika up into the air, a blue light now around the Pokemon.

"No, Zebstrika!" Gabriella called. Setting her teeth, she suddenly shouted, "Zebstrika, use Volt Switch!"

_Volt Switch? What move is that?_ Light thought. Slightly distracted by the new move, Zebstrika was able to lower its head while still in his psychic hold and fired a ball of electricity from its horns. The attack hit Light and sent a little back, but didn't do too much damage.

Light looked up and saw a flash of red before a weird looking creature with a rock on its back appeared in the arena. Zebstrika was nowhere to be seen, meaning it had somewhere had switched.

"Gabriella uses Volt Switch effectively, freeing her captured and wounded Pokemon, switching it, and hurting the opponent all at once. Plus, Gabriella's Dwebble now has a type advantage, while Nick's Umbreon is exhausted from previous battles. It seems things might be going in Gabriella's side, now," the announcer exclaimed excitedly. A picture of the weird Pokemon appeared under Zebstrika, filling the last slot.

_Exhausted, indeed!_ Light thought. _I'll would show them._

Quickly charging a Dark Pulse, Light unleashed the energy in the Pokemon's path. Dwebble quickly hid under its shell and a light blue aura surrounded it. Light's attack hit it and veered away, not damaging it at all.

"It seems Nick's Umbreon hasn't run out of steam, but Gabriella's Dwebble is ready for its attacks," the announcer said.

Behind Light, he heard Nick using his Pokedex and then promptly heard Nick's voice say, "Dwebble, a rock and bug combination Pokemon. Common moves are Protect, Shell Smash, and X-Scissor."

Light mentally thanked Nick, being too rash to get that information before attacking. Light quickly came up with an obvious strategy, removing its shell. It had used that in order to use Protect, and it would also help its defense.

"Dwebble, use Dig with Shell Smash," Gabriella ordered, already confident again.

Dwebble pulled itself out of its shell and started to turn red. Outside its shell, it looked slightly like a scorpion. It hurriedly burrowed underground, leaving its shell behind. Light knew the most common uses of Dig and did a quick one eighty as he heard the ground start to break, ready to attack.

However the Pokemon came up beside him instead. Its red, outer shell suddenly cracked and hovered around its body for a second as it came up beside him. Light barely heard Gabriella's command for Dwebble to use Bug Bite as the shell formed around its miniature teeth. It bit down on Light's shoulder.

At first, Light barely felt its little teeth and he easily shook it off. As soon as it hit the ground, Light rammed it, using Quick Attack. As Light took a second to recover from the quick exertions, he felt it. It was some sort of itching where the Dwebble had bitten him. Then, the itching grew more and more. Light tried to concentrate on the battle and ignore the overwhelming itch, but it was useless. His mind couldn't focus on anything with that infernal itching.

Finally, Light gave in and laid down, rubbing his shoulder against the ground. He left out a sigh of relief as the itching started to stop. However, as soon as he stopped rubbing his shoulder against the ground, the itching returned, with even more intensity.

"It seems Umbreon has been stopped the itchiness of Dwebble's Bug Bite, while his trainer is now getting worried. However, Dwebble seems hurt when it was hit by that Quick Attack while outside its shell. What will happen next?" the announcer said.

"Dwebble get up. Use Shell Smash and then finish with X-Scissor!" Gabriella said, using her cutting motion.

Light only waited a few seconds before he felt the Dwebble hit him hard with its powered up, super effective attack. However, as Light felt wonder as he slipped into consciousness and the horrible itching stopped.

(0)

"Light, return," Nick said, putting Light into his Pokeball. "Go out, Patch. Let's finish this!"

Patch, eager to battle again, rushed onto the field after pecking Rose on the cheek. The Dwebble had already used the time Nick had taken to return Light to get back to the safety of its rock like home. From the way Dwebble was breathing, Patch knew he had this battle won already.

"After Nick's Umbreon was finally taken done, he has sent out his Leafeon to take its place. Nick is backed into a corner with only one Pokemon, but Dwebble doesn't look like it can take much more," the announcer said. Patch raised his head proudly as he was mentioned.

"Patch, use Razor Leaf," Nick ordered.

"Dwebble, Protect," Gabriella said.

Patch let out his Razor Leaf attack, but didn't use full power, knowing it would be stopped. The sharp leaves flew at Dwebble, now hidden under its shell, and landed on the ground harmlessly after hitting the protective barrier.

"It seems Leafeon and Dwebble are in a stalemate," the announcer said.

"Patch, keep up with Razor Leaf," Nick said, determined to win the stalemate.

Gabriella looked worried, but still just said, "Protect."

Patch let out two more volleys of Razor Leafs. Once again the leaves simply hit the ground. Then, an idea hit Patch. Forming his now perfected Shadow Ball, Patch shot the sphere at the ground in front of the hiding Dwebble. The blast of the sphere threw Dwebble up into the air. Not wasting the chance, Patch rushed at it and hit it with his now most powerful move, Leaf Blade. Dwebble was slammed against the ground and it slumped out of its rock, fainted.

The referee glanced at it and waved the red flag. Gabriella returned Dwebble and threw out Zebstrika. "It seems that Dwebble was unable to stop Leafeon's relentlessness. Now it all comes down to this. Both trainers only have one Pokemon left! Who will be the victor?" the announcer exclaimed.

"Patch, Shadow Ball!" Nick shouted.

Patch was just started to form the shadowy sphere when Gabriella said, "Zebstrika, use Flame Charge!"

Patch didn't know that specific move, but he knew anything about flames wasn't good for him. The Zebstrika started to charge at him. Patch let the attack go, but the Pokemon slipped to the side and the projectile completely missed.

"Patch, use Leaf Blade with everything you've got!" Nick yelled.

Focusing all his power in his tail, Patch started to charge at Zebstrika. As Zebstrika ran, it started to be covered in flames. Patch feinted to the side before slamming it with his tail as the cam close. Even so, he was hit hard by the attack. Both of them flew away from each other, landing on the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Patch got up. He saw that Zebstrika was still down, though not out. Taking the advantage, Patch let a Razor Leaf go. Zebstrika started to get up to dodge, but its larger size and awkward legs made it slow getting up. Zebstrika took the attack right on and fell back to the ground, knocked out.

The referee raised the red flag again, ending the battle. Patch cheered and rushed back over to the sidelines on Nick's side. Nick was jumping around on top of the podium and waving his arms wildly. Suddenly, he rushed to the side and jumped down. Patch winced as Nick landed in a heap at the bottom of the ten feet drop. However, Nick got quickly back up and started to do his little victory dance.

The ground started to rumble a little as the podiums started to lower and Nick's face took over on the large screen. "And that concludes the battle with a stunning win by Nick's Leafeon, making Nick Davis the first winner of the first round. Give him a hand, fans; he worked hard. Let's also give a hand to Gabriella Cook, for giving us that outstanding battle," the announcer said. The podium shook slightly as they finally came to rest in place, making them look like just squares again. The crowd around them was going wild.

After waving a little more, Nick went over and met Gabriella halfway across the stadium. They shook hands and then returned to their sides. Even though Gabriella lost, she took it well, still genuinely smiling as she went back into the tunnel. After gathering the whole crew, they went into the tunnel they had used to enter the arena.

As Patch came up beside Rose, she rubbed against him and purred. "You did great, Patch," she said.

Smiling, Patch simply entwined his tail with hers and stayed beside her.


	36. The Second Round: Rivalry End

**Author's Note: **Time for the second round. Not much else to say. Oh! The story I had planned to write before I was able to reupload "Light's Adventure" is still going to be written. However, I won't start uploading it until I finish this story, so I will still be concentrating on this story.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 36: The Second Round - Rivalry End**

Light woke up inside the dark, sealed quarters of his Pokeball. Yawning, Light got up and waited. Light once again renewed the fact that he disliked the Pokeball. It reminded him too much of his egg, except the area inside seemed smaller. However, Azul had told him that her area seemed just as large as his, meaning the Pokeball adjusted to the size of the Pokemon. Light didn't really care that much as long as he didn't have to go into one. He would have tried to find a way out, but his mind was like in a sedated muck, unable to really concentrate on much.

As he really couldn't tell time inside the Pokeball, he didn't know how long it was before he was finally released. Blinking from the sudden light, Light found himself in the lobby of the large, fancy Pokemon Center of the Pokemon League. Noises abounded in the crowded lobby as people brought their Pokemon up to be healed after battling. He could tell it was late by the lighting being used inside.

Before he could even fully get his senses back, he felt someone pressing up beside him. "You're okay," Cream said, nuzzling his side.

"Hey, Cream," Light replied, nuzzling her back.

"Well, is this the warrior that was able to take down my Ruth?" a voice asked. Light looked away from Cream to see Gabriella crouching down in front of him. An infectious, pleasant smile was on her face, telling Light that there were no hard feelings.

"Yeah, this is my Umbreon, Light," Nick responded, standing beside Gabriella.

Gabriella reached out a hand toward Light, but stopped a little away. "May I?" she asked. Light nodded and she started to pet his fur. "Wow, he's well groomed," she said, standing back up. Light smiled and chuckled a little for it wasn't Nick that groomed him.

Light was distracted from Nick and Gabriella's conversation as a familiar creature came closer. It was Gabriella's Zorua, Ruth. Now that Light wasn't focused on battling, he saw that she looked almost like an Eevee, though a little bigger. The biggest difference was that its pelt was a smoky, dark gray, almost a black; some would even mistake the color for a true black if it wasn't for the actual black mane that spiked a little more than an Eevee's mane. Its tail was only the one color of its pelt and came to two tips instead of one. It had head fur like a Flareon's, and had red colorings on the tip of its head fur and feet, its eyelids, and its eyebrows. Two prominent spikes of fur were on the sides of its face underneath the more triangular ears.

"Hello, I'm Ruth," she said, the same smile as Gabriella, like before.

"Hello, I'm Light, and this is Cream," Light introduced.

Suddenly, Ruth grinned and then then a flip. She flashed pink for a second and seemed to grow slightly. When she landed, Light was startled to see himself there. He heard Cream gasp and press against him. The mirage image of him snickered before flipping as before. This time, Ruth appeared back in her Zorua form.

Ruth snickered again before saying, "My special ability is to be able to make illusions. Your expressions were funny."

"So you're from the Unova region?" Light asked.

Ruth nodded. "Gabriella's really not that much of a trainer. She really doesn't know what she wants to do, yet, so we're just traveling around for now," she explained.

Nick then caught their attention as he asked, "Who's that?" Light looked to where he had pointed to see a teenager, a little older than Nick, sitting on a bench. Though there were several people milling about, Light could still see that the nasty look he had on was being directed at Nick.

"That's Damien. He's one of the other trainers who've reached the first round. In fact, I think he reached the second round as well," Gabriella answered.

"I wonder why he's looking at me like that," Nick said.

"He does seem to be looking directly at you. Maybe he thinks you're someone else," she said.

"Let's go see what's wrong," Nick said, leading them over toward Damien. However as they got close, he stood up and walked away. Nick and Light were the only ones who noticed the finger he slipped them. "Well, he wasn't very polite," Nick said.

"Some people are just like that," Gabriella said.

"Hey, there's Benjamin," Nick suddenly said. Nick headed away, and the rest of them followed. "Hey, Benjamin," Nick almost yelled, the crowded place not exactly quiet.

Someone turned around at the name and Light realized that Nick was right; Benjamin really was here. "Uh? Oh, it's you, Nick. You did pretty well there back in the first round," Benjamin said, shaking hands with Nick as they finally reached each other.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"He's in the tournament," Gabriella spoke up, catching up. "If I'm not mistaken, he also reached the second round."

"You did?" Nick asked. At Benjamin's nod, he continued, "I didn't know you were collecting badges."

Benjamin shrugged. "Badges are an easy way to attain the respect of other trainers, your own Pokemon, and even other Pokemon. Besides, there hasn't been much that I could help out with at the Police Station."

"How do you two know each other?" Gabriella asked.

"Benjamin's my rival," Nick announced.

Benjamin, however, looked confused. "Wait, rival? When did I become that?" he asked.

"When we first fought," Nick said.

"Oh, well I guess we could be rivals if you want," Benjamin said, scratching his head. Suddenly, Light noticed that Black was sitting quietly beside Benjamin. Light had completely missed him, as he was just sitting there not making a noise. "In fact, we can settle this tomorrow," Benjamin added.

"Tomorrow?" Nick echoed.

"Yeah, we're up against each other tomorrow," Benjamin explained. "Then we'll see who's grown stronger. I've trained a lot in my spare time."

"Okay then, tomorrow it is," Nick said shaking Benjamin's hand again.

Benjamin yawned as he finished the handshake. "I'll be getting to bed, then. See you," he said, walking toward the rooms.

"I think he has a good idea," Gabriella agreed. "Night," she said, holding an arm out at a forty-five degree angle. Ruth nimbly leapt up onto her hand and then up onto her shoulder. Gabriella waved goodbye as she walked toward the rooms, also.

"What do you say, Light? Are you ready to go?" Nick asked.

Light nodded and followed Nick to their room, Cream by his side the whole time. Light comfortably curled down with Cream on the couch, having been reserved by the others for them. Light quickly fell asleep, his thoughts on the next battle.

(0)

The shadow slipped out into the night air. _That's exactly how I can get it. It's so simple, it's laughable. Now, just a little push of the strings, and I'll have my revenge in my grasp. They'll never see it coming._

(0)

Light once again experienced the shocking feeling of suddenly stepping into the arena. Nick once again didn't seem affected by it as he waved crazily at the crowd. Light saw Benjamin coming out of the other entrance, only Black outside his Pokeball. Benjamin almost looked the opposite of Nick as he came out cool and collected, only holding up one hand in greeting to the crowd.

Light tried to look for the invisible announcer as he started to talk once again. "Good morning, folks. Welcome to the annual Pokemon Indigo League Tournament. Soon we'll be starting the first match of the second round. On my right, is Benjamin White, the mysterious boy from Lavender Town." Cheers started up as he waved an arm and stepped onto the green podium. "To my left is Nick Davis, fresh from Twinleaf Village." Nick waved his arms wildly as his name was called and ran onto the red podium, almost exactly as last time.

The ground vibrated as before as the podiums rose into the air. The trainers' faces appeared on the screen. Light went ahead and sat down, Cream laying down beside him.

"And now what you've all been waiting for. This match will be a three on three single battle. Substitutions are allowed on both sides. The first trainer to knock out his or her opponent's Pokemon will be the winner and move to the next round," the announcer said. After the pause, he continued, "Now, trainers, release your first Pokemon!"

"Go on out, Ace," Nick said. Ace flew into the arena, ready to battle.

"Go, Sand," Benjamin said, throwing his Pokeball. His Flygon appeared in a flash of red, ready to battle. Light could see that the Flygon was stronger than before. However, Ace was also stronger and had evolved.

"I'll win this, just like last time," Nick boasted.

"We'll see," Benjamin replied.

"It seems Benjamin has started out with a Hoenn region Pokemon, Flygon, while Nick has once again started with Pidgeot. It also seems that these two have battled before. However, which one will emerge victorious this time?" the announcer said. "Now, if our trainers are ready, let's begin the match."

"Sand, use Sand Storm," Benjamin ordered.

"Ace, use Gust," Nick countered.

Both Pokemon started to flap their wings, though sand was being blown up by Sand. The winds pushed up by both of them met and started to swirl around each other. Light watched in amazement as a tornado made out of sand was formed. The winds also swirled around the arena, ruffling all the nearby spectators' clothing or fur. Light tried to cover Cream slightly to block some of rushing wind. Soon, Sand started to show signs of weakening as it had to use more force to blow the sand up.

"You better hold on to your hats, folks, as it seems that the battle is already heating. The battle has started quickly as the two flying Pokemon fight for control of the air," the announcer said, the voice carrying slightly with the wind.

"Okay, Sand, use Dragon Rage," Benjamin commanded, his voice almost lost in the wind.

Still slapping its wings rapidly, Sand formed a dark blue sphere. The sphere was almost as large as Sand. Before anyone could react, it shot the sphere toward the swirling sand tornado. In a loud explosion, the sphere erupted and stopped the swirling chaos, throwing sand everywhere throughout the air.

"Now, Fly," Benjamin ordered.

"Ace, use Agility and then Wing Attack!" Nick yelled.

Ace started to speed up. However, before Ace could start to attack, Benjamin's Flygon promptly disappeared. Suddenly, Ace was rammed in the back by something, though it wasn't clear enough to see.

"There's a reason why Flygon are called the guardians of the desert," Benjamin commented.

"Well, folks, it seems that Benjamin's Flygon is somehow using the sand thrown through the air to increase its speed and evasion. How will Nick deal will this new problem?" the announcer said.

Ace was hit again and barely stopped himself from falling from the impact. "Ace, blow the sand away with Gust," Nick ordered.

Ace started to flap his wings to push the sand away, but the sand seemed to be stubbornly in the air, only swirling here and there in reaction to Ace's exertions. Ace was then hit again, this time losing some altitude before regaining his balance.

Nick grimaced before suddenly snapping his fingers. "Ace, use Aerial Ace with Agility!" he shouted.

Ace shot forward for half a second before speeding out of sight. Flygon was suddenly visible for a second before disappearing again. After about half a minute of tense silence, there was suddenly a cry and then Ace was falling to the ground. Ace fainted upon landing, giving Benjamin the first win. The referee waved the green flag and the crowd started to cheer.

"And Pidgeot is down. It seems that Nick came up with his solution a little late. Flygon is still using the sand as camouflage. Who will Nick choose next?" the announcer said.

"Return, Ace," Nick said, putting Ace back in his Pokeball. Nick closed his eyes in concentration.

Deciding to intervene, Light told him, _Use water to weigh the sand down._

Nick nodded and pulled out Azul's Pokeball. As Azul was so large, she had been the only one that had had to stay inside a Pokeball. Throwing the Pokeball, Nick shouted, "Go, Azul." Azul appeared in the arena, ready to fight. She tossed her head a little in preparation.

"Nick goes with his own Hoenn Pokemon, Milotic. As Milotic makes its gorgeous entrance, one must wonder if it has the power it match its beauty," the announcer commented.

"Azul, use Surf," Nick ordered. "Wet the sand in the air."

Underneath Azul, a gush of water spouted and swirled up and around Milotic. The water then started to spread outward, covering the entire arena. Nick's other Pokemon had to quickly get on the benches to avoid being hit. The arena soon became a sea, wetting everything. After a few moments, Benjamin's Sand became seen again. Soon after, the water seemed to just seep into the ground. Finally, most of the water was gone, though the ground was still wet and there were a few puddles left. Sand heavily landed, seeming unable to fly anymore.

"And it does prove it with that spectacular Surf attack. By wetting the sand with the attack, Nick has now removed Flygon's cover and slowed it down some. The tides are now turning toward Nick," the announcer said, snickering slightly at his pun.

"Azul, finish him off with Ice Beam," Nick commanded.

Azul formed a small, light blue sphere in front of her mouth before shooting it off into a beam. Sand didn't even try to dodge and was hit head on, freezing it solid. The referee waved Nick's red flag.

"Flygon is unable to battle, making things even once again. What Pokemon will Benjamin use next?" the announcer asked.

"Sand, return. Go, Rex," Benjamin said, throwing out another Pokeball. In a flash of red, a large green plated Pokemon appeared. The creature was definitely menacing with the spikes on its back and large tail. The armor looking skin only changed with the blue, diamond shaped skin around its stomach. It let out a roar that would make anyone shake in their boots.

"In a marvelous display of intimidation, Benjamin's Tyranitar has appeared, strong and menacing. Will this give Benjamin the advantage?" the announcer said.

"Azul, don't falter. Use Surf again," Nick said.

Once again the water started to rise out of the ground. However, Benjamin interrupted. "Rex, use Earthquake."

Light's seer ability immediately started to warn him of disaster, but he could now recognize that it was fake and didn't panic. Rex roared again and then smashed one foot onto the ground. The ground around it immediately cracked. A large crack started toward Azul, branching out everywhere. The water from Azul's Surf flowed away slowly to fill up the cracks. Soon, the attack reached Azul and a large piece of the arena suddenly flipped upward, ramming Azul hard. The arena was completely ruined now.

"Azul, counter with Water Pulse," Nick ordered.

"Rex, use Berserk," Benjamin said.

Azul started to form her attack, but Tyranitar acted first. Rex rushed toward Azul, its eyes suddenly having no pupils. It was waving its arms wildly as it went berserk. It started to smash the arena near Azul. In its state, it really wasn't aiming as just trying to destroy everything nearby.

By now, Azul had her attack ready and hit Tyranitar. Light could tell that it did damage, but it ignored it and continued attacking. Azul was soon hit by one of the wild swings and fell to the ground from the heavy hit.

"Azul, get up and use Ice Beam!" Nick yelled.

Azul raised up, her serpentine body slithering quickly to hold her up. Azul formed her attack and tried to aim. Azul was shaking slightly, though, from the recent attack and her attack was slightly off. To their luck, one of Rex's arms swung around into the beam, freezing its left arm all the way up to the shoulder.

However, this also got Rex's attention. Rex turned and aimed closer to Azul. Soon, Azul was hit again and fainted, unable to take the disastrous blows. The referee waved a green flag and the crowd started wildly cheering.

"Return, Azul; you did well," Nick murmured as he returned Azul. "Light, you're up next."

Cream nuzzled Light and whispered, "Be careful." Light nodded and stepped into the arena while Nick leaned on the rail to watch.

"And Nick brings in his resourceful Umbreon. It seems Tyranitar is still going wild. Will Umbreon be enough?" the announcer asked.

Rex seemed not to notice Light and was still destroying the area around it. Taking advantage of the situation, Light blasted Rex with a long range Dark Pulse, making sure not to get too close. The Tyranitar took the blow and basically shook it off. After a second Dark Pulse, its attention finally went to Light and it started to chase him around the ruined arena.

After a little, the swaying Rex finally slipped and landed on the ground. Light aimed one final Dark Pulse at the prone figure and it fainted as the attack hit. The referee waved his little red flag.

"Amazing! Nick's Umbreon came in and defeated Tyranitar with simple and calm moves. An impressive feat for any Pokemon," the announcer exclaimed. "We're now down to only one Pokemon apiece. Who will Benjamin choose?"

After returning Rex, Benjamin simply looked down at his Umbreon and nodded. Black jumped down into the arena from the podium. Light grinned, having waited for this match. He didn't plan to just simply tie this time.

"And Benjamin has matched Pokemon for Pokemon with his own Umbreon. We've seen how both are strong fighters, but which will turn out to be stronger?" the announcer said.

Light sped forward with a Quick Attack, but made his path a zigzagged one. Sure enough, two Shadow Balls passed him and turned to follow him. However, they collided and exploded, hiding Light in a cloud of dust and sand. Light slipped down into one of the larger cracks Rex had created and sneaked closer.

As he got to the end of the crack, Light leapt out, his attack already charged. Light took half a second to confirm his target before firing the beam. Black was hit and pushed back, though he remained standing. Taking the chance, Light continued pushing energy into the attack. Black was continued to be pushed back until he finally fell. Light released the energy, using the moment to recover from the attack himself. Continuing an attack like that took large bouts of energy, but Light knew he could land a blow that hard on the Umbreon.

Even having to get up, Black still recovered first and charged at Light. Light held his ground and threw up Protect at the last second. Black bounced off and Light took the chance to land a Quick Attack. Both Umbreon took a second to recover from their exertions, in which time the announcer took to come on.

"And the Umbreon have gone straight into a heated battle! Using a combination of their attacks, they've created a beautiful display of attacks and power. So far, Nick's Umbreon seems to have the upper hand. Will this last?" the announcer exclaimed.

Light saw Black creating a Dark Pulse and made his own. The two attacks hit midway and exploded. The explosion actually blew away the dust and sand that had gotten into the air, clearing the view for everyone.

Black then started to charge again. Light got a sudden idea and quickly used Psychic to trip Black up with a rock on the broken battle field. Taking the moment, Light fired a close range Dark Pulse. Though he was thrown back slightly by being in the proximity of the attack, Black suffered much more and had fainted by the time the smoke cleared. The referee waved Nick's red flag after a few moments of watching Black.

The ground rumbled as the podiums went down and the announcer exclaimed, "And that ends the battle! Nick's Umbreon has shown a powerful strategy and has managed to get Nick into the next round. Let's give a hand to our two awesome battlers today!"

Nick waved wildly as he waited for the podium to lower this time. Light wearily went back to the sidelines and was greeted by congratulations. Cream rubbed up against him after giving him a complete once over to make sure he was okay.

After doing a little bit of his dance, Nick went over to shake Benjamin's hand. Light followed the rest of them as they went back down the entrance, the loud crowd subsiding behind them. All Light wanted to do at the moment was just go and rest. He was definitely looking forward to the cushioned couch.

(0)

"That's the only way we can do it," the first figure confirmed. The conversation was paused until it was translated to the second figure.

"And it has to be during battle?" the second figure asked.

The first figure nodded. "Will you do it?"

"Anything for you. Besides, I wouldn't let them get away with what they've done. And I make sure it's as public as when they did it to you," the second figure said, ruffling the fur of the first. He smiled as he set up his plan.


	37. The Third Round: The Scream

**Author's Note:** And then comes the third round . . . and a cliffhanger. This and the next chapter are pretty much the major climax of the story, I guess. I was never too proficient at finding the highest climax part of the novels and such. Anyway, onto one of the last chapters.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 37: The Third Round - The Scream**

Light woke up slowly. If it wasn't for him going to sleep so early, he was sure he would have been tired today. For some reason, he had woken up in the middle of the night twice. Everything had been silent and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for a nagging feeling of someone else there, which gave him the creeps. Light had only been able to go back to sleep when he had used Psychic to check the whole area. He had never just woken up for reason before and he was sure there had been some reason why he had last night, but he couldn't figure it out.

Light looked up and was astonished to see Nick already up, eating breakfast. Light could tell that his trainer was tired in his constant yawning, but he could also tell that Nick had been awake for a while in the way he was moving around so quickly. Maybe anxiousness was finally getting to him, but Light had a strange feeling that it was the same reason he had awoken last night.

Light closely watched as everyone awoke, but they all seemed to be fine, not affected by anything like him and Nick. As Light started to eat breakfast, he put his nagging thoughts at the back of his mind and concentrated on today, as he would probably be battling. If Nick would have just been diligent enough to find out who he was battling, they would be able to plan so much easier for the battle, giving them a higher chance of winning.

After breakfast, they all met up outside the Pokemon Center, Nick's parents having stayed at an inn since they weren't trainers. Light and Cream walked behind Nick as they went to the stadium. Cream had been strangely silent so far and had kept right beside him. She was actually staying closer than usual, their pelts constantly in contact, but Light decided he would ask her later, as she appeared to be deep in thought at the moment.

Taking their cues from the staff, they started down the tunnel when the match was about to begin. Light shook off the shock faster this time as they entered the arena. Somehow, there seemed to be more people here than before, which Light thought would end in a headache from the screaming and shouting.

Light gasped as he looked at the battling area. The arena was completely flat and fixed, as though there hadn't been a rampaging Tyranitar destroying it the day before. There had to be some trick they did to the arena, because it wasn't exactly easy to fix earth and drain all the water and such.

Nick stopped waving suddenly and looked across the arena. Light looked also and saw that there competitor was there, standing still and silent, not even looking at the crowd. The glare he gave Nick was unmistakable even from the other side of the arena. His mood immediately affected Nick and the others, besides Cream who seemed to still be in thought. Light was just about to ask her what was wrong, when the announcer came on.

"Good morning, and welcome to the annual Pokemon Indigo League Tournament. Today we have finally come down to the exciting semi-finals. These matches will tell us who will be moving on to the finals. On my right is the traveler, Damien Rain." The cheers were quieter as he just stepped onto the green podium. "To my left is the trainer from Twinleaf Village, Nick Davis." This time, Nick more calmly stepped onto his podium, most of his excitement having left from Damien's look.

Light took the time the podiums were rising to finally speak to Cream. "Is something wrong?" Light asked in a low voice.

Cream looked down at her feet. "Umm, I'll tell you later, okay?" she said quietly.

Light was confused, but simply replied, "Okay." Cream nuzzled his side before she went back to thinking.

"And now for the exciting first match of the semi-finals. This match will be a three on three single battle. Substitutions are allowed on both sides. The first trainer to knock out his or her opponent's Pokemon will be the winner and move on to the finals," the announcer said. After the annoying pause, he continued, "Now, trainers, release your first Pokemon!"

"Let's go, Red," Nick said. Red jumped onto the field, letting a small plume of fire come out of her mouth for dramatic effect.

Damien didn't say a word as he threw a Pokeball. After the flash of red, an Arcanine stood there, looking regal and yet imposing at the same time with its large size and yet golden pelt. It looked at Nick and Red with the same look Damien had given them. It glanced over and looked at Light and Cream. Light was astonished to see that it was the Arcanine that had been in the cages with him. The Arcanine looked astonished, also, but soon the nasty look returned. Now Light was really confused, as he had helped this Arcanine and yet it was still glaring at him.

Unlike last time, Nick didn't say anything to Damien, just as Damien stayed silent himself. The announcer hesitantly cleared his throat, the noise vibrating over the speakers, before continuing, "Well, Nick has chosen his powerful Vulpix, while Damien has brought out his golden Arcanine. It seems that these Pokemon will be fighting fire with fire. It seems our trainers are ready, so let the match start!"

"Red, use Energy Ball," Nick ordered. Damien stayed silent, though his Arcanine got ready to fight.

Red opened her mouth and prepared her most recently learned move. Light thought the move would have been more effective for Patch to learn, but Nick had decided for Red to learn it, who didn't object to learning a new powerful move. A glowing, green sphere was formed at Red's mouth. Red shot the sphere off will a tilt of her head. The sphere went straight for Arcanine, and hit nothing. Right before contact, Arcanine had vanished from sight.

Red cringed as Arcanine suddenly appeared right in front of her. Arcanine's tail suddenly started to glow white and grew stiffer. Arcanine swung at Red and smacked her away, creating a small crater in the ground from the blow. If Red hadn't cringed backwards, the blow would have done much more damage.

"Amazing! Damien's Arcanine has used its Extremespeed to not only dodge the Energy Ball, but also to close the distance between it and Vulpix. Now it has shown its strength by its powerful Iron Tail! With both speed and strength going to Arcanine, how will Vulpix favor?" the announcer said.

_You need to use super effective attacks,_ Light told Nick.

Nick's small nod told him that he heard. "Red, use Dig!" Nick shouted.

Red hurriedly got up and started to dig underground. Arcanine simply moved to the middle of the arena as he waited for Red to come back up from the ground. Red suddenly came up under Arcanine and rammed him the stomach. Arcanine winced slightly, but quickly recovered and suddenly bit Red. Red was suddenly shocked as Arcanine shook her a few times. He finally tossed her a few feet away. Red laid limply for a little before slowly getting up.

"Well, Nick has now gone with the Ground type moves to defeat Arcanine, but this doesn't seem to be working either. I don't think Vulpix will try that again after the shocking Thunder Fang Arcanine used. What will Nick try next?" the announcer said. Light was starting to angry from the comments he kept coming up with.

"Red, use Extrasensory," Nick ordered.

Red crouched down and heat seemed to come off her as she prepared to attack. Her six tails fanned out behind her and her eyes changed colors to a dark purple. The air seemed to simmer for a second before Arcanine was lifted slightly off the ground, the same dark purple color surrounding him. It let out a cry as Red started to painfully stretch Arcanine painfully.

"Well, Vulpix now shows its psychic abilities off with Extrasensory. While Arcanine uses its physical prowess to attack, Vulpix is showing a just as strong mental prowess. It looks like Arcanine is in a tight spot," the announcer commented.

Light thought Red had the match won when Arcanine suddenly roared and seemed to break its psychic bonds with just physical force only. Before he even hit the ground, the Arcanine had disappeared, utilizing its Extremespeed again.

Red stood panting, still getting over using Extrasensory, when Arcanine appeared behind her. Arcanine stood in an aggressive stance, but didn't attack Red. Then light realized he was attacking, just using Overheat. Light was dumbfounded, knowing Arcanine would know full well that Red had the Flash Fire ability to boost her attack power.

Light winced as the heat started to increase around the arena. By now, Red had realized Arcanine was there and had jumped away to put some distance between them. The heat continued to increase. Light covered Cream pulled her back from the arena to the side wall, trying to keep the heat back. Finally, Arcanine stopped the attack, his sides heaving from the effort. Light knew Overheat lowered the user's ability to damage others, so why did it use the ineffective attack?

"And Arcanine shows its impressive power with its Overheat attack. But was that a smart move with Vulpix's Flash Fire ability? Will this turn the match towards Nick?" the announcer asked.

"Red, use Extrasensory one more time," Nick ordered. He was seating heavily up on the podium, having been closer to the fight.

Red crouched down to use the move, but Arcanine once again disappeared. Red was thrown through the air as it rammed into her. She was still air born, when Arcanine used his Iron Tail and whacked Red, ramming her into the podium. The referee waved the green flag for Damien's victory.

"And Vulpix is defeated. With those powerful attacks, who will Nick use next to counter Damien's Arcanine?" the announcer said.

"Red return," Nick murmured as he returned his fainted Pokemon. He stared at Red's Pokeball for a second before shouting, "Come on out, Blaze."

Light was startled at Nick's decision. _Wouldn't Azul do better as a Water type Pokemon?_ Light asked.

_No, Blaze can handle this,_ Nick thought. His face was set and Light knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind.

Blaze stepped onto the arena and faced Arcanine, completely unfazed by its glare.

"Well, folks, Nick has chosen to go with another Fire type Pokemon instead of his Milotic. Will his Flareon fare better than his Vulpix, or will this end with another defeat?" the announcer said.

"Blaze, Double Team," Nick ordered.

Blaze split into eight copies all around Arcanine. The Arcanine glanced around before suddenly sending off bursts of heat again. Light once again covered Cream and pulled her back, the heat even closer this time. Soon, seven of the Flareon disappeared, leaving only the real Blaze left behind it. Without needing to be told, Blaze shot underground through the hole Red had used, allowing him to get underground before Arcanine attacked. Arcanine stood still, his sides really heaving now from another Overheat attack.

"Flareon's Double Team has seemed ineffective as Arcanine has already singled Flareon out. However, Flareon has now gone underground. How will Arcanine attack, now?" the announcer commented.

Blaze suddenly emerged under Arcanine and rammed him with a powerful Dig attack. That's when Light realized Blaze had provoked Arcanine into using Overheat to power his attacks up. Arcanine got up slowly, starting to get exhausted.

"And Flareon hits Arcanine with a powerful Dig. It seems that Flareon has this match pretty much wrapped up. Will Arcanine somehow make a comeback?" the announcer asked.

"Finish it off with Double Dig," Nick commanded. Light snickered at Nick's name combination of Double Team and Dig.

Blaze once again split into different Flareon before each one went underground. The Arcanine jumped as one come above the ground to attack, just to have it flicker out with contact. Light knew Arcanine must be pretty much finished if he was getting that jumpy. Three more copies came up, Arcanine swiping at them, revealing their true forms. In quick succession, the rest came up to attack, Arcanine attacking each one until it was overwhelmed and the real Blaze was able to land a blow, knocking out the tired Arcanine. The referee waved Nick's red flag this time.

"And that's it for Arcanine. It seems that Nick's Flareon has pulled him through this one, but will Damien come out with another power packing Pokemon?" the announcer said.

Damien silently returned Arcanine and threw another Pokeball. A purple, spiky backed Pokemon appeared, a wicked grin on its face. It seemed to float slightly off the ground. Nick hurriedly pulled out his Pokedex. "Gengar, a Ghost type Pokemon," Nick murmured, though his voice still carried out through the speakers.

"Well, Damien pulls out a Ghost type Pokemon. What will his strategy be this time?" the announcer said.

"Blaze, use Flamethrower," Nick ordered.

Blaze opened his mouth and shot a torrent of flames toward the Pokemon. The Pokemon just seemed to melt into the ground as it dodged. The flames hit nothing but air. There was a shadow on the ground where Gengar had been, but there was no other evidence of Gengar having even been there.

Light gasped as the shadow moved. It started to slowly approach Blaze in quick, short, jerky movements in a zigzag motion. Blaze stepped back hesitantly as it came closer, unsure of what to do. Blaze jumped back as Gengar suddenly came out of the ground. It put its hands together and shot a beam of dark circles that Light recognized as a Dark Pulse at Blaze. Completely unprepared, Blaze was thrown back.

"Incredible! Gengar traveled through the ground and suddenly attacked. With this incredible power, how will Flareon fare?" the announcer said.

"Blaze, Flame Wheel," Nick ordered.

Blaze charged at Gengar, his body slowly becoming surrounded in flames sprouting from his mouth. Gengar tried to slip into the ground, but was too slow and was hit, floating high into the air instead of normally being thrown back.

"Remarkable! Nick's Flareon has used Flame Wheel, a move not normally being able to be learned by Flareon! It seems Nick's Flareon is full of surprises as well," the announcer said.

Gengar lowered down to the ground, some distance from Blaze. Gengar once again started to lower into the ground, but stopped before its eyes went underground. It simply stayed that way a little, making Light uneasy. Suddenly, Light noticed a shadow going from Gengar to Blaze. Before he could get a warning out, Gengar's arm appeared and rammed Blaze in the stomach. Blaze fell to the ground, winded.

"And Gengar comes back with Shadow Punch. That appears to have put Flareon a little off," the announcer commented.

Gengar slowly rose from the ground and put its hands together, getting ready to use an attack, when Nick shouted, "Blaze, Double Team!"

Blaze got quickly up and began to spread into nine Flareon. Gengar looked around, slightly put off, before raising its hands into the air. A dark, shadowy ball formed above each one. Throwing its arms, the spheres fell at two of the Flareon, making them disappear.

"Blaze, use Flame Wheel," Nick ordered.

Gengar slipped into the ground as the remaining seven Flareon started to speed forward. The Flareon stopped, no target left to hit. Light could see that Gengar had once again left a weird shadow on the ground.

_Attack the shadow!_ Light quickly told Nick, remembering its Shadow Punch.

"Use Flamethrower on the shadow!" Nick yelled.

The Flareon shot flames at the shadow. As the real Blaze's flames hit the shadow, there was an explosion, sending up dust around it and the Flareon. The dust, combined with small chips of rocks thrown up, was enough to remove the final copies of Blaze. When the dust cleared, Gengar was once again above the ground. It was showing signs of weakening, but it still looked ready to battle.

"Spectacular! Gengar went underground, but Nick reacted quickly and has damaged Gengar while underground, though Flareon has lost its other Double Team copies. Will Nick's Flareon defeat Gengar will its fiery attacks?" the announcer said.

"Blaze, finish this up with Flame Wheel," Nick ordered.

Blaze once again became enshrouded in flames as he charged toward Gengar. However, the enlarging grin on its face sent shivers down Light's back. Gengar spread its arms wide and caught Blaze in a tight hug, even with the flames still around Blaze. It seemed to be damaged heavily, but it was still grinning evilly.

"And Gengar catches Flareon up in a tight grip. What does it plan to do now? And will Flareon be able to escape from this new predicament?" the announcer asked.

The Gengar started to rise into the air. Blaze squirmed wildly, but the Gengar had too tight of a hold, and his head was turned away, preventing him from attacking. When they were about three feet into the air, Gengar stopped. Light wondered what it was doing as it just paused there, hanging in the air with Blaze wriggling in its grip. Then Gengar started to glow, ever so slowly. A white light started to shine from him, slowly covering his whole body.

"Oh, my, it appears that Gengar is going to use Explosion!" the announcer cried.

Having heard what the move did, Light took the warning to heart and threw up Protect. It was just in time as Gengar was fully enveloped in light. A massive explosion burst from where Gengar had been ruining the area around it. Several rocks bounced off Light's shield with little pings. A few were actually rather large, showing the massive power of the move.

The dust cleared slowly. Gengar was lying on the ground it had previously on floating above, while Blaze was several feet away. Both Pokemon were lying in a giant crater created from the blast. Both had also fainted in the blast of energy. The referee, confused on what to do, hesitantly waved both flags.

"Outstanding! Gengar used Explosion and took down Nick's Flareon with it. And with that, both trainers are now down to one fresh Pokemon apiece," the announcer commented.

"Return, Blaze," Nick said, returning Blaze into his Pokeball in a flash of red. Damien silently did the same. "Go on out, Light," Nick said, already relaxing. Light shook himself and nuzzled Cream comfortingly before slowly stepping onto the ruined field.

Damien suddenly smiled, though it wasn't a nice one. "Finally," he shouted, throwing another Pokeball. A large, winged creature appeared in the flash of red. Light remembered seeing another one of these blue skinned giants when he had come back into Kanto from Sinnoh. It was certainly just as menacing, if not more, as the other with its roar it gave as it came out. Light could see how powerful it was from his side of the field.

Nick quickly pulled out his Pokedex and started to read, "Salamence, a Dragon and Flying type Pokemon with the ability Intimidate."

Light knew that he wouldn't do well if that power packer could fly on top of it. This was definitely going to be a tough battle. In fact, Light wasn't too sure he would be able to overpower the beast. Light shook the thought off, knowing it was the effects of its Intimidate. However, he did know he would have to come up with a great strategy in order to win.

"Nick goes with his powerful Umbreon, but Damien brings out his finisher, Salamence, and speaks for the first time. Nick's Umbreon may be resourceful, but can it take down Damien's strongest Pokemon?" the announcer said.

"It's time," Damien said. "Salamence, use Hyper Beam!"

Light smirked. This would give him a perfect chance to attack while it recovered. Light focused and brought up his strongest Protect, knowing Hyper Beam would be hard to stop. The Salamence pulled its head back and started to charge its attack. A small, white sphere of energy formed at its mouth, more energy being pulled into it from the air. Light noticed that its head was slightly tilted, but he didn't let his guard down.

Suddenly, in a quick, whip like motion, Salamence threw its head forward. A loud cracking could be heard from the movement as it formed the energy into a beam. However, for some reason, everything seemed to slow for Light as the beam approached. Light watched as it got closer to his protective shield.

Light let down his shield as the attack from the highly experienced Pokemon missed the non-moving target by a couple feet. Light was still considering this, completely shocked as the beam slowly went back him, when it happened.

Light's thoughts completely froze as he heard a blood, curdling scream, right before an explosion.


	38. Wishes

**Author's Note:** Wow, more reviews on that last chapter than any other . . . awesome! Also, this has been the hardest chapter, emotionally, for me to write so far. Anyway, you'll have to check out this purposefully delayed chapter to find out what happened.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 38: Wishes**

Light's fur was lifted the wrong way and the very ground underneath him rumbled from the force of the explosion behind him. The light stop coming from the sky and come from behind him for a second as the beam finished its course. After the sound of the explosion, the air was eerily quiet. The menacing Salamence in front of him simply twitched a little as it recovered from the exertion of the attack.

Light was almost too afraid to look back, and yet he knew he had to. Time still seemed to be moving slower as he turned around. At first nothing could be seen from the smoke. However, Light was still able to see where it had gone and knew who had been there.

Light a step forward and then another. Finally, he broke out of his shocked state and ran forward. A single syllable came out of his throat as he ran across the ground: "Cream!" By the time he had reached the site, the smoke was clearing away with the slight breeze of the day.

A long trench led from the last place Light had seen Cream to the light gray wall of the stands around the arena. The wall was cracked and broken where it met the trench left from the Hyper Beam. Light almost choked as he finally saw Cream lying where the wall and ground used to meet before the attack. She was lying on her side, splayed out. Dirt covered her where she had been knocked into the ground, but not even that could hide the small trail of blood slowing coming down her side.

Light rushed to her side, just to find that she looked even worse up close. Part of her fur had been singed, showing Light that gash on her side that was leaking the blood. There was also blood on her forehead and on one of her forelegs, which was held out at an awkward angle. Light tried to reconnect their mental link, but couldn't as she was unconscious. Her sides were moving at a slow, eccentric pace.

_What do I do? What do I do? _Light frantically thought. _Is it safe to move her? Arceus! What do I do? _

Light glanced backwards as he heard a thump. Nick had leapt down from the podium, though this time he landed more skillfully. Light also saw that the others had approached, but were staying a little away, unsure of what to do.

_What do we do?_ Light desperately asked Nick as he ran up and dropped to one knee beside him.

"We need to get her to the Pokemon Center," Nick said.

He carefully scoped Cream up into his arms. Cream didn't even twitch as she was picked up. Light watched anxiously as Nick slowly stood back up, still unsure of what to do. Nick quickly left the arena in a jog, Light right on his heels. Light barely realized that the others were following as he concentrated on Cream. Even while jogging, the path seemed impossibly long as they headed down the hallway. Only a few janitors were in the hall at the time; they moved and paled a little as Nick's group rushed by.

After what seemed forever to Light, they exited the stadium and started toward the Pokemon Center. The automatic doors slid open to allow access as they rushed in. The Nurse Joy behind the counter gasped as they came up to the counter.

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, holding a hand up to her mouth in astonishment.

"Nurse Joy, quick; my Eevee's been seriously injured," Nick got out, heavily panting afterward.

"Don't worry; we'll get right on it," she responded. "Blissey, come quick!" she called out behind her. A large pink and white Pokemon appeared out of a doorway, pushing along a stretcher in front of it. "Place it on here," Nurse Joy ordered Nick.

Nick complied and laid Cream carefully onto the padded stretcher. Light was distressed when Cream still didn't react at all. Blissey quickly rushed the stretcher back through the door it had come through.

"We'll take it from here," Nurse Joy said. She gave a slight bow before also slipping through the door.

Light stared at the door. Tears were starting to form into his eyes as he anxiously waited. It hadn't even been a minute and it was almost unbearable, not knowing how Cream was. He jumped as he felt something touch his back.

"It's okay, boy; it's just me," Nick said, starting to rub Light's fur back into place. "Don't worry, Light; Nurse Joy's an excellent nurse. She'll have Cream better in no time," Nick said, trying to reassure him.

It didn't work. Light started to pace the floor, doing small circles around the front of the door Cream had gone into. He vaguely realized that the others had found places to sit and rest. However, his body wouldn't allow him to rest as he continued to worry about Cream.

_Will she be alright? How could this happen? Why did this happen?_ Light wondered as he paced. He stopped as he suddenly realized the obvious answer. The Salamence had purposefully aimed at Cream; its trainer had planned it all along. Light was just about to rush out after the horrible trainer when he remembered the state that Cream was in. He couldn't leave until she was well again. However, Light promised he would one day get that trainer and his Pokemon back, no matter what.

Light continued to pace in front of the door. He was unable to tell how long it was before the doors to the front of the Pokemon Center opened. Light stopped and looked up long enough to see that there were two men in black suits, each with a suitcase, standing there. Light continued to pace.

Light watched out of the corner of his eye as the two men walked up to Nick who was sitting on a short, orange bench. Pulling Nick up, they started to whisper urgently to him. Nick kept shaking his head no, until he finally lost his resolve and followed them out of the building. Nick's father had watched and hurried out after them.

After countless more small circuits, Light's legs finally started to weaken. Exhausted, Light flopped down in front of the door he had been so diligently guarding, spreading himself to cover the width. This way, he would know exactly when Nurse Joy came out. However, the day still continued without any word. A few people came in, but grew impatient when Nurse Joy didn't arrive and left.

Soon, night came and the others, who had silently waited with him, slowly fell asleep until he was the only one awake. Moonlight was already shining through the glass of the Pokemon Center, when Nick and his father came back in, looking tired. Nick came over and petted Light a little before lying down on his previous bench and falling asleep.

Light had only stayed awake so long was because of his nocturnal side, the dead silence and stillness not helping. Light didn't know how long it was before his eyes slowly drooped, unable to stay open any longer.

(0)

Light jolted awake at the sound of clicking. After adjusting to the brightness of the morning sun coming through the windows of the Pokemon Center, he glanced up and saw that the door was slowly opening. His morning tiredness immediately left and he sat straight up.

He looked up anxiously as Nurse Joy came out, making sure to be quiet. There were small purple spots under her eyes, and she looked as though she hadn't slept all night. She glanced down at him and gave a small smile before walking past him and going over to the still sleeping Nick. As soon as she put a hand on him to shake him, he came awake, which surprised Light.

"Uh? Nurse Joy! How's Cream?" he asked getting up.

Nurse Joy's face suddenly turned grave for a second before her neutral expression came back. "Would you like to see her?" she asked.

"Definitely," Nick said.

"Okay, right this way," she said, coming to the door again. Light got up as she did, and she looked back down at him again. "You're the famous Light, aren't you?" she said.

Light was shocked that she already knew his name.

His expression must have shown for she laughed slightly. "All Nurse Joys have heard about you by now. We all know about the Pewter Town incident," she explained. "Would you like to come, too?"

Light nodded his head and followed them into a white hallway. After passing a few doors, Nurse Joy opened one and led them in. Light took a sharp breath as he saw Cream on one of the beds that he had so often been on. There were a few cords leading away from her, and there were several white patches on her, the largest one where the gash had been.

He flinched as he suddenly made a horrible connection. He would end like this sometimes, and Cream would have to walk in like this. He felt guilt start to stir up as he realized he made Cream feel this way whenever he battled. This was why she disliked to battle.

Light approached the bed, but didn't jump up, unsure if it would hurt Cream. Instead, he jumped into a chair next to her. Cream was lying on her side, the same way she had after the attack. He was dismayed to see that she was breathing was at an unsteady pace.

Nick crouched down next to him and looked at Cream, too, numbly petting Light on the back. Finally, Nick turned to Nurse Joy. "So, what's her condition, Nurse Joy? Will she be okay?" he asked.

Nurse Joy hesitated for a second, before replying, "Will you come out into the hall for a second?"

Light realized that she didn't want to say it in front of him. Nick walked out with her, but Light already knew what this meant. He lowered his head and started to weep. It couldn't be true. It was just one attack. She had to pull through. She just had to.

The worst was implied when Nick gave a startled exclamation on the other side of the closed door. Light shook his head numbly. This couldn't be true. With all his will he wished it to not be true. She couldn't just die. Light started to break down even further.

Light suddenly stumbled as he felt a large part of his energy start to leave. Light started to panic as the drain continued. His wasn't doing anything, so he must be being attacked. Light tried to stop the steady drain of energy, but was unable as the attack continued. Light's vision started to twist as he got weaker. Light realized too late that he was falling out of the chair as he finally started to pass out.

(0)

There was a loud beeping as Light wearily opened his eyes. He felt extremely weak and he turned his head to the side. Sitting next to him was Nick, his face in his hands. By his height of vision, he realized he must be on one of the medical beds. Looking around a little more, Light realized Cream wasn't there.

_Cream!_ Light thought. He immediately started to struggle to get up. However, his limbs refused to cooperate to his commands, instead lying limply at his sides.

Nick, though, had noticed him trying to move. He gasped and wrapped Light in a tight hug. "Light! You're okay!" he said, his voice sounding hoarse.

_What happened? Where's Cream?_ Light thought, opening up a channel, though it was hard.

Nick released him from the pressing hug and sat back in the chair. "We came back in to find you on the floor passed out. Nurse Joy had to immediately hook you up to the healing machine. For some reason, your energy was leaving you, and at a high rate, too. After a little, it stopped. Nurse Joy said the only other time she knows of energy leaving like that is where a Pokemon was being attacked with an attack like Absorb," Nick explained. "We looked around, but we couldn't find the culprit anywhere. Officer Jenny has set up a psychic watch on the area for the time being."

_What about Cream? Will she be okay?_ Light hesitantly asked, fearing the answer.

Nick sighed and looked away, already answering the question. "The attack did some large damage, Light," he said, closing his eyes. "Nurse Joy's informed me that she won't make it." His voice cracked as he told him.

Light stared numbly at the wall for a second. He then closed his eyes and willed the nightmare to leave. It couldn't be true. It all had to be some cruel joke or strange dream. This couldn't happen. Light shakily rose and jumped down. His legs almost collapsed as he landed on the floor. Nick gasped as he jumped and got up.

"Light, you've got to rest. Nurse Joy didn't see any injuries, but you need to recover your energy," Nick warned.

_I need to see Cream, _Light told him.

Nick leaned down and picked him up. "Okay, but I'm carrying you."

Nick walked out into the hall and carried Light to the Cream's door. Nurse Joy was in there, checking at the various monitors around the room. She gasped as she saw Light in Nick's arms.

"He was adamant to see Cream," Nick explained, putting Light in the chair.

Light looked at Cream, his one and only mate, lying there splayed out on the bed. Her sides rose shakily. Light closed his eyes on the image, tears started to come again. He couldn't lose Cream, not now; not ever. She was his other half. How could he live without her?

He opened his eyes as he heard Nurse Joy and Nick gasp. He stared numbly at Cream as small dots of light started to suddenly appear above her and float down onto her, seeming to melt into her pelt. Then Cream herself began to glow a bright, yellow light so intense, that they all had to look away.


	39. Parting

**Author's Note: **Yes, yes, I know; another cliffhanger. I think I'm getting better at placing them just at the right spots. *evil grin* Also, excuse me for the stupid philosophy stuff I put in this chapter; seemed good at the time. So, now that you've waited so long to find out what happens, I present for you all the next, and almost final, chapter.

****Notice** **- Read the Author's Note at the bottom after you finish this chapter. It is very important, whether you read them normally or not. Just read it.

****Notice**** - I've restarted "Silver". While I had the beginning and latest chapters, I did not have the middle. However, I've been convinced to rewrite those chapters. But, I wasn't about to rewrite the middle without rewriting the badly written beginning chapters. The first chapter is now up. Please review.

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 39: Parting**

After a while, the light died away. Light looked up to see Cream still lying there, her sides slowly moving. She looked exactly as she had before the light started. "What just happened?" Nick almost yelled, echoing Light's thoughts.

Nurse Joy immediately started typing away at a computer, her eyes scanning the screens. Light anxiously watched Cream, wondering what that had been and if there were any effects. The only noise was the typing and soft hum of the machines. The wait was starting to be unbearable for Light.

After a while, Nick once again repeated himself. "What happened, Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy paused, still scanning the monitors. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "However, there doesn't seem to be anything different on the monitors."

"So what was that light?" Nick asked.

"Hmm, usually light like that is energy glowing when outside a body, however" Nurse Joy said slowly. When she continued, Light could barely hear her, as though she was talking to herself, "I wonder . . ." Nurse Joy approached Cream and carefully laid her hand on Cream's forehead. She then did a few more tests, all the while murmuring to herself. "Well, it seems everything is still the same, but . . ." Nurse Joy said, hesitating for a second.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"I wonder why that energy would appear. But that energy is gone, meaning something had to use it," Nurse Joy said.

"Where are you going with this?" Nick asked, stumped. However, Light thought he knew. He didn't use it, which meant that it had to be Cream. He had seen it go into Cream.

"Your Eevee used it," Nurse Joy said. "Which means it had to use the energy on something, but everything seems the same as before."

Light looked at Cream closer, but saw nothing different from before, just as Nurse Joy said. Her breathing was still erratic, the bandages stretching slightly as her sides rose unsteadily. Light's ears lowered as he realized that nothing had changed, meaning that he was still going to lose her. Then it hit him. _The bandages!_ he thought.

He didn't mean to, but his thoughts had gone out and both Nick and Nurse Joy had heard him. "The bandages?" Nurse Joy asked. "Wait, of course." She deftly moved to Cream's side to start.

"What about them? I'm not following you," Nick said.

Nurse Joy carefully chose a bandage over a lesser wound. She hesitated for only a moment before she gently pulled it off, the medical tape taking a few loose hairs with it. All of them gasped when they saw that there was no wound. In fact, there wasn't even a scar. The skin was slightly pink, as though it was new.

Light watched Nurse Joy closely as she then began to take the bandages off one by one. It was nerve wracking to expect a wound to soon pop up, but each one simply revealed skin. Light held his breath as Nurse Joy finally came to the last bandage. It was the largest of them all, the one that covered her side from the initial impact of the attack. Nurse Joy carefully pulled the bandage off. Here, there was a small, diagonal scar on her side, but there was no open wound.

"So the energy healed the wounds," Nurse Joy said. She suddenly looked over at Light. Light was starting to get uncomfortable under her stare, but she finally turned away as Nick spoke up.

"Does this change anything?" Nick asked. "Will she . . . you know."

Nurse Joy shook her head sadly. "I don't know. This may change things, though. I'll have to watch, but I can't make any promises."

Nick sighed, sitting down on the chair on the other side of the bed. Light sadly watched Cream, his hopes once again dashed. He had been so excited to see that the wounds were gone, but then she could still not make it.

_Come on, Cream, _Light silently willed. _You have to make it. I can't survive on my own. You just have to make it through._

After a little, Nick went out and came back with Rose, Patch following close behind. Rose was distressed when she saw Cream and pressed against Patch. They all sat in silence, besides Nurse Joy who continued to type away, until the sunlight of the sunset started to come in through the window. Light was still watching Cream, when a knock sounded on the door.

Nick opened the door to reveal the same two men as before, still dressed in black suits. "What is it?" Nick asked.

"Come out in the hall for a second," one said, moving to the side to allow Nick through. Nick hesitated, but did as asked, shutting the door behind him.

Nick exclaimed a few times, everyone hearing it even through the wall. After a while, Nick came in in a fit, slamming the door behind him right in their faces. He sat down and crossed his arms angrily. Worried, Light asked, _What's wrong?_

"It appears that they threw Damien out for attacking a bystander on purpose. However, they want me to actually continue on as a default win. It's either that, or Damien gets away with it all, and continues in the tournament with no charges," Nick said.

Light sighed, but looked back at Cream. He could still see that gruesome moment of when Cream had been hit and smashed against the wall and ground. Whether Damien was thrown out or not didn't matter to Light. He would find a way to get him back, no matter what. No one attacked Cream like that and get away with it.

Silence once again prevailed as they watched Cream. Eventually, everyone had once again fallen asleep, the only exceptions being Nurse Joy and Light. Nurse Joy was yawning almost every other minute as she still worked. The two straight nights of working were beginning to affect her. Soon enough, she, too, called it a night, turned out the lights, and sat down, falling asleep in one of the chairs.

Light kept up his vigil, though. He didn't want to sleep until he knew that Cream was going to be okay. The room was almost pitch-black. The only light was coming from the stars outside, the small, blinking lights from the monitors, and his dimly glowing blue rings. The night seemed long and tiring as Light worried about Cream. When the moon became visibly within the window, Light knew the night was almost over. The moon was just a sliver, not giving off much light.

As Light looked at it, he wondered if the moon was going to be a new moon soon, or if it would start toward becoming full? Would it become dark and stop giving light, or would it slowly become brighter as it became full. The moon seemed almost sad, and yet strangely content, as he stared at it in that way. The moon could never change its way of its cycles. But life would change unexpectedly at any time. The moon would know what would come and when. No one knew what would happen to them, not even the next day.

Light's attention snapped off the moon as it suddenly set behind the buildings outside. Light blinked, not realizing how long he had been staring at the moon. He quickly checked Cream, but everything still seemed the same. Then Light thought that her breathing was steadier. Light shook his head, thinking he was just being hopeful.

Soon, the others were awakening with the light. Nurse Joy quickly checked the monitors and Light waited to see what she would discover. Light held his breath as Nurse Joy suddenly sighed, a small smile appearing. She turned slowly to them and then slowly said, "Well, it seems that she will be pulling through after all. All she needs is rest, and a lot of it."

Light's shoulders dropped and he took a deep breath, his built up anxiousness leaving. The others were also showing signs of relief.

"Err, then why isn't she awake?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"She's still in a coma. That attack did a lot of damage, even if the wounds healed. Her body's shut down so that she could heal," Nurse Joy explained. "I don't know when she'll come out of it, but she'll make it through." She finished with a reassuring smile.

There was suddenly a buzzing noise. Everyone turned to Nick, who raised his hands in innocence, until he remembered the PokeGear on his wrist. He pressed a button on the side, answering the call. Immediately, a familiar voice asked, "Is Cream alright?" Light was barely able to hear the question, though, let alone place the voice.

"Yes, it appears she'll be fine, Gabriella," Nick said in response.

"Oh, that's good. Does that mean you're coming to the tournament for the finals?" she asked.

Nick hesitated a moment, but Light nodded. Not only would Nick get to go on, but Damien would be forced out. It wasn't much, but it was something. "I guess so," Nick said.

There was a slight pause before Gabriella asked, "You do realize the battle starts in about thirty minutes, right?"

Nick gasped and jumped up. "Uh, got to go," Nick said, pressing another button. He started to go out the door, only to turn back around. "Patch, are you coming?" he asked.

Patch looked up startled. When he glanced back at Rose, he looked torn at going or staying. Rose leaned over and whispered something, before nuzzling his side. He smiled slightly and nuzzled her back before going out into the hall.

Nick paused a moment, staring at Light, before finally asking, "Are you coming, Light?" Light immediately shook his head. Nick simply nodded and closed the door. His footsteps could be heard fading away as he ran. It wasn't even a full minute later when his footsteps grew louder again. Light could hear him pass their door again as he ran in the other direction.

Light and Rose sat together as they watched Cream. Light could finally admit that her breathing was slowly becoming steady. After a while, Rose finally got up and went out the door. Light was left alone with just Nurse Joy and Cream.

It wasn't long before the effects of all the stress leaving, along with being up all night, hit him. Light was soon yawning as he grew tired. Nurse Joy noted this and said, "I'll watch her. You rest."

Light smiled at her gratefully, but then turned his attention back to Cream. Yes, he would like to rest, but by Cream's side. He longed to be by Cream again. To sleep without her by him was horrible for him, the cold spot beside him reminding him of what condition she was in.

"Go ahead." Light's ears perked as he heard the voice. It was barely a whisper, but he was sure what had been said. He glanced back at Nurse Joy, but she was sitting at the monitors, watching. However, there had been no other person here. Light was just about to toss the words away as hopeful thinking, when Nurse Joy suddenly looked at him out of the corner of her eye and winked.

Light smiled in appreciation and carefully got up on the bed. He made sure not to disturb Cream or any of the wires as he moved around to lie down against her back. He laid one arm over her carefully and curled around her. He almost instantly fell asleep as he once again laid by his mate. However, right before he fell asleep, he whispered, "I love you, Cream," into her ear.

(0)

Light slept deeply and soundlessly next to Cream, even when Nick came yelling later on and was thrown out of the Center by Nurse Joy. By the time Light had awakened again, the sun had already set and the darkness of the night sky had prevailed. Light looked around, using the glow of his rings, to see that Cream and him were the only ones in the room.

Light looked down at Cream, all pressed up against him. He smiled, so thankful that she would okay. He laid his head on her shoulder, her mane fur tickling his neck. Not really thinking, Light started to talk to let out his relief.

"I'm so glad you pulled through," he said, though he knew Cream couldn't hear him. Maybe she could hear him, though, just not respond while in the coma. No matter what, Light knew he needed some way to vent all his bottled up emotions. "I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you so much," he whispered out into the night. He liked to imagine that she smiled at that. "You're the most beautiful, kind, loving Pokemon there ever was or ever will be." He could imagine her blushing at his compliments like she always did, making her appear even cuter. "I hope you wake up soon."

He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feel of her fur. "I didn't know you were so good at speeches." Light's eyes shot open at the slightly hoarse voice. Cream was smiling at him, her beautiful, brown eyes locking on with his. Light drew a breath, but Cream put a paw on his mouth, stopping him from exclaiming. As soon as her paw moved away, her lips met his. Light closed his eyes enjoying the moment. Finally, they pulled away.

"Cream, you're awake," Light said in a lower tone than he had planned before the kiss.

Cream simply smiled. She then nuzzled his face, giving him another kiss afterwards.

"How do you feel?" Light asked worriedly.

Cream snuggled up against him some more. "I feel great," she said, though her voice was still slightly hoarse.

Light smiled and laid back down against her. Cream continued to nuzzle him lovingly and he willingly returned the attention. Finally, Cream snuggled as close as she could get. She pressed her face against his chest, smiling, and fell into a normal, contented sleep. Light watched her, almost bursting with happiness. He watched her for a while, somewhere drifting off to sleep.

(0)

Light woke to Cream cuddling closer to him. He looked down at her to see her contentedly smiling. Light smiled with her, glad that it wasn't all some sort of bad dream. He finally had his Cream back.

Suddenly, then was a thump behind him. He glanced back to see that Nick was outside trying to raise the locked window. He noticed Light's attention and pointed at the window. Confused on why Nick was outside, Light unlocked the window with Psychic, allowing Nick to open it.

"Thanks, Light," Nick said, climbing inside. He shut the window behind him, leaving it unlocked, though. He came around and crouched down next to Cream. "How is she doing?" he asked, petting Cream's fur.

Cream smiled even more and opened one eye. Cream giggled as Nick jumped up in surprise.

"Cream! You're alright!" he exclaimed.

However, he was a little too late as the door soon flew open, a stern Nurse Joy standing in the doorway. "Young man, what did I tell you about coming in here?" she asked. She came over, about to pull him away, when she noticed Cream was awake. "She's finally awake. Let me check these," she said, going over to the monitors. After a few seconds, she nodded to herself and turned back to them. "It seems that Cream has made a full recovery. All she needs is a lot of rest," she announced with her pleasant smile.

She came over to Cream and started to pull off the cords attached to Cream. Nick kept trying to say something, but Nurse Joy kept shushing him to keep him quiet. He seemed almost ready to explode with what he wanted to say. Finally, she pulled off the last cord, freeing Cream from the entangling things. Nick got up, ready to finally say what he wanted to say.

Nurse Joy suddenly turned stern again as she looked at him and started to pull Nick out by his ear, "She needs rest, which means you can't be in here."

Nick tried to stammer an excuse as he was dragged away. Finally, he looked at Light and shouted, "We won!" Then the door was closed and Nick was gone.

"We won?" Cream asked, looking at Light questionably.

"I think he's talking about the tournament," Light explained.

Cream tilted her head in confusion. "Why was he telling you? Weren't you there?"

Light shook his head. "I stayed here so that I could watch you," he said, nuzzling her slightly. "Besides," and now he put on a determined look, "I will not be battling anymore."

Cream gasped at his announcement. "Why not?"

"I never knew how it felt to see someone you love in bandages and all beat up. However, when I saw you, I realized that you had to walk in to that so many times because I willingly battled others. I can't do that to you, Cream," he said.

"You don't have to do that for me," Cream said, hiding her face against his chest.

"I do, because you're the most precious thing to me, Cream," Light replied, giving her a lick on the forehead.

Cream nuzzled his chest before once again looking at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Light replied, embracing her. "Now, hold still while I clean you up. Your fur's a mess," he said, a teasing tone in his voice.

Cream giggled as he started to groom her out, getting her fur back into place. He was careful where her wounds had been, but she never flinched away from his touch. He tried his best to position her fur where the missing patches wouldn't be noticed, but there was just too much fur gone from the worst spot to completely hide it.

Cream didn't even seem to notice her fur or the scar. She just let Light groom her while she giggled, snuggling up to him as soon as he was done. Light didn't know what had put her in such a good mood, but he was glad for it. She continued to rub up against him as they just stayed there. Light laughed as he reacted to her playful moment. He couldn't be happier now that he had his Cream back.

(0)

The days passed quickly for Cream and Light as they simply enjoyed each other's presences and the moments when Nurse Joy would allow the rest to come in. Unlike the others, Nurse Joy never made him leave Cream's side, which for that Light was grateful.

It was only two days before Nurse Joy said Cream had had enough rest to leave to go back to Nick's house, though she should still not be in any battles for a week, as though she would anyway. Cream's playful attitude continued even when they left, though she stayed near Light at all times. Light was a little worried that she might be afraid of leaving his side again.

They had been back for only two days before Nick made his announcement. Now that he had won the Indigo League, he wanted to go to Johto and win the eight badges there, also. His parents then reminded him about Blaine's request.

Light was interested to find out that Blaine, the Gym Leader, had come and watched Nick in the tournament. Afterwards, he had come to Nick with an opportunity. Because Nick had so many fire types, Blaine was willing to leave the Gym to him after he did some training. With Blaine's and Nick's Pokemon, the Gym would easily have even competition to continue.

Nick, however, refused the idea, at least for the moment. Light could tell that Nick was still on the adrenaline rush from winning, but didn't intervene. Nick then explained that Blaine allowed him two years to choose to come back, if they didn't find someone else by then. So, he would defeat the eight Gym Leaders in a year and come back, ready to take up the job. Then, on top of all that, Nick announced he was leaving in two days. It took a while, but Nick finally convinced the others that he wouldn't change his mind and they continued with their day.

Light found himself with Cream on a cushion later that evening, watching the sunset from Nick's window in his room. Her head was lying comfortably on his shoulder as they watched the sky start to turn dark. However, their peace was interrupted as the bedroom door was opened.

Light looked back to see Nick come in, shutting the door behind him. He came over and sat next to them, petting Light's back. After a little, Nick finally spoke up. "What do you think, Light? A brand new adventure when lots of new trainers. We'll make lots of new friends and have so many new experiences," Nick said, his eyes starting to gleam as he spaced out thinking about the days to come. "With you and Blaze by my side, there's no way we could lose."

Light flinched, having forgotten to tell Nick his choice. Light took a deep breath to prepare himself and finally thought, _Actually . . . I've decided not to battle anymore._

Nick jumped in surprise. "What do you mean? You love battling."

Light shook his head. _I just don't want to fight anymore, unless it's to protect._

Nick quickly got up. "I can't have that, Light. Besides Blaze, you're my strongest Pokemon; and with your strategy, we could win the whole thing easily! Do you know how hard it was to win that final battle?" he asked.

Light continued to shake his head. _Come on, Nick, I've already decided not to battle anymore, _Light thought, putting as much conviction as possible behind his words.

Nick took a deep breath and covered his face for a second with a hand. "Fine, but will you still help with battle strategy?" he asked.

Light nodded. _Who else have you decided to take? _Light asked.

Nick started to count off his fingers as he said, "Well, you and Blaze of course, along with Ace . . . Azul . . . and Patch and Ty."

It took a second before it finally registered in Light's head and he realized what that meant. _What about Cream?_ he asked.

"Cream's going to stay here," Nick answered.

Cream suddenly pulled away from Light a little, her ears drooping. Light could understand why, too. _What do you mean, Cream's staying here? Cream's going with me,_ Light replied.

"Uh, no. I have to have a diverse amounts of Pokemon _fighting_, Light. You're already not fighting, which means I would have only five," Nick stated.

_I'm not leaving Cream again,_ Light thought, angry that Nick would suggest it.

"It won't be that long, Light. We'll be in and out in less than a year. In fact, I bet we could do it in six months if we flew on Ace. Cream will stay here, safe," Nick reasoned.

_I'm not leaving Cream,_ Light stubbornly replied.

"I can't go out with both you and Cream," Nick retorted, his anger also starting.

_Then I'm not going, _Light stated.

"What? I can't do it without you, Light. Not only are you strong, but you're the one with all the plans and strategies and stuff. Do you know how long it would have taken me to get all eight badges without you? You're coming with me and that's that," Nick ordered. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and started to leave the room. As he was about to go out, he said, "Remember, we leave in two days." And with that, he was gone, leaving Light and Cream stunned.

Cream suddenly broke into tears and pressed against Light. Light quietly embraced her, rocking slightly back and forth, until she calmed down enough for her to talk. "What's going to happen, now? A whole six months? I can't be away from you for six months!" Cream wailed, crying into his chest.

Light's own tears started to come, though they were more angry than sad tears. "I can't be without you for half that long. We'll think of something, Cream; don't worry," he said. He continued to reassure her until she finally stopped crying, though she continued to sniff constantly.

Light made her lay down and curled up around her. "We'll have all of tomorrow to think of something, okay? I promise that I won't let us be separated," Light said.

It a little before Cream finally settled down enough to relax against him. Light continued to think about ways to get Nick to choose otherwise, when the others came in to go to bed. Nick didn't meet Light's eyes as he crawled into his bed and went to sleep. Light finally took his own advice and went to sleep himself.

(0)

Light woke in the middle of the night. He glanced out and saw that there was a new moon out, leaving very little light besides his rings. He laid there a while, until he suddenly heard Cream sniff beside him.

"Cream?" Light asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?" she answered, just as quiet.

"Why are you awake?" he asked, worried.

She took a second before she answered. "I don't know," she replied.

Light fell silent and simply listened to the silence. Strangely, he was wide awake, not tired at all. His thoughts then drifted to Nick and the problem. And then an idea hit him, and he somehow knew it would have to be the answer. All the other solutions would have undesired effects, while this one had much lesser ones. This way would work all around and be the only sure way. He knew how adamant Nick could be sometimes.

"Cream?" Light asked.

". . . You've thought of it, too," she stated more than asked.

"You know?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, but I don't see another way."

Light closed his eyes, knowing how hard this would be on both of them, especially Cream. But he knew anything else would only hurt them worse. They would have to do it, tonight. Cream seemed to instinctively know what he was thinking even without a channel open, and got up as soon as he did. She pressed against him as he led the way over to Nick.

As usual, Nick had gone to bed with his clothes on, belt and all. Light leapt up onto the bed with Cream and went over to him. On his belt were the Pokeballs for each of them, all shrunk down to a small size. Light pulled his and Cream's off and rolled them a little away. Light pressed the middle button on both, expanding them.

"Are you sure about this, Cream?" Light asked.

Cream had her eyes closed, tears slowly flowing, but nodded, pressing against Light afterward. Light knew this was hard for her.

Light took a breath and pressed a small, hidden button in back. The first Pokeball suddenly shot its ray at Light and enclosed him, but flashed away before putting him in the Pokeball. Another difference was that it was blue, instead of red. Light felt a strange tingle, followed by a feeling of detachment.

Light then pressed Cream's Pokeball. The same blue ray hit Cream before disappearing. Cream shivered, before leaning on Light. There was no turning back now.

Light hopped down, Cream right beside him. They left the room silently, leaving the others behind. Cream leaned slightly against him, still silently crying. Light laid his tail on her for comfort as they went down the stairs. Light was just about to open the door, when a fluttering stopped.

Light jerked his head back to see Ace alighting on the banister of the stairs. "Why are you awake?" Light asked, trying to look inconspicuous.

Ace gave him a stare as though that was a dumb question. "I could ask you the same question, Light. And why Cream is crying; but I won't. You don't honestly think I wouldn't guess what you guys would do," he said.

"You know about . . . Johto?" Light asked, unsure how to put it into a few words.

Ace nodded. "I don't want you to leave without a goodbye first," he said. "I understand what you're doing, but I just can't let you leave without a goodbye to both me and Rose."

Cream gasped as Rose suddenly slipped out of the living room. "I can see the near future, remember?" Rose said, walking up to them. These were tears in her eyes, but she didn't look too sad. "Don't worry; I'll always remember you and love you, mom, dad. Stay safe," she said.

Cream took a second before she could reply. "I love you, Rose. You've grown into a great daughter. Keep Patch close," she said, embracing Rose in a hug.

Ace hopped down onto the floor and waited his turn. Cream gave him a hug, while Light hugged Rose. "I'll always love you, Rose. I'm glad you've found someone to be with," Light said.

"Now, I've kept your secrets for a long time, Cream, and I will now. I'll let them know what happened tomorrow evening, so you better get going," Ace said. "I'm glad we met and became friends. I hope one day we can meet again."

Light opened the door to the house. "Goodbye and good luck," Light said.

"Goodbye," Cream said, though her voice almost cracked.

Light turned and walked outside with Cream, closing the door behind him. Slowly, silently, they moved into the undergrowth, heading away from the ones they had grown to call family. Cream's crying grew more as they left, but Light knew Cream wouldn't have taken it back through their channel.

Light concentrated first on distance. Once they were a good deal away, Light led them to more recognizable terrain, keeping an eye out for a suitable burrow or cave. They would need one soon if they would start to live out here, near the end of the summer.

Cream soon stopped crying, but she also grew tired. She had less stamina than Light, which meant she couldn't go as far. Light picked her up and placed her own his back to let her rest. She soon fell asleep to the constant movement of his body and the quiet forest sounds.

Light let his rings glow less than normal, not wanting to wake any Pokemon that could be dangerous. As Light walked on, he thought of everything he had left behind. But when he thought about Cream, he knew he would make the same choice over again. They would start another life out here, the two of them. It was the start of another adventure, but this one he would start with Cream.

***Author's Note: **Well, the ending for some of you. I bet you didn't expect that ending. I had a different one lined up, a happier one, but this one not only allowed a sequel, but was chosen in the poll. Anyway, this technically isn't the last chapter. However, the next chapter, the final one, will be a lemon or have mature content if you want to put it that way. If you're going to read that, be patient, for I want to make it really good, which takes time. So, in case I had some come who don't like that, I'm putting this here now. Thank you to all the readers that stayed with this story even when I had to reupload this. As I said, this has a possible sequel to it. Many of you have known about this, but now I'm posting it publically. The sequel is only a possibility and is not set in stone. However, I am very motivated about. So, I will work on a plot to find out if there will be a sequel. If that works, people tell me what they think and if they want a sequel, and I get enough reviews (not saying how many), I'll try to start a good enough sequel for my longest story so far and probably ever. I heard that a novel is about 100K words, which this exceeds. I wonder if I'll ever write for a profession . . . Anyway, here's goodbye, at least for all you non-mature readers; as I leave you, I leave the start of another story. Read "Silver", and please review to both.


	40. The New Life

***Warning* **-Man I haven't done this since the now half-way point of the story. Anyway, this is to warn all that this chapter contains mature content, more specifically lemons. I can't stop you, but this here is the fair warning for all you under agers.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about how long it took to put this up, I lemons take time for me to write, because when I write, I envision the story, which I still do when doing lemons, so you can see why it took me so long. However, I'm pretty okay with this one. Review on how well it was, please (I'm a pessimist when it comes to my own writing).Okay, time for the real finale of this story. By the way, "Silver" is being rewritten. Go look at it on my profile page. Also, there is one final Author's Note at the bottom. Anyway, onto the final lemon (of this story).

**Light's Adventures**

**Chapter 40: The New Life**

Light glanced up as Cream once again pressed against him in the water. He once again thought that Cream might be scared to leave his side. They wouldn't be able to have that if they were going to live here. Cream needed to feel safe in her environment.

Light splashed Cream playfully as they washed off in the spring. Cream laughed and splashed back, though her splash wasn't as big. Light splashed her again, and soon, they had a full on water war going on. Cream and Light laughed as they once again played around. Both of them were quickly soaked.

After a little, Light could tell that Cream was tiring from doing all that work and now swimming beside him, even if there was little current, so he called an end to it. He stepped out onto the bank, while Cream tried to hop up. Unfortunately, the added water weighed her down and she didn't make the jump. Light reacted quickly and grabbed her by her mane, keeping her from falling back down. He set her gently down on the grass.

Light's fur quickly shed the water off, being short, but Cream's fur was soaked and would probably take hours to dry. "You should lay here and dry. I'll finish the last part of the den," Light suggested.

Cream shook her head and stayed next to him. Light was once again worried. Was she still scared? He wished he would have reacted to that attack. Maybe then Cream wouldn't be so scared. Still, he couldn't change the past, so he redirected his thoughts, least they lead to unpleasant memories.

He walked toward the cave they had excavated. The cave was in the side of what they now called the 'Silent Falls.' While the waterfall did make noise, it was as quiet as a creek, even with a high drop. After walking a while, they stumbled upon the place. Cream was overjoyed to be there again, remembering the last time they had been there, before the . . . tournament.

They had only been out here a week, and already they had dug out a respectable burrow into the side of the fifty foot cliff face. While one could call it a cave, it was more a burrow with downward slope and dirt walls. There was little rock that had to be excavated. The waterfall was too gentle near it to ever cause damage, but they burrowed a few small, well placed trenches leading around and back into the waterfall to prevent any flooding. The entrance was simple, a small hole just large enough for Cream and Light to enter side by side. It went back for about thirty feet into a larger, more rounded room. The room was large enough to hold a food pile, though theirs was still small, a small area to keep any valuables or keepsakes, and a reasonably comfortable bed made out of the soft grass and ferns growing nearby.

There wasn't much too to really be done. A little harvesting would get the food pile up to stock and the bed was already made. A few scraps here and there would make the walls solid and smooth, showing a very good ability for the amount of time put in it. If they lived here longer, maybe they would make this larger. However, this location was temporary if any Pokemon nearby proved to be aggressive and yet powerful enough to do damage.

"I'll do it," Light said, walking over to the final portion needed to be done. Cream had taught him how to deftly carve the wall without just taking hunks out. However, Cream still followed him, nuzzling him as they went. Light was glad for the attention, but he was still worried about her.

Light turned his attention to the wall and shaped the wall with his paw. Soon, the wall was just as smooth as the others, finishing up the den at last. He sat back, proud of his work. Cream purred and pressed against him as they looked at it. "It's perfect, Light," she said, nuzzling his side again.

"Let's go outside so that you can dry off," Light said.

Cream followed him out and laid down as he did, stretching out so that the sun would dry out her fur faster. Light gentle started to groom her fur, his tongue absorbing some of the moisture from her sponge like fur. Cream purred in pleasure and sprawled out even more. Light carefully went over the wound areas, though they were healed before they left. Cream's fur was starting to once again grow in the areas, to the point that one could barely see the scar that was on her side. It was the only reminder of what they had left, besides Cream's collar and blue scarf.

When he was finished, Cream turned over for him to continue. Light usually didn't groom this area, as her shorter chest fur usually dried faster. But Light still obliged, Cream purring contently as he continued. Soon, her fur was mostly dried out, just a little damp. Light gave Cream a little kiss on the cheek as he finished, elating a blush out of her.

Without turning back over, Cream nestled closer to him, nuzzling his side. Light sighed. "Is something wrong, Cream?" he finally asked, too worried to keep it in any longer. After all, she had been doing it ever since she had woken in the Pokemon Center.

Cream blushed heavily and looked away. "Uh, there's nothing _wrong_," she said, emphasizing the word wrong.

"What is it, Cream?" Light asked, concerned.

"Well, umm . . ." Cream started, still looking away. She took a deep breath to prepare herself, which only made Light worry more. "I was going to tell you after that battle that I was going to be soon, but, well, you know," she said. Light nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Well, in all the excitement . . . I kind of forgot to tell you that I would. And now I am."

"You're what?" Light asked.

"Well . . . I'm in heat," Cream said so quietly that Light barely heard.

It took a second to register, but Light jumped up when it did. Cream was in heat. That explained everything. She had been staying so close because she was about to go into heat. She had probably gone into it the night she had woken in the Pokemon Center, when she started to cuddle and do so many loving gestures. She was in heat. That's why she was staying so close to his side now that they were out here.

He couldn't believe that he had missed the telltale smell before now, especially with Cream next to him all this time. Now, though, he couldn't miss the pheromonal smell all female Pokemon carried when they went into heat. The same pheromonal smell that aroused the hormones of any male Pokemon that smelled it.

Cream got up slowly, not as happily as before. "I'm sorry, Light," she murmured.

Light looked at her confused. "Why are you apologizing? It's natural for you. However, we need to move things along differently," Light said. He nuzzled Cream to reassure her. Cream brightened a little. Cream gasped as Light suddenly picked her up and put her on his back. Cream held on as Light went into the den and put her down on the bed. "Now, I've got to go for a second. Stay here," Light said sternly. "I'll be right outside the den."

Cream looked uneasy about him leaving, but didn't follow him out. Light quickly recalled the things he had learned from Ty when he had lived in the wild. When one had a female in heat, it would attract all sorts of Pokemon. So, the mate would need to mark the surroundings to prevent them from coming.

Light went to the edge of the clearing and marked the whole area's perimeter, making sure to leave no gaps. Just in case, Light also marked their den's entrance. He didn't want anyone coming after his Cream.

Light walked back into the burrow. Cream looked relieved when he walked back in. He came up and laid down beside her. Cream nuzzled his side, glad that he was next to her again. "What are we doing now that we finished the burrow?" she asked.

"Let's take the day off. We've been working every day now. Let's enjoy what we've finished so far," Light reasoned.

"Okay," Cream agreed.

Light leaned over and picked up a berry for each of them. Cream gratefully accepted hers and ate it slowly, rubbing slightly against Light. Even as Light ate, he couldn't help but notice Cream's scent now that he knew. However, he pushed it out of his mind and concentrated on eating. Light's stomach was contentedly full as he finished. Cream had finished before him and had been rubbing against him and alternately nuzzling him as he finished up.

Cream suddenly yawned, Light almost immediately echoing it. Cream smiled and nuzzled his side, before curling up against him. Light smiled at her curled up form, so content and peaceful looking. He was glad they had been able to find this area. Not only was it a safe spot, it held good memories for each of them, and he hoped it would stay that way. On the up side, this situation would really tell them if it was safe to really settle down here. Her smell would attract others, and if any tried to still come past Light's markings, he would know if it was really such a safe place.

Light placed his head down next to her and slowly drifted off to sleep, a large, unasked and unanswered question swirling in his mind.

(0)

What could she do? She knew it was bad timing for her to go into heat right as they left, but she couldn't help it. Her body was going through the cycles whether she wanted them to or not. She didn't want to make them getting settled any harder, especially after all Light had been doing to cheer her up and keep her happy. He had worked so hard, and now she was messing it up.

As she laid by Light, she could once again smell the pheromones being released from her body, even as she squeezed her legs tighter to try to stop it. She had tried her just to hide it, which seemed to work since Light hadn't guessed all that time. She hadn't wanted him to worry, but she knew he was now.

Cream quietly sighed, before gritting her teeth for a moment. Her heat was starting to get to her. It had been hard for the last week and a half to contain herself. She knew her heat would be ending around three days from now. The only way to end it early was to mate, which Cream knew she couldn't have Light do that. She wanted another kit, but they didn't need the hassle of it right now in the fall when they were just getting settled.

Cream closed her eyes as another wave of desire washed over her. Her tail lurched to the side as the feeling came. Her tail brushed against Light's side, but he luckily didn't wake. She panted slightly as the feeling continued to push against her. Cream snuggled closer to Light. The feeling ebbed some from the contact of their fur and the feeling of him next to her.

Cream tried to sleep, but after a little, the feeling once again came back, much stronger than before. Cream blushed and squeezed her legs tighter as her body released a large amount of pheromone. However, the air was now thick with the smell from her heat.

She bit her lip as she resisted her body's urge to find a male. Her body desired to be filled by a male, but her mind kept reminding her of Light and their situation. Finally, she came to a conclusion that would settle both.

Cream carefully moved away from Light to the edge of their bed so that she wouldn't disturb him. Taking a breath, she slowly reached down between her legs with a paw. Cream paused as her paw touched her vagina, eliciting a small, quiet moan from her. Cream clamped her mouth shut, knowing she couldn't wake Light.

Tentatively, she touched her vagina again. She then began to slowly move her paw across it, already weakening the burning desire as she felt sexual pleasure arise from her touch. Her tail swished back and forth as she began to speed up slightly to satisfy her craving. Small trails of pheromonal liquid started to come from her rubbing, soaking the end of her paw.

As her body demanded more, she hesitantly inserted her paw. She accidently let out a soft moan, before shutting her mouth. She glanced over at Light, but he was still resting. Remembering to keep her mouth closed, she started to insert her paw repeatedly. Soon, her hips were moving slightly with her paw, her body's own request for her to go deeper. She pushed her paw in further, almost crying out as pleasure hit her. The burning desire was all but gone now as she began to speed up with her pawing. Her pheromonal liquid continued to slowly seep out as her body reacted to her treatment. Soon, her paw was completely soaked from her liquid, making a quiet squashing noise as her paw went into her.

Cream's body still wanted more, but she couldn't push in any farther. Instead, she started to wiggle her toes around inside her. Cream's back legs suddenly wrapped around her paw as pleasure shot through her. Her tail jerked from side to side as she continued the action.

Cream felt her body getting close and put her face into the leaves. Soon, her body was filled with intense pleasure as she climaxed. Unbidden moans escaped her mouth into the muffling leaves as she cummed. Her back legs clamped down even harder as she entered her state of bliss. Cum gushed forth, soaking her hips and her paw. As she laid back and panted from the sudden feeling, she could feel the cum slowly flowing off her onto the leaves, leaving whitish trails all over her bottom.

After catching her breath, Cream leaned down and started to clean herself off. It was hard, stretching at such an angle to clean herself off. However, some parts would have to stay, as she just couldn't reach them. If she lowered her tail just right, though, it would block it all from view, fortunately. However, she was covered in sweat her body had given off during her treatment. She would suggest going back for another bath in the stream tomorrow. She then pulled one of the large fern leaves over and covered the spot where she had been, effectively hiding what she had done.

Cream went over and curled up against Light again, still being careful not to wake him. Somewhat satisfied, she closed her eyes and finally gave in to the lethargy that was now plaguing her body.

(0)

Light woke feeling completely refreshed. He glanced down and saw that Cream was still sleeping, curled up against his chest. He looked out and noticed that the light was bright enough to mean that it was past dawn. However, Light didn't wake Cream, wanting her to be completely rested.

Light was watching Cream breath steadily and calmly for a while, before he finally noticed the scent in the air. It was the scent from Cream's heat. Somehow, it seemed much stronger than before as it coated the air. Light tried to ignore it, but it was impossible now that he knew it was there. He tried to concentrate on other things, like Cream or what they would do later that day, but the smell still invaded his senses. He felt his shaft shift as the tip of his penis appeared, aroused by the pheromones. Light quickly scooted his backend slightly away from Cream so that it wouldn't touch her.

Light was beginning to feel uncomfortable just lying there, the air lingering everywhere around him. Cream just simply slept on as though she had stayed up all night. Finally, Light couldn't take the effects of the pheromones any longer and he carefully got up. Cream shifted slightly, but stayed asleep. Light stepped outside into the fresh air, clearing his senses.

Deciding to do something while he waited for Cream to awake, he renewed the scent markings he had left earlier. He didn't know when to renew them normally, but he didn't want to take any chances. The sun was at its zenith as he finished up. Once done, he took a quick drink at the stream and then went back to the burrow.

Cream was just beginning to stir as he came back to the bed. Cream lazily looked up and smiled as she saw Light. Light smiled back and brought her a berry for lunch, selecting one himself. Cream slowly ate her berry as she seemed to be thinking of something else. This time, Light finished first, as Cream slowly took a bite to get halfway through her berry.

Light chuckled at her state of drowsiness and began to groom her. For some reason, she seemed to have sweat during the night. Light was almost finished grooming Cream's back, when she suddenly froze, her muscles tensing. Light quickly looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong, Cream?" Light asked, worried about her strange stiffness.

"Umm, nothing," she said, looking away as a blush came to her cheeks. Light could see her force herself to relax.

Confused, Light went back to grooming her as Cream continued eating. Cream seemed to be much more awake now as she ate much faster. She finished quickly and sat up in a tight position. "Okay, what is it, Cream?" Light asked, though he had a guess. However, now that he had slept on it, he finally had his answer.

"Umm, could we possible go take another bath in the stream?" Cream asked, avoiding both his question and his eyes.

"Cream," Light said, making her lower her ears some. "I think I know what's wrong," he started. Cream appeared almost frightened of that, but continued to listen. Light smiled at her as he continued, "But I think it's a perfect time."

Cream looked confused at this. "Perfect time?" she asked.

Light pressed up against her and nuzzled her cheek. "To have another kit," he explained, getting a gasp out of Cream.

"Wait, did you just-" Cream started, turning to face him. However, as she did, Light locked her in a passionate kiss. Cream was the one to break away, though. "What about settling down first?" Cream asked.

Light smiled at her lovingly. "We'll be staying here. I know you want another kit, and this will make our settling down solid," Light reasoned.

Cream lit up in surprise and joy. She rubbed up against Light, purring loudly. "Oh, this is great, Light!" she exclaimed.

She was unable to say more as Light kissed her again, this time Cream returned it more passionately. They continued to kiss as Light gently pushed Cream down and onto her back. He got above her, his paws becoming surrounded by her mane fur, as he finally ended the kiss. Cream's face was a mixture of happiness and pleasure as they got into the moment. Light kissed her again as he felt himself starting to get hard. Cream wrapped her front paws around him as she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

They broke from the kiss, both panting a little, and looked into each other's eyes. "Are you ready?" Light asked quietly.

Cream nodded before she kissed him again. Light needed no other enticement and slowly lowered himself onto her. His penis brushed against her already wet vagina. Light gently pushed into her. Cream moaned into her kiss as pleasure shot through them both. Light paused once he was fully in her, but didn't wait long. He immediately began to slowly pull out and then in, setting a deliberate tempo. Cream started to moan regularly with the feeling, softly calling out Light's name a few times. They continued to kiss as Light began to hump her and fill her desire. Her vagina was slowly leaking out its pre-cum as she mated with Light, mixing with the older, already dried cum that she hadn't been able to reach.

They broke from their kisses, unable to keep their breath. Cream, however, kept up her moaning as Light continued to ride her. She continued to call out Light's name seductively in between her moaning. Her tail swished around erratically as she was filled with wave after wave of pleasure. Light quietly howled as he humped her.

Cream started to buck her hips with Light's pace, trying to increase the rhythm. Light happily obliged, increasing his tempo. He cried out with Cream as a stronger wave of pleasure washed over them both. Light wrapped his paws around under Cream, pulling them into a tight embrace as he sped up more. He put his face into her mane, smelling her sweet scent and feeling her soft fur. He could feel Cream's liquids flowing around his penis and out of her vagina.

Both of them were panting heavily now as they mated. Cream continued to give out short, high pitched moans as they continued. "Faster, Light, faster," Cream started to beg, thrusting her hips forward with him.

Light obliged and started to go even faster. Soon, he could feel himself getting close to his climax. Cream suddenly let out a cry and clutched to him, her back legs gripping tight around his waist, as she cummed. Her tail was jerking around spasmodically as pleasure shot through her body. The liquids quickly flowed out, drenching their hips in the whitish liquid. Her vaginal walls immediately started to constrict around Light's penis, the warm walls massaging his sexual organ while trying to keep it in.

The feeling was too much for Light. He took one last thrust, going as far in as he could, and knotted Cream, becoming locked in her. His body tensed as it shot his semen into her vagina. The two of them stayed in their position as they savored the intense feelings of pleasure that was washing over them and putting them in a state of total bliss and euphoria. Soon, Light ejected a second load into Cream, filling her up as more of their mixed liquids seeped out of their locked organs and trailed down their bodies. Light and Cream was both panting heavily, but happily, as they started to calm down from the moment.

Soon, Light was unable to stay up and laid down carefully on Cream, keeping enough of his weight off her that he wouldn't hurt her. Light laid there, embracing the elated Cream, locked in their position. They waited silently, enjoying the mere presence of each other, as Light let out one more load and finally became unlocked from Cream.

They both let out a small moan of pleasure as Light pulled himself out of her and then laid down on his back next to her. They were silent for a while as they slowly came out of their stupor. After a while, Cream rolled onto her side and warmly grinned at Light. "I guess it's time to clean up," she teased quietly, scooting downwards.

Remembering last time, Light watched her with baited breath as she moved down behind him. She grinned again before lowering her head and gently starting to groom his fur with her tongue, licking up their combined liquids. Though she was still only cleaning his hips at the moment, the thought of what was to come was already turning him on as his penis started to come out of its shaft. She grinned even more as she continued to deliberately clean the rest of him, leaving it for last.

Finally, she had finished the rest and turned to his penis. With long, slow strokes, she began to lick his member clean, sending pleasure through to Light at the same time. Light leaned his head back and started to pant a little as Cream started to increase her speed slightly.

Light gasped as Cream moved on and took his penis into her mouth. Her mouth was hot and moist from all the panting she had been doing earlier. It worked wonders as she slowly began to bob her head. Soon, Light found himself bucking slightly, wanting her to go faster. Cream saw this and purposefully pulled her mouth off to give a long, slow lick to his throbbing member, making him purposefully wait longer.

Cream once again took his erect penis into her mouth and started her oral work again. Her lips were locked firmly around his member as she started to bob her head agonizingly slow, taking pleasure in teasing him. Light moaned as she began to use her tongue again while bobbing at the same time, her saliva coated his penis. Her canine teeth occasionally touched him, though they were lubricated by her saliva, and sent small jolts of additional pleasure through him.

Finally, Light was unable to hold it in any longer and released in her as his knot formed in her mouth. His mind went into a state of ecstasy as he climaxed to Cream's handlings. Cream kept her lips firmly planted as she took his load, swallowing it quickly. She used her tongue to clean off his member, though she kept her mouth closed. Her tongue sent paralyzing jolts of pleasure through him, making him squirm a little. It wasn't long before Light released a second spurt of semen into her waiting mouth. She hurriedly drank it up and cleaned him once again. Finally, his knot deflated and Cream pulled her mouth off, a trail of saliva still connecting them for a little.

Cream crawled up onto Light's stomach, waiting for him to recover from her treatment. Light panted for a little before he held Cream close and rolled over. He grinned at Cream as he stood over her and began to back up to her genitals.

Light lowered his head and began to clean his beloved Cream's fur. The cum seemed to have covered her thighs and butt everywhere. Parts of her fur had already started to mat from it, somehow. Light gently licked up all the sweet juices from her fur, making sure to leave none left. The mixture of both their liquids didn't seem somehow as good as just Cream's, but the sweet flavor was still present and Light lapped it all up quickly. He gently pulled the few mats out, though he noticed Cream heavily bushed at that point.

Soon, all that was left was her vagina. Light hovered above it for a second, teasing Cream just as she did him. He leaned down and began to lick her vagina along the outer part slowly. Cream put her head back as he started, moaning slightly from the contact. Light took his time pleasuring Cream, staying outside for a while.

Finally, he penetrated her folds with his tongue, making Cream gasp and then moan. He was instantly met with her sweet juices that he licked up, though moving his tongue slowly and deliberately. Cream's tail swished around his chest as pleasure shot through Cream. She moaned into the night, savoring all of Light's oral treatment.

Light pushed farther into her, licking at her delicious juices along the way. Cream moaned even louder, already panting between her pleasure-filled moans. Light felt himself getting turned on by her seductive moaning, but continued his oral pleasuring.

Light put his paws on Cream's hips to support him as he shoved his tongue in as far as it could go, making Cream cry out alluringly. He wiggled his tongue around as he licked up her inner liquids. Cream continued to cry out charmingly as she was hit by wave after wave of pleasure. Suddenly, Light touched a highly sensitive spot and Cream almost screamed in pure rapture. Cream's cum come squirting out as she climaxed from the touch. Light took in the most he could and pulled his muzzle away as more continued to leak out. He quickly swallowed her pleasant fluids and started to clean up the rest that had gotten out of her.

Both of them weak from their states of ecstasy, Light laid down beside Cream again. She leaned over and licked off a little cum that had gotten on his muzzle, before nuzzling in between his legs. She snuggled comfortably into his chest, his mind mostly clouded by her state of bliss. Neither of them said another word as they fell asleep in each other's paws. They had truly settled down.

**Author's Note: **What! It can't be! But, sadly, it is: the last author's note for this story. Remember to clean hands before reviewing this awesome, lemon packed chapter. I worked hard on it, so please give your honest opinion of this. It will probably be my last lemon for a while until I get "Silver" back up to date. Anyway, this story is now truly over. However, there could be a sequel, so remember to tell me if you want one or not. If you had any questions at all, feel free to ask me. I'll answer any and all that won't give away parts of the possible sequel. "Silver" is being reuploaded, so please read and review it, too. Also, I now leave from this story to another one called "The Legend of Vulpix: Leaf of Time". Sound familiar? Check out my profile to find it and read and review that new idea. Goodbye to all my wonderful, faithful readers (for this story, anway).


End file.
